METROMINI
by Zashache
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. pagi hari yang cerah dikota Jakarta!

Hola!

This is my new fict!

Judul yang aneh…. "METROMINI" what the hell….

Halah, cuman kumpulan beberapa kejadian dodol yang gua alami disekolah dan dikehidupan gue, dari gue ngamen, belajar mobil, telat masuk sekolah DLL.

Oh iya, ada Guest Chara lho! Dari Naruto!

-Sasori sebagai: Guru seni rupa

-Deidara sebagai:Guru Biologi

-Hidan sebagai: Guru Bahasa Inggris

-Kisame sebagai:Guru Sejarah

Made only for enjoy XD

©DeathNote:Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba

©Naruto:Masashi Kishimoto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Pagi yang cerah dikota Jakarta!-

Mello kebangun ama bunyi alarmnya yang sumpah nyaring abis, bahkan tetangga sebelah bisa denger….

"ah….sompret tenan ini jam!" dia langsung membuang jam mejanya kedalem tong sampah, dan kembali molor.

15 menit kemudian….

"mello-honeeeeeeyy!!!! Udah jam setengah 7 nih!! Nanti kamu telat lhooooo!!!" sahut enyak dari bawah. (penulis:bayangkan saja Bonyoknya Mello kayak gimana XD hahahaha)

"iyaa nyaak….15 menit lagi….." sahut mello, lalu dia menutup kepalanya dengan bantal agar teriakan enyaknya gak kedengeran lagi.

'hah? Setengah 7?'

"YAK AMPUN!!!!" mello, yang baru engeh kalo dia TERLAMBAT BUAT MASUK SEKOLAH, dimana dia masuk sekolah jam 7, bayangkan saja…. "KOK ENYAK GAK BANGUNIN AKU!???" sahut mello yang langsung kalang kabut nyariin seragam sekolahnya.

"LHA TADI GUE TERIAK2 LO GAK DENGER?!" sahut enyak dibawah. Halah, daripada berdebat dengan enyak pagi2 mendingan mikirin gimana caranya nyampe kesekolah tanpa telat. (GIMANA CARANYA JUGA KALO BARU BERANGKAT SETENGAH 7?!)

akhirnya, mello cuman nyisir rambut doang, pake parfum banyak2, ngelap iler, trus pake baju seragam deh! Initinya, dia kagak mandi.hahahaha….langsung lari kebawah nyari sepatu..

"tuh kan, enyak udah bilang, kalo jam weker kamu tuh jangan dimatiin!" kata enyak. "yah enyak! Bukannya nolongin anaknya yang sedang kesusahan ini!" kata mello yang lagi usaha masang kaos kaki.

"itulah rasanya menjadi anak Sekolahan…makanya cepetan lulus SMA,,,, kuliah, nyari kerja, trus nikah!!!!" hardik enyak.

"taw ah gelap! Berangkat ya enyak!" setelah berhasil memasang kaos kaki dan sepatu, mello langsung berlari keluar rumah.

"anak yang aneh…." Gungam sang enyak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pas mello lagi lari keluar komplek rumahnya, dia ketemu ama temen sekelasnya yang juga lagi lari, matt. "walah!? Matt!? Ngapain luh!?" kata mello yang lari bersebelahan ama matt yang lagi masang dasi seragamnya.

"gue telat bangun nyet! Tadi gue tidur cuman 3 jam karena download game dari internet!!!" kata matt.

"mang enak!?" disaat2 begini juga mello masih bisa mengejek kawan senasibnya.

"mang gue doang!? Lu ngapain juga ikut2 lari!? Lo pasti juga telat bangun khan?!" sahut matt, membalikan perkataan mello.

"….diem lo sompret!" mello malah jadi sewot sendiri.

Sedangkan matt hanya bisa ketawa kemenangan.

Akhirya mereka berhasil keluar dari komplek rumah, dan langsung nyari angkot nomor 36. "ampeerraaa….amppeerraa…..kampung kandang….jagakarsaa….." sahut sikenek.

"anjrit! Penuh lagi!" kata matt pas ngeliat kedalem angkot dimana disono udah penuh sesak dengan anak2 sekolah lain.

"udah gantungan aja dideket pintu! Kagak papa! Kalo kita jatoh trus mati, kita mati disaat2 yang mulia, dimana kita mati dalam perjalanan menuntut ilmu, mulia kan!?" Kata mello.

"…..bego lo mel." Kata matt singkat, padat, dan tepat.

Karena males nungguin angkot laen, mereka terpaksalah bergantungan dipintu angkot…. pas udah setengah jalan kesekolah mereka, kemacetanpun terjadi… (ah, lagu lama Jakarta….)

"mampus, panjang banget macetnya!!!!" kata mello sambil melihat kedepan, dimana mobil berjejer dengan tak teratur, membuat udara makin sumpek.

"tinggal 4 menit lagi bel masuk nih!!!" kata matt sambil melihat ke jamtangannya. "gimana dong!?" kata mello yang udah panik duluan. "eh yaa….gak papa juga sih, gak bisa masuk pelajaran pertama, pelajarannya si pak Kisame, Sejarah….."

kata matt yang mencari sisi positifnya.

"….yah terserah lo lah, tapi reputasi gue udah jelek nih, telat udah sampe 12 kali! Sekali2 gue gak mau telat!" kata mello.

"yaw dah lah, kita lari aja…." Kata matt sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Akhirnya, mereka turun diperempatan jalan yang macet, kemudian berlari sepanjang jalan, udah mana matt hampir keserimpet motor yang naek trotoar pula…XD

"mels! Tinggal 1 menit lagii!!!" kata matt yang kembali melihat jamtangannya sambil lari.

"OMG!"

Mereka berlari tambah kencang…. Dan saat mau mencapai didepan gerbang mereka, bang asep, penjaga sekolah udah mau nutup pintu gerbang.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"mereka berusaha mencegah bang asep menutup pintu gerbang, tapi sudah terlambat….

Pintu gerbang telah sepenuhnya tertutup pembaca….

"Salah sendiri telat!!!!" bang asep hanya ketawa setan sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Matt dan Mello diluar pintu gerbang.

"sialan! Sia2 aja dong usaha gue pergi sekolah hari ini!" sahut mello sambil menendang batu kecil yang berada dihadapannya.

"bangke, mendingan gue gak usah masuk deh hari ini…." Kata matt kesel.

Tak lama kemudian, guru piket, Pak Roger mendatangi mereka. "…yah kalian lagi kalian lagi…." Kayaknya pak roger udah bosen ngeliat Matt ama Mello yang berada dibalik pintu gerbang itu….

"bapak….saya tuh telat karena tadi pagi saya harus angkat jemuran dulu, ngepel lantai, nyuci piring, ama masak dulu pak!!!" kata Matt dengan tampang memelas, membuat mello disebelahnya langsung menjauh beberapa langkah.XD

"….alasan kamu ditolak…" kata Pak roger. "yah bapak…." Matt udah kehabisan alasan lagi…. "nah, kamu, mello….." pak Roger lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kemello.

"iya pak?" kata mello anteng.

"ini udah ke-13 kalinya kamu telat, kamu gak boleh masuk pelajaran pertama ama Matt." Kata Pak Roger.

"ALHAMDULILAH!!!!" Matt ama Mello sih langsung sujud syukur aja kagak masuk pelajaran pertama….soalnya pak Kisame (guru sejarah) mukanya serem kalo lagi ngajar…hahaha….

"….ya udah.kalian sekarang boleh masuk, namun tunggu diperpustakaan ya." Kata Pak Roger.

"iye pak!" Matt ama Mello langsung melengos pergi saat Pak Roger membukakan pintu gerbangnya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bukannya pergi keperpus, Matt ama Mello malah melenceng pergi KeKantin…. Trus Makan gado2nya mang bejo….

"sialannn tuh si bang asep! Diakan tau ada kita, kenapa juga gerbangnya tutup!?" kata mello kesel sambil terus malan gado2.

"auk tuh. Eh, ntar kita kempesin ban sepedanya nyok!!!" matt muncul dengan ide jahat….

"ayok!!!!" mello mah setuju2 aja….

"oh iye, udah ngerjain PR Biologi belom?" Tanya matt sambil menegak teh Botol.

"hah!? PR biologi yang mana!??!" sahut mello kaget.

"yang itu lhooo…tentang porifera!!!!"

"yah…belom gue!!! Liat punya lo dong!!!!"

"baru setengah! Makanya gue nanya ama looo!!!"

"yaw dah ga papa entar kita nanya ama Raito ato L!"

"tau akh." Matt lalu mengeluarkan buku Biologi dari dalam tasnya, dan memberikannya kepada mello.

"nah,,, gitu kek…" kata mello yang masih makan Gado2 sambil nyontek PR orang. (penulis:GUE BANGET! XD) "gue gak ngerti tuh…tadinya gue mo nelepon raito…" kata matt.

"trus kenapa lo gak telepon?" Tanya mello.

"gue udah langsung jadi malay sendiri pas denger RingBackTonenya Raito…." Kata matt sambil menahan tawa.

"emang RBT-nya Raito apaan!?" Tanya mello lagi.

" Makhluk Tuhan yang paling sexynya Mulan Jameelah…" jawab matt dengan muka merah karena menahan tawa. Mello cengok untuk sesaat, tampang begonya keluar.

"UAAHUAHAHHAUAHAUAHKHAUKHAUH!!!!!!!" lalu dia ketawa sekencang2nya, diikuti dengan matt yang gak tahan juga.

(Penulis:gila aja RBT-nya Raito itu…..XD)

"aduuh…gilee….kacaauu….." mello hampir tersedak dengan gado2nya, dia langsung menyambar teh botol punya matt dan menegaknya.

"Lebay banget dah tuh anak…." Matt masih sibuk ketawa-ketiwi.

"hiii…dibalik tampangnya yang sok cool itu ternyata seleranya Masteng….hahahaha…." mello sampe-sampe ngejedotin kepalanya kemeja, gak nahan….

Akhirnya bel tanda jam kedua berbunyi, berarti Matt ama Mello udah boleh masuk kedalam kelas. Didalam kelas, mereka langsung disambut oleh teman2 mereka.

"yah elaah!! Itu tuh! Raja ama ratu telat!!!" sahut bambang.

"cieee…..telat masa barengan!! Abis ngapain tuh???" umam (penulis: ini beneran temen gue, suer.) mulai bercuit2 ria…

seluruh kelas ketawa laknat, membuat muka Matt ama Mello jadi merah.XD "DIEM LO PADA! GUA SUMPAHIN MATEK AJA LO! MAU GAK!?" sahut Mello kesel. Semua anak2 langsung diem.

Tiba-tiba ada suara imut dibelakang memanggil mereka.

"Matt-kunn!!!! Mello-chaaan!!! Kemarriii!!!" ternyata L toh…. Dia lagi duduk diatas mejanya raito, sedangkan raito lagi baca buku Biologi, karena sekarang pelajarannya.

"L-san…Raito-kun…" setelah menaruh tas dibangku masing2, Matt ama Mello melengos mendatangi raito dan L.

"duh elah, telat lagi telat lagi ya." Ejek Raito dibalik buku Biologinya itu. "halah, diem luuu….RBT mulan jameelaah!" ejek mello balik.

"anjis! Darimana lo tau kalo---" raito yang kaget langsung menutup buku biologinya dan menatap tajam keMello.

"hahahahaha…beneran toh!!!" mello langsung ketawa setan….raito hanya bisa gungam2 gak jelas.

"udah2, jangan berantem kek pagi2, sumpek tauk." Kata matt yang mengeluarkan PSP dari dalam tasnya dan langsung melanjutkan game yang dia mainkan.

"auk, kayak gak ada kerjaan lain aja." Tambah L.

15 menit mulai berlalu, anak2 pada bingung, gurunya mana nih!? Sekarangkan pelajarannya pak Deidara, pelajaran biologi…. Tapi orangnya mana yaa???

tiba-tiba…. "puaah!!! Pagi anak2, un!" Deidara langsung masuk kedalam kelas, jubah putihnya –yang biasanya dipake ama dokter- compang-camping, bulukan, entah apa yang terjadi dengannya tadi.

"…pak dei, kok bapak kusut begitu?" Tanya inem.

"hoh ini?! Tadi saya ngejar burung merpati yang kabur dari sangkarnya! Burung2 itu mau saya pakai buat eksperimen kita hari ini, cuman mbak Shizune kirain ituh burung2 merpati buat masak makan siang guru! Ya hampir dimasak!!! Tapi udah bapak cegah kok, gpp, un." Jawab deidara.

"ooohh…." Satu kelas lalu hening.

"ya sutralah! Bawa buku2 biologi kalian dan ikut bapak keLab, un!" sahut deidara.

"yaay!!! Prnya ga dikumpulinn!!!" kata mello pelan.

"….brengsek.kenapa sih semua hal yang gue lakukan itu sia2?" gungam matt pelan.

"udah2, ayo jalan!" kata L sambil mendorong raito, matt, dan mello pergi keluar kelas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pas mereka nyampe lab, mereka langsung dibagi dalam bebrapa kelompok yang beranggotakan 4 orang, tentu saja L dkk bergenk dong!!!

Dan mereka ditempatkan dimeja 'operasi'. Dihadapan mereka sudah ada burung merpati MATEK (innalilahi wa innalilahi rojiun…) dan beberapa piso buat membelek burung malang tersebut untuk dilihat organ2 tubuhnya.

"sekarang kalian potong burung merpati itu dan catat keadaan2 organ tubuhnya ya, un." Suruh Deidara.

"iya pak…." Kata semua anak lemes.

Ehem. Ok…. Matt ama raito bertugas membelek burung malang tersebut, mengingat kalo L takut banget ama darah, dan juga Mello yang jiwa Masochistnya bisa kumat. Jadinya itu orang dua cuman disuruh nyatet doang.

"paru2nya bersih, trus kantong udaranya juga gak ada masalah." Kata raito yang masih asik menelusuri organ2 dalam burung malang itu. DX

"buset, bersih amat ya ini burung merpati? Jadi rada curiga gue…." Kata matt. "emang kenapa?" Tanya mello.

"jangan2 pak Dei nyolong merpati buat balapan lagi dari anak2 dirumah sebelah…." Jawab matt.

"….bisa aja sih….tuh liat, dikaki tuh burung ada lingkaran besi yang ada namanya…namanya joni." Kata L sambil menunjuk kekaki burung merpati malang tsb.

"…………" lalu mereka ber-empat terdiam sunyi.

"wah, pak dei maling nih." Kata mello. "keliatan dari mukanya." Tambah raito yang sedang membersihkan bekas2 darah dari tangannya. (penulis: waaaa….kayak pas dianime aja…hahaha…. XD)

tiba2 ada yang mengetuk pintu lab. "ya silahkan masuk, un!" kata deidara. Lalu orang itu masuk, pas orang itu masuk, deidara langsung berteriak histeris banci.

"KYYYYAAAAAAA!!!! SASORI-DANNNNAAAAA, UNN!!!!"

"duh, Dei-san….." oh, ternyata guru Seni rupa, pak Sasori.

"kkkyayaaaaaa!!! Pak sasooriii!!!!" "nikaah yuuuk!!!" "ganteng buanget minnneehhh!!!" para cewek2 langsung jadi histeris ketika ngeliat sasori yang super-duper-doer-ganntteenggg buanget!!!! XD (-penulis mimisan seember nih-)

"jangan dekat2 sasori-danna gueee, un!" Deidara langsung menjejalkan 'ranjau' didekat sasori, agar para anak cewek gak berani menyentuh sasori.

(penulis:…..harus ada Yaoi dikit nih bo.)

"ihihihihihik…." Para anak cewek langsung nangis2 karena tidak dapat menjangkau guru paporit mereka itu.

Raito dkk pada SWT semua pas ngeliatnya.

"sasori-danna honey, kamu lagi ngapain kekelas aku? Kamu udah kangen ya sama aku? Duh aku jadi tersanjung nih, un."

Deidara langsung jadi salting sendiri, anak2 cewe yang gak bisa menjangkau sasori merasa terhibur dengan Yaoi scene bonus dari penulis.

Sementara anak2 cowo pada sibuk baca majalah bokep dibawah meja. (penulis:kecuali keempat anak2 baik kitaaa!! Merekakan anak aliimm….XD)

"duh dei-san, bukannya begitu…aku kemari cuman buat ngasih tau kalo entarkan ada pelajaranku dikelas ini, cuman aku gak bisa….makanya digantiin ama pak hidan…." Kata sasori.

"UUAAAAAPPPPAAA!?!?!?!?!?" teriak seluruh anak cewek, teriakan mereka semua telah mengakibatkan seluruh jendela sekolah pecah berantakan.

"Mengapa pak sasori!??" "kok bapak tega amet ama kita?!"

"JJAASHHINNN!!!! MENGAAPAAA????" "masyaoollohh!!!!"

para cewek2 itu kemudian pada drop semua…

"maaf ya, tapi bapak disuruh ama kepala sekolah Soichirou."

Kata sasori. "disuruh apaan, un?" Tanya deidara penasaran.

"menghadiri ceramah guru tentang 'bagaimana caranya menghukum seorang murid dengan baik dan benar mengunakan tali rafia'." Jawab sasori.

Anak2 cowoknya pada nelen ludah, karena biasanya mereka biang kerok disekolah, mulai dari tawuran ampe masang kamera ditoilet cewek.

"oh begitu, yaw dah lah. Tapi kamu jadikan kerumah aku malam ini, un?"Tanya deidara dengan muka manja (lol)

"duh, jadilah dei-san…hehehe…yaw dah ya, aku balik kekelas aku dulu." Jawab sasori sambil tertawa kecil, lalu dia berjalan keluar dari Lab.

"hayo! Yang cewek!! Nangis melulu! Sono kembali ketempat kalian! Trus yang cowok, jangan kebablasan baca majalah playboy dibelakang, un!" sahut Deidara.

Lalu mereka semua kembali kehabitatnya masing2.

"….kenapa semua temen2 kita gak ada yang beres?" gungam raito.

"guru2 kita juga kagak ada yang beres." Tambah matt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(jam istirahat)

"alamaak….abis ini pelajarannya pak hiddaann….ampun DJ!" kata mello sambil mendaratkan tubuhnya kerumput, dimana didekat sana ada tempat paporitnya raito dkk buat ngumpul.

"berisik luh!!! Emang lo doang yang malay pelajarannya dia?!" bacot matt yang dateng sambil bawa semangkok mi ayam XD

"abis pak hidan tuh kalo ngajar rese! Ngebacot melulu, bahasa inggrisnya gak jelas, katro, wong deso!!!" Sahut mello kesel.

"alagh, cape gue dengerin lu ngebacot mel." Kata raito anteng.

"raito-kun L-chan membuat bekal untukmu, dimakan yaa…."

Kata L sambil memamerkan bento yang isinya lengkap, enak dipandang, dan membuat iler orang yang ngeliatnya berjatohan dari mulut…pokok e' MAKNYUS!!!! Xd

"waaa…L-chaan….baik sekali dikauu…." Kata raito dengan mata bersparkle2. "cih. Mulai deh Yaoi scenenya." Kata matt yang mulai makan mi ayam. "malay ah ngeliatnya…" mello langsung buang muka.

(penulis:gak boleh takabur lo berdua! Entar gue bikinin yaoi scene buat kalian lho! HUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(jam pelajaran ketiga)

pas anak2 baru masuk kembali kedalam kelas, Hidan dah langsung muncul aja. "GOOD MORNING CLASS!!!" teriaknya, membuat kuping semua anak jadi budek permanen.

"GOOD MORNING SIR!!!" sebagai upaya pembalasan dendam, semua anak pada berteriak balik kehidan menggunakan toa masjid.

"wow!!! Pada semangat semua rupanya hari ini! Gut gut…" kata hidan sambil menaruh berkas2 diatas meja guru.

Mendadak dia bilang…. "Hari ini kita ulangan, Close your book right now!"

"HAH!? BARU JUGA MASUK PAK!" teriak mello, teriakannya yang paling kencang. "Shut the fuck up blondie! Sekarang cepet tutup buku lo dan keluarkan kertas ulangan!" sahut hidan.

Mello yang syaraf otaknya udah putus dari tadi langsung mengangkat mejanya untuk dilempar kehidan yang lagi nulis soal2 dipapan tulis.

"woy! Nyebut! Inget dosa!" matt langsung melerai temannya itu untuk berbuat maksiat (o.O)

Setelah mello bisa diem, ulanganpun dimulai. Gile, ulangan bahasa inggrisnya susah abis, disuruh buat 50 kalimat tak langsung tapi bermakna sama dengan penggunaan verb yang berbeda. (lol) HIDAN SUDAH GILA!

"alamak…jeung…." "hmphh…" "apaan nih?" "ora ngartos saia…" semua anak2 udah jadi mumet sendiri, ada yang ngejedot2in kepala kemeja, berdoa minta pentunjuk ama yang diatas, nusuk2in boneka jelangkung dengan harapan bisa membuat hidan mati….dll.

tak terkecuali keempat karakter kita.

Raito: seharusnya sih dia jenius, cuman karena ini Jakarta gitu loh (apa juga hubungannya) jadinya raito cuman jadi anak dengan otak pas2an… dia cuman bisa ngerjain sampe nomor 20 doang.

L:sama aja kayak raito, kepintarannya diturunkan volumenya XD dia hanya berhasil sampe nomor 22.

Matt:…malah sibuk main PSP dilaci meja….belegug siah…

Mello:udah keringet dingin, badan kejang2, kepala pusing, dll.

Merasa desperado banget, mello ngelirik ketemen sebelah bangkunya, si Paijo. Nampaknya Paijo lancar bener mengerjakan soal2 GAK MASUK AKAL dari hidan….

Tiba2 mello melihat cahaya turun dari atas, menyinari tubuh paijo, laksanan diberi air dari surga (HOEK2!!! CUIH! AMIT2!)

"jo! Pssst!!!! Woy!!!" mello berusaha memanggil paijo, dan dengan seketika paijo nengok.

"ape?"

"kasih tau dong!"

"yak elah…."

"WOY! JANGAN ADA YANG BERANI NYONTEK YA! KALO SAMPE ADA YANG NYONTEK GUE POTONG PALANYA!" hidan kembali bercip-cip cuap…

mello langsung menciut takut…..

akhirnya…setelah setengah jam penuh perjuangan memeras otak ampe kering dehidrasi, selese juga itu ulangan maksiat…

"uhuhhuhu…matt….aku kok ngerasa terjolimi ya??" kata mello yang mulai nangis2 bombai. "sama…gue juga….pak Hidan kejam banget ngasih soal susah banget…." Kata matt.

"mana ampe 50 pula! Sedeng itu guru!" tambah L. "ngasih tugas ama ulangan kok gak dipikir dulu….ck…" raito juga tak ketinggalan!

(penulis: pak ade, tahu kan siapa yang saya omongin disini? XD)

"yah semoga saja hari esok lebih baik daripada hari ini…" gungam matt.

"sok bijak lo!" setelah matt ngomong begitu, ada seseorang yang langsung melempar sepatu kekepalanya. Anda tahu siapa. XD

!i END !i

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gimana???? Kasih review dong gue pengen tau ini fict bagus ato enggak.hahaha…..

(ATTENTION PLEAASSSEEE!!!)

karena saia anak baik (yes, sash is a good boy like tobito! XD)

,murah senyum, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, gemar menolong sesama… (CUIH!)

KALIAN BOLEH REQUEST KELANJUTAN CERITA "METROMINI" INI.

KARENA CERITA INI TIDAK BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN CHAPTER YANG SEBELUMNYA X3

(moga2 saia dapat membuat fict sesuai dengan request anda sekalian X3)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

siapa angggota Akatsuki yang lo suka, Baka Otome?

-OMFG HANDCUFFS SEX KAKUHI, SASODEI, ZETSUTOBI, KISAITA!

EN PINKSNIPER MATTMELLO! XDDDDDDD


	2. Kedodolan L

Haiii minna-san!!!!

Saia kembali lagi dengan "METROMINI"

Kali ini bercerita ttg kedudulan L yang lagi belajar naek mobil.

Korban2nya tentu saja raito, matt, dan mello.

HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA…..

© Takeshi obata dan Tsugumi Ohba

(gue hanya memiliki Honda Jazz silver malang itu. XD)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Kemaksiatan dalam belajar mobil-

suatu hari, gak ada hujan, gak ada petir, gak ada tsunami, gak ada gunung meletus, gak ada puting beliung, gak ada banjir….

L datang dengan statement yang mencenangkan….

"….Gua harus belajar bawa mobil nih."

"hah?"

serentak hal itu membuat Raito, mello, dan Matt kaget, soalnya teman mereka yang satu ini cinta banget naek kendaraan umum yang namanya BAJAJ, berangkat sekolah naik BAJAJ, pulang seolah naik BAJAJ, pergi kemana2 naik BAJAJ…

jadi, gak mungkin banget namanya L bawa mobil sendiri.

"tumben lo disuruh bawa mobil!" kata matt. "iya…papi mami gue cape ngeliat gue pergi kemana2 naek Bajaj, katanya entar gue jadi Masteng beneran….padahal kan gue suka banget naek Bajaj! Huhuhuhhuhuk…" kata L sambil nangis2 bawang bombai.

"yah bagus lah….lo dikasih mobil apaan ama bonyok lo?" Tanya raito. "Honda Jazz…nyang silver." Jawab L.

"wuiih…mantab banget tuh!" kata mello kagum.

"gua aja minta mobil bak terbuka aja kagak dikasih ama enyak gua!" tambahnya.

Matt langsung menabok kepala mello.XD

"eh, gue serius nih…..raito-kun, kamu tolong ajarin aku ya." Kata L. "…ajarin apa?" Tanya raito curiga. "ya naek mobil laaahh!!!! Kan kamu dulu kerja parttime jadi supir Busway, jadi bisa dong kamu bantuin aku belajar naik mobil!" jawab L.

JEEEEEEEGGGGEEEEEEERRRRRRR!!!!

Mendadak ada petir dibelakang mereka semua.

Mereka semua kembali ingat dengan kejadian masa lalu yang kelam…. (lol) dimana saat L diajarin naek motor ama raito dkk, ya alasannya sama, agar L berhenti naek BAJAJ….

Tapi, malah malapetaka yang terjadi, L bukannya neken rem, malah gas, akhirnya dia dengan suksesnya melesat jauh, raito yang panik (karena duduk boncengan dibelakang) mencoba menginjak rem, tapi gak keliatan karena mereka melaju sangat kencang sekali…

Matt ama Mello yang juga panik berlari mengikuti motornya L, mereka berusaha menarik raito ama L, jadi membiarkan motornya lari sendiri, eh….pas matt dah bisa ngejangkau tangan raito, dia malah keseret juga! XD mello yang tinggal satu2nya bisa diharapkan juga ikut keseret karena menahan matt. XD

Apakah Anda bisa menerka endingnya yang mana….?

a.Mereka semua jatoh kekali deket komplek rumah

b.nyungsep digot

c.nabrak tukang sayur

d.menghantam polisi tidur keras banget ampe jatoh

e.berhasil stop, tapi motornya hancur berkeping2.

Jawabannya adalah: A.

Mereka dengan sukses nabrak pohon dan terpental masuk kedalam kali. XD kejadian itu telah menyebabkan 1 motor Yamaha mio (YAK AMPYUUNNN HARI GINI COWOK NAEK YAMAHA MIO????) hancur total, 2 orang luka lecet, dan 2 orang lagi terkilir.

Setelah itu mereka kapok ngajarin L buat ngendarain kendaraan sendiri.

"oh…L-chan, tentu saja aku akan dengan senang hati mengajarkanmu naik mobil." Kata raito sok cool.

"hontou??? Kyaaa Raito-kun memang baik hati dan tidak sombong!!!" kata L seneng.

Mendengar hal itu, Matt ama Mello langsung mengambil langkah seribu buat lari, namun mereka berdua langsung dicegat ama raito.

"eh…maksud aku, kita BERTIGA yang akan ngajarin kamu!" kata raito. "hiiaaaa!!! Kalian memang sahabat terbaikku!!!" L lalu memeluk dengan serentak ketiga temannya itu.

"fuuck you raito…I hate youuu!!!" matt langsung mengancungkan jari tengahnya keraito sambil nangis2.

"hidupku sekali lagi berada diujung kematian…" mello udah mulai gak sadar….

"bangke lo, gue cuman gak mau mati sendirian!" bisik raito.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akhirnya hari itu tiba juga…. Hari dimana L mulai belajar mobil….

"duh! Mana sih ini 2 anak!? Rese dehh!!" kata L yang dah siap dengan mobil Honda Jazznya yang masih berumur 2 hari itu. XD

"don't worry….mereka gak bakal kabur kemana2 kok…" kata raito. (gimana mau kabur juga kalo siraito ngancem Matt ama Mello bakal dibunuh pake Death Notenya?)

tak lama kemudian, Matt ama Mello nyampe. "kok datengnya telat sih??? Kan gue ama raito dah lama nungguin!!" L langsung melampiaskan kebacotannya….

"…tadi kita ke kenotaris dulu, nitipin surat wasiat….buat jaga2 kalo kita mati hari ini…." Kata Mello.

Matt hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"udah2! Ayo semua masuk kedalem mobil! Kita mulai pelajaran pertama!" kata raito yang membuat suasana jadi tambah parah.

"hai!!!!! Ayyoo!!!" L yang bersemangat tinggi langsung masuk kedalam kursi pengemudi, raito duduk dikursi depan, Sementara matt ama mello duduk dikursi belakang.

"first lesson, Pake Seat Belt yah." Kata raito. "gak usah disuruh gue langsung pake kali." Kata Matt yang baru masuk langsung pake seatbelt ama mello. "…………" raito mendingan diem aja deh…..

"trus gimana raito-kun?" Tanya L.

"nyalain mesinnya." Jawab raito.

"oh, ok!" L lalu memasukan kunci mobil dan memutarnya, mesin mobil secara ajaib menyala (hiaa….penulis norak dehh!)

"GYYAAAAA!!!!"Matt ama Mello malah udah mulai histeris sendiri. Mereka tereak2 sambil saling berpelukan takut XD

"WOY! BELOM JUGA JALAN MOBILNYA LO BERDUA UDAH HISTERIS AJA!" teriak raito kesel.

"oh….haa?" Matt ama Mello akhirnya sadar juga, dan langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka XD

"ampun deh gue!" kata raito sambil memegang kepalanya.

"trus gimana lagi?" Tanya L.

"teken kopling, masukin gigi satu. Trus teken gas pelan2, dan angkat kopling pelan2 juga." Jawab raito.

"ok!" L lalu menjalankan perintahnya raito….dan mobil perlahan2 mulai jalan….

"wow raito-kun! Liat, mobilnya jalan loh!" kata L sambil ketawa cengengesan, dia melepaskan pandangannya dari depan.

(Norak Mode:ON)

"L!!! JANGAN LIAT KEMANA2 KALO LAGI NYETIR!!!!" teriak mello.

"oops….sorry…hehehe…" kata L yang kembali menengok kearah depan dan memegang stir dengan mantap.

(30 menit kemudian…)

akhirnya L berhasil jalan dengan benar dan baik menggunakan Mobil Honda Jazz tsb, udah bisa muter, udah bisa parkir, udah bisa lompat (lha?) dll.

Sekarang L jadi percaya diri bawa mobil.

"gue dah bisa bawa mobilll!!! Yaaay!!!!" kata L.

"alhamdulilah….akhirnya selesai juga kursus terkutuk ini…."  
matt langsung menghela nafas lega.

"eh, gimana kalo sekarang kita ke PIM? Gua traktir makan deh! Sebagai balas budi!!!" kata L.

"sumpe looh???" kata mello yang langsung tersentak setelah mendengar kata2 'traktir' XD

"tapi gua yng nyetir yaaaa…."kata L.

semuanya pada langsung diem. Mereka pengen banget ditraktir makan, karena ini pertengahan bulan, jadinya uang jajan mereka udah abis…. Tapi resikonya adalah mati diperjalanan…gimana dung?

"Ya gak papalah! Yang penting makan!" sahut mello.

"a…apa!?" kata matt kaget.

"mendingan gue mati daripada gue nolak kebaikan hati orang!" kata mello.

"…………….." inlah akibatnya jika anak anda kebanyakan makan chiki. (apa juga hubungannya?)

"yosh! Kemoon!!!" L langsung menggeber mobilnya.

Mereka bertiga tahu kalau hal ini akan menjadi hal yang sangat buruk….bahkan lebih buruk dari tragedi Yamaha Mio…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karena mo kePIM, maka harus naek jalan tol nih bo….

"hiaa….taripnya moso 6000!? Mahal amet!" kata L yang baru selese bayar karcis tol. "kan tarip tol dinaekin….katanya sih buat nambah pendapatan perkapita Negara…."kata raito.

"ceilah! Dasar maniak ekonomi!!!! Anak kesayangannya pak Kakuzu!!!"sahut matt.

(penulis: cocok bener tuh si mata duitan Kakuzu jadi guru ekonomi!)

"banyak bacot luh! Lu cuman iri aja khan!?" kata raito kesel.

"eh, tumben ya jalan tolnya lancar, kosong begini…." Kata L sambil melirik kekiri dan kekanan, dimana jarang ada mobil lewat.

"ya iya lah…mana ada orang bego yang mau bayar 6000 cuman buat jalan tol?" tambah mello.

"….berarti kita orang bego dong?" celetuk matt.

"……….." mello langsung diem.

"udah dehh….mendingan biar cepet…" mendadak L membuka kotak panel kecil yang berada diatas dashboard.

"…apaan tuh L?" Tanya raito bingung. "NOS laaah…." Jawab L sambil ketawa cengengesan. "HAH!? APE!? LO KAN BARU BELAJAR NAIK MOBIL! MASA LANGSUNG PAKE NOS SIH!?" teriak raito shock. Matt en mello bersyukur udah nulis surat wasiat tadi.

"ya buat iseng aja kali…biar gaul! Hehehehe XD" kata L.

mendadak dia nyalain NOS-nya, dan langsunglah mobil Honda jazz tsb melaju kencang melebihi batas kewajaran manusia (halah!)

"GGGYYYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" raito masih bisa buat teriak, sedangkan matt ama mello udah keburu ilang….

"YAAAAYYY!!!!!!" L malah jadi HYPER sendiri….astagfirullah…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(nyampe lah mereka dengan sukses diPIM…pas diparkiran luar PIM….)

"heeemm hiaa…udaranya enak banget!!!" kata L sambil meregangkan tangannya keatas.

"……….." raito mukanya pucet abis pas keluar dari dalem mobil, dia tak pernah merasa se-bersyukur ini menginjak tanah sebelumnya XD

"Alhamdullilahhh….nginjek tanah lagiii!!!!" Matt langsung sujud syukur sambil nyium2in tanah (Gila Mode:ON)

"…………….." Sementara mello langsung roboh didekat mobil.

" lho? Kamu kok tidur siang disini sih mel? Kan kotor…." Kata L polos.

"TIDUR SIANG BABE LO! BADAN GUE KEJANG2, MATA GUE MERAH, PERUT MUAL, KEPALA PUSING GARA2 LO NYETIR KAYAK BAWA METROMINI!" teriak mello segenap jiwa.

(penulis: wow! Ada judul fict disana! XD)

"hiaaa…udah ah jangan banyak bacot laggiii…mendingan kita semua makan!!!! Aku yang bayar niii…." Kata L dengan serial cantik mode.

"……………." Mello cuman bisa manyun, apa L ga sadar ya kalo dia hampir ngebunuh temennya….sampe 2 kali?

"udah…kan kata lo mendingan mati daripada nolak traktiran makan dari orang kan?" kata raito sambil berjalan mengikuti L yang lari masuk kedalem PIM.

"tauk.bukannya bersyukur masih idup en ditraktir orang makan." Setelah sujud syukur ampe 100 kali, matt akhirnya sadar juga.

"URUSAI!" teriak mello kesel.

Lalu mereka semua masuk kedalam PIM, trus makan dengan enak…. Tapi saat pulang, raito tak akan membiarkan L untuk menyetir…LAGI.

!i END i!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jayuz amet ya??? XDDDDD

Ini bener2 cerita nyata gue pas belajar naek mobil…

(kalo gue lebih ekstrim, ngehantem polisi tidur, masuk got, kagak bisa belok, nyium bajaj lewat, gak bisa parkir…dll.)

kedodolan yang tidak mungkin diperbuat oleh manusia biasa

(curhatan penulis: duh bo, siapa sihh yang cosplay jadi TOBI pas di JaCC tanggal 24 kemaren??? Gue penasaran! Gue lupa nanyain namanya XDDD)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

penulis punya "DARK SIDE" loh…ternyata diem2 dia bikin fict KisameItachi&SasoriDeidara MPREG dihapenya….XD


	3. Oh duit lagi duit lagii

"METROMINI"

STRIKES BACK! XXXDDDDD

Sumpah gue kagak bosen2nya lanjutin fict BEGO ini….hahahahaha…..mungkin karena banyak inspirasi ya?

(sesuatu yang ditemukan dijalan itu dapat menjadi inspirasi yang kreatip en luar biasa! Ingat itu xD ) –author sok bijak-

ehem…cerita kali ini adalah tentang Pak KAKUZU yang memberikan tugas aneh2 pada keempat karakter kita yang malang…huhuhuhuhuhu….

©Death Note: Takeshi Obata dan Tsugumi Ohba

©Naruto: mang Kishi…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-beginilah hidup diJakarta…-

(mengambil setting disekolah….)

"eh, sekarang pelajarannya siapah?" Tanya raito yang lagi duduk sama temen2nya dideket meja guru.

"pak Kakuzu, Ekonomi…." Jawab mello yang frustasi ngebuka bungkus beng2 ga bisa2.

"…mello… mendingan gue yang bukain deh daripada lo marah2 cuman karena ga bisa buka bungkus beng2 dan ngerembes kegua…" kata matt yang mengeluarkan gunting kecil dari tempat pensilnya dan membuka bungkus beng2 mello dengan sukses.

"ah.akhirnya." mello mah langsung makan tuh beng2….

"oh iya, kalian penasaran ga sih kenapa pak Kakuzu selalu pake masker diwajahnya?" celetuk L.

"hah? Kadang2 penasaran juga sih…." Kata raito.

"mungkin aja bibirnya doer!!!" sahut matt.

"ato giginya tongos!!! Hahahahaha!!!!" tambah mello.

"EHEM!"

"glek….."

tanpa mereka sadari, Kakuzu berdiri dibelakang mereka….

"eh bapak…apa kabar pak?" Tanya matt yang udah keringet dingin takut ditabok.

"…………." Mello cuman bisa nyengir pasrah….

"….lari keliling sekolah sebanyak 3kali ya." Kata Kakuzu datar.

"siap pak…." Kata Matt ama Mello bete, lalu mereka pergi keluar kelas dan berlari mengelilingi sekolah….

"ah, selamat siang anak2." Kakuzu pun kembali kepada kewajiban Guru Ekonominya di Fict ini.

"siang paakkk…." Kata anak2 malay, soalnya pelajaran Ekonomi ala Pak Kakuzu itu kerjaanya cuman tentang nyari duitttt melulu….entah dengan cara halal maupun tak halal, Hiiiii……

"hari ini saya cuman akan memberikan tugas pada kalian…."

Kata Kakuzu sambil mengeluarkan banyak kertas dari dalam tasnya.

"hah? Tugas paan pak? Apa jangan2 tugas ngerebersihin got RT 13 / RW 5 lagi ya pak??? Supaya dapet duit???" celetuk Samsu.

"bukan…." Kata Kakuzu.

"oh! Saya tau! Pasti tugas untuk nyuciin baju2 bapak lagi yaaa?" sahut nando, gak mau kalah ama samsu.

"alagh! Lebay luuuh!! Dasar Orang GeGe!!!" kata samsu.

(trenslet: GeGeGak Guna)

"diem luuuh!!! Udah hujan, buecek, uengak ada ojeck lagiii!!!" bales Nando.

(penulis: yak ampun….enggak disekolah enggak difanfict gue, ini orang 2 emang capcuz buanget….. XD)

"WOY UDAH DIEM!" Kakuzu mulai kagak sabaran.

"……………." Akhirnya semua anak diem. Samsu ama Nando berhenti ngebacot.

"begini ya. Kalian saya kasih tugas untuk mengetahui betapa sulitnya mencari duit diJakarta Raya ini…caranya adalah kalian semua menyamar sebagai pedagang asongan, supir kendaraan umum/kenek, pemulung, pengemis dll." Kata Kakuzu.

Perkataan Kakuzu serentak membuat anak2 pada kaget.

"HAH!? KOK BEGITU SIH PAK?!?"

"SIAPA YANG MAU JADI PEMULUNG!???"

"ITU MAH KERJAAN SAYA TIAP HARI PAK!"

anak2 langsung ngebacot dan SWT…

"udah ah lo pada jangan banyak bacot lagi! Bapak akan menulis pekerjaan apa saja yang kalian dapat dipapan tulis! Dicatet ya!" sahut Kakuzu sambil mengambil spidol didekat papan tulis dan mulai menulis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(meanwhile…)

"kang! Tambah lagii!!!"

oh iya, ngomong2 bagaimana nasib Matt ama Mello yang disuruh lari keliling sekolah sebanyak 3 kali? Ehh….bukannya lari mereka malah makan mi ayam sambil berleha2 dikursi Kantin….

"sompret tuh guru….gue sumpahin mulutnya beneran doer en gigi tongos…." Kata Matt kesel yang mulai menyalakan rokoknya, dia merekok dibawah meja, agar enggak ketahuan ama guru2.

(penulis: jangan ditiru ya adek2! Matt ini anak bejad!)

"sabarr kek….mendingan makan2!!! Hohohoho…." Kata mello biadab sambil mulai menyantap mi ayamnya yang udah mangkok ke-3.

"yo weis lah." Kata matt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(setelah puas makan2 en ngerokok, Matt ama Mello kembali kedalam kelas, dimana mereka harus berakting layaknya orang abis lari marathon 1000km.)

"….kalian kok lama sekali cuman keliling sekolah 3 kali?" Tanya Kakuzu yang masih menulis dipapan tulis dari tadi.

" 'CUMAN' yah pak?? 'CUMAN' 3 kali pak?!??" sahut mello.

"….ya sutralah, gih sono kembali duduk." Kata Kakuzu, matt ama mello beranjak ketempat duduknya, Sementara Kakuzu ngelanjutin nulis.

"eh tau gak!?" kata raito sewot sambil menarik2 kerah baju matt yang duduk didepannya.

"paan raito?" Tanya matt.

"kita masa disuruh nyamar jadi pedagang asongan, pemulung, pengemis dll ama pak Kakuzu!" jawab raito kesel.

"HAH!? Kok bisa?!" mello yang duduk disamping matt terkajut bukan main.

"tauk tuh…katanya sih biar kita belajar betapa susahnya mencari duit diKota Jakarta…." Tambah L yang duduk disebelah raito.

"ajibbb bener itu guru…" matt udah siap2 mo ngelempar clurit kearah Kakuzu. (penulis: clurit dari mana itu pulaaa!!!)

"…..jika ada yang menolak tugas ini, entar saya hantuin 7 turunan loh…." Gungam kakuzu pelan, membuat seluruh anak2 jadi membatu, matt yang mau ngelempar clurit kearahnya jadi terhenti.

Tak lama kemudian, kakuzu selesai menulis tugas2nya.

"WWWWWWWHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!???????"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…..parah abis. Pekerjaan2 yang keempat karakter kita terima parah abis….

Raito: pedagang Koran ditengah jalan

L:supir angkot (AJIIBBB!!!! KITA KAN TW L BAWA MOBIL KAYAK GIMANE?!??O.o)

Matt: tukang Sayur.

Mello: pengamen.

Dan hal ini berlangsung selama 1 minggu….. Kakuzu memberikan semua property yang dibutuhkan…. Dan dimulailah hari2 bak Neraka….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(keadaan L)

pagi hari, dimana anak2 sekolahan lagi apada nungguin angkutan umum –kesayangan- mereka dijalan….

"eh….ntu dia angkot 61!" kata salah satu anak cewek.

"eh boo!!!! Liat supirnya deeh!"

"wuih! Ganteng buanget!!!"

semua anak2 cewek beramai2 masuk kedalam angkot yang dikemudikan L….

"wah! Rejeki nomplok nih!!!! Enak juga ya jadi orang ganteng???" kata L sambil ketawa cengengesan.

(penulis: narsis amed…XD)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(keadaan raito)

raito mulai menjajahkan dagangannya ditengah2 jalan ampera raya ketika melihat lampu lalu lintas berganti merah….

"koran2,,, Koran pagii…koran siang….koran malem…. Koran kemaren….koran kemarennya lagi…ada…koran2…." Teriaknya kemana2.

"woy koraann!!!" bapak2 dari mobil kijang melambaikan tangannya, raito langsung bergegas kesana.

"mo Koran apa pak? Poskota…kompas…sindo…lampu merah (yaiikkzz!) adalah! Lengkapp!" kata raito, biasa, jiwa salesmannya keluar.

"jual majalah plaiboi gak?" Tanya si bapak.

GUBRAAKZZ!!!! raito langsung bergubrak ria.

"PAK! SAYA TUH JUAL KORAN! BUKAN MAJALAH! UDAH GITU PLAIBOI PULA!" sahut raito.

"oh….jadi intinya kamu ga jualan majalah itu?" Tanya si bapak yang teteup anteng.

"……….." raito cuman bisa manyun kesel.

Ya sutralah, lampu sudah berganti ijo, raito terpaksalah naek ketrotoar, menghindari buat kelindes mobil….

"duh, nyari rejeki kok susah amet…." Gungamnya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(keadaannya mello)

mello berdiri dideket terminal pasar minggu, dengan memegang dengan mantap dia mulai mamerkan kebolehannya menjadi pengamen…. XD maka diapun mulai bernyanyi….

_O'ow…kamu ketahuan…._

_Berbuat Cabul lagii.._

_Ama kambingkuuu…._

_Dan juga sapiiikuuu….._

BLETAK! Mello dilemparin batu ama orang se-terminal.

"basi tau lagunya!!!!" teriak mereka semua.

"ya ga usah ngelempar batu dong!!! Sakit tauuu!!!" sahut mello kesel sambil megang kepalanya yang sakit banget.

Tidak mau menyerah, mello kembali menyanyi….

_Kau curiii lagiii…. (ouuwuouhhh….)_

_Kau colong lagi…(ouuwuouhhh….)_

_Ikan asinkuuu yang baru aja gue beli…_

_Buat makan siang…_

BUK! Lagi2 mello dilempar batu ama orang2….kali ini ama pecahan beling. (masyaoloh)

"katro luh!!! Dasar norak!" sahut mereka semua.

"Woy! Gue tuh bertujuan mulia, untuk menghibur ente2 pada! Bukannya berterima kasih malah gue ditimpukin…." Kata mello kesel.

Sekali lagi, mello gak mau nyerah, dia kembali menyanyi lagi…

_Ada apa dengan teguh???_

_kok senengnya garuk2 tanah…_

_apa dia jadi gila beneran???_

_Gara2 cintanya ditolak ama juminten…_

BOOOUUUM!!!!!! Ah, lagi2 massa rusuh, massa marah, mereka langsung melemparkan bom nuklir ketempat mello ngamen.

"SEMPRUL LUH!!!!" mello yang udah dihajar sampe 3 kali, akhirnya kapok juga buat nyanyi…

"lagu yang bagusan dikit kek!!!!!!" sahut salah seorang cowok.

"….hhmm…oh iyee!!! Gue tauuuu!!!" kata mello yang mendapat ide cemerlang.

_Balonku ada limaaa…._

_Rupa2 warnanya…._

_Hijau kuning kelabuu…._

_Merah muda dan biruu…_

"nahh…gitu kekk!" eh…semua orang pada rame2 ngasih duit keMello….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(keadaannya Matt)

matt dengan pasrah mendorong gerobak sayurnya, dia lagi jualan dikomplek TNI angkatan laut, so pasti ibu2nya pada rame2 beli ikan. (penulis: apa juga hubungannya?)

"saayuuurr….mayyuurrr….dijamin masih segerr….kayak saya…"

sahut matt kemana2 pake toa demo yang dia colong dari anak2 esde yang lagi demo didepan Gedung DPR.

(penulis: mamaatt!!! Narsis bener luuhh…tapi lo emang cuakep sihhh..oh nooo….daku salting!!!! XD –dilempar piso-)

ibu2 yang udah nungguin tukang sayur dari tadi, bahagia banget ngeliat matt dateng…hahahaha….

"eh jeung! Cuakep amat ya itu tukang sayurr!!"

"eh iya ya!!! Berondong pulaaa!!!"

"ih jeungg!!! Suka daun muda juga yahhh!!"

"eh dek!!! Kesini dung!!!!"

ibu2 itu langsung mengelilingi matt… "duh….adek…kamu manis amet…kok kamu jadi tukang sayur sih??? Sayang amet lho ketampanan kamu!!!" kata salah satu ibu2 yang pake daster warna ijo (norak abis.)

"eh…. Sebenarnya saya ini Murid SMA…. Trus saya dikasih tugas ama guru saya disuruh jadi tukang sayur….." kata matt yang perasaannya mulai enggak enak.

"WAAAHH…..masih SMA yaaa???? Pantesaaan!!! Ihihiihiiihi…."

….kayaknya matt salah ngomong deh…. Entar kayak pilemnya si Tora ama Aming yang Gigolo ituh….hiii…..

setelah puas berbelanja, ibu2 itu masih teteup 'menyerang' matt….

"dek, kerumah tante yuk, kita minum teh!!!! Hihihihihi….."

"eh jeung! Jangan nyerobot dongg!!! Kan eike yang mo ngajak dia duluann!!"

"eh dek! Kerumah saya ajah! Entar saya kasih baju ama mobil lohh!!!"

"ehm….ma…makasih deh bu…." Kata matt sambil menelan ludah.

Eh para ibu2 itu malah adu mulut, berantem, adu domba, adu kambing, adu kelabang, adu tokek (BLETAK!) dll.

Nah, disaat seperti itulah matt langsung kabur dengan membawa gerobaknya….

"fiuuh….hamppir aja tadi gue mo diperkosa ama ibu2!!!" katanya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(beberapa hari kemudian….)

"duh, hari ini mo nyanyi lagu apa yaa??" tempat mangkalnya mello udah pindah, dia pindah ke SUNDAY MARKET. (biarpun dibahasa inggriskan, teteup aja jelek….T.T)

"hhhm…selera orang kan beda2…duh bingung nih mo nyanyi lagu paan!" yah si mello malah jadi mumet sendiri…dasar bego….

"eh…mel-chan." Suara yang taka sing memanggilnya.

"hah!? Matt?" ternyata matt toh….

"ngapain lo dipasar minggu? Oh iya, lo kan tugasnya jadi pengamen…lupa gue…" kata matt sok mikir.

"KYYYYAAA!!! MATTTOOO!!!" mello mendadak langsung memeluk matt, hampir mambuat matt terjumpal jatoh.

Orang2 langsung pada eneg ngeliatinnya, pasangan homo dari mana nih….

Tapi bagi FANGIRLS, mereka langsung memfoto2 ria adegan tersebut, bahkan ada yang sampe nangis2 bahagia, jerit2, mimisan, dsb…

Halah, sudahlah, ayo kita kembali kefict.

"kamu ngapain disini??" Tanya mello yang masih HYPER ngeliat matt.

"mo belanja, persedian sayur gue buat dijual besok abis." Jawab matt anteng.

"oh iya, temenin gue ngamen dong…." Ajak mello.

"hah? Ogah deh gue!" kata matt langsung.

"pleeaasee…..sebentar aja…." Pinta mello dengan puppydog eyes.

"……………." Matt tuh paling lemot ama puppydog eyes-nya mello…mukanya langsung jadi merah Padam XD

"…ok…" kata matt pelan.

"yaaaaaayy!" mello sekali lagi memeluk matt, dan dengan cepat membuat para fangirls mengerubungi mereka dan foto2. XD

(akhrinya….)

melenceng dari perjanjian sebelumnya, matt malah bantuin mello ngamen… dia yang maen gitarnya…. Geblek.

Lagu yang mereka mainkan adalah….

_Terus melangkah, melupakanmu,_

_Sampe2 ga perhatikan langkahku,_

_Jalan pikiranmu membuatku gila,_

_Karena kamu HYPER banget…_

Ah, kejadiannya sama waktu diterminal, mello dihajar massa lagi… tapi kali ini dia dilemparin pake sampah.

"dasar peterpan gagal lu!" ejek salah satu murid SMP yang kebetulan lewat.

"SEMPRUL LU! ENTAR GUE CABULIN LOH!" teriak Mello kesel.

Anak SMP itu lari ketakutan.

"hahahaha….jadi ini ya yang elo alami selama tugas ya mel?!" matt bukannya turut bersimpati malah ikutan ketawa….

"sialan lo matt….kalo lu bisa gih sono switch posisition ama gue!" kata mello kesel. Lalu dia bertukar kerjaan ama matt, matt yang nyanyi trus dia yang main alat musik.

"begini nih peterpan yang bener dan baik…" kata matt sambil menarik napas dalem2.

"cih,, songong banget!" kata mello kesel.

Dan mulailah matt memamerkan kebolehanya….

_Malam begini…._

_Malam tetap begini…_

_Entah mengapa…_

_Pagi enggan kembali…._

_Malam begini…._

_Malam tetap begini…_

_Entah mengapa…_

_Pagi enggan kembali…._

(penulis: lagu peterpan ini direquest ama temen2 SMP Gue, soalnya kita nyanyiin lagu ini pas perpisahan SMP :D)

orang2 yang lewat dengan serentak menghentikan langkahnya, dan kemudian duduk mengitari matt, mendengarkan nyanyiannya….

Ketika selesai, mereka langsung melemparkan duit padanya, semuanya lembaran MERAH lho booo….

"alamakk…udah yang nyanyi cuakep, suaranya mellow banget!!"

"minta nomer hapenya aahh!"

"kyyyaaa!!! Mamatt!!!! Kakkooiii!!!" bahkan penulis juga enggak ketinggalan….

"….anjrit…. duitnya lembaran merah semua….matt! lo jadi partner gue ya ngamen!" kata mello yang terkejut melihat antusiasme panonton terhadap matt (halah!)

"lha…entar karir tukang sayur gue gimane?!" kata matt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(lain pula MattMello lain pula RaitoL….)

"fuuaahh…." Raito langsung merobohkan dirinya diwarteg deket halte bus, gila, ternyata cuapek banget dagang Koran doang….

"loh? Raito-kun!" didalam warteg itu ternyata ada L yang lagi ngopi….XD

"lah? L? bukannya lo lagi narik?" Tanya raito bingung.

"hihihikkk….angkotku kecebur kedalem kali!!! Abis gara2 ada nenek2 nyebrang ga liat2, trus aku banting stir kearah kali…eh kecebur…" jawab L sambil menangis.

"kasian….trus gimana dong? Kan tugas kita belom selesai… masih ada beberapa hari lagi…" kata raito yang khawatir ama kondisi temennya itu.

"gak papa sih…aku udah ngumpulin duit sebanyak 3.000.000,- loh!!!!" kata L semangat.

"HAH!? 3 JUTA!? KOK BISA?!? KAN KERJAAN LO CUMAN NARIK ANGKOT DOANG!?" teriak raito kaget, maklum, orang Ndeso, baru denger duit banyak langsung kepincut otaknye…

"abis kebanyakan penumpangku ngasih duit lebih dari standardnya!!! Katanya karena aku manis en imut2 buat supir angkot!!! baik banget yah mereka semua?" kata L sambil terawa kecil.

"………………" raito diem….

'seharusnya gue yang jadi supir angkot….guekan juga ganteng!' pikirnya.

"eh, raito-kun…apaan noh ada trantib berkeliaran banyak begono…." Kata L sambil nunjuk keluar warteg, dimana buanyak banget polisi trantib berkeliaran….

"GAWAAT!!! ADA RAZIAA!!! MATEK DAH GUEEE!!!" raito mendadak langsung jadi histeris sendiri, dengan cepat dia mengambil barang dagangannya dan lari kabur menghindari trantib tsb.

"…..wah, raito-kun jiwanya emang bener2 jiwa pedagang asongan tulen….." kata L pelan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(ah…tak terasa seminggu telah berlalu….saat pelajarannya pak Kakuzu lagii….)

"ya, saya cukup kagum dengan kalian, kalian benar2 bekerja dengan serius untuk mendapatkan duit yah!" kata Kakuzu setelah memeriksa lembar tugas anak2.

"iyalah pak,,, daripada dihantuin 7 turunan ama bapak…."

Gungam mello pelan.

"oh iya, sekarang serahkan hasil pendapatan kalian ama saya ya!" suruh Kakuzu.

"loh? Buat apaan pak?" Tanya Toni.

"ya buat biaya property lah!!! Emang kalian pikir itu dibeli kagak pake duit!? Trus juga buat tambahan gaji saya!" sahut Kakuzu.

"………………" seluruh anak2 terdiam shock.

Jadi…hasil keringet selama seminggu penuh itu buat dia semua?! SEMUANYA!????

"WWWOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! RRUUSSSSUUUHHH!!!!!" mendadak para anak2 melempar Kakuzu dengan benda2 yang berada disekitar mereka, dan kelas menjadi rusuh….

"DASAR GURU SEMPRUL!!!!"

"SIALAN!!!! CAPEK GUE TAU JUALAN SAYUR! MANA GUE HAMPIR DIPERKOSA AMA IBU2 PULA!"

"LU PIKIR JUALAN KORAN GAMPANG!? GUE HAMPIR KETANGKEP TRANTIB KEMAREN!"

Mello, Matt, dan Raito juga ikut2an rusuh…. Hanya satu orang yang tidak ikut2an rusuh…..

"kenapa selalu diakhiri dengan kerusuhan? Padahal kerusuhan itu dilarang agama loh…iya kan pembaca?" kata L.

!i END i!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hahahahhahahahahaha….Kakuzu bejaaad…..

Sedeng…. (duh authornya kok malah ketawa juga baca fictnya sendiri….)

HIDUP RUSUHH!!!! YEEEEAAAAHH!!!!!! XxxxxxxDDDDDDDD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

matt ntu rada mirip ama raito loh kalo dimanganya…wow…

trus mello mirip misa…. L mirip Near…. Oh apakah yang terjadi gerangan?


	4. rabu2 MattoMello

Hai mina-san :D

Aye kom bek again dengan "METROMINI"

HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….. (ketawa Setan)

Ada gitu sejarahnya near adeknya matt? O.O hehehe… itulah inti cerita kite hari ini..heehehehekehkekehekhekke…. 

BLETAG!

(author kebanyakan ngebacot, sampe2 pembaca yang udah gak sabar menghajar author rame2.)

Hidup Rusuh! XD

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Rabu Rabu: MattoMello Luph X3-

KKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!

Bel tanda sekolah telah usai pun terdengar, bagi semua anak2, bunyi bel tsb bagaikan lagu suci yang muncul dari atas Langit, karena itulah tanda kalau 'siksaan' belajar mereka telah usai untuk hari ini. X3

"matt! Maen warnet nyok!" sahut mello.

"ah, hari ini enggak bisa mel." Kata matt anteng sambil membawa tas selempangnya, kemudian dia berjalan keluar ama mello.

"lha? Emang kenapa?" Tanya mello. Biasanya matt paling ga bisa nolak kalo diajakin kewarnet.

"gue harus jemput adek gue diTK….." 

"HAH? Emang lo punya adek yak?" kata mello kaget, soalnya matt ga pernah ngomongin tentang adeknya.

"bego lu, iye gue punya adek! En gue disuruh jemput dia dari TK hari ini!" kata matt kesel.

"kenapa enggak oran tua lu aja?" Tanya mello penasaran.

"orang tua gue lagi bulan madu buat ke-14 kalinya di Kamboja." Jawab matt mantap.

(penulis: wah, kalo keKamboja ketemu Bang RAMBO dong… XD –ditabok-)

"yak elah….semprul!" mello kesel banget karena matt enggak bisa dia ajak maen warnet hari ini…..padahal mo maen CS… trus ngelawan grupnya raito diseberang sono…ihihiik.

"ya lo pulang duluan aja, toh enggak gue temenin ga papah kan?" Tanya matt.

Eits…mendadak mello punya ide nih pembaca…

"yah sutralah, gue ikut jemput adek lo aja ya!" 

"hah? Ngapain? Lo mau ketemu ama adek gue?" Tanya matt kaget, soalnya mello tuh paling anti sama yang namanya anak kecil, bahkan dia pernah dorong anak kecil ampe jatoh kedalam empang…

"ya karena rumah kita satu komplek, gue enggak mau rugi dong!" jawab mello, jawabannya tidak masuk akal.

"…intinya?" Tanya matt bingung.

"gini loh matto, kalo gue ikut jemput adek lo, karena rumah kita satu komplek, jadi ya sama aja kita pulang bareng kan?" 

jawab mello SOK TAHU.

"oh…ngartos aye…tumben lo pinter mel! Bukannya otak lu pas2an yah?" ejek matt.

"setan lo!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akhirnya beranjaklah mereka keTK Sumber Waras. 

(penulis: ada gitu TK sumber waras? Yang ada juga RS kali!)

"eh….matt-san, mo jemput adek yah?" Tanya seorang perempuan muda yang sedang mengurus anak2, kayaknya sih dia guru disono.

"eh, iyah….near mana?" Tanya matt anteng.

"entar ya, aku panggilin dulu." Jawab perempuan itu, lalu dia pergi masuk kedalam.

"nama adek lu siapa tadi? Near? Nama yang aneh…." Celetuk mello.

"huh, lo belom denger aja nama aseli gue…" kata matt pelan.

"hee? Emang nama aseli lu apaan? Kasih tau dong!" kata mello.

"ada deh!" kata matt sambil tersenyum laknat.

"kasih tau gak! Entar ga bakal gue bantuin Matematika loh!" 

ancam mello.

"dih! Paan sih lo? Justeru karena gue nyontek MTK ma lo, nilai gue jeblok! Kampret lu!" sekarang giliran matt yang ngebacot.

"..yee….maap!" kata mello kesel karena dikalahin ama matt.

"nii-chhaaan!"

anak kecil berambut putih es langsung melingkar dikaki matt, dan menarik2 celananya.

"near-chan." Kata matt anteng.

Mello udah bisa menduga kalo ini nih adeknya matt… _kok ga mirip yah? Cakepan kakaknya..hehehe…_ pikir mello.XD

Kemudian matt menggendong anak berambut putih tersebut.

"nii-chaan, near seneng deh kalo nii-chan yang jemput near!"

sahut near dengan sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya keatas.

"iyah2… oh iya, ini temen kakak, namanya mello, kenalan dulu yah!" kata matt sambil memutar tubuh near agar melihat mello.

"ah…hi near!" sapa mello ramah, mengingat dia sering ceburin anak2 kecil kedalam empang dulu…

"………….." near diem melihat mello, lalu memerhatikannya dari kaki ampe rambut.

"BANCI dari mana nih nii-chan?" kata near.

GUBRAK! Mello langsung jatoh ketanah.

"k…kok kamu ngomongnya gitu sih near? Gak sopan tauk!" kata matt yang masih kaget.

"ih nii-chan liat aja dia, rambut panjang sebahu sih cewek, tapi mukanya sangar! Jelek banget!" kata near.

"ug……" mello berasa mo TENGGELEMIN ini anak diempang…

(penulis: mengapa harus selalu EMPANG? Sebenarnya apakah itu EMPANG? Apakah kegunaan dari EMPANG? Apakah EMPANG itu nama orang? –ditabok lagi….-)

"duh maapin adekku yah mel, dia cuman bercanda aja kok…" kata matt yang udah takut aja near bakal diceburin kedalem empang ama mello.

"ah, gak papa….namanya juga anak2…hihihik…" kata mello anteng, padahal tangannya udah siap2 mo ngeremes tubuh kecil near dan menengelamankannya didalem empang…hehehekhekhehkek…..

"nah, mendingan kita pulang yah…." Kata matt sambil menurunkan near kembali ketanah.

"loh? Near kan maunya digendong ama nii-chan!" kata near manja.

"kan kamu punya kaki, jalan n'diri!" kata matt kesel.

"entar near bilangin ttg pilem bokep nii-chan yang nii-chan simpen diloteng kamar ama papa en mama loh!" ancam near. (wuih, masih kecil udah bisa ngancem orang aje….)

"HAH? IYA2 SINI KAKAK GENDONG DEH!" kata matt panik, langsung dia mengendong near dipundaknya.

"…………" mello jadi kesel sendiri, bukan karena near yang ngebacotin dia Banci, (yah well itu juga sih…) cuman karena matt mesra amet ama adeknya….jadi pengen deh…

dan near sadar akan hal itu.

"weee! Near bisa manja2 ama nii-chan, sedangkan kamu enggak bisa! Mampus! Weeek!" ejek near.

Serentak mukanya mello merah.

"duh! Near! Jangan ngejek mel terus dong! Mel…maapin dia yah! Eh…mel? Melloooo?" matt jadi bingung sendiri melihat temannya, wajahnya merah dan cengok gitu.

"EH? Enggak! Aku gak minum baygon kok!" sahut mello kaget.

"…minum baygon…?" matt jadi ngerasa gak nyambung.

"EHH? Duh kok gue ngerasa ga nyambung yah? Ehehehe…"

sahut mello sambil garuk2 kepala, anjrit, salting beneran dia.

"ihh…nii-chan! Si Banci akhirnya gila juga tuh!" celetuk Near.

"NEAR! Kakak ga suka deh kamu ngatain temen kakak! Apalagi mel…" akhirnya matt kehilangan batas kesadarannya 

(lah?) ilang juga.

"…iya…uh, maap nii-chan." Kata near yang jadi menciut.

"……….." mello mukanya jadi merah, dan muka matt juga jadi merah.

(ayo kita pasang lagu 'terpesona' glenn dan audy disini! XD)

"dih amit2! Ada lagu terpesona!" sahut matt.

"siapa juga yang masang?" tambah mello.

Tanpa mereka sadari, muka mereka jadi bener2 merah seperti tomat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lalu mereka berjalan pulang, matt masih menggendong near yang teteup ngebacot tentang mello, dan pas mereka udah didalem angkot 36…

"……………."

"……………" 

matt ama mello enggak ngomong sama sekali sebagaimana yang mereka lakukan hampir tiap hari dan tiap detik, ngebacot.

'_shit! Kok gue jadi gak bisa ngomong sih ama dia! What the fuck is happen with me?' _pikir mello, hatinya gelisah bgt.

'…_kenapa ya….? Kok gue….ngerasa ada yang aneh? Kenapa jantung gue deg2an yah? Apa darah tinggi gue kumat lagi?'_

bukan hanya mello yang gelisah, namun matt juga.

"….oi nii-chan!" teriakan near embuat kosentrasi mereka berdua buyar.

"iya, ada apa near?" Tanya matt kepada adiknya yang duduk pangkuan dikakinya itu, untuk sesaat membuat mello ngiler ngeliatnya, pengen tukeran tempat deh…X3

"kok tumben nii-chan diem? Tadi nii-chan ngebacot terus ama si mels!" Tanya near.

"eh….." matt kemudian menatap mello.

"huh?"begitu juga dengan mello.

"emangnya begitu? Duh, gue ngacangin lo yah?" Tanya matt, ada sedikit rasa bersalah diwajahnya.

"enggaklah! Gue aja yang emang lagi gak connect!" jawab mello langsung.

Kemudian mereka terdiam lagi.

"?" near jadi bingung melihatnya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kemudian mereka nyampe dikomplek rumah mereka, tapi masih harus jalan cukup jauh kedalem….

Ketika sedang berjalan, matt membiarkan near untuk lari2an duluan, menyisakan dia dan mello dibelakang.

"…makasih ya." Kata matt tiba2.

"eh..buat apa?" Tanya mello.

"yah…karena udah mau nemenin gue jemput adek gue yang bawel itu. gue rasa tuh anak entar bakal jadi Jaksa, ngebacot melulu soalnya!" karta matt sambil tertawa kecil.

(penulis:tidak! Near masa jadi jaksa kayak mikami? O.o)

"hahahaha…sama2…." Kata mello sambil tertawa kecil.

_Kurasa ku tlah jatuh cinta…_

_Pada pandangan yang pertama,_

_Sulit bagiku untuk bisa…._

_Berhenti mengagumi dirinya…_

Eh setelah lagu 'terpesona' berlalu, sekarang lagunya RAN 'Pandangan pertama' yang berkomandang….

"WOY SASH! PASANG LAGU YANG BENER KEK!" teriak matt sambil melempar pecahan beling kearah author yang lagi sibuk ngetik fict berjudul "FLAWLESS". X3

"HIDUP RUSUH!" mello juga engak ketinggalan, dia melempar ranjau punya pak Deidara yang dia colong kemaren diruang guru kearah sash, membuat komputernya meledak. 

"hhhhuuueeee! My komppiee! Gimana gue bikin fict nih!" 

teriak sash histeris, lalu dia menangis meraung2, membuat seluruh penghuni erte 9 budeg.

"halah, dasar author bego!"kata matt yang jadi sewot sendiri.

"…………." Mello kemudian tersenyum kecil melihat temannya itu, ada perasaan yang aneh menyelinap kedalam dadanya ketika melihat matt….

"…mel? Ada apa?" Tanya matt.

"ah, tidak ada apa2." Jawab mello.

"nii—chaaaaaan!" suara near kali ini yang berkomandang, near langsung menghadang jalan matt ama mello didepan.

"apalagi?" Tanya matt sambil menghela napas panjang.

"beliin es krim dong…panas nih," kata near manja.

"gak ada duit!" kata matt singkat.

"hueee…..entar near---"

"oh, entar kamu mau bilangin tentang pilem bokep kakak ama papa en mama? Kamu lupa yah? Papa ama mama kan diKAMBOJA! HUAHAHAHAHA…" teriak matt yang diakhiri dengan tawa laknat.

"HUUUUUEEEE! NII-CHAN BEJAAAD! KEJAAM! JAHANAM!" 

teriak near sambil nangis2, tangisannya lebih NYARING daripada jam weker mello dichap.1 XD

"matt! Jahat banget lo!" kata mello yang langsung menutup kupingnya, takut jadi budek beneran.

"biarin! Tuh anak emang harus dikasih pelajaran!" sahut matt.

"eh near-chan, biar gue aja yang beliin yah?" kata mello anteng.

"heh? Beneran nih?" serentak tangisan near berhenti.

"iyah, suer." Kata mello sambil tersenyum.

"sungguhhh?" Tanya near dengan mata berbinar2.

"iyah."

"sungguhhh?"

"iyah."

"sungguhhh?"

"iyah…."

"…..sungguh?"

"…………"mello bener2 pengen menabok anak ini.

"yaaaaayy! Mello-chan emang baik hati dan tidak sombooong!" near langsung melingkar dikaki Mello.

"cih, kalo udah ditraktir aja…dibaik2in! dasar anak mata duitan lu!" sahut matt sewot.

"near-chan mo dibeliin es krim apaan?" Tanya mello sok imut.

"connellloo!"

BUK! Ada batu jatoh tepat diatas kepala mello, gile, connello harganya tuh 7000! Sama aja dengan 10.000! sialan! (penulis sebel banget beli connello yang harganya melebihi pempek2 dideket sekolah XD)

".ihiks….baiklah….ini duitnya….gih sono beli sendiri yah…."

Dengan berat hati mello mengelurakan lembaran 10.000 dari kantong celananya.

"iyaaah" setelah berhasil mendapat duit dari mello, near langsung pergi kewarung yang terletak disamping masjid komplek.

"huueeee! Duitkuuu!" Sahut mello sambil menangis2 ga jelas.

"bego lu! Kenapa juga lu ngasih duit kenear? Dia kan mata duitan!" kata matt.

"ya abis kasian….lu kakaknya bejad banget deh…." 

"ya karena gue kakaknya makanya gue bisa berbuat bejad!" 

"….sungguh contoh kakak bejad….."

"biarin!"

"HUAKAKAHAKHKAHKAKAHKAHKHAKHKA!"

mereka lalu tertawa kencang, sampe2 bikin ibu2 yang lagi lewat kaget…. "ih bu, ada anak SMA gila!" "ayok kita jauh2! Entar kita ketularan gila lagi!"

akhirnya mereka dicap sebagai anak gila dikomplek mereka, untuk selama-lamanya… (paan sih juga! Ga nyambung deh!)

"……………….." saat adegan 'gila' mereka selesai, mereka berdua merasa ada yang aneh…ada suatu perasaan aneh yang timbul didalam hati…. (ceilah bahasanya! XD)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(pas nyampe diperkarangan rumahnya matt….)

"makasih ya udah mau nemenin gue jemput adek gue yang bejad itu…." kata matt sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"ah, sama2…." Kata mello pelan.

Kemudian mereka saling memandang kembali.

"eer….sepertinya hari ini ada yang aneh yah…." Gungam matt pelan, mukanya rada pink.

"bu….bukan hanya kau yang mengalami hal seperti itu hari ini bodoh!" sahut mello langsung, mukanya merah seperti tomat.

"haii nii-chan, aku masuk duluan yah!" Near tanpa aba2 berlari masuk kedalam, dan tak sengaja mendorong matt.

"UWAH!" alhasil matt kehilangan keseimbangannya dan dengan tepat….

Glomp!

"…………………"

bibirnya bersentuhan dengan mello.

(Penulis:CCCCROOOOOTT! –banjir darah mimisan-)

mereka sama2 tidak bereaksi, tetap terdiam dalam posisi kiss. XD 

"eh? Nii-chan?" mendadak near datang keluar kembali ketika tidak melihat kakaknya beranjak masuk kedalam rumah.

"AKH!"

"UPS!"

ketika near datang, mereka berdua langsung mundur 3 langkah, bahkan matt sampe nyungsep kesemak2 sebelah pintu masuk.

"nii-chan? Mello-chan? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya near polos.

"OH! Ga….gak ada apa2 kok near!" sahut mello, mukanya semerah apel. XD

"loh? Mukanya mello-chan kok merah banget? Sakit yah?" Tanya near.

"e….enggak kok…." Sumpah, kepalanya mello pusing abis, sampe ngomong ga jelas.

"err…near! Kamu mendingan masuk aja dulu yah! Biar kakak nganterin mello pulang dulu!" setelah berhasil bebas dari semak2 belukar punya emaknya, matt langsung menarik tangan mello dan membawanya lari keluar perkarangan rumah.

"hee…..orang2 yang aneh…" kata near bingung.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" 

setelah mencapai tempat yang cukup aman, yaitu pos rondanya mang jono, mello langsung menginterogasi matt.

"apanya?" Tanya matt anteng.

"YANG TADI! CIUMAN TADI ITU LOH---" muka mello kembali menjadi merah padam.

"itukan gak sengaja…tadi near gak sengaja dorong aku gitu…." Muka matt juga menjadi merah, tapi tidak semerah mello.X3

"……………"

kemudian mereka terdiam kembali.

"…sebenarnya sih kalo boleh jujur, ciuman yang tadi itu….gak aku sesali loh." Gungam matt.

"hah? Ap…apa?" mello sumpe loh terkejut mendengar perkataan matt.

"ya adalah! Gue ngomongnya pas disekolah aja yah!"setelah mengatakan hal itu, matt langsung lari pergi.

"……………." Meninggalkan mello yang tersenyum simpul sendirian….dengan muka merah.

Sementara matt lari tanpa arah, mukanya merah buanget, karena berlari tanpa tujuan (halah) dia sampe nabrak tiang listrik.X3

'_makasih yah near….'_

!i END (?) i!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duh maap….

Gue buatnya lagi gak konsen nih, jadinya humornya dikit banget…..AMPUNI SAIA, AMMPUNN JUURAGAAANN! JANGAAANNN! 

(-PLAK!- Halah apaan sih nih author! HYPER-nya kumat lagi!)

next episode, Rabu Rabu: RaitoL luph! XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Rabu2 RaitoL

JENG JENG JENG JENG!

"METROMINI" angkutan paporit masyarakat nomor 2 Setelah BAJAJ! 

Hai, saia kembali lagi…. Huahhehehehahahahehhaha….

Stelah disibukan dengan kenistaan disekolah akhirnya berhasil juga buat fict banyak! Hehehe….MxM semua pula, halah….

Ya sutralah ayok kita mulai fict ini….

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Rabu Rabu: RaitoL Luph XD-

hari ini disekolah, L ndak masuk sekolah karena demam tinggi, flu, masuk angin, katarak, tipes, cacingan, diare, DBD, flu burung…. 

(ah lagi2 author dihajar massa….)

YA KAGAKLAH! L gak masuk sekolah karena penyakit yang wajar2 saja, yaitu Flu Demam….ini membuat raito, temen sebangkunya rada kesepian, soalnya L yang paling rajin bikinin dia bekal makanan, (yah karena duit jajannya si raito abis kepake buat maen warnet melulu ama matt!) L yang selalu ngasih contekan pas ulangan…en de el el….

Suatu hari…

"raito-kun, tolong kamu kasih ini keL yah." Pak Sasori (penulis: yaaahh dia muncul kembali sodara2! Sasori-no-danna! 3)

yang juga selaku wali kelas mereka sambil memberikan berkas2 peer selama seminggu kepada raito.

"lah? Inikan peer semua pak isinya! Buat siapa? Bukan buat saya kan?" raito dah panik duluan aja….

"ya bukanlah, sayakan tidak se-bejad itu…ini buat L, karena dia udah gak masuk selama seminggu, pastinya dia ketinggalan banyak pelajaran dan PR…makanya kamu ngasih ini biar dia belajar dirumah yah." Sasori mah anteng2 aja dengan muka yang gak pernah tua itu… (Baca:AWET MUDA TITIEK PUSPA! xD )

"oh begitu…oh ngartos saia…" kata raito sambil menggut2.

Kemudian dia membawa berkas2 tersebut kemejanya, sasori kembali keruangan guru.

"anjrit! Apaan tuh? Gunungan kertas?" matt ama mello dengan segera mengumpul dimejanya raito, dan mereka dengan serentak terkejut melihat gunungan kertas diatas mejanya raito.

"ini peernya L, gua harus ngasih kedia hari ini…." Kata raito anteng.

"gila…ternyata kalo diitung2 ini peer yang kita terima selama seminggu! Rada kagum gue..ckckck…." kata matt sok bijak.

"tauk….apalagi si Hidan noh ngasih peer bahasa inggris kagak disaring dulu! Moso ngerjain satu buku cetak penuh? Sedeng gak sih tuh guru?" mello malah curhat…

"iye2….udah entar aja curhatnya! Ada yang mau nemenin gue kerumah L ndak?" ajak raito.

"hhhmmm..soorrii,hari ini gue ama matt mo jalan2!" kata mello ceria, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke matt yang rada tertawa kecil.

(penulis: waw! Jadian beneran nih? Minta pajak pacaran dong! Author lagi butuh duit buat beli tipi! X3)

"yah….sayang banget…." Lama2 raito kok jadi ngerasa curiga, ada apa gerangan dengan 2 makhluk infertebrata itu? (Baca:Matt ama Mello)

tapi satu hal yang pasti: dia harus mengantarkan berkas2 yang sudah dititipkan itu, kalo enggak dia bakal dijadiin boneka jelangkung ama sasori.

GLEK.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perjalanan kerumah L cukup jauh, karena harus naik angkot 3 kali, udah gitu pake naik ojek pula….hiaa…bener2 menguras ongkos banget cuman mau berbuat baik doang… (halah…)

Akhirnya raito nyampe juga kerumahnya L, karena baru pertama kalinya kerumah L, dia rada shock gitu pas ngeliat rumahnya L yang….AJAIB.

Rumahnya tuh 2 tingkat, pagernya setinggi 2 lantai gedung, dan dilengkapi dengan pos satpam segala…model rumahnya rumah model joglo betawi minimalis minangRUMAH AJAIB

"….ah, pasti gue salah tempat deh…." Raito berusaha untuk menyangkal semua yang dia lihat, namun kenyataan berkata lain….

Akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada satpam rumah AJAIB tersebut.

" permisi atuh pak…."

"iya ada apa dek? Mo minta sumbangan yah? Duh maap ya disini enggak menerima pengemis…." 

"HAH! Bukan pak! Saya bukan pengemis! Saya tuh temen sekelasnya L!" sahut raito kesel

'_sialan! Muka ganteng begini dikatain pengemis! Entar ampe rumah gue tulis nama lu diDeath Note, Slamet bin Atang!'_

Raito malah jadi sewot sendiri.

"oh! Temennya tuan muda toh…. Ah mangga, mangga silahkan masuk…" si satpam langsung membuka pintu gerbang dan mempersilahkan raito buat masuk kedalem.

"tuan….muda?" gungam raito.

Ah sebodo amet, kemudian raito berjalan masuk kedalam perkarangan rumah, dimana perkarangan rumahnya tuh geedeeeee banget, lebih gede daripada lapangan monas deh! (bused segede paan tuh?)

Dimana2 mata melihat, pasti ada pohon gede…bunga2 cantik bertebaran….semak2 yang keurus dengan sangat rapi, yah pokoknya tipikal taman yang bisa bikin ente semua ilang kesasar didalemnya lah….

Akhirnya nyampe juga raito didepan pintu….dengan perlahan dia mengetuk pintu kayu itu….

"iyaah! Siapa yah?" dan bapak2 setengah baya yang membukanya.

"eum…..saya temen sekelasnya L, dan saya kemari ngebawain berkas2 pelajaran buat dia…." Kata raito anteng.

"oh! Temennya L-chan yak? Duh, ayo masuk2, maap rumahnya rada berantakan…." Kata si bapak.

Raito udah mikir kalo dia tuh pembantu.

"um…L-nya ada gak om?" Tanya raito anteng.

"ada kok, lagi diperiksa ama isteri saya diatas…." Jawab si bapak.

"oh? Oh…om ayahnya L yak? Kok enggak mirip!" sahut raito, untuk sesaat tadi dia beneran kalo bapak2 yang berlogat Jawa ini pembokat….

"loh? Kamu baru tau? Emang ga mirip yah? Oh jelas, saya kan lebih ganteng! Hohohohoho!" yah si om malah narsis sendiri…

(kagak ada yang bener yah orang2 difict ini, gila semua..--;)

"…………" raito cuman bisa ketawa gak niat, padahal didalem hatinya, dia berkata…. _'gantengan juga gue kali om!'_

halah…

"udah mendingan kamu naik keatas aja, nemuin L langsung dikamarnya, kamarnya L yang pintunya putih yah!" kata si om.

Kemudian dia meninggalkan raito sendirian.

Raito, dengan perasaan campur-aduk-es-shanghai, naek kelantai 2, dan dia menemukan pintu yang dikatakan oleh si om, maka beranjaklah dia kepintu itu, namun saat dia mo buka tuh pintu, itu pintu udah kebuka dari dalem en….

BBBRRAAAAKK!

L yang langsung memeluknya.

"KAGAK MAK! L-CHAN GAK MAU TERAPI AKUPUNTUR! KAGAAAK!" teriak L histeris, dan juga karena dia teriak dideket kuping raito, membuat raito budek untuk 5 menit.

"L-chan! Ada orang tuh!" kata maminya L.

"HEH?" L baru sadar kalo dia tuh lari2 keluar pintu kayak banci dikejar trantib dan berakhir dengan memeluk raito yang udah gak sadar karena gendang telinganya pecah.

"loh? Raito-kun? Kamu ngapain?" L dengan segera melepaskan pelukannya, memberikan kesempatan untuk raito buat bernapas.

"ekh…aku disuruh ama wali kelas kita buat ngasih kamu berkas2 peer, makanya aku dateng kerumah kamu…en ayah kamu nyuruh aku untuk naik aja langsung kekamar kamu…" kata raito pelan, masih mencoba untuk bernapas soalnya.

"oh...e….." L malah jadi bego sendiri, kemudian dia menyuruh raito untuk duduk dikursi dalam kamarnya.

"duh! Coba kamu bilang kalo temen kamuh mau dateng, entar kan mami bikinin semur jengkol! Gimana sihh?" si mami malah ngebacot….

"….mih, mendingan mami kasih raito-kun sirop marjan aja deh...kasian." Kata L.

"sippp laah….yaw dah yaa….L-chan, pokoknya kamu harus diterapi akupuntur ya nanti!" kata si mami sebelum berjalan keluar kamar.

"mamii! L-chan gak mau ditusuk2 pake jarum! Emang L-chan sate?" sahut L, tapi sudah terlambat, maminya udah langsung ngelengos pergi.

"eum….gimana keadaan kamu? Udah baikan?" Tanya raito, membuat keadaan menjadi netral, damai sentosa.

"ya gitu deh! Panasku sih udah turun! Tapi mami aku nyuruh aku buat terapi akupuntur! Katanya biar ga cacingan!" jawab L dengan semangat menggebu2.

(apa juga hubungannya dengan cacingan? Oh combantrine… author goblok-- )

"…………" raito cuman bisa mangap….

"o iya, kamu tadi bawa apaan?" Tanya L.

"oh! Ini…berkas2 peer dari pak Sasori, karena kamu udah enggak masuk sekolah selama seminggu, jadinya kamu ketinggalan banyak pelajaran deh…." Jawab raito sambil mengeluarkan berkas2 peer yang buanyak itu dari tas kopernya. (iye, sangking banyaknya, si raito pake koper bawanye!)

"huueeeee! Banyak abiss! Pak Sasori bejaddd! Aku sumpahin jadi boneka jeramiii!" teriak L sambil nangis2.

(Sasori:AAAAACCCCHHHOOOO!)

"ah jangan gitu, aku sebenarnya udah ngerjain setengah dari tugas2 ini loh…" kata raito.

"eh? Beneran nih?" kata L kaget.

"i…iya lah! Kasian banget kamu dikasih peer sebanyak ini! Ya- ya makanya aku punya inisiatip buat ngerjain setengah dari peer kamu!" kata raito terbata2. 

"kyaaan raito-kun memang baik hati dan tidak sombongg! Idolaaakuuuu!" L tanpa aba2 langsung memeluk raito kembali.

Namun kali ini muka raito…..menjadi merah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

setelah si mami memberikan L ama raito sirop marjan…..

"kok matt ama mello enggak ikut kamu yah? Akukan kangen banget loh ama mereka…." Tanya L.

"iye, tauk noh…mereka berdua malah jalan2 berdua! Padahal udah gue ajakin…" jawab raito sewot sambil mulai meminum sirop marjannya si Mami L.

"hhmmm….apa jangan2 mereka jadian beneran lagi?" L datang dengan statement mengejutkan…

BBBRRUUSSS! Raito langsung mengujratkan sirop marjannya kembali.

"bi-bisa aja sih….soalnya 2 hari yang lalu mereka kelihatan menyembunyikan sesuatu, en terlihat akrab banget!" raitopun tak membantahnya.

"ihihihihih….entar kalo aku dah masuk sekolah, aku mau ejekin ah mereka berdua!" Kata L penuh maksiat.

"hahahahahaha…." Raito juga enggak ketinggalan….

(MEANWHILE…)

"AAACCCCHOOOOO!" matt ama mello sama2 bersin, oh iya ngomong2 mereka lagi ada di warnet, maen ayo dance berduaan…. X3

"…kok aku bersin yah? Padahal udara panas banget…" kata matt bingung.

"tauk….aku juga bersin…pasti ada yang ngomongin kita deh!"

sahut mello.

"alagh, emang gue pikirin…ah mello, ngomong2 elo udah kalah 4 kali ama gue…" kata matt dengan senyuman kemenangan diwajahnya.

"SO? KITA KAN BISA ULANG LAGI! SUSAH AMET? GUE ENGGAK MAU KALAH DARI ANJING PELIHARAAN GUE SENDIRI!" sahut mello sewot.

"yah karena anjing peliharaanmu ini rajin maen warnet sih…" kata matt anteng.

"!" mello malah marah2 sambil bergungam2 sesuatu yang tak jelas….

"hey, gimana kalo kita buat permainan ini semakin menarik…?" Tanya matt.

"…..gimana caranya?" mello malah bertanya balik, ada rasa penasaran tergambar diwajahnya.

"kalau aku menang lagi pada stage ini….kau….harus melakukan semua yang kuperintahkan….jika kau yang menang, maka….kau boleh memerintahkan apa saja padaku…" Jawab matt.

"…….hmph…..bukannya kita sudah tahu siapa akan menang?" Tanya mello sambil tertawa kecil.

"iya sih." Jawab matt.

Lalu mereka kembali bermain ayo dance….XD

(BACK TO RAITO AND L…)

"kita minta pajak jadian aja ama mereka! Kan kita jadi banyak duit! Hehehehe…." Jiwa pedagang asongan raito muncul kembali…. (hayo kita ber-plesbek kechap.3….dimana dia jadi pedagang Koran…XD)

"iya yah! Wah jiwa salesmen raito-kun memang hebat!" kata L kagum. (apakah hal seperti itu perlu dikagumi? –sweatdroped-)

tok tok, eh tiba2 ada yang mengetuk pintu, dan menerobos masuk….eh ternyata mami L toh.

"eh mamih…." Kata L anteng.

"yuk kamu ama raito-kun turun kebawah, kita makan siang sama2 yah!" kata Mami L dengan aksen ke-ibuan XD

"iya yah, ayo raito-kun." L perlahan2 memegang tangan raito, dan menariknya dari tempat dia duduk.

"a…aduh, saya jadi ngerepotin nih…"gungam raito.

(BASA-BASI AJA LO!)

"ah enggaklah, temennya L-chan udah jadi kayak keluarga aja…. Ayo turun yah."kata si Mami sambil tersenyum, kemudian dia pergi duluan meninggalkan L yang masih berusaha untuk menarik raito.

"raito-kun! Aku marah nih kalo kamu nolak tawaran mami aku!" sahut L.

"iya deh…aku ikut…."kata raito sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Kemudian dia Dan L turun menuruni tangga, pas saat nyampe dilante 1, L menengok keluar taman.

"HELLIII CAYAAANG!"sahutnya, membuat raito kaget. Siapa noh heli?

'AAUUMMM'

yang ada mah harimo Sumatra dengan cerianya berlari menghampiri L, dimana background soundtracknya adalah lagu insane penurun panas anak. (Insana oh insana turunkan panas anak kini aku bermain dengan riang! YAAAY!)

"AWA…." Raito yang udah jadi histeris sendiri karena ngeliat harimo Sumatra berlari dengan riang gembira mengarah keL.

(pesan dari penulis: harimo itu tulisan yang salah anak2, yang bener tuh harimau…jangan ditiru yah…..)

GUBRAK!

Dengan sukses itu harimo menabrak L hingga terjatoh kelante.

Kemudian harimo itu menjilat wajah L.

"ahaaa…helli! Udah kek!" L kayaknya malah seneng Girang sendiri ditimpa harimo besar itu…..

raito yang masih shock gak bisa berbuat apa2.

"duh! Heli! Hus! Hus! Jangan nimpa L-chan!" si Mamih langsung datang menyelamatkan L sebelum dia bener2 dimakan ama harimo girang (hah? Tante girang? –BUK!-) 

kemudian si mamih mengunci heli diluar….

Sementara si heli berusaha buat masuk kembali dengan menempelkan kedua cakarnya kejendela….

"…L….i…itu….harimo…kok..bisa….ada dirumah kamu?" sahut raito terbata2.

"oh itu? itu namanya heli! Peliharaan aku! Hehehe…" L malah ketawa cengengesan….

"..harimo? helii?" kayaknya syaraf otaknya raito udah putus sebelah, udah gak sanggup melihat betapa anehnya kehidupan temennya yang abnormal ini….

"iyah, kita nemuin si Heli pas kita lagi liburan keSumatra dulu! Eh si heli nyamber keVilla kita, karena suami saya suka ama binatang, si heli malah dikasih makan…trus akhirnya kita pelihara deh!" kata si mamih.

"…………" raito cuman bisa manggut2 sambil mangap doang.

"sudah2 mendingan kalian makan dulu yah, baru si heli boleh masuk!" kata si mamih sambil mendorong L dan Raito kemeja makan.

"mih, papih mana?" Tanya L.

'_papi….? Oh si om2 narsis yang tadi…' _ pikir raito.

"si papi tadi dapet telepon _urgent _dari sawangan depok, katanya sawah papi terkena hama tikus en ulet bulu, makanya tadi si papi buru2 ngambil shot gunnya dan langsung pergi kesawah Gitu lohh!" jawab mamih.

"oooo……" L kayaknya sih biasa2 aja tuh….

Sementara raito mulut mangapnya udah sampe lante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akhirnya raito dijamu makan ama si mamih, hari ini menunya tuh….sayur asem…tempe bacem…tahu isi….ikan asin….sambel terasi…wiuseh pokok'e maknyus! XD

(maap pambaca, penulis ngidam ikan asin nih…)

pas udah dikasih makan, raito ama L beranjak keluar taman…untuk menemui si Heli lagi….

"L, kamu gak takut yah dimakan ama harimo itu…? diakan tetep aja karnivora, makhluk buas…." Kata raito yang bersembunyi dibelakang L ketika melihat si Heli berlari (dengan riang gembira lagi) menuju L.

"ya enggak lah raito-kun, si heli ama papa aku udah dibiasain buat makan sop ayam ama nasi ajah! Jadi dia enggak napsu ama daging mentah gitu loh!" kata L sambil mengelus kepala si Heli.

Eh mendadak si Heli ngedeketin raito, ostosomatis romantis, (HALAH!) otomatis membuat raito ketakutan setengah mati sampe2 gak bisa gerak saat heli mengitarinya.

"wah, dia lagi memeriksa kamu tuh siapa raito-kun! Jangan gerak yah!" kata L seneng, padahal dia enggak tau aja, kalo temennya yang satu itu udah ilang entah kemana.

"L…L…to…tolong…ka..kayaknya…dia…mo…nerkam aku…"

mulutnya raito udah jep-ajep-ajep gak jelas, mukanya pucet abis.

"enggaklah!" L mencoba untuk tetap optimis…

'_duh si Heli udah divaksin rabies belom ya? Kemaren abis nerkam tukang pos lewat….halahh….raito-kunn!' _Pikir L.

'AUUUMM!'

"GGGGYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" mendadak si Heli langsung nerkam raito gitu, raito dengan seketika langsung tereak kayak banci.

Eh gak taunya si Heli malah ngejilatin mukanya raito…

Raito yang udah ketakutan setengah mati hanya bisa membatu dan menangis tanpa suara.

"waaa….kayaknya si Heli suka ama kamu tuh! Jarang2 loh ada orang yang baru pertama kali masuk kedalam rumah aku trus disukain ama heli! Biasanya sih diGigit!" kata L kaget.

"….makasih, itu sangat membantu sekali…" kata raito kesel.

Kemudian L menarik Heli dari atas raito, pas udah bisa gerak lagi raito langsung masuk kedalem rumah, takut ditimpa lagi ama harimo sinting itu.

"udah ya heli, gih sono mandi dulu ama mas yono, tuh udah disiapin airnya yah!" Kata L sambil menunjuk ke Mas yono, yang lagi nyiapin rinso buat mandiin heli.

"ckckckck! Heli! Kome here!" teriak mas yono menggunakan bahasa inggris dengan logat jawa….

Si heli langsung berlari kearah pengasuh tercintanya itu….

Dan L kembali masuk kedalam.

"eh….L-chan…." Kata raito pelan.

"eh? Nani ka, raito-kun?" Tanya L polos.

"….besok kamu masuk gak?" Raito malah bertanya balik Ke L.

"yaa….tergantung mamih….soalnya mamih masih khawatir ama kondisi aku gitu deee…." Jawab L sambil garuk2 kepala.

"….soalnya aku kesepian enggak ada kamu disekolah…. Apalagi harus ngeliatin Matt ama Mello pacaran…sumpek….." Kata raito pelan, mukanya merah. X3

"……………." Muka L juga jadi merah, bahkan; lebih merah dari wajah raito.

"u….untuk raito-kun apa yang…enggak sih?"gungamnya.

raito tersenyum dengan lembut mendengar perkataan L, kemudian dia menepuk kepala L seakan2 L itu anak kecil.

"aku tunggu yah."

!i END i!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

….sumpah aye gak becus bikin fict romantis….

Ihik2ihik2ihik2…..

Oy yaa….gue ada tugas sosiologiii….disuruh bikin pilem ttg penyimpangan seksual….eh, penyimpangan social deng XD

Jadi mungkin gue menunda dulu bikin fict UNTUK SEMENTARA.

Doain semoga pilem aye sukses di Jakarta internasional Java Jazz yaaa…. XD (apa coba hubungannya ama Java Jazz? –sweatdroped-)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Jawaban Cantik

Cewe bete! Cowo telat! Enggak dikasih lewat!

(piracy dari iklan mentos tuh! XD)

"METROMINI" kembali lagi keLaptop!

YEAH! Chapter ini khusus banget, soalnya ini bener2 kejadian ama aye, trus kayaknya seru aja gitu dijadiin fict…hahaha… tamu untuk chapter ini adalah Gaara dari Naruto! Enjoy! X3

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

©Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, yeah!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- "Jawaban" Cantik –

pagi yang cerah sisekolah, awan hitam juga tak ada, sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi yang sangat indah sekali….tapi ternyata….

"Ohayo!" matt masuk kedalam kelasnya dengan ceria.

"ah, Ohayo! Matto-san!" sapa L.

"ah, ohayo…." Sedangkan raito tak dapat memalingkan matanya dari majalah FHM punya umam. (Bused)

"eh! L-chan! Udah masuk aja lo! Udah sehat yak?" Tanya matt sambil menaruh tasnya dibangku.

"udah dong! Kan raito-kun yang jemput aku tadi pagi!" jawab L sambil cekikikan.

"loh? Kalian berangkat bareng toh….hehehe….ada paan nih? Kayaknya Pajak Pacaran ON nih!" ejek matt.

"ih matto-san, bukannya begitu…." L malah jadi salting sendiri.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Mello pun tiba.

"eh…L-chan, udah masuk." Katanya anteng.

"mello-chaan! Aku kangen loh ama kamu!" kata L sambil memeluk mello yang baru datang itu.

"hey! Iya…udah lepasin! Itu ada Fangirl megang kamera diluar!" sahut mello kesel, kemudian L melepaskan pelukannya dari mello.

"tumben banget lo pada gak telat….bukannya lo berdua tuh Raja ama Ratu telat yah?" ejek raito sambil menutup majalah FHMnya umam.

"idih ngejek! Gue tuh udah bertekad enggak bakal telat lagi! Emak gue juga udah cape dipanggil ama sekolah melulu, makanya dia bangunin gue pagi ini dengan cara disiram aer dingin plus es batu gitu loh" sahut mello dengan senyuman kemenangan terpasang diwajahnya.

"nonsense…gue hari ini enggak telat karena tadi malem gue enggak download game dari internet…soalnya orang tua gue nge-blokir internet gue…kampret!" matt malah sewot sendiri.

"eh iya, ngomong2 pelajaran pertama tuh apaan sih raito-kun?" Tanya L yang mencoba untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan gak bermutu matt ama mello tentang: 'mengapa hari ini mereka enggak telat.'

"Sejarahnya pak Kisame." Jawab raito anteng.

"eh iye, gue denger hari ini katanya kita ulangan ya? Itu tuh…tentang manusia purba yang kita tonton diperpustakaan seminggu yang lalu…." Tanya matt sambil mengeluarkan PSP dari tasnya.

"wah, gak tau tuh" kata raito sambil geleng2 kepala.

"hah? Materinya pilem yang enggak jelas itu? yang menampilkan monyet2 jaman purba?" kata mello.

"iyah, yang waktu itu kamu malah kabur ke ruang Kesehatan trus main judi ama jeung Tsunade en pak Kakuzu….." celetuk L.

"hiyaa…buat apa sih pelajarin sejarah? Wong udah lama terjadinya gitu loh? Udah gitu tentang manusia purba A.K.A teori Darwin, bukannya tuh teori enggak bener ya!" mello malah jadi sewot sendiri…

"iya sih…cuman teteup aja itu masuk kedalem sejarah kurikulum sekarang kali!" kata raito.

"alagh, pagi2 udah banyak bacot aja lu…gangguin kosentrasi gue aja…" kata Matt yang lagi sibuk maen MetalGearSolid5.

"DIEM LU CHÉ!" tereak mello sambil mencekik leher matt, membuat matt enggak bisa bernapas.

"me…mel…you're trying….to kill me…"

"YES I AM CHÉ!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, namun pak Kisame belum juga menunjukan batang hidungnya didalam kelas raito dkk.

(ceileehh bahasanye)

"kemane tuh ikan hiu? Matek kali?" gungam toni yang udah malay nungguin.

"auk, ditangkep nelayan kale!" celetuk nando.

"yee…itu mah elu kali! Anjing laut!" sahut samsu.

" eh! Ngajak berantem luh! Dasar lebay!" bales nando.

"daripada elu! Bekicot jumbo! Seerrrr!" eh siSamsu malah jogged ngebor didepan kelas, seakan2 menantang nando, nando juga enggak mau ketinggalan, dia menunjukan goyang gergajinya….

Dan akhirnya kelas menjadi tempat dangdut, dan tiba2 musik 'kamu ketahuan'-nya Matta versi Dangdut terdengar, entah darimana asalnya….

"wuuiihh!" "nyang hot jeung!" "buka beha dong!" "terus kang! Goyang teruss!" anak2 yang lain malah ikut goyang juga sambil menyawer (baca:ngasih duit ke yang jogged) 

(penulis:….ini beneran…. Tapi pake lagu dari hape temen wa, lagunye mulan yang seksi itu lohh XDDD)

"…bused…." raito mangap.

"….wow…." L cuman bisa berkedip beberapa kali….

"…masyaoloh…." Matt malah istigfhar…

"……………." Mello no comment aja deh….

Mendadak ada yang membuka pintu, semua anak2 mengira itu pak Kisame, namun ternyata…

Guru BP, Pak Gaara…masuk kedalam kelas dengan mata pandanya itu….dan tatto cinta dikeningnya….

ckckckck….melanggar peraturan sekolah tuh….masa anak2 cowonya enggak boleh pake make up tapi gurunya pake make up eye liner ketebelan? Trus juga kan gab oleh pake tattoo yah kesekolah, eh moso gurunya pake? Dikening pula! (penulis langsung ditimbun pake pasir ama gaara)

"SASORI-SENSEI!" "KKKKKYYAAAAAA!" "NIKAHIN AKUUU!"

"BURUAN CIUM GUE!" "KAWIN KONTRAAAK!" "QUICKIE EXPRESS!" "AI LOP YU BRITNEY!" anak2 cewe langsung pada histeris, mereka mengira kalo pak gaara itu pak sasori, soalnya mereka sama2 punya red hair sih…hehehe XD

"GUE BUKAN SASORI TAUK!" Teriak Gaara.

"………………." Setelah gaara berteriak, anak2 cewe langsung terdiam, dan duduk kembali kemejanya masing2 dengan perasaan kesal dan kecewa, begitupun juga dengan samsu dan nando yang pakaiannya udah copot semua karena napsu jogged. X3

"hari ini pak Kisame tidak dapat menghadiri kelas kalian." Kata gaara singkat.

"loh? Emang kenapa pak?" Tanya L.

"dia salah ditangkep ama petugas Sea World, mereka mengira kalo Pak Kisame tuh hiu sirkus mereka yang ilang sebulan yang lalu." Jawab Gaara, mukanya sama sekali tak berekspressi.

"cocok bener tuh guru jadi binatang sirkus…" gungam matt pelan, membuat raito, Mello, dan L yang duduk didekatnya tertawa.

"dan sesuai dengan permintaan beliau, hari ini diadakan ulangan sejarah." Nah, kata2 gaara yang ini nih ngebuat seluruh otak anak2 jadi putus syarafnya satu persatu.

"AAAAAAPPEEEEE?" ye malah pake logat betawi smua ini anak2! Blegug siah!

"iya.saya sempat mengunjungi Pak Kisame diSea World, saat itu dia memberikan berkas2 ulangan buat Kurikulum 21." Si Gaara mah anteng2 aja, orang bukan dia kok yang disuruh ngerjain tuh ulangan maksiat….

"yah pak! Kurikulum 21 yang notabene tentang teori Darwin itu dipelajarinnya udah seminggu yang lalu, mana kita inget juga!" bacot dika.

"salah sendiri enggak inget. Sekarang bapak bagikan kertas2 ulangannya." Kata Gaara ketus, semua anak2 rasanya pengen ngebejek ini guru sialan yang emang udah terkenal dikalangan anak2 dengan 'gunung es'-nya.

Kemudian kertas ulangan dibagikan, mello mangap liat soalnya. Contoh soalnya seperti ini:

_Homoerektus adalah manusia purba dengan ciri2?_

_a.kepala lonjong, rambut lurus, kulit kuning_

_b.kepala kecil, badan bantet, kulit hitam_

_c.kepala besar, badan kekar, kulit putih_

_d.kepala lonjong, rambut ikal, sudah bisa membuat api_

_e.kulit hitam, bibir tebel, rambut keriting_

mello langsung menjedotkan kepalanya kemeja, sungguh dia menyesal tidak menonton film sejarah sialan itu saat pelajaran pak Kisame seminggu yang lalu….. (yah walaupun die menang banyak dari jeung Tsunade en Pak Kakuzu…X3)

"jika saya melihat ada yang mencontek, entar tubuh kalian saya potong2 trus saya kasih ke Pak Zetsu, biar dimasak yah." Kata gaara.

Semua anak2 langsung menelan ludah, kemudian mengerjakan soal sejarah maksiat itu dengan kepintaran otak yang pas-pasan….

"………….." mello masih enggak bergeming, tangannya dengan seketika mati rasa, sampe2 ga bisa megang pensil sekalipun….dan dia melihat kembali soal2 sejarah itu…

_nenek moyang kita berasal dari….?_

_a.yunani_

_b.cina selatan_

_c.eropa timur_

_d.australia / aborigin_

_e.melayu_

Meneketehe! Mang gue tau gitu nenek moyang gue asalnya darimana! Pikir mello.

Kemudian dia melirik ke Matt yang duduk disebelahnya. Matt terlihat lancar2 saja mengerjakan soal ini, soalnya matt tuh gampang mengingat sesuatu, bahkan yang sudah lalu sekalipun, seharusnya sebelum masuk tadi dia tukeran otak dulu ama matt.

Raito, rada2 nengok kesana kemari karena banyak yang memanggilnya, raito dikenal sebagai anak yang cukup, sekali lagi, CUKUP pintar, makanya dia menjadi sasaran empuk para contekers X3

L terlihat lebih santai, atau jangan2 dia udah selesai? Karena pelajaran Sejarah adalah kesukaannya, bahkan dia adalah anak kesayangan Pak Kisame…

Nah, kita kembali kenasibnya mello.

"……………….." mello merasa tersisihkan oleh manusia2 lain, merasa dibedakan, merasa strata mereka terlalu tinggi, kaum borjuis! (PLLAAAK!) 

soalnya dia sendiri yang paling BEGO diantara ke-tiga teman2nya itu (baru nyadar mel? Hari gini…?) jadi dia merasa tersisihkan dari kaum2 manusia.

Merasa desperado, Mello mengarahkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas, dimana dia melihat teman2nya otaknya udah panas semuah, kelamaan digeber.

Ada yang mulutnya berbusa, nusuk2in pulpen kelobang idung, matanya jereng karena ngeliat soal yang sedemikian banyak itu, ada yang kena serangan jantung mendadak, baca ayat kursi, dan anak2 cewek beberapanya pada buka beha. (hah?)

_udah gak ada yang bisa diharepin lagi…_ pikir mello.

Kemudian dia mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Gaara, yang dari tadi duduk anteng dikursi guru sambil sesekali mengechek anak2.

Pak Gaara itu master dalam menjaga ruangan Ujian, karena tidak ada anak2 yang berani buat nyontek dikelasnya saat ujian/ulangan, mengapa? Karena mata Gaara seperti elang, jika melihat pergerakan yang mencurigakan sedikit saja, dia akan langsung berteriak. "HEI KAMU! KAMU SAYA SABAKU-IN LOH!"

Pernah ada satu anak ketahuan nyontek ama dia, dan sekarang itu anak menjadi patung pasir pejangan dikolam sekolah karena kena sabaku-nya gaara. Oh syrraaaam!

Ehem, kembali ke…Laptop.

Yah..terpaksalah disaat2 genting begini mello menggunakan jurus andalannya, yang sebenarnya jurus ini udah diketahui kalangan umum! Hehehekehkhekehk –insert ketawa mak erot here…-

Yaitu adalah…..

JENG JENG JENG JENG (simfoninya Beethoven)

JAWABAN CANTIK!

"hah?" "apaan noh jawaban cantik?" "ih dasar penulis gila!" "gak masuk akal!" para pembaca yang ora ngartos langsung melempar penulis dengan pecahan beling.

"krauukk! Krauukk!" tanpa diduga2, penulis malah makan beling2 yang dilemparkan, dan terbuktilah sudah kalo penulis itu anak haramnya kuda lumping ama badut ancol.X3

oke, apakah itu 'jawaban cantik?'

misalnya anda lagi melihat suatu soal sulit, contohnya adalah seperti ini;

_kaum Homoerektus ditahun 1000 bc, mengembangkan…?_

_a.piso dari gigi hewan_

_b.menemukan api_

_c.membuat rumah dari rumput gajah_

_d.kawin/ beranak_

_e.melukis di gua_

dan ini langkah2 mudah untuk menemukan 'Jawaban Cantik':

1.lihatlah soal baik2, jangan melihat kambing yang sedang kawin ditaman.

2. perhatikan semua jawaban dari A-E

3.simpulkan, mana diantara jawaban itu yang huruf2nya terlihat bercahaya.

4.pilihlah jawaban itu, JADI DEH, JAWABAN CANTIK!

emang cuman nomor hape aja yang cantik! Jawaban soal juga cantik kaleee! XDDDD

Akhirnya.selama 2 jam kenisataan pelajaran sejarah, bel tanda pelajaran usai berdering juga. Semua anak2 langsung menghela nafas sangat panjang, tak terkecuali mello yang dari soal nomor 1 sampai 50 ngaco semua.

"sekarang coba dayu kumpulkan semua kertas ulangan." Perintah Gaara. 

Dayu bergegas mengambil kertas ulangan dari semua anak2, setelah terkumpul semua, dia memberikannya kembali kepada Gaara. Kemudian Gaara pergi keluar.

"aje gileeee! Gue ngaco semua nyeeet!" mello langsung menjedotkan kepalanya kemeja…LAGI.

"ah, gampang kok. Gue biasa2 aja…" kata Matt yang mendatangi meja mello dengan Raito&L.

"gampang dari holand! Otak gue bebel pas ngerjain tuh soal2 maksiat! Akhirnya gue ngasal semua!" sahut mello kesel.

"yah elu, standard otaknya sama kayak monyet! Jelas aja BEGO!" tereak Matt, masih rada kesel karena tadi pagi mello mencoba untuk membunuhnya.

"DASAR KAMPRET LU!" bales mello.

"BERUK GILA!" matt juga enggak ketinggalan….

Dan akhirnya Matt ama Mello berantem…. Anak2 langsung jadi heboh ngeliat tuh raja ama ratu telat berantem…

Sedangkan raito dan L….

"hayo hayo! Taruhan siapa yang menang! Apakah mello? Ato matt? Place your bet ladies and gentleman!" yee si raito malah judi taruhan…mintain duit dari anak2….jiwa salesmannya kembali lagi…

"…ckckckckck…." L cuman bisa geleng2 kepala.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beberapa hari kemudian, hasil dari ulangan sejarah itu dibagikan. 

"saya rada kecewa….soalnya yang nilai2nya bagus cuman 4 orang! Apa2an ini?" si Gaara malah jadi sewot sendiri…

anak2 pada SWT ngeliat nilai2 mereka yang ancur lebur. Keempat orang dimaksud gaara adalah Raito, L, Matt, dan…. Mello.

"pak, kok hasil ulangan saya belom diberikan?" Tanya mello.

"nah, gini nih! Contoh temen kalian, si mello, ulangan sejarahnya dapet 9,5!" kata gaara sambil memegang lembar jawaban punya mello, dan disana terdapat angka 9,5 gede2 dengan spidol merah.

"WHAT? SI BERUK DAPET 9,5? GUE AJA 8!" yee..si matt langsung sewot duluan, mello menatap tajam padanya.

Semua anak2 kaget, bused…hebat bener tuh…9,5 gitu choyy!

'…_padahal kan gue ngasal semua…pake metode jawaban cantik….wah, manjur juga itu metode…gue pake lagi ah entar pas ulangan fisika….' _Pikir mello, dengan senyum puas diwajahnya.

!i END i!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gue adalah salah satu orang yang SELALU menganut metode Jawaban Cantik ini, apakah anda juga? XD

Mello:sialan otak gue disamain levelnya ama monyet!

Sash (BakaOtome): kan disini gue jadiin elo rada bego mel….

Matt:kok gue berantem ama mello sih? Bukannya seharusnya kita pacaran gitu? –nangis2 puppy dog-

Sash:yeee…entar! Kalo mau mesum mah dirumah gue aja! Biar bisa gue rekam..entar gue jual keKalangan pencinta PINK SNIPER….hehehehe…. –ngiler-

(Matt ama Mello langsung lari kabur)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. MAEN NYOK!

OMFG

OMFG!

"METROMINI!"

(apaan sih juga??)

yaaay! Aye kembali lagi! Semoga ente2 pada enggak bosen yaaahh…. Tadinya sih aye mo upload 2 fict laen, yang berjudul "FLAWLESS" dan "Loving You" namun karena upload dokumen FFN-nya lagi baru, aye rada kesulitan euy…. (maklum, orang Ndeso)

ya sutralah tak mulai saja in fict….

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

Ket: _'ngomong' _tuh bicara dalem ati

"Ngomong" tuh bicara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Maen Nyok!-

sekarang tuh hari minggu, raito lagi boseen abis dirumah, semua orang rumah lagi pergi liburan keAfrika, termasuk para pembokatnya…raito ditinggal dirumah sendirian….karena gak mau jadi item kena matahari yang sangat menyengat disono…

(dih amid2 dasar narsis…)

'_duh, enaknya ngapain ya? Nonton tipi bosen…nonton DVD pilem2nya ngebosenin semua…maen PS kalah melulu ama Comp…duh bosen banget deh gue!' _keluh Raito.

Ah, tiba2 dia mendapatkan sebuah ide….

"oh iya! Ajak L dkk maen bola ah!" katanya sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil bola sepak yang nangkring dimeja belajar.

Kemudian bergegaslah dia pergi, rumah pertama yang dia akan kunjungi adalah rumahnya….mello. Kenapa? Karena dipertigaan komplek tuh ada banci mangkal, raito kalo lewat sono kerumah matt sering digangguin, dicium2in. makanya dia butuh perlindungan dari mello buat melewati jalan jahanam itu.X3

"Mellooooo! Maeeen nyyoookk!" sahut raito didepan pintu pagar rumah mello.

Tak berapa lama kemudian….

"SIAPA NOH TEREAK2!? SUARA JELEK DIPAMERIN! DASAR SEMPRUL!" malah enyaknya mello yang keluar sambil marah2.

Serentak raito bulu kuduknya berdiri, gile, emak sama anak sama2 nyereminnya!

"heh, kamu siapa? Mo maling beha ya?!" Tanya enyak sambil menunjuk keraito, seakan2 tuh raito kayak maling jemuran.

(ato emang iya? Ckckckckckck….)

"Bujug! Bukan tante! Saya temennya mello! Mo ngajakin mello maen!" kata raito panik, takut dihajar ama si enyak.

"OH! Temennya mello-chan yah!? Duh..maap ya dek saya teriakin…kamu kaget yah?? Duh sekali lagi maap ya…hehehehehe…" si Enyak jadi malu sendiri, gimana enggak? Marah2 didepan temen anaknya… udah gitu difitnah mo nyuri beha pula….

"…..hehe…." raito langsung ketawa gak niat.

"sebentar ya tante panggilin mello-chan dulu, soalnya dia lagi nonton Jalan Sesama dikamar….bentar yah." Kata si enyak sebelum dia kembali masuk kedalam rumah.

Raito sedikit cengok mendengar perkataan siEnyak sebelum dia pergi. _'jalan sesama? Idih, si mello nonton jalan sesama…_

_Kaya anak TK aja…amid2….'_ Pikir raito.

"woi raito-kun!!" suara mello yang tinggi itu membuyarkan seluruh pemikiran raito.

"eh..elu…." kata raito pelan sambil berusaha menahan tawa mengingat si mello barusan nonton Jalan Sesama.

"……..?" si mello bingung ngeliatin raito yang nahan ketawa kayak orang enggak boker 2 tahun. _'buset…kenapa juga nih anak ketawa sendiri? Jadi gila beneran kali dia yah? Wah harus telepon RSJ dah nih gue…' _Pikirnya.

"hehe…oh, ehem…. Mel, maen nyok! Kita ajak juga Matt Ama L yah!" setelah raito berhasil mengontrol kejiawaannya kembali, dia kembali kepada tujuannya semula.

"ayok aja sih! Eh kita ajak matt kan? Lagi kangen nih,, hehehehehe…." Yee si Mello malah curhat!

"……………." Raito berasa mo ngelempar sandal hotel yang dia pake kemuka mello.

"ya sutralah, yosh kemon!" ajak mello.

Dan bergegaslah mereka berdua kerumahnya matt….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga dirumahnya matt setelah menempus perjalanan berat melewati sungai sambas, dikejar banci2 napsu, godaan Mulan Jameelah dengan goyangannya yang sexy itu (raito hampir mengikuti hawa napsunya saat ketemu Mulan, abis dia fans beratnya mulan! XD) dan dikejar anjing paling galak sekomplek.

"Matt sayaaaaang! Maen nyoookk!" teriak mello kemana2, raito yang berdiri disampingnya langsung menutup telinganya, takut budek. Suaranya mello emang sangat berbahaya, bahkan raito melihat retakan2 kecil bermunculan dijendela rumah matt disebabkan teriakan mello.

5 menit kemudian seseorang keluar dari dalam rumah, tetapi itu bukan matt….tapi….

"Near!"

"eh mello-chan!"

Near…..muncul lagi dia….XD

Raito sih diem2 aja, orang gak kenal…..

"near-chan, matto ada enggak?" Tanya mello anteng.

"ada kok, nii-chan lagi ada dikamarnya, emang kenapa?" si near malah nanya balik…

"mo ngajak maen bolaaa! Panggilin dongg…." Jawab mello yang udah enggak sabar buat ketemu ama anjing peliharaannya itu.

"okay! Mello-chan ama temennya masuk aja dulu yaaa…." Ajak near sambil membukakan pintu pagar buat mello en raito, kemudian dia berlari masuk kedalam.

"…sopo tuh?" bisik raito. "adeknya matt." Jawab mello sambil membuka sepatunya dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah dengan raito. " kok kagak mirip yah?" bisik raito lagi. "auk tuh, gue juga bingung." Kata mello.

Kemudian mereka mengikuti near yang berjalan kedepan pintu kamar matt yang berwarna stripes merah-item (kyyaa…mau punya pintu kamar kayak begono…lucuuu)

"Nii-chhaaaaan! Ada temennya niiii…." Sahut near sambil mengetuk pintu kamar matt berulang2.

Kagak ada jawaban.

"nii-chaaaan?" sahut near lagi.

Teteup kagak ada jawaban.

"….nii-chan…." Near mulai enggak sabar, begitu juga dengan mello dan raito.

"NII-CHAAAANN! ADA TEMENNYA NIH! BUDEK AMET SIH NII-CHAN?" tereak near gak sabar.

5 menit kemudian pintu terbuka.

Dan munculah matt….

"OMFG!" "HEH!?" si mello ama raito shock setengah mati pas ngeliat sosok matt yang baru keluar dari kamar itu…soalnya matt…ga pake baju…cuman pake boxer item doang, dengan handuk melingkar dipundaknya, kayaknya sih abis mandi….

(-penulis banjir darah mimisan ngeliat matt-)

"near! Ngapain sih lo tereak2!? Gue lagi mandi tauk!" sahut matt kesel sambil menjitak kepala adiknya itu.

"aduhh! Maap nii-chan! Abis nii-chan enggak ngebuka pintunya sih!" kata near sambil meraba benjolan gede diatas kepalanya yang disebabkan tabokan matt.

"heh? Mello? Raito?" kemudian matt mengalihkan pandangannya kepada mello dan raito yang berdiri kaku, mello mukanya merah abis, pake mimisan pula, sedangkan raito mukanya terlihat jijay ilfil gitu.

'_anjrit! Badannya matt bagus banget yak!? Gue kalah!! Gue kalaaah! Shaannnaarooooo!'_ sahut raito dalem ati.

'_OMFG! G…gila! Badannya matt keren banget! Oh nooo! Aku terpesona! Tiddaaaaak!'_ mello berasa mo pingsan…

"gue pake baju dulu yah…near, suruh sijuminten bikin sirop tuh buat mereka, muka mereka merah gitu, kayaknya sih kepanasan…." Suruh matt.

"aye sir!"kata near yang takut ditabok ama kakaknya lagi. Dengan segera dia pergi kedapur.

"udah lo berdua duduk aja disono, anggap aja rumah sendiri ya." Kata matt anteng sebelum dia masuk kedalam kamarnya kembali buat memakai baju.

"…………………" mello ama raito masih diem terpaku, raito kesel banget karena dia kalah seksi ama matt, sedangkan mello…..

GUUBRAAAAK!

Dah pingsan duluan karena enggak bisa menahan diri melihat matt yang sumpe-loh keren abis badanya…..XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(tak berapa lama kemudian…)

"duh, mel, lo kok bisa begini sih?" Tanya matt sambil menyumpel hidung mello dengan tissue karena mello mimisan terus dari tadi XD

"……………." Raito mah diem aja sambil menegak sirop yang diberikan ama mbak juminten. 

"heheh….hekehek…mana kutahu…hehek.." yeeee si mello jadi gila ama mesum karena masih membayangkan kejadian yang tadi X3

"…………" karena takut ketularan gila, matt mengalihkan pandangannya keraito. 

"lalu ada apa kalian kemari? Tumben." Tanya matt.

"mo ngajakin lu maen bola! Abis gue bosen banget dirumah, setelah menjemput lu kita mo jemput L!" jawab raito.

"oh gitu….yaw dah, ayok pergi, gue juga lagi bosen…" matt langsung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dengan mello yang merangkul tangannya erat2.

Saat mereka bertiga mo pergi keluar….

"hhhaaayyyooo nii-chan mo kemana?" near menghalangi.

"ck.near, minggirlah." Kata matt sewot.

"mo kemana? Near ikut yaaa…" kata near sambil menarik baju matt.

"kagak ah! Elu entar nyusahin gue! Gue ama temen2 gue mo perang ngelawan belanda! Sono minggir!"tereak matt yang sedang mencoba melepaskan near dari bajunya.

"udah ajak aja lagi gak papa kan?" kata mello SOK IMUT ama calon adek iparnya itu. XD

"KAGAK! Dia bakal nyusahin gue!" tereak matt langsung.

" yah terus gimana? Kayaknya dia pengen banget ikut ama lo." Kata raito.

"oh tenang aja…gue punya caranya supaya bikin dia diem." Kata matt sambil tersenyum sinis kenear, membuat near menelan ludah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kemudian mereka bertiga pergi dari rumah.

"…..apa itu enggak papa matt?" Tanya raito.

"hm? Biarin aja. Ada pembokat gue kok." Jawab matt anteng.

"trus kalo dia jatoh gimane?!" sahut mello panik.

"palingan juga gegar otak…" kata matt.

Oh iya, ngomong2 soal nasib near, dia teteup ngotot pengen ikut ama matt, sehingga matt….Mengingkatnya diTiang Bendera depan rumah.

"NII-CCHAAAN! NEAR TAKUT KETINGGIAN! TURUNIN NEARRR!!" tereakan near bisa terdengar ampe ke erte 12….

"eh kita kerumah L dulu ya?" Tanya matt, sepertinya menghiraukan teriakan minta tolong adiknya.

"yup.oh iya, gue peringatin ya…entar kalo nyampe dirumahnya L, jangan pada kaget yah." Raito memperingati temen2nya sebelum mereka jadi hyper karena ngeliat rumah L yang AJAIB.

"heh? Maksud lo? Gue enggak ngerti deh." Mello ora ngartos….

"mendingan elu liat sendiri aja deh, susah gue menjelaskannya ama lo pada…." Kata raito sambil menghela nafas cukup panjang.

"?" matt dan mello hanya bisa saling bertatapan dengan tatapan bingung.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(dan nyampe lah mereka bertiga dirumah L yang berjarak sangat nun-jauh-dimoto itu….)

"BUJUG! RUMAH APA MONAS!?" "RUMAH AJAIB YAK!?" 

mello en matt langsung jadi histeris sendiri pas ngeliat rumah L yang luasnya melebihi monas…. (baca chap.5 XD)

"kan udah gue bilang jangan kaget pas datang kerumahnya L…." kata raito.

"ini sih keterlaluan luasnya….mo ngalahin monas kali ya…" si mello terkagum2, kayak orang kampong baru masuk kota.

"pak, L-channya ada enggak?" Tanya raito kepada satpam yang menjaga pintu gerbang.

"oh! Tuan muda lagi ngajak Heli jalan2 tuh den, tungguin aja bentar lagi, biasanya jam segini Tuan muda udah pulang den!" jawab si Pak Satpam.

"oh gitu, makasih ya pak." Setelah bertanya, raito kembali ketempat matt dan mello.

"Si L lagi ngajak jalan2 Heli pula.kita disuruh tungguin bentar." Kata raito.

"….siapa noh heli? Helikopter?" Tanya matt bingung.

"eer….lu enggak mau tau deh siapa tuh Heli…" tiba2 raito teringat kenangan buruknya ketika dia pertama kali masuk rumah L, dia dicengkram ama heli, sang harimo Sumatra nyasar masuk Kota.

(tak berapa lama kemudian….)

tiba2 terdengar teriakan. 

"AWAS HARIMO NGAMUK!" 

kayaknya raito dkk sudah bisa menebak suara siapa itu.

dan tiba2 munculah Heli, berlari dengan gembira dari arah depan, dengan tali pengikat dilehernya, berlari dengan napsu birahi menuju ke….Raito.

"GGYYAAAHH! HARIMO!" mello langsung jadi horror sendiri, dia langsung melompat kematt dan memeluknya kencang2.

"STOP! HELI! AAAAAHHHHH!" teriak raito.

GUBRAAAAKKKZZZZ!

Sekali lagi raito dihantam ama heli, heli dengan riang gembira menjilat muka raito. "…………………" matt ama mello cengok. Dikirain tuh harimo mo nerkam raito, soalnya kalo beneran diterkam, mereka udah mikirin mayatnya raito mo dibuang dimana. XD

Dari arah yang sama pula L datang. "heli! Kok kamu ninggalin L-chan sih!?" sahutnya sewot. "eh…." L rada kaget saat melihat temen2nya berada didepan rumahnya. Raito yang lagi dijilat heli, mello yang ketakutan berada diatas punggung matt, dan matt yang cengok.

"loh? Kalian? Lagi ngapain disini?"Tanya L.

"L! li…liat! Raito lagi diperkosa ama harimo nyasar!" teriak mello panik sambil menunjuk kearah Raito, dimana Heli masih asyik menjilat muka raito.

"oh….itu namanya Heli, harimo peliharaan aku… dia emang akrab ama raito-kun…hus! Hus!" kata L sambil menarik tali pengekakang Heli dan menyuruh salah satu satpam untuk membawanya masuk.

"….mimpi apa gue semalem cuci muka pake ilernya harimo?" kata raito dengan wajah jijay karena mukanya penuh dengan….iler heli. Hiiiyyyy grrrrooosssss!

"eeeewwwwwww…." Matt dan mello hanya bisa bersound-effect seperti itu.

"duh elah si Heli….nih elap dulu pake saputangan aku!" kata L sambil memberikan saputangannya keraito, dengan segera raito mengelap wajahnya.

"eh iya ngomong2 kalian kenapa kerumahku? Tumben banget deh!" Tanya L.

"mo ngajakin lo maen!" jawab matt.

"eh? Maen??" kata L kaget.

"iya. Maen bola yok…semuanya pada bosen nih…."tambah mello.

"iyah. Kamu mau ikut?" Tanya raito yang selesai mengelap wajahnya.

"mau dong! Ayo kita pergi!" jawab L sambil memeluk raito dari belakang.

Lalu mereka semua beranjak keTaman terdekat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"eh serius nih mo maen bola? 2 lawan 2 ya." Kata matt yang udah ngambil ancang2 ditengah2 lapangan, raitopun juga begitu, sedangkan mello dan L menjadi kiper.

"iya dong…." Kata raito dengan tatapan yakin 100

"biar tambah seru, yang kalah harus traktir makan yak!" kata matt.

"stuju! Siapa takut!?" kata raito Pede.

"ooiii melloo! Kalo kita menang maen bola nih, kita bakal ditraktir makan ama raito lohh!!" sahut matt kepada mello yang berada jauh dibelakang.

"WHAT!? OKAAAY!" mata mello langsung bersparkle2, dia tuh emang lemah ama traktiran makan orang.

"raito-kun! Berjuanglah! Jangan mau kalah!" L menyemangati raito dengan segenap jiwa.

"tenang saja L! aku pasti tak'akan kalah dari orang yang kerjaannya maen Winning Eleven melulu!" kata raito sambil tebar pesona kemana2. (Baca:LEBAY)

"sialan lo! Justeru karena gue sering maen Winning Eleven elo jadi takut ngehadapin gue!" Kata matt sewot.

"glek." Raito cuman bisa menelan ludah.

Lalu permainan dimulai. Entah darimana asalnya ada Komentator bung Matsuda dan Bung Pein! 

"iya sodara2, permainan telah dimulai, Raito membawa bola duluan, ah! Dengan lihainya dia melewati matt, namun matt dengan cepat membalasnya dengan permainan tipuan! Dan Matt langsung berlari menuju gawang yang dijaga L, dan dia Menendaaaangg!" Sahut Matsuda penuh birahi. "iyak! Ternyata gagal! L dengan cekatan menangkap bola tersebut dan melemparkannya kearah raito!" pein juga tak kalah penuh birahinya. (Reaksi Pembaca:wwwoaaahh!!)

"oh! Raito langsung melesat menuju Gawang yang dijaga mello, dan dia menendaaangg!" sahut matsuda. "dan GOOOOOLLL! Akhirnya satu gol tercipta juga pemirsa! Raito langsung sujud2 syukur ditengah2 lapangan sambil baca ayat kursi! Wow!" teriak Pein.

"bung Pein, permainan ini cukup menarik, bagaimana menurut anda?" Tanya matsuda. "iya, soalnya satu lawan satu, dan tak ada yang bisa dimintai bantuan! Saya sangat antusias bung Matsuda!" jawab pein.

"sial! Kita kecolongan satu gol!" kata matt kesel.

"aku agak lengah saat itu! matt ayo buat gol! Jangan menyerah!" teriak mello.

"ah, permainan kembali dilanjutkan, kini matt yang membawa bola duluan, menghindari raito yang dari tadi mengekornya! Oh! Matt sudah masuk kotak pinalti, dan apa yang terjadi? Iyaaakk! Dia menendang! Dan….! GGOOOOOOLLLL!" Teriak matsuda.

"ah! Akhirnya, matt berhasil mencetak gol! Membuat skor menjadi seimbang! Luar biasa, tak sampai 10 menit 2 gol telah terjadi!" pein sangking bernapsunya ngomong, dia sampe kejengkang dari kursinya.

"bung pein, menurut anda siapakah yang akan menang??" Tanya matsuda. "hm…sulit diprediksikan, soalnya matt dan raito sama2 lihai, namun saya melihat kalo sepertinya matt dan mello yang akan menang." Jawab pein sambil geleng2 kepala.

"dih 2 orang psycho itu….pair paporit guekan raito ama L! ayo Raito-kun!! Bantai terus!! Ryuuzaki-san! Kemon!" teriak matsuda. Penulis langsung menghajar matsuda.

"APA MAKSUD LO HAH!? GAK SUKA LO AMA MxM PAIR!? KELAUT AJA LO!" penulis sudah memberikan ultimatum…. Dan ditendanglah matsuda keluar dari meja komentator, dan dengan segera digantikan oleh sasori, yang emang lagi standby nungguin giliran tampil.

"loh!? Leader-sama ngapain disini!? Trus aku jadi apaan!?" sahut sasori bingung. "lu jadi komentator sepak bola ama gue! Udah cepetan, pembacanya mo dengerin nasib keempat orang itu!" sahut pein balik.

"oh ok, tapi sebelum itu, leader-sama…."

"ape sas?"

"minta kenaikan gaji dong diakatsuki, gaji sebagai guru saya enggak cukup buat idup…."

BUK! Pein langsung menonjok sasori, dan mereka berdua kembali melihat pertandingan yang terlantarkan itu.

"iyak! Ternyata terjadi perebutan bola dilapangan antara raito dan matt!" teriak pein.

"raito! Raito!" sahut matt yang lagi berusaha mengambil bola sepak dikaki raito.

"apaan!?" sahut raito, matanya tertuju kepada bola yang berada dikakinya.

"ADA CINTA LAURA NOH! DISONO! PAKE BIKINI!" teriak matt.

"HAH!? MANE?" raito langsung melihat kesekeliling, mencari cinta laura….yang tak akan pernah ada. 

"Heheheh! Baka!" matt langsung mengambil bola dari kaki raito dan membawanya lari kegawang L.

"iyaaaa! Mattooo! Emang pinter luh!" teriak mello.

"WHAT!?" raito akhirnya sadar juga, dia berbalik dan mengejar matt yang udah masuk kekotak pinalti.

"wah! Sepertinya matt berhasil mengecoh raito ditengah2 lapangan tadi! Kini dia telah memasuki kawasan Kotak Pinaltinya L!" Kata sasori.

"matt mengambil ancang2 untuk menembak! Dan… GGOOOOLLLL! Matt menaikan angka menjadi 2-1! Yeah!" teriak pein girang.

"sial! Gue bisa terkecoh ama cinta laura!" raito mengutuk Cinta Laura dengan biadab…

"ayo raito-kun! Jangan menyerah sekarang! Permainan baru saja dimulai!" kata L dengan aksennya SBY, membangun negeri makmur. Hm.

"wah.permainan yang cukup seru ya leader-sama." Kata sasori.

"iyah, lebih baik daripada permainan bola voli pantai elu ama yang laen, elu malah ngeliatin deidara yang pake baju renang seksi itu, sampe2 ga merhatiin permainannya, dan seluruh pantai terkotori ama darah mimisan lo itu…."hardik pein.

"ah leader-sama…jangan diinget2 dong….." kata sasori malu.

"ya sudahlah ayo kembali kepada permainan…."Kata Pein sambil menghela nafas panjang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(45 menit kemudian…..)

"waktu permainan akan berakhir sebentar lagi, skor imbang 2-2, dan masing2 lawan berusaha untuk mencetak gol lagi!" kata Sasori.

"Matt!! Akan kucekik lehermu lagi jika kau tak memenangkan permainan ini!! Demi ditraktir makan ama Raito!" ancam mello dari kejauhan.

"glek. Mampus dah gue." Matt langsung berlari menghadang raito, dan raito berusaha untuk menghindar dari matt.dan perebutan bola terjadi kembali ditengah2 lapangan.

"raito! Ada cinta laura noh! Suwer gue enggak boong!!" sahut matt.

"lu pikir bisa nipu gue lagi!? Cih! Gue bukan anak Teka tau yang gampang ditipu!" kata raito.

"alagh, lu aja nangis kan pas tau kalo Susannya Ria enes Matek!?" teriak matt. 

"KAN GUE ENGGAK TAU KALO SUSAN TUH BONEKA GOBLOK!" teriak raito.

"anjrit! Raito, gue enggak boong, ada Cinta Laura noh!" sahut matt sambil menunjuk kearah jalanan.

"He?" raito emang gak mau percaya ama omongannya matt, tapi dia teteup nengok kearah yang dikasih tau matt.

"Duh! Udah hujyan, buecekh, enggakh ada Ojekh lagi! Iyyyhh sebel deyh" Yang bener aja. Si cewe jerman yang belom bisa bahasa manusia dan bermarga hampir sama kayak mello (Cinta Laura Kiehl:Mihael Keehl. Mirip banget, anjrit) muncul ditengah2 jalan, sambil baca script.

"……………." Raito mangap ngeliat idola nomor satunya itu ditengah2 jalan.

"bye bye!" matt langsung berlari membawa bola.

"WOW! Ada cinta laura bo! Minta tanda tangan ah!" bung Pein langsung berlari dari tempatnya duduk menuju Cinta Laura.

"…..masyaoloh…..orang2 disini tuh enggak ada yang bener ya?" sasori cuman bisa geleng2 kepala.

Ayo kita kembali kepermainan bola.

Matt membawa bola hingga masuk keKotak Pinalti lagi, dan….

GGOOOOOOOOOLLLLLL! L tak dapat menghalau tendangan matt, alhasil bola dengan mulusnya masuk kedalam gawang.

"YA! Waktu permainan sudah habis! Pemenangnya adalah Kelompok MxM!" sahut sasori.

"YEEAAAHH! TRAKTIR MAKAN!" teriak mello girang.

"AKHIRNYA! GUE KAGAK BAKAL DIBUNUH MELLO!!" matt langsung sujud syukur.

"Sial! Sialsialsialsialsial!" raito marah2 sendiri.

"wuah! Ini menyenangkan sekali! Sudah lama gue enggak maen bola ama lo pada!" Kata L, satu2nya yang merasa senang dengan permainan gak jelas ini.

Sementara….

"neng! Minta tanda tangan dong! neng cinta laura!" Pein berjalan mendekati si CLK. (disingkat aja yah, ribet.) 

"Ihhhh! Syapa kamuh?! Kok muka kamuh penuh tindikhan?" teriak CLK kaget pas ngeliat muka pein yang penuh tindikan. (tapi teteup…akang pein ganteng! XD)

"saya penggemar kamu loh!! Jauh2 dateng keJakarta cuman buat kamuh!" kata pein dengan muka mesem2 gitu…

"hiaaa!! Tolonghh!! Shayah mao diperkosah, HELEP!" teriak CLK dengan pose kayak gembel ditengah jalan.

"WHAT!?" pein langsung jadi kaget sendiri, kemudian datanglah pak hansip beserta warga lainnya, pada menghajar pein secara membabi buta….

"….lagi ngapain tuh?" Tanya raito.

"auk. Gebukin Babi Hutan lewat kali." Jawab matt.

"beringas amet…." Tambah L.

"Alagh bodo amat! Raito! Bayarin makan!! Cepetttt!!" teriak mello.

"jangan ingetin gue kenapa?" sahut raito sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"makan masakan padang nyok!!" sahut matt.

"YOSSHH!" Mello dan L mengangkat tangan tanda setuju.

Raito cuman bisa nangis….

Kemudian mereka bergegas pergi kerestoran sederhana deket komplek deh! Oh iya, nasibnya pein?

"siaalaaan! Gue benci loooo Cinta Laura! Ai hate u! ai hate u!" si Pein diiket ama warga dipohon, terus pakaiannya dicopot semua, yang pein pake cuman boxer dengan gambar Spongebob gede2 ditengahnya….

!i END i!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bujug. Banyak amet yah lembaran doc. Ini chap? Ampe 36 lembar…hahaha….beginilah hasilnya kalo membuat fanfiction pada jam 2 pagi sodara2.

Eeeehhh….sayembara aye masih berlaku loh! Siapa aja yang mo request lajur Cerita "METROMINI" ini! Beneran, entar aye buatin ceritanya….gini nih format SMSnya! (hah?)

(bagi yang ingin merequest cerita, lakukanlah seperti ini!)

Nama: 

Tujuan hidup:

Cerita fanfict:

Pair yang kamu suka (iya gue pengen tau loh! XD):

Menurut elo, fanfict gue tuh gimana sih?:

Apakah penulis gila?:

-beneran. Kalo mo request caranya begini aja yeee….XD saya tunggu kedatangan anda semua di sini! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

(ketawa setan Banci Makhluk jadi2an)

NB: gue baru sadar, kalo banyak banget yah Nama CLK difict ini? -sweatdroped-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Karaoke Maksiat

"METROMINI", a public transportation from Hell

"METROMINI", a public transportation from Hell.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hola! Gue kembali lagi! Hehe…lagi libur 2 hari nih, mendingan bikin fict yak? Betul tidak Pembaca? (pembaca:Betuuullll)

Kali ini bercerita tentang kemaksiatan Raito Dkk di tempat Karaoke…hehehehe….inspired by a very TRUE story

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Karaoke Maksiat-

"eh temen2!" sahut L saat dia masuk kedalam kelas, dengan seketika Matt, raito, dan Mello yang lagi berjudi langsung menegok kearahnya.

(JUDI! Teeooot! –gaya Rhoma irama- XD)

"iye L-chaaan?' kata mereka bertiga kompak.

"Karaoke-an yuk! Aku dapet voucher karaoke gratis nih!!" Kata L sambil mengeluarkan Voucher nga-raoke gratis diKaraoke punya inul Daratista itu loh…apa namanya? Viesta?

"eh? Karaoke?" celetuk Raito.

"boleh juga tuh!" kata matt.

"ihiks…." Mello malah nangis….

"heh!? Mello-chan! Kok malah nangis!?" kata L kaget.

"aku jadi inget masa2 kelam saat aku jadi pengamen….ihik ihik ihik!! Mattoooo gimmeee hugg!" mello langsung menangis dipelukan matt.

"udah yah, cep2…jangan nangis, gak ada balon nih…." Gungam matt pelan sambil menepok2 kepala mello.

"eh….ide yang bagus juga tuh karaoke….otak lagi bebel nih ngomong2…." Kata raito.

"iya kan! Kita perginya hari sabtu yuk!" kata L senang.

"mel, lo ikut enggak?" Tanya raito.

"ya iyalah, kan dibayarin ama orang! Hehehe…." Jawab mello dengan air mata yang masih tetep turun dari matanya.

"baiklah! Sudah diputuskan! Hari sabtu kita Karaoke-an!" sahut L sambil mengepalkan tangannya keatas.

"YOSH!" sahut mereka berempat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hari sabtu pun tiba, didepan tempat karaoke….)

"gila, lama amat ya Matt ama Mello!? Udah 30 menit nih!!" sahut raito sewot, soalnya dia ama L udah berdiri didepan tempat karaoke selama lebih dari 30 menit, cuman buat nungguin Matt ama Mello, emang gak salah tuh berdua latar belakangnya 'Raja dan Ratu telat' kagak disekolah…kagak diluar sekolah.sigh.

"sudahlah raito-kun, jangan marah2 terus, entar cepet tua loh mukanya kayak Itachi…." Kata L sambil mengelus2 punggung raito.

Tak berapa lama kemudian….

"hooiiiii!!" matt dan mello berlari menuju Raito dan L dengan nafas hampir putus. Dan sampailah mereka dihadapan Raito dan L.

"heh! Dari mana aja sih lo pada!? Kita udah nungguin selama lebih dari 30 menit nih!" tereak raito kesel.

"u….umm…ta…tadi pas naik lift, ummm…liftnya terhenti! Trus kita kejebak deh!" kata mello dengan muka merah, entah karena cape lari2an atau hal yang lain. (Maksud?)

"…………." Matt hanya membuang muka, mukanya semerah muka mello.

"...lift macet ato yang lain nih?" ejek L.

"anjrit! Jangan2 lo berdua pacaran dulu ya tadi!? Sialan lo! Enggak kasian ama kita ya!?" teriak Raito.

"ENGGAK KOK!" teriak Matt dan Mello secara bersamaan, muka mereka berdua jadi tambah merah.

"udah ah, mendingan kita masuk aja…." Kata L sambil beranjak masuk kedalam tempat karaoke, dia tertawa kecil sepanjang perjalanan.

"hmph! Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang…." Si Raito malah sewot sendiri. (oh berarti lu bukan anak muda ya? Emang lu enggak pernah gitu pacaran ama L? dasar sok Jaim….)

Matt dan Mello hanya bisa diam dengan muka merah abis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Setelah memberikan voucher gratis tsb, mereka mendapatkan tempat karaoke yang cukup gede, ada 2 meja dan panggung kecilnya gitu.

"wuihhh!! Keren! Sofanya empuk! Bisa buat molor!" mello langsung jadi girang sendiri.

"eh hompimpa dulu yokkk!" sahut L.

"buat apaan!?" Tanya matt.

"yee…buat siapa yang bakal duluan nyanyi laahh! Ayok hompimpa!" jawab L sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

Dan Matt dkk juga mejulurkan tangannya membentuk lingkaran dengan tangan L.

"Hompimpa alaium Gambreng!!"

iyak, tangan pertama yang keluar adalah raito.

"Mpok ija Pake baju rombeng!!"

tangan kedua adalah mello.

"gambreng!"

tangan ketiga adalah L. jadi otomatis Matt dapet giliran yang terakhir, duh kasian banget sih lu mamat!

"bujug! Gue lagi yang kena pertama!" kata Raito kaget.

"hahahaha….gih sono berdiri dipanggung, biar kita yang milihin lagunyaa!!" kata mello sambil membuka buku Lagu dengan L, sementara matt sibuk main PSP yang dia bawa.

"lagunya jangan yang aneh2 ya! Awas lo!" ancam raito, jiwa barbarnya muncul…

"iye2 tenang aja!" kata L dan Mello dengan tampang biadab.

"nih, lagu b3458!" kata L sambil mengklik nomor lagu ditipi Plasma, dan mulailah lagunya…..

"ANJRIT! LAGUNYA!" teriak raito ketika dia sadar lagu siapa ini.

"HAHAHAHA…..ayo nyanyiin!!" teriak Mello dan L. 

"OMG! Elu banget deh raito nih lagu!!" matt juga enggak ketinggalan.

Maka mulailah raito bernyanyi bak professional…

_Hatimu seksi, itu terbukti, dari caramu, memeluk hatiku._

_Matamu seksi, itu terbukti, dari caramu, melihat padaku._

_Aku seperti ada….. _

_Didalam penjara…._

_Cintaaaaamuuuuu….._

_Kamulah makhluk Tuhan…_

_Yang tercipta yang paling seksi…_

_Cuma kamu yang bisa…_

_Membuatku terus menjerit…._

_Ouw.. Ouw.. Ouw.. Ah.. Ah.. Ah.. Ouw.. Ouw.. Ouw.._

"woy! Pake goyang dong!! Biar tambah asoy!!" teriak matt sambil melempari raito dengan sampah kertas yang entah berasal darimana.

"iya!! Goyang!! Ngebor! "tauk! Biar hot!!" mello ama L juga meneriaki Raito, Raito, yang dituntut keprofesionalismenya, harus mengikuti permintaan penonton.

Akhirnya dia goyang….campuran antara goyangan ngebor inul, goyang gergaji Dewi Persik, dan Goyang patah2 kristina…

Masyaoloh….

(Yagami Soichirou langsung kena serangan jantung mendadak setelah melihat putera kesayangannya itu joged2 pamer pantat)

"nahh…gitu kek!" kata mello. "neng!! Neng!! Goyang yang lebih asoy lagi neng!" ejek L. "nih duit seratus ribu!!" Matt melempar duit 500,-kertas keraito, raito langsung mengancungkan jari tengahnya pada matt.

Lalu lagu telah selesai, raito kecapekan setengah mati.

"HAAAHHH! Sialan lo pada! Milih lagu itu!!" sahut raito kesel sambil minum aer putih.

"hehe…kan kita tau lo nge-fans ama mulan! Ya kita pilihin lagunya!!" ejek mello. "iyah, kan jadi ngerasa kayak idola kan?" tambah L.

"dasar semprul….siapa selanjutnya?"Tanya raito.

"kurasa itu guee…"jawab mello sambil beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan mengambil mike.

"NAH! Itu urusan gue!" matt langsung mengambil buku lagu. XDDDD

"ekh! Gue kasih lagu yang aneh2 loh biar tau rasa!" kata raito kesel sambil mencari lagu ama matt buat mello.

"sialan lo!" teriak mello.

"nahhhh! Yang ini ajaaa!" kata matt, kemudian dia memasukan kode lagu. Dan lagu mulai terdengar.

"MASYAOLOH! INI LAGU?" teriak mello langsung.

"yang centil ya mbak gayanyaa!"sahut raito.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…." L cuman bisa ketawa ngakak.

"brengsek!" mello tak dapat melakukan apapun, maka dia menyanyikan lagu itu juga….

_When I come to the club step aside... (oh shit!)_

_Part the seat, don't be havin' me in the line..._

_VIP coz I know I gotta shine..._

_I'm fergie-fergie and me love you long time! –ngedipin mata-_

_All my girls get down on the floor… (oh shit!)_

_Back to back drop it down real low…._

_I'm such a lady but I dance'in like a h----- -buka cardigans o.O-_

_Cause you wanna give a force so here we go!  
_

_How come everytime you come around my London-london bridge wanna go down like London-london-london! Wanna go down like London-london-london! We going down like_

_How come everytime you come around my London-london bridge wanna go down like London-london-london!_

….Mello nyanyinya penuh perasaan banget, sampe2 buka cardigansnya… membuat Matt jadi salah tingkah…. (waduh…apaan noh? XD)

"kyyaaaa! Sugoii!! Mello-chan emang hebat!!" kata L setelah lagunya selesai.

"monyet….sialan lu matt milihin tuh lagu buat gue!" kata mello kesel.

"yang penting enjoy…" kata matt sambil ketawa ngikik.

"Najissss! Lu kebawa napsu ya mel nyanyiin tuh lagu ampe buka cardigans segala!?" raito langsung ketawa setan, membuat mello jadi malu abis.

"diem luh!" teriak Mello.

"sekarang giliranku!" kini L yang maju dan mengambil Mike.

"yaaaay!! L-chan!" raito langsung jadi anteng kalo soal L.

"hhmmm…lagu nomor 535 yah…." Kata matt sambil memasukan kode lagu pilihan L.

"lagu apaan yah ngomong2?" Tanya mello.

"dengerin aja!" jawab L sambil tersenyum kecil. Lalu dia mulai bernyanyi….

_Nagareru toki no naka matataku…_

_Setsunateki kirameki o…_

_Kono yo no kioku ni kizamu tame….._

_Arukutsuzukeru believer…._

_Darenimo mirenai yumewo mite…_

_Iranai monowa subete suteta…_

_Yuzurenai omoi kono muneni yadoshite…._

_Ma da riaru to idearu nohazama ni Te! _

_giseino kaseni ashiwo toraratemo!_

_A hureru shoudou wo osae kirenai, _

_Tsuyoku Motomeru kokoroga aru kara…_

"_Itsuwari" "osore" "kyoushoku" "urei"_

_Samazama na negateibu ni…. _

_Torawareru hede yowakuwa nai…._

_Kodoku mo shirame trickster…._

Ohh lagu Op-anime DN yang pertama, 'Alumina'…..L menyanyikannya penuh penghayatan, melebihi mello dengan 'London Bridge'-nya….

"kalo dengerin ini lagu jadi inget masa2 Kira baru muncul yah, tokoh utamanya elu melulu…." Kata Matt. 

"iya, tapi kalo Op-2 nya, 'What's Up People', terdengar seperti elo ama mello….sialan.adegan gue dikit banget season2!" yah si Raito curhat….

Lalu lagu itu selesai.

"Kyaaa! L-chan suuggoiii!! Idolakuu!!" sahut mello sambil tepok tangan.

"makasihh!! Matt, sekarang giliranmu!" kata L sambil memberikan mikenya kepada matt.

"hhhhh…..harus ya?" kata matt malay. 

"sini biar gue yang milih lagunya!" kata mello sambil menarik buku lagu dari raito.

"kagak! Gue aja!" raito menariknya kembali.

"yeee….yaw dah! Sebutin gih nomor berapa! Gue yang masukin!" kata mello sambil memegang remote.

"nomor L-1245!! Hehehehe…." Kata raito biadab, lagu yang dia pilih adalah lagunya Juwita yang 'Kucing Garong' Busedd….

"ok…." Mellopun mengeclek remotenya, namun lagu yang terdengar beda…

"LOH!? Kok lagu yang ini!? Kan gue milih kucing Garong!?" Kata Raito sewot.

"What?! Sialan lo milihin gue lagu kayak begitu!" teriak matt yang masih nungguin intro lagu.

"lo bilangnya L-1234 kan!?"kata mello.

"Bukan dodol! Tapi L-1245! Ya elah!" Sahut raito.

"ya maap!" kata mello.

"udah ah jangan berisik! Ini lagu paporit gue! Biarin aja!" kata L yang mencoba untuk membuat raito dan mello diem. Dan lagu sudah masuk kedalam intro.

_Didaun yang ikut mengalir lembut…_

_Terbawa sungai keujung mata…._

_Dan aku mulai takut…._

_Terbawa cinta….Menghirup rindu yang sesakan dada…._

_Jalanku hampa dan kusentuh dia…._

_Terasa hangat….oh didalam hati…._

_Kupegang erat dan kuhalangi waktu…_

_Tak urung jua…..kulihatnya pergi…._

_Tak pernah kuragu, dan slalu kuingat…._

_Kepingan matamu, dan sentuhan hangat…_

_Kusaat itu takut mencari makna…._

_Tumbuhkan rasa yang sesakan dada…._

_Kau datang dan pergi…oh begitu saja..._

_Semua kuterima…apa adanya…._

_Mata terpejam dan hati mengumam…_

_diruang rindu…kita bertemu…_

Mello cengok, Raito mangap, L terharu.

"Gilaaa! Keren banget!" raito benar2 mengaku kalah dengan matt, udah badannya keren (baca chap.7! XD), suaranya bagus banget lagii!

"jadi inget sinetron Intan…oh Naysilaa…." Si L udah menghilang entah kemana.

"….keren abis! So Melloww! Matto-kun sugoiii!" Mello yang paling Hyper diantara yang lain.

"kyyaaa!" " Mail Jeevas go go go!" "mamat! I'm your biggest fan!!" "kyaaa!! Sinetron intaan!" "Glenn alinskie!!"

"naysila mirdaddd!" entah dari mana asalnya, cewe2 fansnya matt udah pada nongkrong aja dideket pintu.

"HEH! Apa2an nih!? Pergi lu! Jangan gangguin Matto gue!" usir mello.

"yaaaahhhhh…." "dasar blonde gila…." "kenapa sih matt harus kepincut ama dia?!" "matt buta kali ya!?" para fangirls keluar dari ruang karaoke dengan kesal.

"Nyok kita menggilaaa!" L mulai mengambil mike lagi, dan menarik mello untuk duet dengannya.

"HEY!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Lihatlaah…. Pada diriku…_

_Aku cantik dan menarik dan kau mulai dekati aku…_

(L ama Mello ngedipin mata ke Raito dan Matt, gaya mereka super centil XD)

_kuberi segalanya…. _

_cinta harta dan jiwaku…_

_tapi kau malah menghilang bagai hantu tak tahu malu!_

_Oh ouw ouw!_

_Lelaki buaya darat (BUSET!)  
aku tertipu lagi! Mulutnya manis sekali…._

_tapi hati bagai serigala…_

_(ku tertipu lagi, uouw uouw _3 kali

_kuberi segalanya…. _

_cinta harta dan jiwaku…_

_tapi kau malah menghilang bagai hantu sakitnya aku!_

(mello duduk dipangkuan Matt, masih terus nyanyi, L mainin rambutnya raito XD)

_Mungkin aku bodoh, _

_Mungkin aku naïf,_

_Atau mungkin kamu memang penjahat wanita!?_

Akhirnya lagu selesai….

"Gimana penampilan kita?" Tanya L dan Mello.

"……………….." Raito ama Matt maish mangap, muka mereka berdua merah abis, kayak kepiting rebus. Ajib….mimpi apa semalem bisa dapet Fanservice kayak begini? XD

"ayo gih sono gantian nyanyi! Yang bagus yaa!" kata L sambil menarik raito keatas panggung, begitupun juga dengan mello yang memaksa matt buat pegang mike.

"eh!? Lagu apaan dong!?" kata raito.

"ya yang harus setingkat ama Ratu lah…." Kata matt yang memasukan sendiri kode lagunya.

Dan lagu dimulai.

"…MATT!! I'M SO GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" teriak Raito saat dia mengenali lagu tersebut….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(intronya Matt XD)

_setiap ada kamu, mengapa jantungku…_

_Berdetak lebih kencang seperti genderang mau perang?_

_setiap ada kamu, mengapa darahku…._

_Mengalir lebih cepat dari ujung kaki keujung kepala…_

_Setiap ada kamu, otakku berfikir…_

_Bagaimana caranya untuk berdua bersama kamu…?_

(Reffnya Raito!)

_aku sedang ingin…bercinta!_

_Karena mungkin ada kamu disini...aku ingin!!  
aku sedang ingin… bercinta!_

_Karena mungkin ada kau disini…aku ingin!!_

(Intronya Raito en Matt XD)

_setiap ada kamu, mengapa jantung ini…_

_Berdetak lebih kencang seperti genderang mau perang?_

_setiap ada kamu, mengapa darah ini…._

_Mengalir lebih kencang dari ujung kaki keujung kepala…_

_disetiap ada kamu, mengapa jantungku…_

_Berdetak….berdetaknya lebih kencang seperti genderang mau perang?_

_disetiap ada kamu, mengapa darahku…._

_Mengalir…mengalir lebih cepat dari ujung kaki keujung kepala…_

_aku sedang ingin…bercinta!_

_Karena mungkin ada kamu disini...aku ingin!!  
aku sedang ingin… bercinta!_

_Karena mungkin ada kau disini…aku ingin!!_

Mello ama L jadi gila mendengar kekasih mereka berdua nyanyi dengan penuh dedikasi dan semangat (ALAGH!)

"KYYAAA KYAAA! RAITO-KUN KEREN BANGET!" teriak L dengan mata bersparkle2.

"MATTOO! I LOVE YOU!!" mello juga enggak kalah histerisnya.

"gile.capek gue…." Kata matt yang duduk disebelah mello.

"L! nyok duet yok!! Kita kasih tau kemampuan kita ama tuh orang psycho dua!!" teriak Raito yang sama sekali enggak mau kalah ama MxM. (bukannya dia udah mengalah ya tadi? –sweatdroped-)

"iyah cayaaang!!" L dengan senang hati menerima ajakan Raito, dan mulailah mereka berduet…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(intronya L)

_satu masa t'lah terlewati…_

_benci dan rindu merasuk dikalbu…_

_ada apa dengan cintaku…._

_Sulit untuk aku ungkap semua…_

(intronya Raito)

_jangan pernah bibir tertutup…._

_Bicarakan semua yang kau rasakan…_

_Cinta itu kita yang rasa…_

_Bila sengsara hatikan merana…._

(berdua)

_wahai pujangga cinta,_

_biar membelai indah, _

_teladani kalbuku jujurlah pada hatimu…_

_ada apa dengan cinta?_

_Perbedaan aku dan engkau…_

_biar menjadi bait dalam puisi cinta terindah…._

_Andai bumi terbelah dua…_

_Biar kita tetap saling berpelu…._

_wahai pujangga cinta,_

_biar membelai indah, _

_teladani kalbuku jujurlah pada hatimu…_

_ada apa dengan cinta?_

_Perbedaan aku dan engkau…_

_biar menjadi bait dalam puisi cinta terindah…._

Lagu yang dinyanyiin ama Raito dan L tuh pas banget, suasana yang redup2 romantis bener2 sangat mendukung performa….

Mello menempatkan kepalanya dipundak matt, matt merangkulnya dengan hati2, dan kemudian menikmati lagu cinta tahun 2001 itu…

"haaaaa…..lagunya enak banget…pingin pacaran…iya kan, matto-kun?" kata mello yang sedikit mengangkat kepalanya agar melihat wajah matt.

"iya yah." Kata matt anteng.

Serentak lagunya telah selesai. "enak aja lu berdua pacaran trus kita nyanyi ampe cape!" kata raito. "eh gimana tadi performanya? Bagus kan?"Tanya L. 

"Bagus banget…so mellow…" jawab matt.

"pengen pacaraaannn!!" kata mello sambil memeluk matt lebih erat.

"eh giliran lo ama matt nyanyi tuh!! Gih sono!!" suruh L.

"hh, nyanyi lagu apaan nih?" Tanya matt sambil berjalan mengambil mike.

"jangan kayak Raito ama L, entar ngebosenin jadinya…oh iya…." Tiba2 mello punya ide….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I love-I love-I love-_

_You-you!_

(Intronya Mello)

_Kukira kutakan pernah jatuh cinta lagi…_

_ternyata kusalah saat bertemu denganmu…._

_Waktu kau bicara hatikupun bicara mengapa kau buatku jadi mati gaya…_

_Menegak salah, mendengung salah, bicara salah, mengapa semua jadi serba salah?_

_Sungguh matiku jadi, jatuh cinta padamu!_

_sungguh kumenyukai, semua yang ada pada dirimu!_

(Intronya matt masuk)

_apa kaulah sekian hal yang sama denganku?_

_Tak akan kutolak bila kau ingin denganku….  
_

_Menegak salah, mendengung salah, bicara salah, mengapa semua jadi serba salah?_

_Sungguh matiku jadi, jatuh cinta padamu!_

_sungguh kumenyukai, semua yang ada pada dirimu!_

_I love-I love-I love_

_You-you!_

_I love-I love-I love_

_You-you!_

_I think I'm falling in love with you!_

Mendengar lagu yang dibawakan Matt Ama Mello kayak begini, yang ada Raito ama L kagak bisa pacaran, malah ikut2an nari gitu.

_Sungguh matiku jadi, jatuh cinta padamu!_

_sungguh kumenyukai, semua yang ada pada dirimu!_

Mereka juga ikutan menyanyi…..keadaan menjadi rusuh…

_I love-I love-I love_

_You-you!_

_I love-I love-I love_

_You-you!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"yaaahhhh….kita nyampe kelagu yang terakhir…" kata mello kecewa karena mereka sudah harus pulang jam 7 malem…

"yup….lagu terakhir….enaknya lagu apa ya?" Tanya raito.

"yang penting bisa dinyanyiin sama2, en sarat makna!" usul L.

"ah! Gue tahu lagu yang cocok!!" tiba2 matt mempunyai ide.

"EH?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Semuanya nih rame2 nyanyi)

_Kita berlari dan terus bernyanyi!_

_Kita buka lebar pelukan mentari!_

_Bila kuterjatuh nanti, kau siap mengangkat aku lebih tinggi!_

_Seperti pedih yang telah kita bagi…_

_Layaknya luka yang telah terobati…._

_Bila kita jatuh nanti, kita siap untuk melompat lebih tinggi!_

_Bersama kita bagai hutan dan hujan…_

_aku ada karena kau telah tercipta…._

_Kupetik bintang!_

_Untuk kau simpan, cahayanya tenang, berikan kau perlindungan, sebagai pengingat teman, dan juga sebagai jawaban semua tantangan!_

_Kupetik bintang!_

_Untuk kau simpan, cahayanya tenang, berikan kau perlindungan, sebagai pengingat teman, dan juga sebagai jawaban semua tantangan!_

_Sebelum waktu memisahkan kita dan kita berpindah, _

_Kehidupan jantung kita akan selalu berirama,_

_Bila kau rindu aku…._

_Kupetik bintang!_

_Untuk kau simpan, cahayanya tenang, berikan kau perlindungan, sebagai pengingat teman, dan juga sebagai jawaban semua tantangan!_

_Kupetik bintang!_

_Untuk kau simpan, cahayanya tenang, berikan kau perlindungan, sebagai pengingat teman, dan juga sebagai jawaban semua tantangan!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lalu mereka semua pergi pulang kerumah masing2.

"kurasa aku tak akan melupakan hari ini, hari ini sangat menyenangkan sekaliiii!!" kata mello yang jalan berdua dengan matt.

"syeah, eh iya….lanjutin yang tadi yuk." Ajak matt.

"yang mana? Oh! Yang pas dilift itu…hihiiihhi….matto ku- rupanya mau lagi yah." Kata mello sambil mencium pipi matt.

"siapa bilang aku tak mau?" gungam matt pelan.

Lalu hari semakin larut. Bintang telah naik…..dan semuanya menjadi tenang! XD

!i END i!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hahahahahahah! 

Gue make lagu jadul semua ya? 'Ada apa dengan cinta', 'ruang rindu', 'melompat lebih tinggi', 'sedang ingin bercinta', 'lelaki buaya darat' Etc….

Abis bagus sihh hehehehhehe! Gue suka lagu Melompat lebih tinggi, soalnya lagu gue banget! Hehehehehhe….

Enak juga yah bikin songfict. XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Diari si Mamat

"METROMINI" kembali lagi

"METROMINI" kembali lagi!

Yak ampyun….

Jangan bosen ya ama fict gue yang goblok ini, hahahahaha…

Soalnya gue bernapsu banget bikin nih fict XD

Enjoy it!

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Diari si Mamat-

(Matt's P.O.V)

Pagi ini gue dibangunin ama suara toanya near….dia masuk kedalam kamar gue dan teriak pas dikuping gue, bikin kuping gue cacat buat seumur idup, thanks to my HYPERACTIVE little brother.

Setelah membuang near dari jendela (ya kagaklah!) gue langsung nyalain komputer gue, dan maen CS. Oke, gue tau itu brutal, ada anak maen CS pas dia bangun pagi. Oke, I know.

"Mamaaaat! Makan pagi yuuuuk!" kini teriakan emak gue yang bikin gue tambah budek.

"iye mak…tanggung ah! Mo ngalahin mafia juga!" sahut gue balik, lagi sibuk nembak2in orang…

"Turun kagak? Entar Mama Bakar lagi semua Console Game kamu loh!" suara emak gue berkomandang lagi…

langsunglah gue berdiri dari kursi dan keluar kamar menyamperi emak gue yang ada dimeja makan, gue enggak mau Komputer gue dibakar setelah Tragedi PS2 gue…. Oh Lindaaaa! Malang benar nasibmu dibakar ama emakku! T.T

pas gue nyampe dimeja makan, yang sudah ada beberapa orang duduk disana…. Ada emak, babe, dan near (sialan, masih idup aja tuh anak padahal udah gue lempar dari jendela!)

"kamu hari ini masuk sekolahnya agak siangan ya?" Tanya emak.

"iyah. Disekolah ada pensi soalnya, jadi masuknya agak siang." Jawab gue, sambil nyolong roti bakar punya near.

"hiyyaaaa!! Nii-chaaann! Balikiiinn!" near mau mencoba mengambilnya kembali dari tangan gue, namun gue langsung menahan kepalanya near pake tongkat.

"mamat! Kamu jangan jahat dong ama adek kamu! Kemarin udah kamu gantung diTiang Bendera pula! Pih, bilangin tuh si mamat!!" sahut emak, sambil menengok ke babe yang mukanya enggak keliatan karena sedang baca Koran.

"matt….kamu jangan nganiaya adek kamu…entar kalo luka biaya masuk rumah sakitnya mahal…." Kata si Babe singkat.

"IH KAMU KOK NGOMONG KAYAK GITU!" emak jadi sewot.

"iya juga yah." Kata gue, lalu gue melepaskan tongkat yang menahan kepala near. "aduh!! Nii-chan jahat!" sahut near.

Yah berhubung perut udah kenyang, gue bergegas kembali kekamar…. Tapi sebelumnya…

"babe, aku bawa mobil yah." 

"yang mana?" Tanya si babe.

"nyang mustang aja deh" jawab gue.

"gih sono, jangan sampe lecet ya." Si babe pun melanjutkan membaca korannya. 

(Gaul bener ini si babe?)

setelah mendapatkan persetujuan, maka naiklah gue keatas.

"babe!! Kok kamu ngijinin matt bawa mustang sih!? Entar kalo nabrak gimana?" sahut emak khawatir.

"sayang…matt itu udah SMA…kamu ngapain juga masih khawatir ama dia??" kata si Babe anteng.

"tapi kan matt itu kan rada hyper sayang, entar aku takutnya dia nabrak orang tapi ngerasa kayak nabrak polisi tidur!" kata si emak dengan muka horror.

"……ya terserah kau lah…." Kata si Babe sambil melanjutkan membaca Koran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay. Setelah ganti baju seragam, masang dasi, save game, jitakin near, ngasih makan Josephine, mari-chan, michelle, (nama2 ikan koinye mamat) gue naek ke dalam mobil mustangnya babe.

"mamat!! Kamu kalo nyetir ati2 yaaahh….jangan nabrak orang! Jangan menghantem Metromini, jangan ngelawan Bajaj, jangan kecebur diempang yaahh!!" kata si Emak dideket pintu.

"ya kagaklah mak!" sahut gue sambil mencoba keluar dari tempat parkir. Emak gue tuh emang orangnya gampang khawatiran, apalagi soal transportasi….dia tuh paling horror banget. 

Udah ah, daripada dengerin bacotan emak gue mendingan gue langsung tancep gas pergi deh….

"oh iyaa! Matt!! Jangan lupa isi bensin yakkk! Sekalian dicuci noh!!" teriak babe.

"babe! Kok kamu ngomongnya begitu!? Emang kamu enggak khawatir ama dia?" sahut emak.

"….sigh…..sayang, kayaknya kamu harus diperiksa deh kejiwaannya, kamu tuh khawatiran banget sih…" kata babe sambil menghela nafas panjang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YES! Akhirnya nyampe juga gue disekolah, dan enggak telat pula! Jadi gue enggak berakhir dimeja piketnya pak roger en bu Tsunade!

Sekolah lagi rame gitu, ada sebagian anak2 membuat panggung buat pensi, anak2 yang lain ngasih2 selembaran diluar sekolah, dll…. Pensi ya…dan juga setiap kelas harus menyumbangkan satu pertunjukan, kelas gue sih katanya menyumbangkan Nando en Samsu buat nyanyi dangdut…

Anyway, gue masuk kelas juga.

"ah! My dog! Ohayo!" langsunglah gue disambut ama mello, sahaba….eh, maksud gue, Uké gue tercinta. XD emang sih tampangnya cewek gitu, cuman sifatnya enggak cocok ama mukanya, beringas abis. Kadang2 gue bertanya pada diri gue sendiri, _mengapa gue bisa jatuh cinta ama dia?_ Ah, dan lambat laun gue sadar kalo cinta tuh enggak ngeliat sosok orangnya. (KYYYYAAAA! SO SWWWEEEETTT! XDDDDDD)

"eh matto-san! Selamat pagi!" kata L. ah L, orang yang paling gue hormati dikelas ini karena 'Kewarasannya'. Anak kesayangan seluruh guru, enggak banyak bacot en neko2, idolanya mello, dan pacarnya raito….cuman kadang2 kalo sekalinya dia jadi gila, gilanya kelewatan.

"wah2.tumben banget tuh…raja telat enggak telat, kiarin ratunya aja yang enggak telat…." Celetuk raito, orang yang paling nyebelin dikelas, soalnya sok ganteng, sok pinter, sok imut dll, enggak bisa gue sebutkan satu2, banyak banget.

Tapi dia tuh temen gue dari SMP, dan kita udah jadi kayak Rival gitu dalam segala hal. Kadang2 jadi temen Hyper gue.

"ah. Pelajaran hari ini apaan aja sih?" Tanya gue. Setelah naro tas dibangku, gue langsung mendatangi ketiga temen gue itu, dan mello langsung merangkul gue.

" Bahasa Inggris, Kimia, -istirahat- Biologi, Seni Rupa!" jawab L sambil membuka buku catatannya.

"pelajaran kagak enak semua tuh…." Tambah raito.

"ada peer enggak? Semua pelajaran itu enak ato enggaknya tergantung apakah ada peer atau tidak." Tanya gue, bener, semua pelajaran itu emang ENGGAK ENAK, apalagi kalo ADA PEER, tambah enggak enak.

"kayaknya sih enggak ada deh." Jawab L yang sesekali membolak-balik buku catatannya.

"seandainya hari ini cepat berakhir…."kata gue, iya. Setiap hari tuh gue ngerasa idup gue sia2 banget deh, soalnya tiap hari yang gue lakuin tuh sama terus! Yaitu:

-Pergi Kesekolah (cuman buat nampang muka biar exist)

-maen diwarnet (melepas kepenatan dari kenistaan sekolah)

-pacaran ama mello (….kesenangan duniawi XD)

-isengin near (baru2 ini sih lagi mencoba cara ngurung near diruang bawah tanah en disuruh ngerjain semua peer gue)

-bergadang buat download game (tiap malem jum'at kliwon)

dan begitu terus, begitu terus, begitu terus, begitu terus, sampai gue lulus SMA nanti. Fuck.

Dan tak terasa bel masuk berbunyi. Hari2 bagai neraka pun dimulai….shit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pelajaran pertama hari ini:Bahasa Inggris.

Intinya: masuklah Hidan, sang Guru dari neraka.

Inti dari intinya: Sungguh pelajaran ini emang Bejad banget.

"GOOD MORNING CLASS!" tereak Hidan, sama seperti dichap pertama, dimana dia membuat gendang telinga seluruh anak pecah dan budek permanen.

Ehem, biar gue jelasin Cepet soal Guru ini…. Dia punya rambut putih-silver, mukanya sih masih muda, cuman rambutnya tua.

Ngeliat mukanya aja rasanya pengen nimpuk dia pake sepatu,

Kalo ngasih peer kagak disaring dulu, apalagi ngasih tugas en ulangan.

Ini guru sumpah bejad abis.

Dan juga dia ngasih nama julukan yang aneh2 buat semua anak2 kelasnya….resek abis….

"hey WeirdGenderBlonde! Apus papan tulisnya!!" sahut hidan.

Siapakah yang dimaksud dengan 'WeirdGenderBlonde?' jelas sekali kalo itu adalah mello.

"….dasar guru sialan…gue sumpahin mandul lu…." Gungam mello kesel sambil beranjak kedepan kelas,dan mulai menghapus papan tulis.

"yak! Hari ini saya akan memberikan tugas pada kalian!" sahut hidan dengan suara toanya itu.

oke. Tugas, perasaan gue mulai enggak enak, jantung dag-dig-dug-der-daia, lagi malay ngerjain tugas nih gue!! Kenapa sih guru jahanam ini sudah harus muncul untuk merusak hari gue? Mengapa? Ya tuhan, Apakah salah Hambamu ini?

"buatlah cerita tentang persoalan dikalangan masyarakat dengan memakai bahasa inggris sebanyak 3 paragraf! Dan jangan lupa penggunaan verb yang benar! Kalau salah, saya robek2 kertasnya dan saya persembahkan keDewa Jashin!!" teriak Hidan.

"bujug! Bapak kejam betul!" "baru aja belajar past tense udah dikasih nyang susah begini aja!" "woooyyy kita tuh orang ndesoooo! Bisanya bahasa jawaaa!!" anak2 langsung jadi rusuh, semuanya pada neriakin Hidan kenceng2.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU LITTLE TWIT! JUST DO IT!" tereak hidan.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau kami harus mengerjakannya. 

"pak, udah tuh papan tulisnya." Kata mello yang baru selesai membersihkan papan tulis.

"…heh. Kamu tuh cewek apa cowok sih? Setiap kali saya masuk kekelas ini saya bingung ngeliat kamu." Tanya hidan bingung, gue yang mendengarnya jadi ketawa, raito, L, dan beberapa anak lain juga ketawa.

"….Bapak liat aja diakte kelahiran saya! Disana tercantumkan saya ini cowok apa cewek?" sahut mello kesel.

"ah sutralah, saya enggak mau berdebat ama cewek….gih sono duduk kembali dan kerjakan tugas yang saya berikan." Kata hidan.

Mello berasa mo menghajar tuh guru karena mempertanyakan statusnya yang emang….aneh. cowo kok punya muka cantik, sayangnya sikapnya itu cowo abis.

(30 menit kemudian)

" I think it's enough, now presentation your work infront of class." Kata hidan setelah melihat kejam tangannya.

Semua anak2 diem, kagak ada yang berani buat maju, biasanya mereka nunggu untuk namanya dipanggil lewat absen, yang lebih mengerikan lagi karena dipilih secara random.

"…hmm… sepertinya saya harus memanggil kalian satu2 yah. Coba….kamu, yang memakai goggles norak dibelakang sana." Dan pilihan hidan jatoh ke…gue.

Mengenai goggles norak yang gue pake…SO WHAT? Suka2 gue dong! Lagipula gue emang tercipta pake goggle dari sononya ama Takeshi Obata! Jadi kalo mau menghardik goggles gue yang emang udah jelek butut ini ya ama dia dong! Jangan ama gue! –sewot-

"yah. Korban pertama." Celetuk raito.

"innalilahi wa innalilahi rajiun…aku turut berduka cita matto…." Gungam L pelan. Sialan, dikirain gue udah mati kali ya?

"matt, moga2 kamu selamet, ihiks." Kata mello sambil berdoa untuk keselamatan gue. 

Dan inilah gue, berdiri didepan kelas dengan selembar kertas usang dihadapan gue.

"my topic is about global warming On Jakarta, on this days, Global Warming is more concern, because the glester ice on North Pole is more thin because melting, and the water volume of sea is increase….."

"STOP!" tiba2 hidan menghentikan omongan gue.

"sekarang kamu jelaskan bagaimana terjadinya Global Warming." Kata hidan.

"loh? Saya kan belum selesai baca pak?! Dan belum sampai pada bagian itu??" hardik gue, siapa sih orang yang enggak kesel kalo udah ngomong susah2 trus diberhentiin?

"banyak bacot! Saya bosen dengerin tentang Global Warmingg!! Ya udah kamu cepetan duduk aja sono!" sahut hidan.

Bener2 deh nih guru, minta digebukin rupanya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akhirnya pelajarannya si hidan selesai juga, gue langsung ngebacot kesel.

"emang bener2 yah tuh guru minta digebukin! Sebel banget deh gue!!" teriak gue sambil nendang2 tembok enggak jelas.

"udah sabar aja kali! Dia tuh emang kayak gitu, enggak waras!" kata raito anteng.

"iya tuh guru! Kesel banget deh gue ngeliat dia! Entar lain kali kalo ada pelajarannya dia, gue mo kabur ke UKS aja! Mendingan gue main judi ama Pak Kakuzu en Bu Tsunade deh disitu!" mello juga ikut2an ngebacot ama gue.

"eh, tau gak, yang aku denger sih dia tuh ikutan aliran2 agama enggak jelas gitu…makanya dia jadi gila begono…." Bisik L.

"dia sih udah gila dari sononya kagak perlu aliran2 agama SESAT! Wong dia udah SESAT dari lahir!" teriak gue, masih tetep bernapsu menendang tembok kelas, dan saat gue melihat reta2kan kecil muncul dari tembok itu, gue berhenti melakukannya. Gue enggak mau bayar nambel tembok sekolah.

Oh iya. Ngomong2 sekarang adalah pelajaran Kimia, Pak Orochimaru. Guru paporit anak2 (kushusnya anak2 cowo)

Karena ini guru sumpah BOKEP abis.

Contohnya saat pelajarannya beberapa hari yang lalu…

"yak anak2! Hari in saya akan mengajarkan tentang zat2 kimia yang dapat membentuk makhluk hidup kompleks seperti kita ini!" sahut Pak Orochi.

"YAAAHHHHHH……" anak2 langsung jadi malay….

"Nando, Marshanda. Maju kedepan." Suruh Pak Orochi.

(marshanda artis nih? Bujug)

"loh? Buat apaan pak!?" bacot nando en Marshanda –bukan artis-

"loh?? Kan kita mo pelajarain tentang zat kimia yang membentuk manusia, jadi ya kita membutuhkan cewe ama cowo buat begonoan bikin anak kan?" Kata Pak Orochi.

Semua anak2 langsung pada ngakak.

Selain menjadi guru Kimia bokep disekolah, pak Orochi ini seorang peternak Uler sukses didesanya, Wonogiri. Kadang kala dia membawa uler2 peliharannya kesekolah, cuman buat bikin bu Tsunade teriak2 horror doang. Bisa gak ya gue minjem salah satu uler kobra dia buat menerjang hidan? Masih dendam nih gue….

Oh iya, kalo mau bayangin Pak Orochi kayak gimana bentuknya, liatin aja Dokter Boyke! Mirip banget deh!

"selamat pagi anak2!" yak, ternyata Pak Orochi udah masuk aja.

"pagii paaakkkk…..

"ayo semuanya kita pergi keLab Kimia!" 

wah tumben bener si Orochi nyuruh pergi ke Lab, paling banter juga nangkep kodok buat makanan uler2nya…. 

Lalu bergegaslah kami semua pergi KeLab Kmia.

"kita mo ngelakuin percobaan apaan pak?" Tanya L.

"kita mo ngelakuin percobaan tentang zat2 pembentuk es kering!" jawab Pak Orochi.

Lalu tibalahh kita semua diLab. Ternyata Pak Orochi sudah menyiapkan semua alat2nya….

"ayo anak2, dibagi perkelompok ya, 1 kelompok 4 orang!" sahut Pak Orochi.

"yaay! Aku mau duduk disebelah Matto-kun!!" kata mello sambil duduk disebelah gue, dan tentu saja L dan Raito duduk bersebelahan dihadapan gue.

"nah, sekarang coba lakukan seperti apa yang saya lakukan yah!" kata Pak Orochi sambil memegang gelas2 kimia. Gue udah mulai enggak ngerti, soalnya gue kimia paling bego. Jadi semua diserahkan kepada L dan Raito, yang udah ketahuan SEDKIT LEBIH pinter dari gue en mello.

"campurin dulu Co2….trus sedikit gas….dan H2O" Raito mulai ngomong2 gak jelas, bukan karena dia ngomong pake mulut doer, tapi kalo udah menyangkut Co2,H2O, gas, dan lain2, gue udah buta permanen.

"males deh gue eksperimen kayak begini…soalnya ribet abis!" keluh mello.

"sebenarnya sih gue juga, cuman yahh daripada teori BOKEP…" celetuk L.

"Yah mendingan BOKEP deh! Nambah ilmu buat nanti! Heheheh!" kata mello diakhiri dengan tawa laknat. Ah, Akhirnya mello jadi gila beneran.

"yeee….lu pada bukannya bantuin gue!" raito jadi sewot karena dikacangin.

"gue buta Kimia goblok… mana bisa gue soal CO2, H2O, Coh, Beha Pink?" kata gue.

"salah sendiri bego…." Kata raito, masih asyik mencampur2 larutan kimia.

"beh…dasar narsis!" bales gue.

"banyak bacot lu ah!!" sahut raito kesel.

Daripada ngebacot ama raito, mendingan gue pacaran deh ama mello….

"ya ini lagi malah pacaran!! Woy sadar!" sahut raito, L cuman ketawa aja ngeliatnya.

"apaan sih!? Iri aja lu!!" sahut mello.

"auk!" gue juga ga mau kalah bacot dari uké gue dong!!

"dasar….udah ah." Raitopun kembali ama larutan2 kimianya.

"duh, mana lagi itu si larutan gas ama selenium??" kata raito dengan wajah bingung, seperti anjing kehilangan tuannya. 

(penulis:ITU SIH ELO MATT!! ANJING PELIHARAANNYA MELLO!)

"itu kali….yang deket L." celetuk gue, berusaha menjadi anak baik dan tidak sombong seperti Tobi. (Heh??)

"oh?? Ini ya?" tanpa aba2 raito langsung memasukan cairan itu kedalam gelas yang berisi cairan lain, dan….

JEEEEEEGGEEERRRRRRRR!

Ledakan pun terjadi.

Mello ama L kaget setengah mati, mereka langsung bergerak menjauhi tempat duduk mereka. "what the hell?" pak Orochi yang panik langsung datang keTKP.

"OHOK! HUEK!!"

"ANJRIT!!"

gue ama raito langsung bengek, asepnya pekat banget, sampe2 gue enggak bisa ngeliat. Ah, jadi inget DeathNote Anime dimana mello ledakin bom tepat dimukanya dia….

(PLAK!! Udah gosong, matt ditampol penulis pula.)

"apa yang terjadi ini! Kok bisa meledak!? Deidara mainin bom lagi ya!?" sahut Pak Orochi panik, anak2 yang lain juga jadi panik.

"bukan pak! Tadi si Raito nyampur cairan gitu, trus meledak! uhuk!"kata mello yang diakhiri dengan batukan kecil.

"hah!? Kok bisaa?" kata pak orochi bingung.

"Monyet! Matt! Cairan yang elo kasih kegue tadi itu cairan Gas Ama oksigen, JELAS AJA JADI MELEDAK DODOL!" teriak raito penuh birahi ketika dia melihat logo cairan yang tadi gue tunjuk.

"yaaa….mana gue tau! Guekan cuman membantu aja!!" teriak gue, sumpah gue bengek beneran.

Seluruh kelas jadi ketawa ngeliat muka gue ama raito yang item kena asep kayak orang afrika. Termasuk L dan Mello.

Brengsek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Jam istirahat)

"sialan lo matt, lain kali gue enggak mau percaya ama lo lagi soal Kimia…" kata raito yang udah selesai cuci muka ama gue.

Trus kita duduk ditempat jajahan kita, dibawah pohon disamping ruang kepsek.

"monyet, siapa suruh lu percaya ama gue?" kata gue sewot sambil makan mi ayam yang dipesenin ama mello, sedangkan mello ama L lagi berjuang mendapatkan sepiring somai.

"tauk ah!" kata raito kesel.

"udah2…yaw dah gue minta maap deh…gue emang bego sih…." Daripada nama gue ditulis diDeathNote ama raito mendingan gue sujud2 minta maap deh ama dia….

"duh, bukannya begitu loh!! Muka gue ini udah diasuransiin sebanyak 200 juta, jadi gue harus ati2 ama muka gue!!" kata raito sambil memegang mukanya, kayak aming kalo jadi Marilyn Monroe. Bikin orang pengen muntah darah.

"2….200 juta!? Kurang kerjaan banget lo!" sahut gue shock, maklum, orang kampung, kalo denger duit segitu banyaknya kaget.

"oh iya dong! Abis muka gue ganteng banget kan?? Ngalahin Tora Sudiro gitu loh!" kata raito dengan diakhiri tawa banci. Gue bener2 langsung muntahin lagi mi ayam gue disamping pohon. Kok temen2 gue kagak ada yang bener semua yah?

Dan tak lama kemudian L dan Mello datang.

"ih gila, cuman buat dapet somai mbak maedah ngantri ampe bogor!!" keluh L sambil duduk disebelah raito, sedangkan mello duduk di samping gue.

"oh iya. Ngomong2 abis ini pelajarannya siapa?"Tanya raito.

"Pak Deidara, biologi." Jawab mello.

"hah….lagi2 IPA, IPA, dan IPA….." keluh gue.

"ah, tapi kalo perlajarannya pak Dei kan lumayan enjoy, soalnya dia sering ngelamunin Pask Sasori! Hehehe…." Celetuk L sambil tetawa kecil.

"emang bener yah dia 'isteri'-nya pak Sasori??" Tanya mello.

"HAH? Emang iya gitu!? Nikahnya dimana?" Tanya raito kaget.

"diluar negeri lahh! Tepatnya diengland!! Disono bisa tuh perkawinan yaoi!!" jawab L.

"…..Entar kalo udah lulus kita kesana yok mello!!" sahut gue sambil megang tangan mello. XD

"AYOK! Kamu kok bisa tau isi pikiran aku sih? Aku sayang kamu anjing peliharaankuu!" mello naro piring somainye en langsung meluk gue gitu.

"dih! Dasar lo! Tebar2 kemesraan dimana2!!" sahut raito sewot.

"ihh….biar enggak kalah kita harusnya begitu juga dong!!" celetuk L.

"iya juga yah." Kata raito. 

Dasar bego lu raito.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(masuk pelajarannya pak Deidara)

"selamat siang anak2,un!" sahut Deidara ramah.

"siaangggg paakkkkk!" sahut semua anak2.

"nah..sekarang kita akan mempelajari tentang terbuatnya manusia! Siapa yang mo nanya, un??" Tanya deidara.

Gue ngelemesin kepala kebelakang, Mengapa hari ini topiknya tentang cara buat anak smua yah? penulis gila…

"SAYA PAK!! SAYA MAU NANYA!!" teriak Sash. Hah? Ngapain juga penulis masuk kedalem fanfictnya sendiri?

"iya kamu! Silahkan bertanya, un!!" kata deidara.

"pak, kenapa sih cowo gak bisa hamil punya anak?" Tanya sash.

Tiba2 semua sunyi diem, cuman suara jangkrik yang kedengeran (gak tau tuh jangkrik dari mana asalnya)

"….BEGO LO! Itukan gak mungkin!! Elo bukannya udah belajar ya pas SMP, un?" kata Deidara.

"saya masih penasaran pak!! Soalnya kalo didunia Fangirling tuh Ada yang Namanya MalePregnancies! Yang notebene Cowonya bisa hamil gitu lohh!!" sahut sash.

"HAH? NGACO KAMU YA PENULIS, UN!!" teriak deidara.

"SUWER PAK!! SAYA ENGGAK BOONG! APALAGI DEATHNOTE PAK!! UDAH MULAI MARAK NIH! BANYAK BANGET TUH DIDEVIANTART!" teriak sash balik, mulutnya berbusa.

"UDAH AH BERISIK KAMU! HANSIIIIPPP! SERET INI ANAK KELUAR DARI KELAS SAYAAA, UN!!" teriak Deidara panik.

"ye beneran tauk! Cari aja ndiri! Tulis aja FAMILYPLAN diDeviantart Search!! GUE ENGGAK BOONG! GUE ENGGAK GILAAAA! TRUS JUGA ADA NOH MPREG MELLOMATT FICT DIFFN DEATHNOTE! GUE ENGGAK BOONGG!!" teriak sash saat dibawa pak hansip keluar kelas.

"……………………." Semua anak2 diem, termasuk gue. Bukan karena topik yang dia bicarain, cuman ternyata kita baru tau kalo penulis yang nulis ini cerita tuh emang gila beneran.

"ehem, ya sudahlah, ayo kita mulai belajar, un." Kata deidara.

Eh? Gue denger2 nama gue dibawa2 ama sash….tentang MPREG….trus…gue jadi APAAN??

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Setelah pelajarannya pak Dei, yang cuman meneliti Lapisan epidermis tumbuhan yang super tipis melebihi stocking itu, kini saatnya untuk jam pelajaran terakhir, yaitu seni rupa Pak sasori.

"selamat sia……."

Pas pak sasori mau masuk, anak2 dengan brutalnya menyetel lagu 'Aku bukan boneka'-nya Rini Idol, dan pada jogged2. apalagi si Samsu Ama Nando XD

_Na na na na na! akulah kuncianmuuuu_

_Na na na na na! aku bukan boneka! _

_Aku bukan boneka! Na na na na na!_

(Penulis: gue gak apal lirik lagunya XP)

gue ama temen2 gue sih gak tau kenapa Pak Sasori idientik dengan lagu ini, tapi kabar burung memberitahukan kalo (burungnya siapa pula?) pak sasori tuh bisa berubah jadi boneka kalo malem2! Namanya hiruko gitu deh!! Dan katanya lagi, dibalik bajunya itu, pak sasori terdiri dari kayu2 doang! Jadi intinya DIA TUH BONEKA!

"WOI UDAH AH DIEM! KENAPA SIH PAS GUE MASUK KELAS LAGUNYA ITU MELULU!?" tereak Pak Sasori segenap jiwa.

Anak2 langsung pada diem en matiin lagunya si rini. Dan duduk dengan manis dibangku masing2.

"hari ini kita akan belajar membuat pajangan kecil dari tanah liat ya! Sini ambil tanah liatnya masing2!" kata Sasori sambil membuka bungkusan plastik yang dia bawa. Dan beberapa anak2 maju kedepan buat ngambil itu tanah liat.

"….perasaan gue kok enggak enak ya?" gungam gue. Beneran, kalo perasaan gue kagak enak pasti sesuatu akan terjadi (ceilah)

"iya sama, aku juga ngerasa begitu." Gungam L, wah ternyata bukan cuman gue aja yang indigo dikelas jahanam ini….

Tiba2 saja…..

"KATSU, DIMANE LO, UN!" teriakan pak deidara terdengar.

Dan….sekali lagi terjadi.

KAABBOOUUMMMMMMM!

Ledakan. 

Namun kali ini 100 kali lebih hebat daripada dilab kimia, bahkan membuat atap kelas jadi bolong, pak Sasori Gosong, anak2 yang lain jadi item (lebih parah dari gue ama raito tadi)

Gue ama L dkk yang duduk dibelakang langsung tiarap, dan setelah keadaan dianggap aman, kita berani buat angkat kepala, dimana seluruh kelas jadi item semua, asep ngepul, atep roboh.

"nah! Apa yang terjadi disini, un?" teriak pak deidara panik.

"…..dei…ini tanah liat kamu ya yang kamu kasih ke aku buat praktek anak2?" Tanya pak sasori, mukanya serem banget. Udah gitu gosong pula.

"eer….iyah, aku…salah ngasih tanah liat ama tanah liat peledak aku ama kamu, sasori-no-danna, un." Jawab Pak deidara diakhiri dengan tawa cengengsan tak bersalah.

"……………." Pak sasori terdiam, kemudian dia berlari mengejar pak deidara.

"SINI LO! BIAR GUE BOTAKIN RAMBUT LO!" teriak pak sasori sambil mengeluarkan piso rumput dari belakang pinggangnya dan kabel Telepon PLN beracun dari perutnya O.o

"KKYYYAAAAA! HELEP, UN!" pak deidara langsung berlari kabur bak banci dikejar trantib…

"……………………." Gue ama anak2 sekelas cengok, trus ngeliat atep kelas yang berlobang.

"wah enak ya, sekarang kita bisa belajar sambil menatap Langit!" sahut L.

raito langsung menabok kepalanya L.

Dan itulah satu hari gue disekolah….yang ABNORMAL ini.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! –masih teteup gile-

Tangan gue lagi rajin amet ya bikin fict?? Wah bagus2…. Daripada ngerjain peer segunung? Betul tidaaaakk?

(pembaca:DASAR ANAK BEJAD LO!!)

matt:eh, monyet lo, apa2an tuh masuk kedalem kelas gue en teriak2 soal MPREG?!

Sash: eh…mamat….eerrrrrr…..KABUR AH!! –lari kabur-

Matt: TUNGGU LO!! KENAPA JUGA LO BAWA2 NAMA GUE?  
-lari nguber sash-

Sash:BACA AJA NDIRI! ADA KOK DI FFN DEATHNOTE BAHASA INGGRIS! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. SPAM a sorry for you all

Sebelumnya saya minta maap kalo ada salah satu cerita saya yang sama ama

cerita orang lain, dan maap juga karena saya baru sekarang ngebalesnya, soalnya saya lagi diopname dirumah sakit...3 hari nyang lalu ketabrak motor..uhuhuhuhuhuhu T.T (ga ikut ulangan blok dah gue)

saya enggak tahu ada fict yang sama dengan fict saya dikatagori lain, dan saya juga enggak tahu kalo (bahkan) judul fict saya ini mirip ama nyang lain.

Semua cerita yang ada difict ini hasil karya temen2 saya, begitupun juga ama judulnya, hasil polling temen2 sekelas juga...

jadi saya mohon maap banget kalo ada yang tersinggung ama fict saya yang ini, saya akui kok ini fict tuh jelek :) tapi temen2 saya bilang keep on writing on this fict...yaw dah saya bikinya dengan seneng hati...

maap banget ya kalo ada yang tersinggung, saya enggak bermaksud jelek kok dengan membuat fict ini. Maap banget.

(bwat Megan Crossheart: umur aye? hhmmm...baru masuk SMA nih...tebak aja yah!! :DD)

(buat Epitsu Onna: request kamu bakal saya bikin kok :P)

(trus salam buat Sora Aburame,Nasuma Takashi,shi-4-shi-4 makasih ya udah setia ngereview... saya mo balik kerumah sakit dulu...:D)


	11. Diari Si Raito

Na na na na na…Akulah kucianmuu…

Na na na na na…Akulah kucianmuu….

Na na na na na….

Aku bukan boneka! Boneka! Boneka!!

Oops. Keingetan sasori gue. Hehehe!!

Iyakkkk!! "METROMINI" kembali lagi!!

(raito yang radikal disini terinspirasi ama NASIB SHINIGAMI-nya AkaiSoraNOtsuki!! xD)

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Diari si Raito-

(Raito's P.O.V)

sekarang tuh hari libur….duh, udah pagi aja lagi… gue langsung kucek2 mata en betulin rambut, trus gue berjalan keluar beranda jendela gue.

"PAGI DUNIAAAA!!" teriak gue. Itu adalah ritual yang harus selalu gue lakukan tiap pagi, agar gue semakin exist dikalangan tetangga gitu loh!!

"MONYET! GAK TAU APA ORANG LAGI TIDUR!?" warga1 melempari muka gue pake sepatu bekas.

"ANAK GUE JADI KEBANGUN LAGI NIH!!" warga2 ngelempar batu2an kerumah gue.

"Orang Gila…Orang gila…Orang Gila!!" anak2 kampung pada teriak2 sambil nepok tangan.

"BANYAK BACOT LU! SUKA2 GUE DONG MO TERIAK2 KAYAK APAAN JUGA!" teriak gue, mereka langsung berhenti ngebacot.

Ah, daripada ngurusin tetangga bejad, mendingan gue nyari makan dibawah.

Dilantai bawah kosong kelompong, cuman ada gue. Iyah, seluruh keluarga gue papa, mama, sayu, pembokat, bejo (kucing kampung peliharaan gue) pada liburan keAfrika sono, bukannya gue enggak mau ikut sih ama mereka, cuman afrika gitu loh??

Mataharinya 2 kali lipat lebih terik daripada Jakarta, entar kulit gue yang putih mulus tak bercacat ini jadi kusam en jelek lagi! Dih ogaaah lahhh!!

Kemudian gue membuka kulkas, miskin abis deh gue, moso dikulkas cuman ada makanan basi bekas 3 hari yang lalu? Kejam bener yak papa en mama gue kagak ngasih gue makanan buat beberapa minggu kedepan! Ato mereka emang pengen bunuh gue secara perlahan2??

Oh kejamnya duniaaa!! T.T

Anyway, sebenernya masih ada makanan pemberian L sih.

Selama orang2 rumah gue pergi liburan, L nyang selalu ngurusin gue, dateng kerumah gue, bikinin gue makanan, nyuciin baju, ngepel rumah, nyapu, wah pokoknya gue diurusin deh! (kok kayak pembokat ya?) kalo enggak terikat kontrak asuransi, gue kawinin dah lu langsung L!

Ah sudahlah, untuk mengawali hari ini mendingan gue makan roti bakar buatan L yang kemaren aja ah…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Udah kenyang makan, gue langsung nyalain tipi plasma gue.

Dan mengeclek2 channel ampe mati.

"Channel 1….si Bondan Maknyus…bosen ah." Ganti channel.

"Channel 2….Trubus, bagaimana caranya mengawinkan venus flytrap dengan mertua bejad anda. Kagak….." ganti channel….

"Channel 3….cara menikam orang yang baik dan benar…ganti!!" ganti channel….lagi.

"channel 4…..berita tentang seorang anak ceburin emaknya keempang trus matek….nehiii!!" ganti channel lagi!!

Bujug deh, ada apa dengan pertelevisian jaman sekarang!? Mengapa enggak ada hal yang lebih menarik lagi!? Akhirnya gue pasrah, namun teteup ngeclek2 remote tipi…sampai ada acara yang nyangkut dimata gue….

"ya! Kembali dengan kita di Insert pagi! Bersama saya irfan hakim dan terry putri! Di Insert! Kisah seputar selebritis! Mmmuuaahhhh!!"

AH!! Akhirnya!! Udah lama gue enggak nonton Insert Pagi!!

Wuuuiiihh ada irfan hakim booo….paporit gue…hehehehe….

-muka mesum- XD

"berita kali ini dimulai dengan rianti Cartwright yang terancam akan dideportasi Keinggris karena status WNInya dipertanyakan! Padahal pemeran perempuan utama diAyat2 cinta ini sudah berkiprah didunia perfilman Indonesia cukup lama, yaitu selama selama 2 tahun! Mengapa baru terungkap sekarang??" kata Irfan Hakim dengan trademarknya itu.

"dan juga ada berita ter-HOT sekarang! Apakah benar kirani bukan anaknya Bambang Trihatmojo?? Dan apakah benar kirani anaknya Adi firmansyah, sahabat mayangsari yang sudah meninggal?? Dan setelah mendengar berita menggemporkan ini, ibu mayangsari kena serangan jantung!!"

Terry Putri juga enggak mau kalah.

Duh, ada apa lagi dengan selebritis Indonesia jaman sekarang? Nyari sensasi aja kerjaannya….bukannya tobat….ckckckckckck……

Akhirnya gue larut nonton Insert XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hari udah rada siangan gitu….gue tambah bosen…. Acara2 tipi makin kagak menarik, soalnya acara2 gosip mulai lagi sore nanti! Sialan banget gah sih tuh!? Padahal kan gue mau tau nasibnya mayangsari ama bambang!! Sebeellll!!

En biasanya jam segini L udah dateng kerumah gue….bawain makanan…trus manja2in gue…hehehhe…ada apa gerangan ya??

Tiba2….

'I'm a barbie girl! In a Barbie world! Like a plastic, it's Fantastic!'

hape gue berbunyi nyaring abisss.

(Penulis:MASYAOLOH!! Moso ringtonenya raito 'barbieworld'-nya aqua?! JAMAN KAPAN NOH!? Bujug….udah gitu RBTnya teteup Mulan jameelah, 'makhluk tuhan yang paling seksi…' glekkkk….)

oh, ternyata L-chan ku SMS!! Kyaaa senangnya!

'raito sayaannggg!! Aku dateng kerumah kamu rada telat yaaahhh!! Soalnya aku harus nganterin Heli kerumah sakit hewan dulu!! Dia abis diterkam anjing gillaa!! Aku takutnya itu anjing rabies!! Makanya aku sama mami aku nyuntik heli pake vaksin rabies dulu ya! Dagh sayaaanggg!!'

……bused. Emang ada gitu anjing nerkam harimo? Ada2 saja… ihiks….tega banget nih L-chan! Lebih mentingin si Heli daripada gue!! Entar kalo gue maen kerumahnya dia lagi, gue bakal racunin si Heli ampe matek!!

Uh, bad thought! Bad thought!! Bad raitoooo!!

Ah sutralah, mendingan gue kembali nonton tipi…

Tiba2, gue melihat sesuatu….. (bukan, itu bukan si pak hansip yang lagi2 boker sembarangan ditaman gue, bukan.) di tipi….

'koi mil laaa gaaiiaaaaa…..'

'koi mill laaa gaiiiiaaa…lalalalalalalalala…..'

KUCEK2 HOTA HE!! PILEM PAPORIT GUE DIULANG LAGI DI TPI!!

XXDDDDDDDDDDD

(Penulis:GUBBRAAAKKZZZ)

ah, akhirnya ada acara yang menarik juga!! Maka gue tontonlah kucek2 hota he tersebut….

Eh bo, gue pernah mengalami chemistry ama lagu2 india loh, kan biasanya dipilem India gitu si cowonya kalo dah kesengsem ama cewe tuh tiba2 dari kejauhan terdengar bunyi seluring2, dan kemudian si cowonya jogged kayak orang epilepsi kabur kejalanan buat bikin cewenya kagum.

Gue HAMPIR mengalami hal yang sama ketika pertama kali gue ketemu L pas OSPEK.

(FLASHBACKS!!)

saat itu gue, ama matt disuruh nyari semut ijo ampe ketemu ditaman sekolah ama kakak kelas, udah mana pake topi jerami, papan nama norak bentuk spongebob….trus pake bawa tempat minuman yang berat banget pula!!

"manaa juga semut ijo!? Yang ada juga semut merah! Buta kali kakak Pembina yah!?" matt udah marah2 sendiri, Sementara gue sibuk pake sunblock biar kulit gue kagak merah en jadi item keling.

"udah kek cari aja! Daripada dijemur dideket tiang bendera sambil nyanyiin lagu SMS?!" gue enggak kalah sewot ama matt dong.

"iye2….ngebacot aja kerjaan lo…."kata matt sambil menghela nafas panjang. 15 menit udah berlalu, itu semut ijo teteup kagak ketemu juga, bikin gue ama matt frustasi. Tiba2….

"matto-kun!!" ada yang manggil matt gitu, anak dari kelas OSPEK lain, namanya kalo enggak salah mello. Dia temen se-SMP gue ama matt juga sih, cuman gue rada2 lupa muka dia gitu.

"eh mello." Sahut matt. Kemudian mello mo berjalan ketempat gue ama matt dengan satu temennya. Dari kejauhan muka temennya itu enggak keliatan, soalnya ketutupan ama topi jerami.

Namun pas dia ngebuka topinya….

CCCRRIIIINGGGGG!! (yah mungkin seperti itulah bunyinya)

Sumpah dia manis abis. Rambutnya item agak ijo2 gitu, mtanyanya bulet kayak panda, kulitnya putih mulus (kayak gua! XD), kalo senyum manis abis. Dan tiba2 gue ngedenger suara seruling entah darimana, dilanjutkan dengan musik berirama arab2 gitu, dan beberapa saat kemudian gue sadar kalo gue JATUH CINTA AMA DIA DALAM PANDANGAN PERTAMA.

_Kurasa ku t'lah jatuh cinta…._

_Pada pandangan yang pertama…._

_Sulit bagiku untuk bisa…_

_Berhenti mengagumi dirinya…._

(lho? Salah ya, itu mah lagunya RAN xD)

ya gitu deh, pokoknya gue jatuh cinta ama temennya mello, sampe2 gue berasa mo nari/jogged2 dihadapan dia trus bikin dia kesengsem ama gue. Tapi kayaknya entar gue bakal berakhir dengan digebukin satpam sekolah, mendingan gue urungkan niat gue itu.

"eh iya, matto-kun, raito-san, ini temen aku, namanya L-chan!" mellopun memperkenalkan L ama gue, serentak jantung gue berasa mo pecah, pusing 7 keliling, pengen boker, DLL.

"Hi L-chan!! Kita udah ketemu kan pas aku main kerumahnya mello?" kata matt ramah.

"iyah matto-kun!! Kamu kan yang jadi anjing peliharannya mello??" kata L.

"err….iyah." kata matt sambil manggut2.

"nah….raito-kun kan belom pernah ketemu ama L-chan, gih sono kenalan dulu!!" mello langsung dorong L kehadapan gue, serentak buat gue kaget setengah mati, dia berada tepat dihadapan gue, GUE HARUS NGAPAIN!?

"hi raito-kun! Aku L-chan!!" dengan suaranya yang imut2 itu dia menjulurkan tangannya untuk salaman ama gue, sedangkan gue masih berdiri kaku, gak tau harus ngapain.

"oi raito!! Salamin tangannya dong!" kata2 matt sayup2 terdengar ditelinga gue, serasa dia ngomong begini: 'cewe bete! Cowo telat! Enggak dikasih lewattt--seleb keren mo lewatt!!' okay I know that's nothing to do with it, I'm sorry.

"……………" gue masih enggak bergeming. "alagh lu! Masih malu2 aja!!" tiba2 mello ngedorong tangan L, menyebabkan gue ama dia jadi salaman gitu.

"ah!" L menggengam tangan gue cukup keras, Sementara gue ngerasa panas abis, muka gue merah, jantung asyik ber-jep-ajep-ajep….

Dan akhirnya….

GUBRAAAKKK!!

Gue jatoh pingsan.

Dan setelah itu gue enggak tau apa yang terjadi. Pas gue bangun tau2 udah diRumah sakit aja.

(END OF FLASHBACKS)

ah indahnya masa2 itu…hehehehehehe…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(setelah tuh pilem kucek2 hota he abis….)

"ihihhihiks….sroooootttt!!" gue nangis2 bombai ngeliat tuh pilem…oh anjelii goblookkkk….trus ngelap ingus pake tissu, gue udah ngabisin 3 dus tissu. Ihiks.

Duh, L-chan masih belom dateng….jangan2 si heli harus disuntik Polio juga lagi! Dih amit2!!

Ah sumpe looh gue ngerasa bosen abis…

TRING!

Tiba2 tuhan memberikan gue ilham. (ceileeehh)

Dengan muka licik dan senyuman nyeremin gue menutup semua gorden rumah gue, iyah semuanya gue tutup, jadi rumah gue jadi gelap kayak istana drakula.

Kemudian gue masang mike diMp3 player yang juga berfungsi sebagai DVD player, dan tidak lupa untuk memasukan CD-nya Mulan….hehehehhe…..

"_Hatimu seksi, itu terbukti, dari caramu, memeluk hatiku._

_Matamu seksi, itu terbukti, dari caramu, melihat padaku…."_

(Penulis:OH MY JASHIN!! O.o)

Gue nyanyiin lagunya Mulan dong!! Huahahahaha!! Gila yah, itu lagu tuh emang gue banget, soalnya guekan seksi, badannya mulus, muka cantik manis begini, SIAPA SIH YANG ENGGAK KAGUM AMA GUE??

"_Aku seperti ada….. Didalam penjara…._

_Cintaaaaamuuuuu….."_

Trus karena merasa belum cukup 'seksi' gue ngebuka Baju piyama gue, en nyolong karpet _fur_ beruang dari lante, trus gue selempangin dileher gue, bak ibu2 jaman belanda dahulu.

Gue masih belom ngerasa seksi juga!! Akhrinya gue copot Celana Boxer Dora gue, dan jogged ngebor cuman pake celana dalem XD

Sebenernya sih pas gue ama yang laen karaokean, gue enjoy BANGET ngebor+nyanyiin MTYPS (Makhluk Tuhan Yang Paling Seksi) cuman gue teteup harus jaim dong, demi menjaga para kesetiaan fans2 gue, karena mereka ngeliat gue sebagai cowo ganteng yang super-duper pinter abis.

(penulis:anjrriiit!! Raito narsis banget disini!! XD)

"_Kamulah makhluk Tuhan…Yang tercipta yang paling seksi…_

_Cuma kamu yang bisa…Membuatku terus menjerit…."_

Ah, akhirnya yampe juga ke Reff! Bagian kesukaan gue!! Dan tanpa gue sadari gue goyang2 diatas meja kopi kesayangannya babe, bodo amet. Babe lagi kagak ada ini.

"_Ouw.. Ouw.. Ouw.. Ah.. Ah.. Ah.. Ouw.. Ouw.. Ouw.."_

Suara gue yang seksi ini menggema keseluruh arah, ah, gue terkesima mendengar suara gue sendiri XD

Dan tiba2 gue mendengar sesuatu yang mencurigakan….

KLIK.

Sekali.

KLIK.

Dua kali.

KLIK.

Tiga kali.

KLIK.

OKAY! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT CREEP SOUND?!

Gue langsung nengok kearah asal suara itu, diPintu depan. Dan betapa terkejutnya gue saat melihat….

(Penulis:Hayo tebak siapakah itu!?

a.marjuki, tukang sayur yang mo nagih utang.

b.salesmen yang mo nawarin beha bergetar.

c.yagami sekeluarga yang baru pulang dari afrika, plus dengan L yang baru nyampe.

d.hanya bayangan ilusi saja.

e.semua ini enggak nyata, ini hanya fanfict.

Jika anda menjawab C, maka IQ anda memang melebihi saya.)

KELUARGA GUE!! Da….dan juga ada….

"………………."

L-CHAN?! O.O

"Woowww!! Nii-chan tuh bahenol banget goyangannya!!" ternyata bunyi 'klik' itu dari kamera hapenya sayu yang dengan biadabnya memotret gue lagi nari.

"……………….." emak gue tampangnya horror abis, kayak ngeliat sussana jadi nyi blorong.

"…..ya tuhan….." babe gue malah nyebut.

Para pembokat gue langsung lari kabur pulang kekampungnya.

"…………………." Gue sumpah hanya bisa terpaku, dengan mike ditangan gue, _fur_ beruang mengitari leher gue, gue cuman pake celana dalem doang. Darah gue langsung naik kekepala, seluruh tubuh gue panas.

Gue malu abis. Beneran.

Oh tuhan, tolong telan aku hidup2. T.T

Semuanya terpaku, tak ada yang bergerak sama sekali kecuali sayu yang masih asyik mem-foto tempat gue nari2 tadi. Awas aja tuh anak, kagak bakal gue bantuin lagi ngerjain peer matematika!!

Dan….

GGGGUBBBBBBBBBRAAAAKK!!

Babe gue pingsan. O.o

"Papi!! Kamu enggak apa2!?" emak gue serentak panik, trus dia nampol2in muka babe berharap itu akan membuatnya sadar kembali.

"…L….anu..ahhhh…." sekarang gue yang jadi horror, karena L ngeliat gue nari2 kayak orang gila, pamer2 pantat, goyang2 kesana kemari tanpa menyadari kalo itu telah membuat seluruh warga Jakarta menjadi buta.

"L…a…aku bisa jelasin kok!! Se…sebenarnya yang tadi nari ama nyanyi itu bukan aku kok!! Tapi…eerr….aaa….."

Berfikir cepat raito!! Cepat munculkan alasan yang masuk akal!!

"ITU KEPRIBADIAN AKU YANG LAIN! NAMANYA BAMBANG!"

…..lebih baik gue bunuh diri aja deh.

"hihihih…..kamu lucu banget deh Raito-kun." L malah ketawa ngeliat gue.

Cara dia ketawa tuh manis banget…..EH!? BUKAN ITU YANG HARUS GUE PIKRIN SEKARANG!! GUE HARUS MIKIRIN CARANYA GIMANA SEMUA ORANG LUPA AKAN KEJADIAN MENGERIKAN BARUSAN!!

Gue sampe2 ngelupain Babe yang pingsan dan sedang berusaha untuk disadarkan kembali ama sayu en emak gue.

"kamu lucu deh Raito-kun, aku mau ketawa dari tadi cuman enggak bisa, aku kaget banget soalnya!" kata L.

hah? Mau ketawa….ngeliat….gue goyang2 kaya anjing laut?

"udah deh, kita ngomonginnya entar aja, mendingan kamu pake baju trus bantuin Yagami-san."katanya, kemudian dia bantuin enyak gue menyadarkan babe gue.

Sementara gue langsung pake baju dan bantuin dia.

Sungguh gue pengen melupakan kejadian ini….secepat yang gue bisa.

!i END i!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gila, Raito OCC banget yak?? Heheehehehe….abis sok ganteng sih!! Kadang2 pengen deh gue bikin raito yang sok jaim didepan temen2nya padahal dirumah kayak Aming+Badut Ancol!

AND I MADE IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!

Raito:MATI AJA LOO!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Diari si Mello

Oke…

Oke…

Gue bikin 3 fict dalem sehari, udah kayak minum obat aje..

Ah, anyway, enjoy it will' ya? xD

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Diari si Mello-

(Mello's P.O.V)

_WHAT'S UP huanzai ippai hanzai kienai towani_

_WHAT'S UP huanzai ippai_

_(Uramini wana dare DOWN?)_

_WHAT'S UP huanzai ippai hanzai kienai towani_

_WHAT'S UP huanzai ippai_

Pagi ini gue udah disambut ama lagunya Maximum The Hormone, nyang ' What's Up People!?', bikin budek aja pagi2.

Gue langsung matiin radio nyang juga berfungsi sebagai weker gue itu dan dengan manjanya masuk kedalam selimut, mencoba untuk molor lagi…

Namun tuhan berkehendak lain.

"hei! Ayo bangun! Moso tidur terus??" enyak gue dengan brutalnya masuk kedalam kamar gue, menyebabkan pintu kamar gue rusak parah karena sering dibanting, oh malangnya nasibmu pintu…

"apa sih nyak….aku mao tidur lagi!!" sahut gue sambil menarik selimut.

"yeee….lu entar telat loh! Gue kagak mau dipanggil ama sekolah lagi!!" enyak gue dengan tidak keprimanusiaannya menarik selimut gue, menyebabkan gue terjatuh guling2 dilante. --;

"enyak! Apa2an sih?? Kan entar matt yang jemput aku!" teriak gue sambil garuk2 kepala.

"ya tetep aja kamu harus bangun pagi! Ga sopan tau biarin tamu nunggu!" bacot enyak. Alagh, enyak gue nih seneng banget sih menganggu manusia pagi2….sebel deh.

"iya2 aku bangun. Don't worry." Dengan malay-nya gue bangun dari lante tempat gue jatuh terguling2, dan beranjak masuk kedalem kamar mandi.

"oh iya, kamu jangan abisin dong shampoo emeron punya enyak, kamu tuh make shampoo banyak banget deh!" hardik enyak, menghentikan langkah gue masuk kedalem kamar mandi.

"heeee?? Kan rambut aku panjang!! Pake sunsilk kagak cocok enyaaakk!! Cocoknya emeron punya enyak!!"sahut gue kesel, soalnya persoalan rambut tuh adalah nomor satu buat gue selain pacaran ama matt, karena rambut gue tuh sehalus sutra, berkilauan kalo kena matahari, membuat seluruh perempuan iri! Hah! Bahkan penulispun juga iri ama gue! XD

(penulis:DIH, RAMBUT GUE PENDEK SIH!! MALU LU!! MALUUU!!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abis mandi, pake seragam, masukin buku pelajaran kedalam tas, makan lemper sisa kemaren, bantuin emak nyuci baju (busyet) dll…. Gue dengan antengnya menunggu mobil jemputan gue, yang tak bukan dan tak lain adalah matt.

Ah, ngomong2 soal matt, hari sabtu minggu ini gue ama dia udah resmi pacaran selama 8 bulan!! xD (bilang aja udah 8-bulannan…..) kyyaaaa…senangnyaa…Begitu banyak yang udah kita lalui selama 8 bulan ini, kecebur empang karena didorong anak2 esde, ngurung near diruang bawah tanah, ketabrak gerobak sayur orang barengan…hihihi (ini pacaran ato apaan sih? –sweatdroped-)

"WOOIIII!! Ini anak….malah bengong pake muka mesum pula!! Udah nyampe tuh temen lu!!"

Dan sekali lagi dengan biadabnya enyak gue membuyarkan kesenangan duniawi gue….

Kemudian gue nengok keluar, dimana ada mobil mustangnya matt yang udah kena tilang ama polisi 3 kali dideket Kebayoran Baru sono. (harus ngeluarin duit 150rb buat tuh para polisi!! Sialaannn… mendingan buat makan deh!!)

"yaw dah. Berangkat ya enyak." Kata gue sambil bawa tas, trus masuk mobilnya si ayang deh! xD

(pasang lagu: _oh ibu dan ayah selamat pagi…kupergi kesekolah sampai kita nanti…._ Lagu esde amet ya?)

"ckckck….kadang2 gue bingung ama anak muda jaman sekarang….." gungam si enyak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okeeee!! Gue dengan sukses udah meninggalkan rumah dan berduaan naik mobil ama ayangkkuu matt!! –girang-

"rambutmu wangi amet nih pagi….biasanya juga bau apek…." Kata matt anteng.

"sialan lo!! Mentang2 hari ini gue mandi!! Dasar anjing bego!"

sahut gue kesel, iye, gue tuh sebenarnya males banget mandi kalo mo pergi sekolah…kan udah mandi malam sebelumnya, jadi masih rada2 bau harum gitu kan? xD

(Penulis:AMIT2 DEH LO!!)

"ah sutralahh….aku n'dak mau berantem ama kamu pagi2, makan ati." Gungam matt diakhiri dengan tawa kecil.

"minumnya pake teh botol sosro aja skalian…."gue udah jadi malay ndiri kalo matt udah ngebacot kayak begono….

"dih, gitu aja ngambek…childish banget sih lo….hihihihihi…" Eh dia malah ngetawain gue!! Gue jadi ngerasa malu banget…. Sampe2 ga nyadar kalo muka gue jadi merah…

"hmph…kalo muka kamu lagi merah tuh manis banget yah, nyegerin mata pagi2." Kayaknya matt emang niat banget bikin gue salting pagi ini…. Padahal dia tahu kalo gue salting endingnya kagak bagus banget.

Biasanya sih endingnya….:

-Ketawa cengengesan kayak orang cacat mental.

-guling2 ditanah kesurupan roh kuda lumping

-nabokin pak Hidan.

"ih kamu!! Rese deh!!" sahut gue sambil mukul tangannya matt, tapi pelan2 lah….entar anak orang masuk UGD lagi.

"hahahahaha…..abis….aku gak tahan buat isengin kamu" kata matt singkat.

Duh, matt tuh emang seme idaman…. Hehehehe……xD

"hari ini pelajarannya apa aja?" celetuk matt.

"kalo enggak salah sih Olahraga….Seni Rupa…. Matematika…Bahasa Indonesia…" jawab gue.

"hmm…gitu yah…" mendadak matt masukin cd lagu kedalem mp3 player dimobilnya, dan sebuah lagu terdengar…

_nanananana!! Nananananana!! Kau pikir aku akan tergoda saat kau bisikan kata cinta?? kau pikir aku seperti mereka yang mudah saja berimu semua??_

_Aku berbeda, aku tak sama, aku bukanlah sebuah boneka!_

_Aku berbeda, aku tak sama, aku bukanlah sebuah boneka!_

_yang kuinginkan hanyalah cinta…._

_Kau pikir aku akan tergoda saat kau bisikan kata cinta?? kau pikir aku seperti mereka yang mudah saja berimu semua??_

_Aku berbeda, aku tak sama, aku bukanlah sebuah boneka!_

_Aku berbeda, aku tak sama, aku bukanlah sebuah boneka!_

_yang kuinginkan hanyalah cinta…._

_Nanananananana!! Akulah kuncianmu! Nanananana! Kupegang rahasiamu nanananana! akulah kuncianmu, nananana! aku pegang kartu matimu! Nananananana!!_

_Aku bukan boneka! _

_Aku bukan boneka!_

Anjrit. Dengan brutalnya lagu "aku bukan boneka"-nya rini diputar…. Kata2nya sih lagu ini ada kaitannya ama Pak Sasori, guru Seni rupa kita… gue sih kagak ngerti kenapa…

"Nanananananana!! Akulah kuncianmu! Nanananana! Kupegang rahasiamu nanananana! akulah kuncianmu, nananana! aku pegang kartu matimu! Nananananana!!"

"najong ah lo matt!!" gue berusaha untuk membuat kekasih bego gue ini untuk tobat….

"alagh….abis bosen gue….mumpung mo pelajarannya pak sasori entar siang. Hahaha!!" ….Kayaknya matt jadi sinting beneran deh…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akhirnya, selamat sentosa nyampe sekolah mengingat matt bawa mobil kayak orang kesetanan main Asphalt2 kagak nyampe finish.

"pagi mello-chaann!!"

ah, satu hal yang bisa bikin gue serasa berada nyata didunia tuh cuman sapaan selamat paginya L, karena entah mengapa ngerasa ceria aja dengerin sapaan L. dan itupun juga terjadi dengan matt, apalagi raito.

"pagiiiii…." Sahut gue ama matt.

"duh mesra amet pagi2…. Mentang2 udah 8 bulannan nih hari sabtu…." Ejek raito. Dia tuh emang enggak bisa ngeliat orang lagi pacaran yah!! (loh….?)

"dasar!! Iri aja lo!! Dasar Mulan Jameelah!!" sahut matt.

"WHAT!? Jangan bawa2 nama mulan deh!! Plis deh ah!!" sahut raito balik dengan trademark banci gitu…hiii…sejak kapan L nyaho ama banci taman lawang begini!?

"udah2 jangan berantem deh pagi2…bikin sumpek udara aja….mendingan ganti baju olahraga…kalo enggak pak Jiraya ngamuk2 lagi loh…." Kata L, berusaha untuk menghentikan bacotan Matt ama raito…

"iyeh juragan…." Serentak kita semua beranjak keruang ganti… takut dibacok L.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Lapangan Olahraga)

"bujug, guru olahraganya mana neh??" sahut umam sewot.

"aukkk!! Dasar guru bejad!! Murid2nya udah nyampe duluan begini gurunya malah jam karet!! Cape deeeh…." Kata samsu dengan gaya 'Cincaahhh Lawraahh'-nya itu.

iye….Pak Jiraya tuh terkenal dengan JAM KARETNYE, kemaren2 dia dateng pas jam olahraga selese, mo marah gak sih anak2? Trus Pak Jiraya ini udah dicap sebagai guru mesum ama anak2 cewek, soalnya dia pernah ketangkep basah lagi ngintip anak2 cewe ganti baju diruang ganti!! Ajib!! Bu Tsunade pernah jadi korbannya, tapi dengan cepat bu Tsunade nabok pak Jiraya ampe babak belur….en harus diopname selama sebulan penuh….hiii….seremmm

dan dari arah gerbang masuk, munculah Pak Jiraya, dengan napas pendek. Maklum, udah bau tanah. (penulis ama mello ditabok Jiraya)

"ma…maap anak2!! Sa….saya telat!!" kata pak jiraya ngos2an.

"WOOOO!! RUSUHH!!" "LEBAYY!!" anak2 pada ngelemparin sampah kearah Pak Jiraya, gue ama matt enggak ketinggalan dong. Kita ngelemparin sampah plastik, biar kagak global warming. –apa pula hubungannya??-

"WOY!! BANYAK BACOT LU PADA!! SEKARANG LARI KELILING LAPANGAN SEBANYAK 20 KALI, CEPETAAANNNN!!" tereak Pak Jiraya, udah kayak orang kena serangan jantungnya or--SAKUJO-nya Mikami.

"yeeeee……." Semua anak2 langsung jadi pada lebay, trus kita semua lari ngelilingin lapangan deh….daripada Dicabulin Pak Jiraya entar….gawat. maunya dicabulin ama matt….

Hehehe… xD (bujug…oy!! Masih siang nih!! Udah mesum aja!!)

Ehem. Dan larilah kita satu kelas mengitari lapangan sekolah.

Rada2 enjoy juga sih, soalnya bisa sekalian cuci mata! Sepanjang mata melihat, pasti ada pemandangan yang menarik. Contohnya:

Pak Orochi yang nyuruh murid2 kelas 2 nyari kodok buat makanan uler2nya, dan karena anak2 cewenya pake rok pendek en harus masuk kesemak2 gitu…jadinya kan roknya keangkat….dan menjadi pemandangan yang enjoy banget deh…. Matt langsung gue pasung kalo sampe berani ngeliat kebawah rok cewe2 itu.

ada pak Kakuzu ama pak Sasori yang lagi nge-bakar rumah tawon yang bersarang dideket ruang kelas, konon katanya tawon2 itu telah menyebabkan seorang siswa kejang2 ama busung laper karena disengat.

En juga ada pak deidara yang sedang sibuk menanam ranjau buat mencegah maling yang sering nyolong ikan asin dari dapur sekolah

Trus juga ada penulis yang lagi dikejar2 ama petugas eresje karena kabur lagi….sekarang kaburnya cuman buat upload fict diwarnet xD

Emang dasar sekolah ABNORMAL. Jadi gue enggak kaget kalo murid2nya ABNORMAL juga…..eh…berarti gue juga dong?!

-TABOK-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(abis lari ngiterin lapangan en main voli disuruh ama Pak Jiraya, para karakter kita langsung leha2 dikantin.)

" ehh mello-chaannnn….." L mendadak nepok pundak gue, trus dia duduk disebelah gue. Sementara gue lagi nungguin matt yang lage pergi bwat beli minuman dingin.

"aya naon atuh L-chan??" Tanya gue. (Logat Jawa mode:ON)

"ini….kan lo mau 8-bulannan nih ama matt hari sabtu…karena lo berdua udah traktir kita pas 9-bulannan yang lalu, kita mo bales budi dengan cara yang sama, nraktir lo berdua." Jawab L dengan senyumannya itu, dia kelihatan kayak panda nyungsep dikolam duren yang manis pisan.

"really?? Yeah! Jadi gue enggak usah keluar duit buat kencan ama matt dong!!" sahut gue seneng. (dasar mata duitan…)

BUG! L langsung nyepak gue pake sepatunya itu.

"hee….ada apaan sih? Kok rame2?"Tanya matt yang baru dateng ama raito –dengan sebotol teh ditangannya.

"gini loh Matto-kun, aku ama raito-kun mau nraktir kalian berdua pas hari sabtu nanti, kaliankan 8-bulannan…." Jawab L dengan raut muka tak bersalah setelah menyepak kepala gue ama sepatunya itu, sialan…

"eh….kalian sebenarnya enggak usah repot2 kok…." Kata matt anteng, duh elah….sooo sweet bener ini anjing peliharankuuuu…..xD kyaaaa

"enggak enak ah, enggak bales budi." Celetuk raito. Lha? Tumben dia ngomong normal…biasanya juga ngomongin tentang diri sendiri….

" udah ah!! Pokoknya kita maksa!! Hari sabtu kita bakal jalan2 kePIM! Okay!?" nada bicara L kedengeran seperti dia mengancem, gue ama matt langsung nelen ludah, abis L itu orangnya sering maksa gitu….tapi maksa dalam hal yang baik sih. –contoh orang yang patut ditiru nih anak2!! xD

"….n….nje' juragan….."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hari sabtunye, dilobby PIM 2)

"haiii!!" dengan tampang gak berdosa gue ama matt nyamperin raito ama L yang udah nungguin dari jam 5, sedangkan kita dateng jam 6. gue menyalahkan penulis untuk keleletannya. (penulis:KOK GUE?!)

"….L. boleh gak gue bunuh ini anak dua trus gue lempar kelobang buaya?" Tanya raito yang mukanya udah kusut abis nungguin gue ama matt kelamaan….

"jangan ah, kitakan enggak boleh berbuat biadab dichapter ini…." Gungam L pelan. Sungguh kata2nya tidak membuat hati gue menjadi lega sama sekali.

"ya maap…..tadi kita dicegat ama penulis ditengah2 perjalanan, dia masa minta kita berpose kayak di PINK SNIPER!? Kagak nyadar umur kali yah dia!?" sahut matt, atau lebih terdengar seperti curhatan hati gitu.

"woy!! Masih SMA!! Belom waktunya berbokep2 ria lo!!" teriak raito sambil ngelempar penulis yang lagi sibuk belajar buat ulangan susulan pake sandal swallow punyanya.

"udah2 jangan rusuh….sekarang masih jam 6. sekarang mendingan kita beli tiket 21 dulu yah." Kata L sambil melihat kejam tangannya.

"21? Lo mau nraktir gue ama mello nonton? Nonton apaan?" Tanya matt.

"ada dehhh….makanya kita liat duluu….nyok kita ke21!" jawab L diakhiri dengan tawa sinis, begitupun juga dengan raito. Perasaan gue ama matt jadi gak enak sendiri….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pas kita nyampe di21 PIM1, disono raaameeee banget, pas diliat2 lagi, ternyata ada premiere pilem2 jadulna Susanna!!

Iye…pas doi jadi Nyi blorong, wewe gombel, sundel bolong, ratu uler, nyi pellet…de el el.

Gue ama matt langsung jadi lebay sendiri ngeliat sussananya sendiri yang emang…AJIB. Apalagi filmnya.

"tunggu yah, biar aku aja yang ngantri buat tiketnya." Kata L sebelum dia ikut mengantri dengan orang2 diloket tiket.

"21 rame banget sih? Rese deh ngeliatnya." Kata matt sewot.

"auk….gara2 ada artis yang mo ikut nonton Susanna gitu deh!!" tambah gue.

Tiba2, raito yang dari tadi diem aja sambil melihat pemandangan sekitar mendadak berteriak histeris.

"ADA CINTA LAURAH!! OH EM JI!!"

dengan seketika gue ama matt kena serangan jantung gara2 teriakannya raito bak klakson kapal feri, bisa bikin kaca pecah berkeping2 itu.

oh iya. Raito adalah fans nomor satunya CINTA LAURAH KIEHL, cewe jerman yang tak bisa berbahasa manusia yang benar itu. udah gitu marganya sama kayak gue pula! Gak sudi deh gue!! Dan baru2 ini gue baru tahu kalo nama bokapnya tuh MIHAEL KIEHL! Asu! Mirip banget ama gue!! Sejak kapan gue ama matt punya anak kayak begono!? (lha…..)

eniwei, beneran ada cinta Lawrah loh. Dia masuk kedalem 21 dengan high heels yang tinggi abis, trus dress pink yang bikin orang jadi sakit mata ngeliatnya. Dengan cepat wartawan ngerubungin die, dan para satpam bikin garis pembatas buat dia agar para 'fans2'-nya (termasuk raito) enggak ngecengkram dia.

"cinta!! Kamu mao nonton apa sayanggg??" Tanya seorang wartawan.

"oh!! Sayah mao nonton itu-tuhhh!! Susanna!! Syayah khan horror movie lover!! Apyalagih susanna!! She's my hero!! Hihihihihihihi." Jawab CLK (Baca:CintaLauraKiehl) diakhiri dengan tawa bak suster N.

"CINTA!! CINTA!! I STILL LOP YU KOK!!" mendadak Pein muncul dari kerumunan orang, setelah cintanya dinodai oleh CLK saat chapter7: MAEN NYOK! Dan dihajar massa karena dituduh mo merkosa CLK, Pein sempet patah hati, ga mau makan kalo enggak laper, ga mau tidur kalo enggak ngantuk. (itu sih sama aja!) ya jadi intinya he's back.

"MINGGIR LO!! GUE MAO NGELIAT CINTA!" raito langsung ngedorong pein.

"DASAR SOTOY! GUE YANG DULUAN KALE!!" pein balik ngedorong raito, akhirnya mereka bradu mulut, mengeluarkan seluruh penghuni kebun binatang diperkataan mereka….

(bayangin aja n'diri!)

"syyyuuddaaahh!! Kaliaannn jangan berantyem dongh!! I'm embarrassed!! Ginih ajya dehhh!!" sahut CLK, dengan seketika pein ama raito berhenti berantem.

Gue ama matt langsung jauhin tempat tersebut, kita pura2 enggak kenal raito yang sifat barbariannya muncul, takut kena samber….

"ginyi dehh…kalian bisah gakh answer my question??" Tanya CLK dengan pose sok imut.

"BISA DONG!!" "SIAPA TAKUT!!" sahut pein dan raito dengan semangat menggebu2. ato napsu?

"hayyyooo…. Syapah awrtish nyang syuka demam panggung gitchuuu??" Tanya CLK, suaranya lebih kedengeran kayak raungan onta ditelinga gue….

Reaksi Pein: "hah? Opo…??"

Reaksi raito: "what the hell…??"

Reaksi wartawan: "Haaaaaa??"

Reaksi SBY: "sodara2! Mari kita berantas Koruptor DiIndonesia!"

Semua orang bak kena stun, sedangkan gue ama matt malah ngeliatain mereka lewat café 21. abis cape nungguinnya, udah gitu L adu bacot ama mbak2 yang jual tiket soal tempat duduk pula, halah!!

"hayyooo syapaaa??"kayaknya CLK udah enggak sabaran deh, atau dia emang berniat untuk membunuh semua orang yang berada di21 dengan permainan pikirannya itu.

"kurang kerjaan banget gak sih author?" celetuk matt.

"auk…sering banget nampilin CLK…suka kali ye." Tambah gue.

Oke, kita kembali kenasib Raito, pein, dan seluruh masyarakat 21 yang berada dialam bawah sadar mereka masing2.

"ihh kamyu!! Jawabannyah ityu khan THOMAS GROGGY!! Ihihihiihihihi!!"

YAK AMPUN! KIRAIN APAAN!

GUBRAAAKKK!! Raito, pein, beserta para wartawan langsung bergubrak ria, bahkan diantaranya ada yang kejang2 dan sesak napas. CLK memang RUAR BIASA sekali miscommunication-nya.

"syudah yahh!! Akyu seneng dyeh ngomong ma kalian!! Deee….." CLK dengan muka tak bersalah langsung masuk kedalam theater 2, film: emakku kecebur disumur lagi!

"………………" Raito ama pein mangap, para wartawan cengok, semua orang masih kejang2. dunia hancur dengan seketika berkat CLK. Gue ampe kagum ngeliatnya.

Akhirnya raito tobat dan dia langsung berjalan ketempat gue ama matt.

"gila ya tuh cewe….BEGO banget!" komen matt.

"hus!! Jangan gitu!! Siapa tau ada pembaca yang suka ama diaa!! Syapa tau orang yang lagi baca ini fict cinta mati ama dia!" kata gue. Lah? Kan bisa aja kan?

"bodo amet." Celetuk raito dan matt cape.

"heeii!! Aku udah dapet tiketnya loh!!" tiba2 L datang dengan memegang 4 tiket 21 ditangannya.

"eh L-chan…lo enggak bakal mau tau deh apa yang terjadi barusan…hehehe…"kata matt laknat.

"heh? Ada apaan sih? Tadi aku liat banyak banget orang terkapar dilantai, ada yang kejang2, ama sesek napas pula! Aku bingung deh!" kata L enggak ngerti.

"MATT! GUE BUNUH LO KALO LO NGOMONG SOAL ITU!" ancem raito, matt cuman bisa ketawa ngakak ampe muncrat kegue.

"MONYET! MUNCRAT KEGUE TAUK!!" teriak gue sewot.

"sori2….eh, ngomong2 lo nyuruh kita nonton apaan L?" Tanya matt, menghiraukan gue. Sialan.

"ada dehhh….filmnya bagus loh, itu tuh yang jadi peringkat nomor satu dibox office America!!" jawab L diakhiri dengan tawa (laknat)

duh. Perasaan gue mulai kagak enak nih, soalnya setiap kali….

Iye, SETIAP KALI kita abis nonton di21, endingnya pasti aneh2 en gak jelas deh….

Pas Nonton Transformer:

Matt- jadi gila dan mengkhayal kalo mobilnya bisa transform jadi robot beneran.

Raito- jadi seneng ama kesatria baja item (kaitannya….?),

dan L yang seneng ngeliat shia Lebouf.

Pas nonton the seed of chucky:

setiap orang yang ngeliat gue keluar dari pintu theater, pasti teriak begini…. 'MASYAOLOH!! ADA CHUCKY IDUP BENERAN!!' trus orang yang teriak begitu lari kabur. Brengsek…..

Raito- kagak bisa tidur selama berhari2, dia buang semua boneka Barbie kesayangannya itu.

Matt-bodo amet, dia mah kagak peduli. Udah anti banting ama film horror.

L-jadi trauma melangkahkan kaki ke Toys r' us dan Kidstation

Pas nonton quickie express:

Raito-eerrr….langsung ngebawa L kedalem toilet abis nonton tuh film…gue enggak tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya…

L-Missing In Action, tidak diketahui keberadaan dan keadaannya setelah dibawa raito pergi.

Matt-…eerr…..(muka merah) ehem….yeah well you know! Kalo gue jelasin entar rating fictnya jadi M lagi! xD

Oke, itulah sejarah singkat kita berempat dalam 21. benar2 sangat abnormal.

"tapi aku dapet tiketnya yang midnight, jam 11-an gitu, mendingan kita ngungsi kemana dulu yuk…." Kata L. gue langsung ngeliat kejam tangan gue, dimana jarumnya masih diangka 8. buset, nunggu 3 jam cuman buat nonton…

"enaknya kemana yah?" Tanya raito.

"ke Disctara yuk!! Mao nyari cd Avenged Sevenfold yang baru gue!!" usul matt, ah, dasar anak EMO…

"iyah, gue juga mo nyari DVD baru" tambah raito. Dasar! Mentang2 orang kaya, uang jajan sebulan 200rb (bused) beli DVD yang original pula! Gue aja beli DVD bajakan melulu diAmbasador or ITC, nyang gocengan itu loh!!

"yaw dah!! Nyok kita KeDiscTara!!" sahut L.

ya sudahlah kita semua kayak rombongan haji pergi keDisctara….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(pas nyampe keDisctara….)

pas masuk kedalem disctara, raito, L, gue ama matt langsung pergi menyebar gitu, raito ketempat DVD original (iya deh yang punya duit banyak, jadi tersinggung gue!! xD) L ketempat lagu2 jepang, sedangkan gue ama matt ketempat lagu barat….

"walah!! Kok enggak ada avenged!?" matt jadi sewot pas nyari CD Avenged kagak ketemu2 ditumpukan rak2 CD yang lain.

"Tanya aja lah ama petugasnya, minta cariin…." Kata gue anteng.

"yaw dah lah…." Setelah mendengar usul gue, matt langsung beranjak menghampiri mbak2 pegawai Disctara yang mejeng deket pintu masuk.

"mbak, mbak!! Aku mo CD Avenged Sevenfold yang baru!! Ada enggak??" Tanya matt beringas.

"hah? Apeng jet?" ternyata si mbak2 berlogat jawa sangat kental sekali….

"AVENGED SEVENFOLD, EMBAK!!" sahut matt kenceng. Kalo gue jadi dia sih gue pake toa masjid sekalian biar kedengeran lebih jelas en jernih (iye, entar akhirannya tuh mbak2 budek permanen)

"oh….avenged…bilang dong….." yee….si mbak2 malah jadi sewot sendiri, trus dia pergi kebilik lagu barat tempat gue ama matt tadi nyari2.

"errr…kita udah nyari disono kagak ada loh mbak…." Kata gue pelan, mengingatkan si Mbak yang tampangnya sangar.

"…yang jadi petugas disini kamu ato saya??" ANJRIT! Dia malah marah2 sewot gitu ama gue!! Ini mbak2 emang pengen dihajar yah!!

Yah udahlah apa boleh buat, kita membiarkan mbak2 itu sibuk mencari CD tsb, yang menurut gue enggak bakal ditemukan.

Setelah 10 menit mencari dirak2, kayaknya si Mbak2 udah pasrah, dan dia memanggil temennye…

"Joni!! CD avenged sevenfold nyang baru mane??"

"jeung!! Avenged mah udah abis kaleee dari minggu lalu!!"

GUBBRRAAAKK!!

Gue ama matt langsung bergubrak ria setelah mendengar perkataannya si Joni…

"oh. Mas, CD Avengednya kagak ada noh, sold out." Kata si mbak2 yang tadi anteng, kemudian dia beranjak ninggalin kita en kembali ketempatnya berada (halah….kirain setan kali tuh mbak2??)

"Semprul!! Gue kutuk itu mbak2!!" kata matt sambil nusuk2in paku keboneka Jerami yang entah berasal dari mana o.O gue cuman bisa mangap melihat matt berusaha mengutuk orang dengan memakai boneka jerami….

"hei, kalian nemu CD yang dicari?"Tanya L yang nyamperin gue ama matt.

"eer….enggak. malah matt lagi nyantet orang sekarang…." Jawab gue ragu2. matt makin beringas nusuk2in boneka jeraminya, dan si Mbak2 yang tadi mulai kejang2 jep-ajep-ajep

"hah….?" L kayaknya enggak nyaho deh ama perkataan gue…

"gue udah dapet DVDnya, pergi yuk." Tak lama kemudian raito datang menyamperi dengan plastic disctara gede ditangan kirinya.

"ckckckck….dasar orang kaya, beli DVD banyak banget…." Ejek gue. Lebih jelasnya sih sirik xD

"kamu beli film apa aja raito-kun?" Tanya L polos.

"…adalah…." Jawab raito yang membuang arah pandangannya ketempat lain. Karena curiga, gue langsung ngambil tuh kantong plastic dan mengrepe2 isinya….

"WOI!!" raito enggak sempet untuk bereaksi.

"….innalilahi!! Quickie Express?! Kawin Kontrak!? D.O (DropOut)?! American Pie6!?" bujug!! Raito beli DVD BOKEP!! 8D

"ape?! Ada yang ngomong American Pie yaaa??" matt langsung berhenti nyantetin orang pas denger2 American Pie, yak ampyun!! My matto is a Perv!! O.O

"udah ah enggak usah teriak2!! Malu tauk!!" sahut raito sambil mengambil kembali kantong plastiknya dari tangan gue. Sedangkan gue cengok dengan muka najong2 gitu, enggak nyangka yah, Yagami Raito yang jenius, keren, cool, dan penyabar (halah!) itu demen ama bokep…

ckckckckck…ternyata penampilan bisa menipu ya….

"udah yuk!! Aku mau kemulti nihhh!!" L mencoba untuk menenangkan suasana dengan cara menarik kita bertiga keluar disctara, udah malu diliatin banyak orang xD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(di multi toys and games….)

L ama raito pisah lagi ama kita, mereka lagi nyari gantungan hape gitu disebelah kiri, sedangkan gue ama matt kebagian sebelah kanan, tempat game2 gitu.

Gue ngeri ngeliat matt kalo masuk ketoko ini, apalagi ditempat game, dia bakal ngeliatin console game terbaru yang harganya melebihi soto ayam mbak jujun, ampe ngiler2 ngences gitu….soalnya dia enggak punya duit buat belinya..

"mello." Mendadak dia nyamperin gue, gue kaget.

"apah?"

"kamu cantik deh."

Gue mangap, anjrit! Maunya apa sih ini anak ngegombal ditempat umum!? Eerr…. –muka merah-

"ka….kamu tuh ngomong apa sih!?"

"mello, hari ini rambut kamu bagus, muka kamu tambah cantik…." Matt perlahan2 nepok kepala gue, sesuatu hal yang gue suka…ihihihiihi X3

"t…..eehhh…." gue jadi salah tingkah sendiri, asu, kayaknya muka gue merah deh….badan gue panas….wow….

"mello, kamu manis banget deh, BELIIN AKU PS3 YAH!"

"WHAT?!"

gue langsung nyopot sepatu gue en ngelempar tuh sepatu malang kemukanya matt. xD

"beliin lu PS3!? Itu sih sama aja gue buang garam kelaut dodol! Lagipula harganya PS3 aja udah ngelebihin uang jajan gue seumur idup kale!!" sahut gue kesel. Sialan, matt ngerayu2 gue cuman buat minta belliin PS3!

"yak elah….yah syapa tau gitu karena gue rayu2, elo mau beliin gue PS3 secara Cuma2…hahaha." Kata matt diakhiri dengan tawa ngikik yang paling gue enggak suka.

"in your dreams, moron!!" sahut gue kesel. Duh, sekalinya aja matt tuh bertingkah kayak anak autis, kebablasan!

"duh, bener2 yah ini anak berdua, enggak disekolah, enggak dimall, adu bacotnya enggak nahan." Celetuk raito yang datengin tempat gue ama matt.

"udah lah, biarin aja, inikan hari jadi mereka, biarin aja mereka seneng2 kenapa…" bisik L ditelinga raito. Dikatain pasangan adu bacot, gue ama matt jadi malu sendiri.

"sekarang kita enaknya kemana yah? Filmnya masih lama loh." Kata L sambil menlihat kejam tangannya.

"aus gue…." Kata matt.

"iyah." Guepun menimpali.

"yaw dah, kestarbucks nyok." Usul raito.

"KE STARBUCKS DARI HOLAND!" teriak gue ama matt.

Ché!! Segelas kopi distarbucks tuh harganya 50.000 ribu tauk!!

Mahal banget buat ukuran kopi doang! Aje gile emang si raito, dasar orang kaya!!

"udah deh, jangan bertengkar!! Supaya adil, kita mendingan keKINOKUNIYA ajah!!" L pun menimpali teriakan gue ama matt yang barusan.

"….ngapain bok disono? Mahal2 bukunye…mendingan kegramedia ajah yah….." celetuk raito.

"aku mo beli BLANC ET NOIR-nya Takeshi Obata! xD" kata L sambil mengepalkan tangannya keatas.

"…………….." gue, matt, ama raito cuman bisa diem aja. Enggak berani buat berkomentar sepatah katapun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Kinokuniya Bookstore….)

asu banget deh. Mo jalan kekinokuniya kok ribet yah, harus menyebrangi jembatan, jalan turun kebasement yang sangat nun jauh dimata…..

udah gitu, tauk gak!? (ya enggak tau lah! Elo enggak cerita!!) kan kalo mo keKinokuniya, harus ngelewatin sogo dulu yah, disogo tuh banyaaaaaaaakkk banget mbak2 yang nawarin parfum gitu….

EH MASA ADA MBAK2 NYANG NGASIH SAMPLE PARFUM KEGUE?!

Dia bilang begini pula: "Kk!! Ih kamu manis banget deh, kalo kamu pake parfum ini, pasti kamu akan lebih mempesona!!'

Gue mangap.

Matt ama yang lain ketawa ampe Nangis ngeliatin gue ditawarin parfum buat cewek. Sialan….

Ah sudahlah, biarkan saja…..ehem, akhirnya kita semua nyampe juga diKinokuniya…

"…sebenarnya kita kesini ngapain sih? Nganterin L beli BLANC ET NOIR yang mahal itu?" Tanya gue sambil melangkah masuk kedalam Kinokuniya ama matt.

"hahaha. Kau tak tahu saja kegunaan lain dari toko buku Kinokuniya…." Celetuk matt dengan tawa kecil.

Gue bingung denger perkataannya matt, maksud dia tuh apaan juga Kalo Kinokuniya punya kegunaan lain?

"raito!! Gue mo mojok yak!"kata matt sambil menepok pundak raito yang mo nyusul L nyari BLANC ET NOIR dirak2 buku jepang.

"ceileh…dasar, yaw dah gih sono….gue juga mau mojok entar…." Kata raito dengan nada memaklumi gitu…

"??" gue sendiri jadi bingung! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan sih!?

"kita ke bilik Ekonomi yukkkk…" matt langsung narik tangan gue, dan ngebawa gue menelusuri bilik2 buku yang tinggi banget itu. trus dia duduk dipojokan rak buku.

"….inikan sector ekonomi? Kamu mo beli buku ekonomi??" Tanya gue sambil membuka beberapa buku ekonomi tebal yang berbahasa inggris itu.

"hehehe….udah, kamu duduk aja." Suruh matt, ya gue sih nurut aja. Trus gue duduk dihadapan dia.

Mendadak dia nyium gue.

Gue yang kaget langsung matahin ciumannya dia.

"hey!! Gi…gila lo!! i…inikan Kinokuniya!! Toko buku, tempat umum!!" gue ngomong udah berantakan banget, gue bisa ngerasain kalo muka gue merah…xD

"ya justeru itu….ini bilik Ekonomi, jarang ada orang yang masuk kesini. En rak2 buku yang tinggi juga nguntungin kita kan?" kata matt sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang gue, sumpah gue jadi ngerasa mungil banget ditangan dia.

JRENG JRENG JRENG!!

INI BEBERAPA HAL YANG HARUS DIPERHATIKAN KETIKA MO PACARAN DIKINOKUNIYA PIM2! (By: Matto)

1.perhatikan sekeliling toko, apakah ada satpam berkeliaran atau tidak. (warning: pada saat ngelirik2 nyari tempat mojok, janganlah anda terlihat seperti maling mo nyolong buku. Karena satpam disana bakal dengan seneng ati nangkep anda)

2.pilihlah sektor2 buku yang kira2 jarang didatangi orang2.

(contoh:Ekonomi, Bahasa, Komputer, Agama)

3.duduklah ditempat yang dirasa sudah aman dengan pasangan anda.

4.dan silahkan berpacaran sepuasnya xD (Note: tapi jangan kebablasan ya, kalo kebusted ama satpam runyam entar….

Ya kalo sekedar kisu2 en huging2 masih bisa ngelak kok, bilang aja begini…. 'maap pak, adek saya epilepsinya kumat, kejang2 terus dari tadi….makanya harus saya pegangin…')

(SEMOGA SUKSES xDDDDD © Matto)

…..apa2an tuh!? Cara yang baik dan benar untuk pacaran ditoko buku!? Ajib banget deh matt ama penulis…dasar pervert…. --;

(penulis:thanks to nenek Aoichii en Kakek Agi atas idenya, soalnya mereka yang paling sering menggunakan metode ini dikinokuniya xDDD)

anyway, back to my situation with matt.

"enggak kerasa yah….kita udah delapan bulannan….." gungam matt pelan.

"haha. Iyah, aku enggak ngerasa kalo kita pacaran loh." Kata gue sambil ketawa ngikik.

"kamu masih inget enggak saat aku nembak kamu?" matt perlahan2 meluk gue lagi, gue langsung ngerebahin kepala gue dipundaknya dia.

"ya iya lah aku inget….aku enggak mungkin ngelupain kejadian itu…" bisik gue.

(FLASHBACK MODE:ON! xD)

8 bulan yang lalu, gue baru selesai kegiatan ekstrakulikuler gue ama L, Koran sekolah. Jam sudah menunjukan waktu 17:45, mataharipun akan tenggelam.

"eh tauk enggak?? Ternyata pak Kakuzu diem2 pacaran loh ama Pak Hidan!!" bisik L kegue.

"sumpe loh!? Idih, sama2 orang aneh pacaran…jodoh tuh!!" kata gue sambil ketawa ngakak bayangin Pak Kakuzu yang doyan pake Masker kayak orang arab, suka duit….dll.

sedangkan Pak Hidan yang sangar dan tukang bacot…hiyaa…langsung jadi lebay sendiri gue bayanginnya…

"so…mello-chan, gimana ama matto-kun?" Tanya L.

dengan seketika gue ngemujratin milo dingin yang gue minum setelah mendengar perkataan L. --;

"a….apa maksud lo, L?!" sahut gue. L tuh emang jago banget kalo bikin orang kena serangan jantung mendadak.

"loh? Aku kira kalian udah pacaran!" sahut L kaget.

"pa…pacaran gi…gimana!? Ngaco aja lo!" bantah gue. Muka gue langsung jadi merah banget…

"ohh….masih Hubungan Tanpa Status….ckckckck, itu enggak baik loh….." Kata L sok bijak.

"si…siapa juga yang HTS-an!?" teriak gue, muka gue tambah merah….

"ceilah. Semua orang juga tahu kali kalo kamu suka matt, trus matt juga naro perhatian ama kamu, raito-kun yang ngasih tau aku loh." Kata L sambil tersenyum.

Sialan tuh anak, awas aja…..entar gue santet ama Ki Joko Bodo… (loh? Kok gue jadi kayak matt ya suka nyantet orang?)

Anyway…pas kita lagi berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah, kita ngeliat raito ama matt lagi berdiri bersender pagar sekolah.

"raito-kun!" L langsung melambaikan tangannya keraito.

"oh! L-chan!!" raito dengan gaya kemayu+indianesse datang menghampiri L.

gue sih enggak perduliin mereka, mata gue tertuju kematt yang berjalan kehadapan gue.

"hai."

"um….hai."

"……umm…aku punya sesuatu buat kamu."

Gue ngeliat muka matt merah banget, entah mengapa. Awal mulanya gue pikir kalo matt kena serangan demam berdarah, ternyata enggak toh….

"oh, emang apaan?" Tanya gue, masih belum bisa menduga hal apa itu.

"u….udah! kamu ikut aku aja!" matt mendadak langsung narik tangan gue dan bawa lari gue kedalam area sekolah lagi.

"hey!! Matto-kun!? Mello-chan?!" L langsung berteriak histeris kayak emak2 kecolongan kalung.

"udah biarin aja!!" kata raito sambil menahan tangan L.

"matt mau bawa mello kemana??" Tanya L panik.

"gini loh, sebenarnya, matt mau….." raito membisikan sesuatu ditelinga L.

"OH!! Jadi begitu…yak ampyuunn!! Minta pajak ah entar!!" kata L seneng.

Nah, sedangkan keadaan gue?

Matt membawa gue keatap sekolah, dimana disana tuh sepi banget, matahari yang mau terbenam terlihat sangat jelas dari sini…..untuk sesaat gue mengagumi keindahan Langit, bagaikan lukisan….

"hey matt!! Apa maksudmu menariku kemari hah!?" teriak gue sewot, abisnya dia enggak ngomong apa2 sama gue selama membawa gue kemari.

"alasanku cuman satu…yaitu kamu." Kata matt pelan, mukanya dia jadi tambah merah, sedangkan gue jadi enggak ngerti akan apa yang dia maksudkan.

"mello! i…..i like you!! NO! i….i mean, I LOVE YOU, MIHAEL KEEHL!!"teriak matt kencang2, dan backgroundnya adalah matahari yang sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya.

Gue mangap. Dan mata gue berkedip beberapa kali. Gue terus bertanya pada diri gue sendiri, _anjrit! Ini mimpi bukan yah!? Apa jangan2 gue masih molor lagi!?_ Dengan seketika muka gue jadi merah, maksud gue….GILA! GUE UDAH NUNGGUIN MATT NGOMONG KAYAK BEGITU HAMPIR SETENGAH DARI HIDUP GUE TAUK!

Dan sekarang dia mengucapkannya, apa yang harus gue lakukan!?

"ha….hah?! ka…kamu ngomong apa barusan!?"

iyak, bagus banget deh mello. Jadi orang budek plus autis aja deh lo.

Oh G.O.D, I HATE MYSELF! .

"I love you mihael keehl!! Selama ini, aku cuman bisa jadi orang bego plus tolol ngeliatin kamu dari jauh aja! Aku tuh udah suka ama kamu sejak pertemuan pertama kita pas SMP! Dan gue sadar dari hari gue ketemu ama lo itu gue jatuh cinta ama elo!" sahut matt kenceng2.

(Penulis:aawww….so swweeettt!!)

gue ngerasain seluruh badan gue enggak ngerespon ama otak gue, gue hanya bisa diam terpaku menatap matt dengan wajah yang merahnya udah enggak tau kayak gimana lagi….

"ma….matt…aku…sebenarnya….aku….juga su…."

Anjrit!! Mulut gue mendadak jadi kaku gitu pas mo ngomong!!

Oh I really hate myself at this time!!

"…….?" Kayaknya matt masih nungguin jawaban gue, sedangkan gue yang enggak mau buat dia nunggu lama sedang berusaha buat ngomong kembali.

"MATT! ILOVEYOUTOO!! Akujugasukabangetamakamusejak

pertamakalikitaketemu,bahkanakudengerlaguterpesonasetiap

kaliakumandangkamudarikejauhan!!"

(Trensletion: MATT! I LOVE YOU TOO! Aku juga suka banget ama kamu sejak pertama kali kita ketemu, bahkan aku denger lagu terpesona setiap kali aku mandang kamu dari kejauhan!!)

matt terlihat terkejut ama jawaban gue, sedangkan gue lagi megap2 nyari udara karena gue ngomong panjang nan ribet itu kagak napas xD

"….terima kasih mello." Mendadak dia langsung meluk gue.

Gue bisa denger detak jantung dia yang berdetak begitu kencang, hampir seirama ama detak jantung gue yang berdetak kenceeng banget. Dan gue juga bisa ngerasain panas tubuhnya yang panasnya hampir sama ama muka gue…

Dan disaat itulah gue sadar, kalo gue bener2 jatuh cinta ama dia.

(FLASHBACKS MODE:OFF)

"haha. Kalo inget kejadian itu bikin aku malu deh." Kata matt dengan muka merah, sama dengan warna muka gue saat ini xD

"oh shut up…" gue jadi malu sendiri.

Kemudian dia mengunci mulut gue dengan ciuman lembut dibibir gue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(a few hour later)

"oi matt!! Mello!! Udahan nyok!! Udah jam 10:45 nih!!" Sahut raito kesegala arah toko buku kinokuniya, gue yang lagi asyik mesra2an ama matt ngerasa keganggu abis.

"dasar orang nyolot, lagi asik juga…." Keluh matt sambil berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, trus dia bantuin gue berdiri juga.

Kemudian kita pergi dari bilik Ekonomi tsb dan melihat raito dan L dengan muka acak2an banget.

"…kenapa lo? Muka kusut begitu…" Tanya gue.

"oh, ehem. Ada sedikit kecelakaan tadi." Jawab raito anteng.

Gue ama matt kemudian saling berpandangan, apakah gerangan yang sudah terjadi barusan dengan raito dan L?

"ehem. Udah yuk, entar pintu theater nya ketutup lagi…." L langsung jalan keluar kinokuniya duluan, mukanya merah, bajunya kusut, rambutnya apalagi.

Raitopun ngikutin dia dari belakang.

"gee, what happen with them?" celetuk gue.

"hahaha. I think raito-kun is energic today." Bisik matt dengan tawa kecil.

"oh!! Maksud kamu raito-kun kelewat napsu gitu??"

Abis itu gue ngakak berdua ama matt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(PIM1, at 21 Theater 3)

"akhirnyaaaa…" gue langsung ngerobohin diri kekursi nonton yang warna merah di21, sebelah kiri gue matt, sebelah kanan gue L, dan sebelahnya L tuh raito.

"eh L-chan, kamu belom ngasih tau loh judul film yang mau kita nonton tuh apaan." Celetuk matt.

"yah….liat aja kenapa…." Kata L diakhiri dengan senyuman sinis gitu, gue juga ngeliat raito tersenyum sinis disebelah L.

perasaan gue ama matt enggak enak, soalnya Raito ama L tuh kalo ngerencanain sesuatu kagak pernah ada yang beres….

Dan tak lama kemudian, lampu udah matek. Film udah dimulai gitu.

Dan…tiba2….

"HOLY SHIT!!"

Gue ama matt langsung teriak pas ngebaca judul film yang kita mo nonton, SUSANNA, THE SUNDEL BOLONG MOVIE

"ASU!! L!! RAITO!! GUE BUNUH LO!!" gue berusaha untuk lari kabur keluar, matt juga ngikutin aksi gue. Soalnya dia juga takut banget ama susanna XD

"Hey Kammmyuuu!!"

mendadak suara enggak asing menyahut dari arah belakang.

"Kamyu berduah jangan berisyik dong!! Kan akyu mo nontohn nyyihhh!!"

Cincau Lawrah….

Dengan refleks gue ama matt langsung kembali ketempat duduk kita.

"ahahahakkk!! Happy anniversary, MattoMello!" kata raito sambil ketawa ngikik.

"yeah, happy anniversary!" L juga enggak ketinggalan.

"OH SHUT UP, CHE!" teriak gue ama matt panik, kita udah peluk2an en ketakutan aja sebelum filmnya mulai.

God. Kadang2 aku ingin sekali menyantet Raito dan L. (lhoo??)

!i END i!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…..anjrit, ini adalah fict terpanjang yang pernah gue buat, sampe 60 halaman gitu bok!! Sadis banget mineeehhh!! xD

cincah lawrah emang sangat, sangat, dan SANGAT mengganggu….(thanks to provoke Magazine for the freak idea XD)

oh iyee……daku sudah keluar rumah sakit loh….walaupun dengan perban ditangan kiri. Uhuhuhuhu….gak papa deh, keren kokkk xD (dasar masochist!!)

(Note:Bantuin bikin fict MPREG dong siapa ajah…..dan juga banyak banget yah kata2 'nyantet' difict ini? xD)


	13. Diari si L

Yeahhhhhh

Yeahhhhhh!!

"METROMINI" chap.13!!

hiaa…kronologis "Diari"-nya udah abis….karena "Diari si L" adalah yang terakhir…ihihihhihiks….don't worry, I will make it again….. (kalo inget.) xD

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

(Buat Nasuma-chan: oh….L ama raito tuh pas dikinokuniya adu suit jepang!! Yang kalah rambutnya harus diacak2in bak gembel! Dan raito kalah melulu ama L-chan! Kurang kerjaan banget yah ini orang berdua?? xD trus mengenai fict _Before it's too late_…maap jeung…abis lagi mumet ga bisa bikin MattMello…mungkin kalo bikin MattMisa bakal seru kali yee…duh maap yah jeung xD iyah nih daku bego banget gak bisa bedain bahasa sunda ama jawa…blegug siah! xxxD)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Diari si L-

(L's P.O.V)

_iyak!! Selamat pagi pendengar, kembali lagi dengan saya!_

_sugeng,di PurwokertoRadio! ketua dari IJO SEMANGKA! Yaitu Ikatan Jomblo Semangat KAWIN!! Ngomong2, saya masih single loh…Hehehe….ehem, cuaca pagi ini cukup cerah! Matahari sudah menyinari tanah Indonesia, awan hitam tak terlihat sedikitpun! Wah, ini hari yang cocok untuk jalan2 rupanya!_

Hoeeemmmm….

Yah….suaranya di Sugeng bangunin aku lagiii…

Pagi ini akuu senenggg banget!!

(Penulis:kenapa atuh?)

kan hari ini aku mau pergi keDUFAN ama raito dkk!!

(penulis:halah…baru kedufan…kecil!! (-ditimpuk sepatu-)

udah deh, cape ngebacot ama author pagi2….abis aku bangun, aku beresin tempat tidur dulu…..trus abis itu baru deh turun kelantai bawah minta makan….

"pagii…"

pas aku udah nyampe dibawah, ternyata mami ama papi aku udah duluan nyampe…dan sekarang mereka sedang adu debat, kerjaan rutin mereka tiap pagi. Iya, TIAP PAGI. Iya, TIAP PAGI. Iya, TIAP PAGI. (halah!)

"pih, mami khawatir deh…..soal naiknya harga gas en minyak bumi pih….." kata si mami.

"iyah nih, mana sawah kita telat panen pula….ckckck…" si papi-pun menimpali perkataan mami aku. (ada gitu hubungannya sawah ama minyak bumi??)

"karena gas en minyak mahal, kita harus apa dong pih? Masa kita enggak masak??" Tanya si mami.

"ya enggak mungkinlah….udah, mendingan pake kayu bakar aja!!" usul si papi.

"yah pih….itu sih sama aja kita mempercepat global warming kalee…." Kata si mami yang menolak usulan si papi.

"loh? Kok gitu??" si papi nampak bingung….

"loh!? Papi mikir dong!" sahut mami kesel.

"ya apaan!?" si papi nampaknya menjadi tambah bingung…

"kayu asalnya dari mana?" Tanya si mami.

"pohon." Jawab si papi.

"nah, pohon gunanya buat apa??" Tanya si mami.

"buat….bikin oksigen…..biar nambahin lapisan ozon gitu deh." Jawab si papi.

"NAH! Kalo pohonnya kita tebang, maka oksigen2nya jadi ilang dong! Dan lapisan ozon bumi kita makin menipis! Global warming semakin dekat! Gitu loh pih!!" teriak si mami.

"….yaw dah lah….gitu aja kok repot!!" kata si papi dengan aksen terkenal dari Gusdur xD

"papi ada solusinya?" Tanya si mami.

"mendingan kita pake ARANG aja kalo mau masak!!" Jawab si Papi.

JEGERRR!!

Mami aku langsung marah2in si papi….

Ih serem deh ngeliat mami marahin si papi cuman karena debat mereka enggak nyambung…mendingan aku nyamperin heli deh….

Aku buka pintu taman, trus nyahut2in namanya heli…

"heli!! Heli!! Kemari!!"

eh tapi si heli enggak muncul2 juga…

karena penasaran, aku datengin kandangnya….trus aku nemuin si heli lagi tidur2an dirumput dengan tampang mesum gitu xD

"…kenapa pula ini harimo??" gungam aku bingung, soalnya heli enggak pernah kayak gini sebelumnya!

"oh, itu tuh den….dia lagi jatuh cinta!!" celetuk salah satu pembantu aku.

"loh? Jatuh cinta? Ama siapah?" Tanya aku penasaran. Wah, ternyata binatang bisa jatuh cinta juga yah…

"ama komodo peliharaan tetangga sebelah! Dia tuh ya kalo siang2 pasti ngelengos keluar pager, trus mesra2an deh ama si komodonya ibu maisaroh!!" jawab pembantu aku antusias.

"…………….." aku sih diem aja, cengok malah! Wah…harimo ama komodo….bentuk anaknya kayak gimana yah?? xD

ah!! Entar namanya HariDo ajah!! Singkatan Harimo-Komodo!! XDDDD

ah, daripada ngurusin si heli yang lagi kesengsem mendingan aku nelepon raito dkk aja deh, mo nanyain mo ngumpul dimana dulu….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abis makan pagi, aku masuk kembali kedalam kamar….

Ngambil hape aku dan neken nomornya matt.

'_bunga ditepi jalan, alangkah indahnya….oh kasian…. 'kan kupetik….oh kasian…. Seblum layu….oh kasian… 'kan kupetik… oh kasian…seblum layu…'_

ringbacktone-nya matt Bunga ditepi jalan So7! So sweeettt!! xD

(penulis promosi fict laen ajah nih kerjaannya yah…..)

matt tuh ya walaupun tampangnya kriminal dan bagai anak autis, dia tuh sebenarnya baik banget. Dan dia cocok banget ama mello yang juga autis dan gila…

dan juga kadang2 menjadi temen gilanya raito kalo lagi kumat. –sigh-

"aahhh!! Awh!! Akh!! Shit!!"

pas keangkat, aku malah denger teriakan mello o.o aku mangap plus cengok. Apa yang terjadi!?

"aaahhh!! Iya….L-chan….ada apa? Argh! Aw…."

Dan teriakan mello diganti ama suaranya matt yang juga tereak2 gitu.

Trus aku mikir. LAGI NGAPAIN INI ANAK BERDUA YAH?

"……eer…..aku cuman mo nanya, kita entar jadi ngumpul dirumah aku kan?" sebenarnya sih aku rada2 masih shock gitu, cuman kan aku harus tetep nanyain ama mereka supaya mereka enggak curiga.

"errr….ah! miss pula!!" sahutan mello terdengar kembali.

"diteken dong!! Bego! Biar masuk!!" matt juga teriak…

aku udah langsung mikir yang enggak2 ajah…..--

(penulis:JANGAN MIKIR YANG ENGGAK2 LOH PEMBACA, INGET SIKSAAN DALAM KUBUR XDDDD)

"ya iyalah jadi!! Yaw dah ya L-chan!! Gue mo lanjut!!"

matt dengan bejadnya menutup teleponnya….ngebuat aku jadi tambah mikir yang enggak2…

(padahal sebenarnya…)

"shiit!! Miss melulu dah gwa!!"

"kampret! Pake D-8 tuh dia! Asu!"

oh….ternyata Matt ama Mello lagi maen AyoDance diwarnet!

Dan mereka maennya tereak2 gitu karena neken spasi/CTRL kagak masuk2 juga jadi great or perfect. xD

"awwwrgghh!! Dasar keyboard gembel!!" mello langsung ngebanting2 keyboard punya warnet gitu sambil ngamuk2.

"sialannnn…..asu!! EXP gue kagak nambah dah!" matt juga enggak ketinggalan….

Makanya, kalo maen AyoDance, jangan pake ngeluarin suara2 yang aneh ya kalo kalah!! xD

(back to L's P.O.V)

ehem. Daripada aku mikirin apa yang sedang matt ama mello lakukan, mendingan aku nelepon raito-kun! Iya enggak? xD

trus aku neken nomornya raito-kun deh!!

'_percayalahh….hanya diriku paling mengerti…kegelisahan jiwamu kasih…dan arti kata kecewamu….kasih yakinlah…_

_hanya aku yang paling memahami..resah arti kejujuran diri…indah sanubarimu kasih….percayalah….'_

yak ampyun!! Ringbactonenya raito ganti lagi!! Jadi 'bahasa kalbu'-nya Titi DJ!! So sweeett….kyaa raito-kun itu selera musiknya parah abis…cuman lagu2 yang dia pilih kadang2 emang bagus sih….hahahaha…ah, kena dilemma akuu…xD

"halo?"

kyaa diangkat pula!!

"halo? Raito-kun yah??"

"iyah lah L-chan…ada apa?"

"gini…kamu jadikan kerumah aku trus kita ama duo M pergi kedufan?"

"ya iyalah jadi…kan kita udah ngerencanainnya cukup lama…

aku nyampe dirumah kamu kira2 jam 10-an gitu ya…"

"iyah!! Dagh Raito-kun…"

trus aku ama dia nutup teleponnya secara bersamaan. Benar2 15 detik yang sangat menegangkan….xD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(jam 10:45)

aku udah siap2 diluar rumah, trus mobil alvard juga udah siap…sekarang tinggal nungguin duo M, ama Raito-kun deh!

eh, ternyata enggak disangka2, Matt ama Mello dateng duluan.

"loh? Kok cepet amat yah? Bukannya lama?" Tanya aku.

"….kok lama?" matt kelihatannya bingung ama omongan aku.

"….lama kenapa?" Tanya mello.

"yah kan tadi kalian lagi-- ah, sudahlah!" pikiran aku yang tadi terbesit lagi!! Hus! Hus! Sana pergi jauh2! Aku udah tobat enggak mau baca PINK SNIPER lagi!! xD

"idih, L-chan Psycho-nya kumat lagi!!" kata mello histeris.

"CEPETAN PANGGIL PETUGAS RSJ SEBELUM DIA CABULIN ANAK ORANG!!" tereak matt yang ikut2an histeris ama mello.

Sialan tuh emang dua orang….

Eh enggak berapa lama kemudian, sosok raito-kun terlihat! n.n

"wah. Raito-kun udah dateng ajah!!" kata aku seneng. Soalnya aku udah lama enggak ngeliat raito-kun selama liburan ini….

"hahahaha….eh, kan udah pada ngumpul semua….ayok pergi!" kata raito-kun.

"yeah!" matt dan mello sorak gembira gitu, maklum. Orang ndeso baru pertama kali kedufan…. (L langsung dihantam pake doujinnya hitomi - H-eichi ama matt en mello xD)

setelah aku ngelempar matt ama mello pake batu, kita semua naik keatas mobil en pergi kedufan!! xD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(kira2 pas setengah perjalannan…)

"anjrit….bosen…." keluh Raito-kun.

"are we there yet??" Tanya matt.

"mo maen ayodance!!" sahut mello gak nyambung.

"ih, kalian kayak anak kecil aja deh! Dufankan jauh! Ya sabar dong!" kata aku, mencoba untuk membuat ketiga orang ini tetap jinak.

"medingan kita ngapain gitu biar enggak bosen…" usul mello.

"iyah." Raito ama matt mengangguk2 tanda setuju.

"eh….ati2….kan pak slamet marahnya nyeruduk loh…" celetuk matt.

"HAH?" aku, mello, ama raito-kun kaget denger perkataan matt. Kok kayak….

"SELAMET KAN BADAK JAWA!!" Sahut matt.

GUBRAAAKKK!!

Aku, ama mello langsung bergubrak ria dikursi mobil…dasar anak korban iklan….

"cacat lo!!" sahut aku xD

"AWAS! SELAMAT DATANG!!" lol. Raito-kun juga ikut2an pula!!

"hauhuahuahuauhakhkuah!!" matt ama raito-kun lalu ketawa ngakak.

"dasar anak autis!!" sahut mello.

"auk!!" aku enggak mau kalah dari mello.

"SPONTAN, UHUY!!"Teriak Matt ama Raito, trus mereka ketawa ngakak kayak orang kesurupan

"………………" mello ama aku jadi horror sendiri, ada apa dengan kedua seme kitah!? Ada apa!!

"kesera…sera!! Selama ada holcim!! Jadi apapun juga…pasti sempurna!!" udah gitu raito-kun nyanyi2 gitu, en matt tepok tangan…

aku ama mello langsung ngejauhin mereka berdua, takut ikut gila…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Setelah keadaan agak tenang, raito-kun ama matt udah jinak…mello berinisiatif buat nyalain radio.

_Iyak! Kembali lagi dengan sayah, si imut joko! DiPONG radio! Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu yang sangaaaaat istimewa! Anda pasti bisa mengenali dia cuman dari suaranya aja deh!! Ini diaa!!_

"_hello, selamath siangh, shaya CINTAH LAURAH!"_

"AAAARRRRRGHHHHHHH!!"

mendadak raito-kun jadi histeris gitu, dia langsung ngejumplang dikursinya dan nyumpel kedua telinganya ama tissue.

"raito-kun! Ada apa??" aku yang kaget jadi histeris sendiri kalo raito-kun tambah gila.

"ckckck…keinget ama kejadian di 21 yah raito?" celetuk mello.

"woi penulis! Seneng amet sih nampilin CLK?! Suka lo yah!? Jeruk kok makan jeruk!?" sahut matt kePenulis yang lagi nongkrong didepan warnet, ngebreak maen ayo dance sambil makan batagor xD

"DIEM LUH! SUKA2 GUE DONG! GUE KAN GOD HAND DIFICT INI!!" teriak penulis sambil ngelempar muka matt pake piring batagor xD

ah, anyway let's go back to the fict shall we?

_ya! Tamu istimewa kita kali ini adalah Cinta Laura Kiehl! Artis muda yang saat ini sedang tekun berlatih menyanyi! Dia les nyanyi ama Ahmad Dhani loh!! Hihihi..Maia bisa cemburu nih…hekehekehke…._

Kalo ditelinga aku sih, suara penyiarnya kedengeran kayak orang ketakutan gitu. Atau emang bener dia takut ama CLK yang terkenal dengan Misscomunication-nya itu?

"eh, kalian nyadar ga kalo orang yang lagi siaran ini kayaknya ketakutan banget gitu??" Tanya aku.

"suaranya bergetar, iye. Dia kayaknya ketakutan…kayak raito-kun dibelakang sono." Jawab mello. Ah, ternyata bukan cuman aku aja yang berfikiran seperti itu.

aku ngeliat kekursi paling belakang, ada raito-kun yang sibuk nutupin telinga kagak mau dengerin suaranya CLK xD

"_Iyah! Shayah khan mo jadih penyanyih jugha! Ihihihihi….hey, I have a question for you!!" _

_glek…..pertanyaan apaan?  
_

"_syapah arthis nyang sukah jajan??"_

pas CLK melayangkan pertanyaan itu, aku, mello, ama matt serentak mikir. Siapah yah??

"bo, siapa artis yang suka jajan??" kata matt sewot, kayaknya sih dia udah butek otaknya nyari jawabannya.

"auk ah gelap!!" kata mello puyeng.

"kita tungguin aja jawabannya CLK!!" usul aku.

_d….duh, saya enggak tahu tuh….emang siapa artis yang suka jajan??  
_

" _TAMARA BLICHIKI!! "_

JEEEGEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!!

"GEMBEL!!" matt ama mello langsung berteriak frustasi, ngikutin aksinya raito-kun yang tadi

yak ampyun. CLK itu….ANEH.

" _mas!! Mas!! Kok kamyu pingsaaan?? Trush muluth-nya berbusah!! Mas!! Mas!! Security! Tolongin diah!! Tolong!! Helephh!!"_

"_angkat si joko!! Dia pingsan!!"_

"_Masyaoloh! Mulutnya berbusa bok!!"  
_

"_Jok!! Joko!! Sadar!!"_

"_cepetan masuk kesesi lagu! Cepetan!!"_

orang2 diradio sonoh pada gabrak-gubruk berusaha menyelamatkan Joko yang hilang kesadarannya ama CLK… buset, mulutnya si Joko ampe berbusa gitu! Mantep banget deh CLK….

_I can't tap, even I want to_

_I can't slide, what's wrong with me?!_

_I can't strum, …..maybe you're in love_

_Yes, maybe I'm in love…!_

_Mayday!.. Mayday!.. I need some help!!_

_It feels burning inside of my head!_

_Don't look at me, don't stare at me, and don't laugh_

_Please stop me 'cause I think I'm in love!_

Iyak, bagus banget. Setelah kejadian Joko overdosis gara2 CLK dan langsung masuklah lagu, Lagunya D'cinnamons.

"matt!! Ini kan lagu kita!!"

"iya yah sayang, inikan lagu kita"

mello makin nempel aja ama matt dibelakang….sementara aku yang duduk didepan cuman bisa ngeliatin orang pacaran….karena raito-kun kejiwaannya belum stabil…

Ini semua gara2 CLK!! GARA2 CLK!! GARA2 KAMUH!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Setelah melalui jalan Tol yang tak ada ujungnya, sungai dengan air ijo yang membuat indra penciuman matek total…

Kita telah memasuki kawasan ANCOL sodara2.

"akhirnya….cape gue duduk melulu….bisa2 ambeien deh gue xD" kata mello yang kayaknya bersyukurr banget turun dari mobil.

"raito. Lu ga papa kan?" matt bantuin raito-kun untuk turun dari mobil, jiwanya raito-kun masih rada2 keguncang gitu….

"iyah, gua ga papa….sigh…dasar tuh CLK…"

saat itu aku lagi beli tiket masuk buat mereka, pas diloketnya…

"mbak2, minta tiket dong buat 4 orang…."

"BELI! Bukannya minta!!"

eh…bukan mbak2 toh penjaga tiketnya!! Ternyata mas2! Dan ternyata dia…

"SUJIWO TEJO!" xD

BLETAK!

"GUA KAKUZU, GURU LUH!!"

l…loh!? Pak kakuzuuu ternyata!! Omg, kirain sujiwo tejo….hehehehehe….abis mirip sih ke-nyentrikannya xD

"enak aja gue disamain ama orang nyentrik! muka ganteng begini juga! kalo disamain ama aji Masaid mah gak papa…." Kata pak kakuzu. (oh iya! Hari ini dia enggak pake masker loh! Jadi bayangin aja kakuzu, No masker, pake baju staff dufan, bawa balon binatang, pake kantong kresek diatas kepala, trus nyiumin orang2 yang lewat. PASTI DIA BAKAL DIMASUKIN KEPANTI SOSIAL DENGAN CEPAT xD)

hiyah! Ayok balik kefict!!

"udah deh pak…saya mo beli tiket masuk dufan…." Aku engga mau adu mulut ama pak Kakuzu, udah cukup adu mulut ama dia hari senen kemaren tentang kenaikan harga beras….

"4 orang yah? Harga satu tiketnya 150 rb"

"WHAT!?"

aku langsung pasang tampang 'what-the-hell-are-you-kidding-me!?' gitu, enggak percaya aja setelah 10 tahun kagak pernah kedufan pas kedufan lagi harga tiketnya udah melambung jauhhhhh banget!!

(note:author sekalian curhat xD kesel banget ama dufan…)

"yee…jaman sekarang tuh ya harga2 udah pada naek! Minyak bumi harganya hampir 1000 dolar per-barrel! Minyak tanah makin susah didapat, harga makanan pokok melambung tinggi! Global warming semakin parah didunia, hutan2 pada gundul, artis2 pada kawin-cerai semuah, TRUS UDAH GITU CRISTINA MO CERAI LAGI AMA SUAMINYA YANG ANGGOTA DPR ITU TUH!!" tereak pak Kakuzu dengan semangat mengebu2 en pake kuah pula, nyembur ke aku gitu (yaiks!)

"…………………" sebenarnya pak kakuzu ini lagi kampanye, curhat, ato demo buruh?

"ehem. Udah cepetan bayar!!"

"hoh? Iya…."

Lebih baik perbincangan aku antara Pak Kakuzu ini dilupakan, dan seakan2 tak pernah terjadi demi kesejahtraan masyarakat dunia….

(apa coba maksudnya?)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pas aku mo jalan kembali kemobil, mello yang terlihat histeris langsung berlari kearah aku.

"ada apa mello-chan?"

"RAITO AMA MATT JADI GILA BENERAN!!"

"hah?"

aku enggak ngerti ama omongannya mello, apa karena dia ngomong terlalu napsu ato mello emang enggak bisa ngomong dengan baik dan benar.

Lalu perlahan2 aku ngebuka pintu mobil, dengan mello yang berada dibelakang aku…dan….

"kesera-sera!! Selama ada holcim!! Jadi apapun juga pasti SEMPURNA!!"

yak ampun. Mereka berdua kembali gila, dengan menyanyikan lagu2 soundtrack iklan ataupun mengikuti gaya iklan…dasar anak2 korban iklan…

"ih….Tomi gak gitu deh…."

"HUAUAUAKAHAKAHUAUAHUAKH!!"

"E-A-S-Y! kekuatan 10 jari! Easy nyikatnya! Easy jemurnya! Easy nguceknya!

"YEAH!"

"mas! Yang nemuin benua Amerika noh si Nita!!"

"iye!! Mas, Kolombus-kan mateknya sore2an gitu!!"

"kolombus mateknya jam 15;45!!"

"ya kan masih sore2an gitu mas!!"

"HAHAHAHAH!!"

"mbak! Minta jus dong atu!"

"oh, gak bisa mas! Kalo mo Deuce, harus matchpoint 20:20….baru bisa deuce!!" xD

setelah puas meneriakan iklan2, mereka akhirnya sadar juga.

"…..gua lagi ngapain yah?" Tanya matt.

"auk…" tambah raito-kun.

"loh!? Kalian masa enggak nyadar kalo kalian tadi gilanya kumat!?" teriak mello.

"enggak!" sahut matt ama raito barengan.

Idih, masa kagak nyaho sih?? Apa jangan2 tadi mereka kesurupan roh orang-orang yang korban iklan trus matek karena kebanyakan makan ikan asin? (lho…?) hii…Ohsram!!

"Sudah-sudah…kita lupakan kejadian ini….kita langsung kedufan aja kenapa?" mello kayaknya udah sewot.

"IYAK!" teriak mereka semua.

Tanpa mengingat-ingat kejadian yang tak masuk akal tadi, kami semua bergegas berjalan masuk kedufan! xD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"halah!! Cape!!"

tenyata…jalan masuk kedufan tuh jauuhhhhhhhhh banget….kayak berjalan ditengah-tengah gurun pasir begitu….hiaa….malaay banget deh… aku, Raito-kun, mello, ama matt cuapek banget!! xxxxxD

"buset…gua berasa jalan digurun selama 5 hari 4 malem aja….cape banget dah gua…." Matt jalannya udah hampir ngesot gitu, trus mello yang bantuin dia jalan.

"tauk! Loket tiketnya deket, tapi pintu masuk dufannya jauh baaangggeeeetttt….." tambah mello.

"ayo berusahalah!! Tinggal sedikit lagi!!" teriak raito-kun dengan semangat menggebu2. waw, raito-kun memang sangat enerjik!

"mendingan lu gotong gua dah, cape euy saiah…" kata matt anteng.

"JIDAT LO! SONO JALAN N'DIRI!" tereak raito-kun. Aku yang jalan paling depan cuman memandangi pemandangan sekitar dan pura-pura enggak kenal ama orang-orang aneh dibelakang aku ituh Xd (Baca:Matt, mello, ama raito)

"dasar orang psycho….lebay!!" tereak matt.

"dih, malay dah gua…jauh bener…mendingan naek ojeck…gak ada ojeck yahh….??" Kata mello puyeng.

(penulis: jadi inget _ojek extreme!_ Nyah haseo..hehehehe xD)

"mang Cinta Laurah!?" sahut aku.

Semuanya jadi pada ngakak ketika mendengar nama cinta laura disebut-sebut ama aku. Hehehehehe

"d'oh! Syapah nyangh manggil sayah yah??"

"HUH?"

Ohmaygoat! Suara itu?? trademark ituh!? Bibir ituh!? Cewek ituh!? Kya! CLK kembali muncul!! xD

Reaksi Mello: "MASYAOLOH!!" (langsung sujud minta ampun)

Reaksi Matt: "kenapa dia muncul kembali?! Mengapa ya tuhan!!" (menangis tersendu-sendu)

Reaksi Raito: "udah ujan, BUECEK, GAK ADA OJECK!"

(Masang lagu "OJECK"-nyah CLK kenceng-kenceng lewat hape xD)

Reaksi Aku: "yak ampyun! Capek dehh _LurveMATT!!_" (nampol penulis yang lagi berantem ama Advance Dancer di Ayo Dance)

"hey kalian!! Kalian penggemar sayah yah?? Sayah sering ngeliat kalian dyech!!"CLK senyam-senyum najong gitu kekita, raito-kun langsung sembunyi didalem pot tanaman jumbo pas CLK ngampirin kita semua xD

"Cinta, ayok kita masuk. Kamu ini gangguin penggemar kamu ajah!" kata mas-mas yang ngampirin CLK, gayanya so Ivan Gunawan gitu lahh…

"duh, iyah-iyah!! Dadahh kaliyan semuah!! Mmm--uuu--ah!" pas mo pergi, CLK melemparkan ciuman kecil. Matt ama Mello langsung tiarap, aku sembunyi dibelakang pot taneman tempat raito sembunyi juga.hehehe

kita semua enggak mau mengulangi masa lalu kelam bersama CLK…. Hiiiyyyy….udah-udah! It's a bad thought, back to our mission to DUFAN! X3

"sumpah….. gak ada ojeck yah?" celetuk mello.

"cape…." Tambah matt.

"alagh! Tinggal dikit lagi juga!!" kata raito-kun sambil keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"ya sudahlah…." Matt ama mello saling menghela nafas, dan kita semua mulai berjalan kembali menuju DUFAN yang dari tadi kagak nonggol-nonggol….oh dufan, dimanakah engkau?? Mengapa dikau jauh sekali dari peradaban mata kami?? (idih, gak jelas banget yah si L? xD)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, akhirnya kami semua nyampe dipintu masuk dufan…alamak…akhirnyaaa….

"Jones!! Itu diah!! Kita telah sampai ditempat harta ituh!!" sahut raito-kun yang bercucuran keringat.

"iyah!! Ayok kita masuk!! Entar kita bagi dua hartanya yah!!" matt ama raito-kun langsung lari masuk kedalem, kayak anak kecil baru pertama kali dateng kedufan. Dasar norak.

"Dasar maniak Indiana Jones tuh berdua!!" tereak mello sewot.

"jangan lupa nonton pilem Indiana Jones Yang baru yah pembaca….ama speed racer juga…hehehehe" aku malah promosi pilem…abisnya diancem ama penulis. Disuruh promosi pilem xx

(penulis: FYI, gua jadi gak konsen selama 3 hari gara-gara pilem Speed Racer. Entah mengapa…. –Curhat ni yeh!!- XD)

akhirnya aku ama mello nyusul Raito-kun en matt masuk kedalem, setelah kesusul kita langsung nyusun rencana!

"pertama-tama mo naek apaan??" celetuk aku.

"Tornado ajahh!!" usul mello.

"Kora-kora!!" usul matt.

"kicir-kicir!!" usul raito-kun.

….kok pada maenan extreme semuah yah?

"yaw dah deh…kita nyobain Tornado yuk!!" sahut aku.

"YAAAY!" teriak mereka bertiga. Maka bergegaslah kita semua keantrian Tornado!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Permainan 1: Tornado –Puting beliung-)

glek. Aku jadi rada-rada takut n'diri….tornado, permainan yang bakal naikin orang setinggi 2 meter en diputer-puter kayak cucian basah, udah gitu pake disemprot aer pula! Hiaa….seremmm….

"raito-kun, L-chan takut!"

disaat2 seperti ini, saatnya uké personality aku untuk bangkit. xD (beruntunglah wahai para uké dengan tampang cantik!!)

"duh L-chan, kamu enggak usah takut…kan ada aku!!"

kata raito-kun dengan senyuman 'don't-worry-it's-gonna-be-a-DISASTER!' sebenarnya aku rada-rada takut juga ama senyuman raito-kun yang mengugah napsu ini… (Huekh)

akhirnya kita naek juga keTornado…. Dan saat itu pula perasaan aku makin kagak enak, sumpah.

"…anjrit. Kayaknya gua nyesel deh naek ini…." Kata matt.

"ajib, baru dateng kedufan langsung naek permainan yang bikin serangan jantung aja kita…." Tambah mello.

"TADI SIAPA YANG NGUSULIN NAEK TORNADO EMANG!?"

tereak aku kesel.

"g…gua…" kata mello pelan.

"GUA SUMPAHIN LO JATOH MEL, GUA SUMPAHIN!!" teriak aku. Gila, kita semua jadi ngerasa nyesel abis naek tornado!

Akhirnya kursi permainan kita perlahan-lahan naek keatas, dan pas nyampe diatas…

"gua bisa ngeliat monas tuh…." Kata raito-kun.

"I see London, Francé, dan Italia!" matt malah nge-joke. Dia tuh emang enggak takut sama apapun kecuali ama mello..

"anjrit!! Sumpah gue nyesel naek ini, ayo cepetan TURUN!!" tereak mello.

"BEGO! GIMANA CARANYA!?" tereak aku ama raito-kun, matt mah anteng-anteng aja…

en permainan mulai bergerak. Kita muter 360derajat Lintang Utara (halah!) atau bahasa yang dapat dimengerti adalah: kita udah kayak semut kegoncang-goncang naek Mach 5.

(Mello: IDIH! Promosi SPEED RACER banget gak sih lo!?

Penulis: BODO! Gua suka tuh pelem! Gua sampe nonton 4 kali tauk dibioskop!! xD)

Perlahan-lahan kita muter makin kenceng….makin kenceng….diputer keatas, kebawah, kekiri, kekanan…

Syalalalalala….serong kekiri….serong kekanan…ampe mampus.

Keadaan kita saat itu mengenaskan, Raito-kun nutup mata tapi masih bisa untuk teriak. Matt tereak-tereak dengan mata terbuka lebar, Mello cuman buka mata tapi enggak teriak. Suaranya ilang. Sedangkan aku?

GAK SADARKAN DIRI SELAMA PERMAINAN BERLANGSUNG.

Mantap.

Setelah beberapa menit bertikai diudara, akhirnya permainan laknat itu terhenti. Aku langsung jatoh posisi sujud nyium tanah.

"whoooooa!! Lagi yok!! Lagi yok!! Asyik!!" tereak Matt. Udah kayak anak kecil kena Epilepsi.

Setelah mendengar perkataan matt, aku langsung nimpukin dia pake sandal aku.

"aje gila!! Baru nyampe dufan langsung nyobain yang extreme-extreme aja kitah!" sahut raito-kun yang jalan-nya rada goyang gitu, kayaknya sih dia pusing.

"tauk!! Oh iya….abis ini kita naek Kora-kora yok!! Hehehe…" celetuk mello.

Aku ama raito-kun perlahan-lahan mencerna perkataannya mello, lalu kita sama-sama teriak….

"DASAR BEGO LO! ITU SIH SAMA AJA!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Permainan 2: Kora-korak)

entah mengapa. Ato emang aku yang bego. Menyetujui naek KORA-KORA. Perahu jaman bahela yang goyang kekiri dan kekanan melulu. L-chan, kamu emang bego.

Tapi jangan khawatir. Aku bakal balas dendam ama mello karena telah menyuruh naek Tornado tadi…hekehkehkehkhek

"mello-chan! Coba deh duduk dibelakang!" kata aku.

"huh? Ngapain duduk dibelakang?" Tanya mello, dia terlihat bingung.

"kalo duduk paling belakang, goyangannya enggak terlalu kenceng! Dijamin!" jawab aku, padahal kan….hahahaha…

"oh ya udah! Matt, kita duduk paling belakang yok!!" ajak mello.

"okay…" matt sih manggut-manggut aja.

Lalu mereka berdua duduk paling belakang diKora-kora… sedangkan aku ama raito-kun duduk ditengah, dimana kalo ditengah tuh goyangannya enggak terlalu extreme….

"gila. Ngapain mereka duduk dibelakang!? Disanakan…." Kata raito-kun.

"biarin ajah, suka-suka mereka…" hihihihi….mampus lu mel…rasain pembalasan dendam sayah! HUAHAHAHA….

"loh? Gak ada yang duduk paling belakang selain kitah yah?" celetuk matt ketika merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil… (OH NO! penulis kecebur empang! –hiahhh…-)

"iya-yah. Kenapa yah??" mellopun bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, hihihi….duh jahat banget deh akuh! Cuman aku lagi pengen isengin mello ama matt sih…

"_oh! Ternyata ada yang berani juga duduk dipaling belakang!"_

sahut om-om Operator permainan,serentak mata semua orang nengok kebagian belakang kora-kora. Dimana ada Matt ama Mello yang benar-benar merasa ada yang salah. xD

"_terakhir kali ada orang yang duduk dipaling belakang itu adalah 3 tahun yang lalu! Setelah orang itu kehempas karena goyangannya terlalu kenceng, dan langsung matek jatoh ketanah! Dan sekarang ada orang yang berani duduk disono! Hebat!!"_ perkataan om-om operator langsung ngebuat muka matt ama mello pucet abis, Raito-kun yang duduk disamping aku cuman bisa mangap.

Sedangkan aku?

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" ketawa ngakak.

Akhirnya permainan dimulai, besi pengaman yang cuman….

Iyah, CUMAN nahan kaki kita aja supaya enggak terbang ketika perahu makin mengencang. Sungguh safety disini adalah nomor 666.

"matt."

"iyah mel?"

"sebelum kita berdua matek kehempas, lo perlu tau. Kalo gue yang matahin PSP lo jadi dua."

"iyah mel. Lo juga harus tau, kalo gue yang nyolong jemuran rumah lo."

"OH JADI ELO YANG NYOLONG BEHA EMAK GUA!?"

"BUKAN! ITU SIH SI UMAM! GUA CUMAN NYOLONG KUTANG DOANG!!"

"DASAR KLEPTO LUH!"

kora-kora mulai bergoyang makin tinggi….aku pegangan ama raito-kun, soalnya susana mulai mencekam, orang-orang bertereak histeris.

"raito-kunnn!! Aku takuttt!!"

"jangan panik L-chan, AKU JUGA TAKUT KOK."

Bingung akan perkataan raito-kun, aku angkat kepala aku untuk melihat wajah raito-kun. Dimana wajahnya raito-kun puceeet banget! Putih hampir kayak sussana!

"ra…raito-kun…."

"JANGAN TAKUT L-CHAN, AKU JUGA TAKUT KOK!!"

raito-kun berteriak perkataan yang sama. Raito-kun itu kalo ketakutan pasti ngingetin orang lain. Padahal dia yang lebih takut.

Oh iya, kita kenasibnya Matt ama Mello yuk.

"…………………….."

mello mukanya pucet abis, dia pegangan erat banget ama besi PENAHAN KAKI-nya, kayaknya dia mo nangis gitu xD

"gua ga mau mati konyol!!" teriaknya. X3

"siapa bilang? Palingan lo mati gegar otak karena jatoh terhempas setinggi 4 meter, atau serangan jantung." Matt terlihat lebih anteng, walaupun tadi dia sempat panik juga. Memang matt itu tahan banting. (lu kira matt ntu apaan!?)

" DIEM LUH MATT! LO BUKANNYA NOLONGIN GUA!"

"nolongin apa coba? Bantuin elo lepas dari besi pengaman itu? yang ada elo juga bakal kehempas jatoh kali…sabarlah, permainannya tinggal 1 menit lagi kok…."

"TIDAAAK!! CEPETAN BERHENTI!! SEKARANG JUGAAAA!!"

hahahahahahaha! Si mello jadi beneran histeris! Sementara raito-kun….

"………………" terdiam terpaku, enggak bisa gerak.

Yah sudahlah. Yang penting permainan ini enggak separah Tornado….

Akhirnya permainan selesai juga. Kita semua turun deh!

"huaaa….menyenangkan sekaliii…." Kata aku sambil meregangkan tangan keatas. Lalu aku ngeliat kebelakang, dimana ada mello yang tersungkur ditanah udah kayak mayat, raito-kun yang kejang-kejang kayak orang epilepsi, dan matt yang biasa-biasa aja.

"nyenengin babe lo….gila, duduk dipaling belakang noh nyeremin abis, udah hempasannya paling kuat, bisa ngeliat satu kora-kora secara jelas pula!!" tereak mello kesel.

Yah wajar aja sih kalo dia kesel, hehehe…tapi biarin ah. xD

"hhhh….kenapa kita enggak nyoba permainan yang biasa-biasa ajah??" usul raito-kun yang keadaannya 'mengenaskan'

"iyah. Gue setuju. Cape juga tereak-tereak." Tambah matt.

"yaw dah. Mo main apa?" Tanya aku.

"PERANG BINTANG!"

"SIMULATION CHAIR!"

tereak raito ama matt. Bikin telinga aku jadi budek, dan sekarang mello kena epilepsi, gara-gara teriakan mereka berdua.

"Pokoknya Perang Bintang!!" matt ngotot.

"Simulation chair!!" raito-kun juga enggak kalah ngotot.

"Perang bintang!"

"Simulation chair!"

"Perang bintang!"

"Simulation chair!"

"Perang bintang!"

"Simulation chair!"

"UDAH STOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPP!!" teriak aku kesel, cape dengerin mereka berdua adu mulut!

"kenapa kita maen Perang Bintang dulu, abis itu baru simulation chair! Gimanah??" usul aku.

"iya-yah, kenapa enggak kayak gitu ajah?" kata raito-kun.

"tauk." Tambah matt.

Rasanya aku pengen nabok mereka berdua deh. Udah korban iklan, gila, semé dongo…hiah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Permainan 3: Perang bintara)

ngantri diPerang Bintang tuh udah kayak ngantri buat beli Minyak Tanah, Panjang abis.

"buset. Mo maen perang bintang apa mo beli sembako??" celetuk mello.

"tauk, emang apa bagusnya perang bintang sih? Kan cuman maen tembak-tembakan doang" kata raito-kun.

"diem luh! Oh iyah, gimana kalo kita taruhan? Yang score nembaknya paling dikit harus beliin yang menang PS3!?" tantang matt.

"JIDAT MU PS3! Enggak! Mendingan traktir masakan padang!" dengan cepat raito-kun menolak usulannya matt.

"yo weis lah, di sederhana yah." Kata matt yang mau enggak mau deal juga ama raito-kun.

"dasar gelo." Kata mello.

"yang benar adalah psycho, mello-chan…" akupun membenarkan perkataan mello.

Setelah cukup lama mengantri, akhirnya kita semua masuk kedalem gedungnya! Dan disuruh ngonton diorama aneh pula…tentang makhluk planet yang jenisnya hampir sama kayak di Star Wars (loh? Itu sih sama aja yah? Perang Bintang: Star Wars xDDD) dan minta pertolongan kita buat nyelametin dunia!

Setelah nonton diorama aneh ituh, akhirnya kita naek permainnannya juga! Pesawanya muter-muter gitu kayak penyiram rumput rumah aku! xD

"siap-siap!" kata raito-kun, taruhannya ama matt sudah berlaku.

"elo salah karena menghadapi gue raito-kun, elo salah menghadapi orang yang selalu maen resident evil, Sniper, Time crisis, Counter Strike tiap hari….LO SALAH BESAR!" tereak matt dibarengi dengan tawa kemenangan.

Whoa. Skill menembak matt rupanya tidak dapat diremehkan. Karena dia selalu bermain shooting game lewat Nintendo Wii…oh no raito-kun!

"Yeah! Berjuanglah matto!! Kalahkan dia! Seperti yang pernah kau lakukan di chapter 7, MAEN NYOK!" tereak mello, memberikan semangat kematt.

"si…sialaaann!! Lo ngejebak gua!" kata raito-kun sewot.

"jangan putus asa Raito-kun! Kemenangan menyertaimu!!" aku juga ikut menyemangati raito-kun, dan entah mengapa lagu _oh ibu dan ayah selamat pagi…kupergi sekolah sampai kita nanti…._ Menjadi background kita. xD

woooot! Akhirnya perang dimulai, kita harus nembak cahaya merah yang ada pada setiap monster agar mendapat score!

Matt en raito-kun mengerahkan semua kemampuan yang mereka miliki, hingga titik darah penghabisan!!

(pas udah selesai maen perang-perangan….)

"SCORE GUE 14.567!! HA-HA-HA! TAKE THAT, MATT!" tereak raito-kun beringas.

"oh yeah?" matt terkesan nantang raito-kun gitu, trus raito-kun ngeliat panel scorenya matt…

"39.678?!"

"gak mungkin! Gak mungkin!! Gak mungkin bisa!!"

"kata siapa gak mungkin??"

lah, mello ama aku malah nyanyiin lagunya Project-Pop. xD

"tepatin janji loh raito-kun…traktir gua ama mello masakan padang…hehehehehehe…" kata matt laknat.

"iye-iye….kampret lo. Dasar gamepsycho!" kata raito-kun kesel, masih belum bisa menerima kekalahannya.

"sekrang kita ke…Chair Simulation!" tereak aku.

"akhirnya. Permainan yang enggak mengacu jantung untuk memompa lebih…" kata mello sambil mengehela nafas lega.

Siapa bilang Chair Simulation enggak mengacu jantung??

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Permainan 4: simulasi kursi)

ajib. Ngantri buat Simulation Chair itu sama aja ngantri kayak perang bintang. Panjaaaang banget. Kita semua kembali ngerasa kayak mo ngambil jatah minyak tanah.

"hebat….panjang antriannya lebih dari perang bintang…" keluh matt.

"yah secara gitu, ini permainan yang udah laaamaaaa banget berada didufan, en menjadi primadona…." Kata raito-kun.

"WUIH, ADA MEGAZORD NOH!!" tereak mello histeris saat melihat robot gede yang nangkring didepan pintu keluar chair simulation xD

(penulis: tauk khan? Yang dikakinya ada warung gituh…)

"BEGO LO! ITU KAN ROBOT GEDEK!" tereak matt.

Mereka berdua langsung ditampol ama raito-kun.

"Dasar maniak Power Ranger luh!!" teriak raito-kun kesel.

Aku sih pura-pura enggak kenal aja lagi. Abisnya orang-orang pada ngeliatin kita semua kayak tatapan: 'idih, orang gila nyasar masuk dufan…cepat! Panggil pemburu hantu!'

Ah sudahlah, akhirnya kitah masuk juga deh kedalem sono…pas udah masuk, kita duduk gitu dikursi gede yang buat 2 orang. Tentu saja aku sama raito-kun dan Mello ama matt!

"kayak 21…hiaa….sayah pengen nonton Speed Racer!!" kata mello yang lagi masang seatbelt.

"iyah, pelem jaman esde banget gak sih tuh?? Penulis aja udah nonton ampe 3 kali, masa kita belom sama sekali??" matt kayaknya curhat deh.

"berisik ah! Udah mulai noh permainannya!" teriak aku, berharap bisa membuat mereka berdua diem. xD

iyah. Layarnya kebuka geto, trus muncul kayak kayu-kayu….

Meluncur dari sungai kesungai…. Kurang kerjaan…en kursi kitah ikut bergoyang kesana kemari seperti nasib kayu tersebut…

(iyeh, pas kesono ternyata lagi game _Log Adventure_ getoh…)

"cacat! –argh!- goyangannya mantep –Argh!- BANGET!" tereak raito-kun yang terpingkal kesana kemari bak bola maenannya si heli xD

"iyak!! Kiri!! Kanan!! Kemana-manah! Terjun! HUAHAHAHA!" matt malah jadi girang sendiri, kalo si mello anteng-anteng aja. Enggak teriak dan enggak histeris juga.

Kalo aku sih… " –argh!- " gara-gara sangking hebat kursi-nya bergoyang, kepala aku ama kepala Raito-kun saling membentur….

"ma..maap Raito-kun!!"

"duh….maknyuss…."

akhirnya permainan selesai juga, sang kayu malang kembali kepelukan bapak ibunya…di tempat pemotongan kayu. Selamat! xD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(permainan 5: Nia bikin Gara-gara)

oke. Setelah diajak 'Disko gede-gedean' ama kursi simulasi laknat ituh, kita beranjak kebelahan Dufan yang lain, untuk menaiki permainan legenda, yaitu: NIA –BIKIN- GARA2 xD

(Penulis: seharusnya NEAR –BIKIN- GARA2 tuh… xD)

"sepia mat yah niagara? Tumben…" kata aku bingung ketika tak melihat antrian panjang untuk masuk ke Nia –bikin- Gara2.

"udah kalah bersaing kali, banyak banget permainan baru. Permainan yang lebih lama daripada Halilintar ini kalah lah!" kata raito-kun.

"udah-udah….masuk aja kek…" kata matt.

Akhrinya kita semua masuk kedalem. Pas lagi nunggu giliran dapet perahu…tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang tak asing dimata kita semua..

"Loh? Itu kan…."

"OH MY GOD!"

"PAK HIDAN!!"

"APE?!"

yang bener aja!! Setelah pak Kakuzu menjadi penjaga loket tiket, sekarang pak hidan jadi operator Nia –bikin- Gara2!! O.o

ada apa dengan dunia ini?! Ada apa?!

"Buset! Ternyata kalian!!" tereak pak hidan histeris ketika melihat kita semua yang balik ngeliatin dia dengan tampang goblok.

"bapak ngapain disini!? Tadi saya ketemu ama Pak Kakuzu, sekarang ama bapak!" tereak aku.

"loh? Pak Kakuzu ada disinih juga??" kata Raito-kun, matt, dan mello secara berbarengan.

"ki…kita lagi kerja partime aja kok!! Cepetan masuk kedalem perahunyah!!" tereak pak Hidan. Lalu satu perahu muncul dihadapan kami semuah.

"oh..i see…bapak berdua lagi kerja ngumpulin duit buat nikah yah??" celetuk mello.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!" serentak kita semua ketawa ngakak setelah ngedenger perkataan mello, sedangkan pak hidan mukanya jadi merah gitu, wadoh! Jangan2 bener lagi apa kata mello!

"UDAH CEPETAN NAEK SONO!" tereak Pak Hidan.

Yah akhirnya kita naek juga, sepanjang itu kita masih tetep ketawa ngakak. Sampe akhirnya aku sadar…

"LOH!? KOK AKU DUDUK DIDEPAN!?" tereak aku ketika menyadari kalo aku duduk paling depan diperahu itu. OMG!

"dih, baru nyadar dia…" kata mello yang duduk paling belakang.

"sabar yah L-chan, aku ada disini kok." Kata raito-kun yang duduk dibelakang aku. Mukanya raito-kun kembali pucat pasi. Oh sungguh tak dapat diharapkan.

"revenge is so sweet….makasih atas terapi jantung di Kora-Kora yah L-chan." Kata matt yang duduk didepan mello, lalu matt dan mello langsung ketawa ngakak gitu.

"si…sial!! Kalian balik ngejebak aku! Tidaaakhh!!" tereak aku histeris. Ya secara gitu! Kalo duduk paling depan tuh sensasi 'jatoh'-nya lebih kerasa…hiaaaa…..

"awas lo pada…hehehehe…." Yang tidak kami ketahui adalah…Pak Hidan dengan Laknat-nya menambah kecepatan perahu kitah, ngebuat kita ngebut naek 'jurang' kematian!! xD

(baca: kalo di Nia –bikin- gara2 tuh ada rel curam gitu pas naek pasti disemprot2 pake aer, en pas jatoh turun, aernya nyembur gituh xD)

"anjrit! Ini pasti kerjaanya Si hidan!" tereak matt.

"OMG! Udah nyampe!!" sahut aku.

Kita berada dipuncak dari rel curam tersebut, semuanya keliatan lebih tinggi en parah ditempat aku….dan….kita perlahan-lahan turun…

Reaksi Aku: "AAAAAHHHHHH!!"

Reaksi Raito-kun: "TIDAAAKK!! JANGAN!! JANGAN!!"

Reaksi Matt: "YEAAAAHH!! XD"

Reaksi Mello: "Mati aja deh gue…."

Kita dengan indahnya meluncur dari ketinggian 2 meter, dan pas nyampe bawah, air menghujani kita semua. Aku yang ngeliat kejadian tadi sejelas-jelasnya sudah bertekad. Kalo aku enggak akan pernah lagi berenang. (apa hubungannya?!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Permainan 6: Istananyah Chucky)

"ah serius loh?" perkataan itu yang keluar dari mulut raito-kun, dan mello ketika matt ama aku bilang mo naek istana boneka.

"iyah. Mang kenapa?" Tanya aku yang nyeret-nyeret raito-kun masuk kepintu Istana Boneka.

"tauk…mel. Lo gak takut ama boneka khan??" Tanya matt yang lagi angkat mello buat masuk keIstana Boneka xD

"bu…bukanya gitu!! Entar gua inget ama pelem chucky lagi, OGAH!! TIDAK!! NEHI!" tereak mello histeris.

Ehem. Sejujurnya, Istana Boneka itu nyeremin abis loh. Dengan soundtrack lagu yang rada-rada menggoda (halah!) macam-macam boneka yang mukanya mengerikan….. ada orang batak..bali..belanda….irian…dll. duh, apalagi boneka orang papua. Udah item, nyeremin pula xD

"udah. Masa takut ama istana boneka?? Norak!!" ejek aku.

"tauk! Udah ayo masuk!!" matt juga ikut-ikutan mengejek.

Akhirnya mau enggak mau mello ama raito-kun ikut matt ama aku masuk kedalem istana boneka…hehehehe….xD

Dan lagi2 kita harus naek perahu. Mengapa harus perahu??

Sebenarnya perahu itu untuk apa sih?? xD

Dan dimulailah perjalanan menegangkan nan mistis ini…hehehe…

Pertama-tama yang terlihat adalah Indonesia….

"anjrit….udah gelap, aernya bau got, lagu soundtracknya nyeremin…" mello sembunyi dibalik tangan matt, sedangkan raito-kun nunduk. Gak berani angkat kepala.

" tu….tuhkan, gua jadi inget terakhir kali kita nonton pelem chucky….boneka-bonekanya pada idup gituh, trus menghancurkan dufan…dan mereka akan mengambil alih dari dunia inih! GYAH!" tereak mello.

"hus! Ngaco aja lo!" matt langsung nutup mulut mello, mencegahnya untuk mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal….

"raito-kun? Kamu gak papa?" keadaan raito-kun tambah parah, matanya jep-ajep-ajep, rambutnya jadi gondrong, pake kaen kafan, trus jalannya lompat2!! –PLAK!- lho? Itu sih kakaknya penulis yah? Ho…maap2.

(**SayurAsem**: Sialan! Gue disamain ama pocong!

**TempeGoreng**: wooo….mang enak!! xD

**LurveMATT**:….sayah bingung, mengapa kakak2 ku ini senang betul memakai nickname nama makanan….)

Keadaan menjadi tambah horror ketika kita masuk ke sesi Afrika, orang-orangnya item semuah, trus nari2 gak jelas gitu…

"…gua mendingan nonton chucky lagi deh." Matt kayaknya lama2 jadi horror sendiri.

"tauk…sumpah ini permainan terseram dari pada rumah hantu.." tambah aku. Kemudian aku ngeliat ke mello en raito-kun, mello duduk ngeringkuk sambil meluk matt. Sedangkan raito-kun mukanya pucet, kayak mo muntah gitu XP

pas kita udah keluar dari Istana Boneka mengerikan ituh…

"HUEEEEKKK!!"

raito-kun langsung muntah gitu dibak sampah xDDD

baru pertama kalinya aku liat ada orang muntah naek Istana Boneka…ckckckckck….

"anjrit….tobat gua…tobat…." Mello menenangkan diri dengan cara kayang ditengah-tengah jalan, dibantu matt pula. xD

"iyah, kejadian yang tadi jangan diinget2, lupain kalo lo pernah masuk keIstana Boneka…." Kata matt. Berlaku sebagai da'I yang sedang menyembuhkan pasiennya dari kesurupan xD

Aku, yang satu-satunya enggak kena effect dari Istana Boneka cuman bisa bengong, emangnya se-Dahsyat itu kah istana boneka? Sampe bikin mello kena mental breakdown, raito-kun mual, dan matt yang jadi da'I gadungan?

Misteri Istana Boneka itu memang layak untuk diselidiki….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akhrinya kita telah mencoba semua permainan yang ada. Arung jeram….dimana kita basah semuah, halilintar….dimana kita kejebak diputeran kepala kebawah karena listriknya matek…trus kicir2….dimana matt naek itu sampe lebih dari 5 kali….wah pokoknya cacat deh xD sebelum kita pulang, kita setuju untuk nongkrong diPantai dulu…tapi kita misah-misah dong jalannya! Hehehe….

"hari ini aku seneng banget deh!" aku duduk berduaan ama raito-kun dengan latar sunset didepan…oh, so sweet!! xD

"iyah, aku juga L-chan…." Kata raito-kun. Walaupun mukanya masih rada2 pucet gara2 naek Istana Boneka en Arung Jeram tadi….

"sebaiknya kita harus lebih sering jalan-jalan yah!" kata aku.

"tapi berdua aja, enggak usah ama matt en mello yang bejad ituh…nyebelin. Aku kalah taruhan ama mereka!" kata raito-kun sewot.

"iyah deh…" aku lalu ngerebahin kepala kepundak raito-kun, dan raito-kun ngerangkul aku… sebenarnya aku sadar ada banyak _fangirls _ yang foto2in kitah. Bodo ah, mo enjoy… XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(kita ketempatnya Matt dan Mello yuk!)

"udah lama banget gue enggak kesini. Pas kesini gue enggak tau harus ngapain." Kata mello yang jalan berdua ama matt dipantai xDDDD

"tauk. Tapi cukup nyenengin juga khan?" Tanya matt.

"iya si… lain kali kita kalo pergi2, berdua ajah….gak usah ama Raito-kun en L-chan…" kata mello.

"Mello…" matt lalu memegang tangan mello…

"Matto-kun…" Mellopun menatap matt tepat dimatanya.

"Mello…"

"Matto-kun…"

"Mello…"

"Matto-kun…"

"Mello…"

"Matto-kun…"

"Mello…"

"Matto-kun…"

"Mello…"

"Matto-kun…"

"Mello…"

"Matto-kun…"

"HEH! GUA MO LIAT ADEGAN PINK SNIPER! BUKANNYA ADEGAN PASUTRI! GOBLOK!" para _fangirls_ langsung nimpukin matt ama mello pake beling karena mereka enggak dapet _fanservice_ dari idola mereka xD

i! END !i

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**LurveMATT**: I really2 did it. I finished this long fict! xD

**TempeGoreng: **alagh, sok inggris luh…

**SayurAsem:** udah, lo mendingan beliin gua tiket 21….SPEED RACER jam 1 siang di Theater 2 yah.

**LurveMATT**: hiaaa…ikut!! Mau nonton SPEED RACER lagi!!

**SayurAsem:** hiaa…geer! Orang gua minta beliin…siapa juga yang ngajak lo nonton!! Lu aja udah nonton ampe 3 kali!!

**TempeGoreng:**kasihlah kesempatan bagi kakak2 mu inih…baru selese ujian juga….

**LurveMATT:**GAK MAO! MO NONTON SPEED RACER LAGIH! LAGIH!! SPEED, AI LO YU!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(sepatah kata dari **SayurAsem** en **Tempe Goreng**: maap yah pembaca kalo banyak banget hal2 yang berhubungan ama SPEED RACER…soalnya adek kitah emang penggemar nomor satu SPEED RACER dari esde…pas ngeliat thriller pelemnya ajah dia langsung tereak2 begini….**WHAT THE F-CK!! GYAA!! GYAA!! GYAAAA!!** )


	14. KONTES SEME SEJAGAD

DUNDUNDUN

DUNDUNDUN!

"METROMINI" 14!!

YEAH!! Akhirnya 'diari' trilogy selesai juga….sayah langsung sujud depan computer setelah menyelesaikan chapter fict ntu….huee….komputer sayah kena TROJAN! Iyah, TROJAN HOUSE! Tapi kedua kakak sayah yang baik hati dan tidak sombong ini telah ngebantu sayah…nyari antivirus….hehehe.

Oh iyah, kali ini sayah dibantuin ama kakak cewek sayah, **SayurAsem**! Hehehe…mohon bantuannya, Nee-chan! xD

**SasyurAsem:** beliin dulu DVD SPEED RACER.

**LurveMATT:** HuUuUUuUuEEeEeee!! T.T

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

-KONTES SEME SEJAGAD-

"_ku ber-lari dan terus ber-lari mengikuti….irama sang mentariii…_" Matt mendendangkan lagu CERIA-nyah J-rocks sepanjang perjalanannya kesekolah.

"NAJONG LU MATT! KAYAK ENGGAK ADA LAGU LAEN AJAH!!"

dan tendangan keras langsung dihadiahkan oleh mello tepat kekepalanya.

"change song!? Lagu apa yah?? Oh iyeeee….. _terima kasih cinta…untuk segalanyaaaa…._" Yee si matt malah nyanyiin lagunye si Afghan….

"BERISIIIIIKKK!!" mello yang udah cape ndiri ngedenger selera lagu matt yang ancur2an langsung menendangnya lagih.

Dan dengan tertatih-tatih matt ngesot kedalam kelas, Sementara mello ninggalin dia enggak berdaya…

"dih, Seme gua kok senengnya lagu-lagu masteng!" gungam mello kesel.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Pas mereka berdua masuk kelas, ternyata kelas lagi rame-rame getoh, bukan karena si Nando ama Samsu ngebor patah-patah lagi diatas meja, bukan. Ternyata ada pengumuman dari ketua OSIS!

"ada apa sih ribut-ribut?! Si umam ketahuan bawa majalah FHM lagi yah!?" Tanya matt kepada L dan Raito yang berada dikerumunan orang itu.

"bukan, ada lomba gitu deh." Jawab L.

"huh? Lomba paan?" Tanya mello, dia jadi rada tertarik…

"Kontes Seme idaman!" jawab raito yang akhirnya dapat mengambil salah satu selembaran dari osis itu.

"seme idaman??" tereak mello, matt, ama L.

"iyah…setiap kelas diwajibkan ikut 2 orang." Celetuk dika.

"duh, disini emang ada seme?? Kalo enggak ikut lomba ini, kita semua bakal gak lulus!! En kalo menang lomba ini, kita semua bakal dijamin lulus!!" sahut taejo xD

"………………." Setelah cukup lama berfikir, orang-orang lalu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke Raito dan Matt…..

"A….apa lo liat-liat!?" tereak raito yang jadi ketakutan n'diri diliatin anak-anak yang tersenyum sinis, termasuk L dan Mello.

"oh no you not! Lo pada jangan berfikir untuk memasukan gua dalam kontes itu!" tereak matt.

"yah…apaboleh buat….lo berdua-kan seme disinih.." kata samsu, matanya merah, badannya ijo, waw! Samsu jadi Hulk! O.O (penulis ditabok SayurAsem)

"iyah….ini demi kelulusan kelas kitah….emangnya kalian enggak mao lulus?! Mau terus jadi Kelas 3 selamanya?!" kata si inem dengan mata berkaca-kaca. (halah)

"iyah, matto-kun. Maap yah tadi pagi aku udah nendang en hajar kamuh, selera musik kamuh bagus kok sayang…" mello langsung manja-manja mesra gitu ama matt xD

"Raito-kun, ikutan lombanya yah…lakukan untuk L-chan aja yah….pliss…." L juga enggak mau kalah mesra ama raito xD

nah kalo kayak gini, Napsu udah berkuasa sepenuhnya. Iman udah kalah.

"O…oke! Apapun untukmu, L-chan!" kata raito.

"yah….mello-chan yang minta sih…aku-kan gak bisa nolak…

hehehe…yaw dah deh…" kata matt dibarengi dengan ketawa cengengesan.

"YEAH! AYO CEPETAN MASUKIN DATA DIRI KEOSIS!!" tereak samsu.

Lalu matt ama raito ditarik keluar ama semua anak2 menuju keruang osis untuk mendaftarkan diri.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(pas hari lomba…)

seluruh anak-anak dari kelas 1 ampe 3, guru-guru, pengurus sekolah, kepala sekolah pada ngumpul dilapangan untuk melihat lomba Seme idaman yang diselengarakan 5 tahun sekale ini…. Dan MC naek kepanggung…

"Hwai! Nama sayah Feni Rose, mungkin anada mengenal sayah dari infotainment SILET, ataupun tempat jual apartemen yang ada dikemang ituh loh….ehem, dan saya akan memperkenalkan ketiga juri kitah…yang pertama tentu saja sang penulis sendiri…yaitu LurveMATT atau Sash!" kata Feni Rose.

Kemudian naeklah seorang anak SMA dengan baju gembel dan dengan tampang: 'pak, minta duit pak. Belom makan dari kecil' "Iya iya….sayah berjanji akan menurunkan harga minyak!!" tereak sash. Lalu dia langsung dilembar beling ama penonton.

"rusuh lu!" "tugas kimia gimana noh woi tentang pencemaran lingkungan!?" "tugas film sosiologi!!" "tugas bahasa inggris!!" "eh sash, lo lupa nyuci kakus yah!?" tereak para penonton.

"DIAAAM!! SAYAH ENGGAK MAO DENGER TENTANG TUGAS-TUGAS SEKOLAH SAYAH!!" tereak sash. Kemudian dia duduk dimeja juri yang telah tersedia.

"iyah…itu sedikit kata sambutan oleh juri pertama kita… lalu kita sambut juri kedua kitah, SayurAsem!!" kata Feni Rose.

Lalu naeklah seorang cewek berambut panjang kayak sadako keatas panggung, kulitnya putih mulus, bibir merah merona, rambut terurai dengan indahnya….

(**LurveMATT: **EH BUKAN GUA LOH YANG NULIS BAGIAN INI, NEE-CHAN!! INI KERJAANNYA NEE-CHAN YAH!?  
**SayurAsem:** ye…narsis dikit emang gak boleh??)

"nama sayah SayurAsem, hobi sayah maen kartu remi! Hehehe…" kata SayurAsem. Dan diakhiri oleh tawa cengengesan. Kemudian dia duduk disamping sash.

"iyak…seharusnya juri ketiga kita adalah TempeGoreng, Namun sang TempeGoreng menolak untuk ikut menjadi lomba SHONEN-AI ini, soalnya TempeGoreng ituh seorang lelaki tulen… walaupun gossip-gosipnya diah berubah nama jadi TahuGorengImuth kalo malem hari…hehehe…makanya juri ketiga kita adalah…..SIMON COWELL!!" tereak Feni Rose.

"Lah?! Ngapain Simon ada disinih!?" kata sash.

"tauk! Woy! Ini bukan American Idol kalee…." Kata SayurAsem.

Lalu sosok Simon terlihat menaiki panggung. Diapun melambai kepada penonton, dan sedikit memberikan ciuman-ciuman mesra kepada Feni Rose (Yaiks!!)

"sayah kemari untuk mengantikan TempeGoreng yang tak bisa hadir pada hari ini…begini-begini sayah suka baca PINK SNIPER-nyah H-eichi loh.." yee si Simon malah ngelenong xD

(**LurveMATT:**ajib bener si simon suka PINK SNIPER! XD

**SayurAsem:**oh gak mungkin….gak mungkin…gak mungkin bisa…. –kata siapa gak mungkin?!- gak mungkin….gak mungkin….gak mungkin bisa! Menjadi pacar seorang jerry yan!

**LurveMATT:**Yak ampyun. Project pop! xD)

Lalu simon duduk dimeja juri. Dimana ada sash ama SayurAsem disono.

"iyakkk!! Kini akan saya sebutkan para seme kita pada hari ini!! Oke, ini dia!" Feni Rose-pun melanjutkan ocehannya kembali….

dari anak kelas satoe: Sasuke Uchiha (NARUTO),

Kanda Yuu (D-Grayman).

Dari anak kelas duah: Kaiba Seto (YuGioH), Yuuri Shibuya (Kyou kara ma-oh)

Dari anak kelas tigah: TENTU SAJAH, Yagami Raito (DeathNote), Mail Jeevas (DeathNote)

Lalu satu persatu kontestan naek keatas panggung… dan para uké dan _fangirls_ mereka langsung bersorak-sorak bak kesurupan jin tomang.

"YUURI!! AI LO YUH BEIBEH!!"

"SASUKE-KUN!! JADIAN AMA GUE AJAAAA!!"

"KANDAAAA!! BAYAR UTANG KIPAS LISTRIK LO AMA PEGADAIAN!!"

"KAIBAAAA-KUN!! KYAAA!! KYAAAA!!"

"RAITOO!! I STILL LOVE YOU EVEN YOU'RE A PSYCHO GOD!"

"MATT!! BE A FATHER TO MY CHILD SOMEDAY!!"

(**LurveMATT:** anjrit! Siapa tuh yang teriak kayak begono!? Gile noh fansnya matt…

**SayurAsem:**lah? Bukannya elo?

**LurveMATT:**...bukan noh. Sayah suka ama speed racer sekarang… nah nee-chan n'diri!? Neriakin nama Kaiba-kun!)

"iyak…sekarang akan saya beritahu karakter dari masing-masing peserta kita yah…dimulai dari kelas tigah dulu…." Kata Feni Rose sambil ngeliat kertas petunjuk.

Yagami Raito: anaknya tuh cool, pinter, paling rajin dikelas, dan yang paling sering dicontekin kalo ada ulangan or ujian…. Dia adalah penggemar beratnya Mulan Jameelah, CLK, dan Grup band DEWA19! Bahkan dia pernah ikut dalam MJEDFC!

(Mulan Jameelah En Dewa Fans Club) walaupun tampangnya rada psycho gitu, sebenarnya dia orang baek kok. Yah sayangnya….dia emang psycho. Uké-nya itu adalah L-chan!

Mail Jeevas: ( Sash langsung berteriak: KYAA!! MAMAT!! MAMAT!!) Mukanya ganteng abis, melebihi Tora Sudiro! XD seneng banget pake goggles, padahal itukan menghalangi pandangan untuk melihat mukanya yang ganteng ituh!! Iyhhh sebel sayah! Dia noh maniak game abis…. (mungkin bakal cocok dipasangkan dengan kaiba seto yang notabene punya perusahaan game terbesar didunia xD) dia emang rada cuek bebek sih. Tapi kalo ama orang yang dia sayang, behh….perhatiannya!! bejibun!! uké-nya itu adalah Mello-chan!

"IYAK!! MATT-KUN GUA EMANG NOMOR SATU!!" teriak mello yang berada bersama L dijajaran panggung paling depan.

"Raito-kun aku dong!!" kata L.

"Matt-kun!"

"Raito-kun!"

"Matt-kun!"

"Raito-kun!"

"Matt-kun!"

"Raito-kun!"

"Matt-kun!"

"Raito-kun!"

"Matt-kun!"

"Raito-kun!"

Iyak. Dari pada kita dengerin L ama mello adu mulut mendingan kita balik keperkenalan anak kelas 2.

Kaiba Seto: (SayurAsem langsung berteriak: "MAI LOP! MAI LOP! AI LO YUH!! XD) dari mana yah harus menjelaskan Kaiba Seto? Anak SMA paling kaya, punya perusahaan game sendiri, BrotherComplex TINGKAT TINGGI (inget Mokuba en Noa Kaiba? Good.) tapi sodara-sodara….dia SOMBONGNYA SETENGAH MATEK, gengsian, gak tau diri, DSB. Entah mengapa SayurAsem suka ama dia. Uké-nya adalah Jounouchi Katsuya x3

Yuuri Shibuya: (nenek Aoichii ama Mbip langsung terpesona)

Cowo imut yang menjadi raja didunia laen, apa enggak hebat itu namanya?? Udah baek hati, rajin menabung (Di wc), dan bahkan dia mengadopsi seorang anak kecil pula! Huaa….manisnyahhh….yah tak terlalu banyak yang dapat dijelaskan tentang yuuri karena yuuri dijagain abis-abisan ama Wolfram…. Uké-nya adalah Wolfram Von Biefeld!

"Woy Otak udang! Kalo kagak menang kagak bakal gua kasih jatah lu!" ancam Wolfram yang memakai gaun tidur warna pink ngejrengnya ituh xD

"majikanku!! Ayo menang!!" kata jou yang pake dress-suit puppy dog xD (aih…so kawaii, d'oh!)

"syapa loh!? Gangguin aja!" kata mello sewot.

"eh! Emang lo siapa!?" tereak wolfram.

"Gue uké-nya Matt-kun! Lo syapa!?" tereak mello.

"gue uké-nya Yuuri, lo mau apa!? Mau gua bakar lo!?" wolfram langsung mengeluarkan kekuatan apinya.

"o-yeah!?" mello langsung nimpukin wolfram pake sepatu, trus buat madamin apinya wolfram dia pake teh botol xD trus wolfram ama mello berantem deh!!

"….pura-pura enggak kenal ah." L langsung buang muka.

"tauk." Jou juga ikut-ikutan buang muka.

Dan sekarang perkenalan terakhir, perkenalan anak kelas satu. Ceileh….baru kelas satu tapi tampangnya enggak boleh diremehin nehhh!!

Sasuke Uchiha: (semuanya pada tereak:ANAK AYAM! ANAK AYAM! PETOK PETOK PETOK!!) cowok guanteng keturunan terakhir dari keluarga Uchiha! Karena rambutnya yang jabrik kayak jambul ayam ituh, dia sering dikatain ayam ama temen2-nyeh. Jarang banget ngomong, yah…Jaim gitu deh!! Dia mantan anggota sirkus bok, soalnya bisa ngeluarin api dari mulutnyah! xD uké-nya adalah Naruto! (yeah walaupun semuanya lebih setuju kalo Naruto jadi seme….well sorry guys, tapi naruto lebih 'kecewekan' karena pas sasuke kabur pergi ketempat orochimaru, dia yang pengeen banget sasuke untuk balik kekonoha!! –wuih, udah kayak lagu bang toyib…- xD)

Kanda Yuu: (Mez-san says: KANDA!! KAMUH ENGGAK COCOK MASUK FICT GILA INI! KELUAR KAMUH!!) iyakkk…seharusnya kata-kata dari Mez-san enggak usah ditampilkan saja yah…

Selain menjadi murid SMA, kanda berpropesi sebagai pengusir hantu. Kalo misalnya ada setan or makhluk invisible (Halah!) dirumah anda, panggilah KANDA YUU! DIJAMIN RUMAH ANDA ROBOH KARENA SABETAN PEDANGNYAH! Selain ituh, Kanda yuu adalah seseorang yang cuek bebek, kadang2 jahat, tapi sebenarnya dia baek kok! Dan juga suka rajin membantu orang tua! xD uké-nya adalah Allen Walker!

"otoutou!! Kamuh harus menang! Aniki mendukung dirimu selama-lamanyah!!" tereak Itachi, mello ama L kaget setengah matek pas ngeliat banci taman lawang ini berada disamping mereka xD

"masyaoloh! Apaan noh!? Cowo?? Or bancih??" Tanya mello.

"a…auk gelap, udah jangan diliatin!!" jawab L.

"oy sasuke!! Jika kau menang traktir ramen yah!!" celetuk naruto yang berdiri dibelakang itachi. Mendadak ada sandal nampar muka naruto, pastinya itu sandal punya sasuke xD

"…uké-uké dari anime laen tuh aneh-aneh semuah yah…" kata mello.

"tauk, kayaknya kita doang deh yang paling 'wajar'"kata L.

tiba-tiba saja….

"KYAAA!! YUU-CHAN!! YUU-CHAN!!"

teriakan beringas membuat mello ama L terhempas, ternyata itu tereakannya Allen yang dateng ama lenalee beserta Ravi!

"hus! Heh, berisik mak!! Lenalee!! Diemin dong!!" tereak ravi yang kupingnya ngeluarin darah, gara-gara tereakannya allen.

"gua juga lagi usaha kale! Udah kek Allen! Lo bisa ngebunuh semua orang dengan teriakan lo ituh!!" kata Lenalee.

"bodo!! Dakuh bakal ngedukung Yuu-chan!" kata Allen yang udah enggak perduli ama situasi dan keadaan.

"LIAT!! ADA AKUMAAAAA!!" tereak ravi. Dengan cepat innocence-nyah allen bangkit en celingak-celinguk kesana kemari mencari sosok Akuma. Tentu saja melihat innocence Allen yang berbentuk tangan raksasa membuat para penonton takut setengah matek.

"….dunia ini sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya…" gungam mello.

"yeah. You're right…" tambah L.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"iyak! Ayo kita masuk kebabak pertama, yaitu babak rayuan gombal!! Disini para peserta diwajibkan untuk bergombal ria ama uké-nya dan para juri akan menilai keahlian para peserta! Peserta pertama, Sasuke Uchiha!" sahut Feni Rose.

Lalu sasuke maju kedepan panggung, serentak para fans-fansya menyambutnya dengan teriakan mesra.

"AYAM KATE!! AI LOPH YU!!" "KYAAA!! SASKAY!! SAOS TOMATH!!" "SI JABRIK AYAM KATE!!" dan sebagainyah….

"sialan…enggak dikonoha, sekul, rumah, kuburan, gue tetep dikatain Ayam…kampret." Gungam sasuke yang lagi ngambil mike dari tangan Feni Rose. Lalu dia menunjukan kebolehannya!

"naruto-kun. Walaupun kamuh orang gembel, anak paling bandel dikonoha, sering nyolong beha mbah Hokage, makan Ramen kagak bayar, buta warna, suka iseng…."

"EH ITU SIH NGOMONGIN KEJELEKAN GUE SEMUA! KAMPRET LUH!" naruto udah jadi naek darah n'diri.

"tapi aku sayang kamuh…. Biarpun kamuh gembel, klepto, psycho, suka ketawa-ketawa sendiri…aku maseh teteup sayang kamuh…" kata sasuke sambil menampilkan tampang memelas getoh.

"cieeeeeeee…" para penonton langsung nyorakin sasuke, naruto langsung jadi salting xD "aw…so sweet!!" katanya.

"adek gua!! Dapet dari gue tuh keterampilannya!!" celetuk Itachi.

"OH GUE GETO LOH!" kata sasuke. Lalu dia dilemparin sampah ama Kanda en Kaiba xD

"RUSUH LO! KAYAK ELO AJA ORANG YANG PALING GANTENG DISINI!" Tereak Kaiba.

"tauk! Gantengan juga gua!!" tambah kanda (Allen langsung lope-lope dah dengernyeh xD)

"eh udaaaahh!! Diemm!!" Yuuri berusaha untuk 'menjinakan' mereka semua, namun sia-sia ajah.

"ampun deh gue." Raito ama Matt cuman bisa berkomentar seperti ituh.

"iyak!! Mari kita dengarkan pendapat juri kitah!!" kata Feni Rose.

LurveMATT/ Sash: "duh saskay, pitch control kamu kurang! En kamu kurang HOT dalam mengatakan gombal2 ituh!!"

SayurAsem: "ekspressi kamuh kurang!! Mana ekspressinya!?"

Simon: "kurang gombal kamuh! Dasar ayam bakar saos mentega!!"

"yah…..sialan!!" kata sasuke kesel.

"hueee…..sasukeeee…." Naruto ama Itachi langsung nangis-nangis bombai setelah mendengar penilaian juri akan sasuke xD

O'ow! Ternyata nilai Sasuke Jeblok bo! Gimana yah nasib peserta kita yang laen?? Setelah sasuke kembali ketempatnya, Feni Rose memberitahukan peserta selanjutnyah, yaitu: Matt.

"anjrit. Kok gue sih!?" kata matt sewot, dia ditarik kedepan ama Feni Rose en Raito.

"tauk tuh!! Udah sono, lo kan rajanya gombal!!" kata raito.

Setelah berhasil ditarik kedepan, semua penonton kalang-kabut-tumpang-tindih-tereak-tereak. Apalagi mello.

"Matt-kun!! Matt-kun! Yeah!" tereak mello pake toa yang dia colong dari gudang olahraga. L untung aja udah nyiapin penyumbat kuping.

"KYAA!! H-EICHI!!" "PINK SNIPER!! LOVE TRAVELING!! HAPPY ENDING!! LOVE LIFE!! HUAHAHAHAH!!" "matt-kun!! Be mine!!" kebanyakan sih tentunya para fans doujinnya H-eichi. Hehehehe.

"KYAAAA!! MAMAT!! MAMAT!!" juri LurveMATT juga enggak ketinggalan, dia sampe naek2 meja juri. Kalo enggak diiket ama SayurAsem, penulis kita ini udah jadi beringas. Napsunya mengalahkan akal sehat. xD

"ehem…. I'm really not doing this." Kata matt pelan. Lalu dia dikasih mike ama si Feni.

"Mello, aku ini tersesat." Katanya matt.

Semuanya langsung pada diem, enggak ngartos akan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh matt.

"…..aku tersesat dimatamu yang indah itu…" tambah matt.

Lalu semuanya jadi pada ngeleleh kayak lilin. D'oh! Mello langsung jatoh pingsan. "eh!? Woi tolongin dong! Anak orang pingsan neh!!" tereak L panik.

"udah gitu aja?" Tanya Yuuri.

"Yah lo mau ngarepin apa lagi!? Yang penting mereka semua pada ngeleleh-khan?!" sahut matt yang nunjuk kearah meja juri, dimana Sash udah mencair kayak es batu, SayurAsem lagi baca happy ending, en Simon yang langsung nelepon pacarnye.

"….bujug…eh….mari, kita dengarkan komentar para juri…." Kata Feni rose yang sempat tertegun untuk sesaat.

LurveMATT/ Sash: "gua….udah enggak bisa berkata apa-apa lagih….xD matt-kun is the best…"

SayurAsem: "gile…kalo 'Happy Ending' noh ceritanya rada kekeluargaan getoh…ah, mo nyoba 'Pink Sniper' ah. Yang lebih extreme! xD"

Simon: "iyah halo ayang….sayah kangen ama kamuh. Entar kalo sayah udah pulang kita jalan-jalan yuk keBinaria…"

Alhasil nilai Matt adalah yang paling tinggi saat ini, lalu matt kembali kebelakang panggung.

"…anjis. Seharusnya gue aja tadi yang maju duluan." Kata raito sewot.

"hahahaha! Beat that, Raito-kun." Kata matt dibarengi dengan tawa laknat.

Sementara matt lagi nyecer raito, para peserta yang belom maju pada ngerumpi ria disebelah…

"gila. Senpai Matt emang mengerikan…" celetuk Kanda.

"sialan. Enggak boleh kalah nih!!" tambah Kaiba.

"gimana caranya juga mo ngalahin senpai matt ama raito? Mereka kan emang smooth talker dari sononya! Menyeramkan!" tambah Yuuri.

"bodo! Gua harus berhasil!" sahut kaiba ama kanda xD

oh iya, ngomong2 soal nasib sasuke….dia merenung sendirian dipojokan. Menderita shock berat karena kalah dibabak gombal inih.

enggak berapa lama kemudian, suara Feni rose berkumandang meminta korban lebih…

"iyaakkkk!! Mari kita sambut peserta yang ketiga, Kanda Yuu!!"

"GYAAA!! YUU-CHAN!! YUU-CHAN!!" teriakan beringas Allen kembali berkomandang, dan telah menyebabkan korban luka plus budek. Diantaranya ada Ravi, Lenalee dan timcampi xD

"KANDAAAA!! JANGAN MASOK FICT INIH, JANGANNN!!" Mez-san juga enggak ketinggalan untuk teriak-teriak gak jelas getoh…disusul ama fangirls yang laen.

" bean sprout… diamlah… jangan buat aku malu…" bisik Kanda yang merasa terganggu ama tereakannya Allen xD

" iya silahkan Kanda Yuu, siapa tau kamu bisa lebih baik…."

Kata simon yang baru selese nelepon ayangnyah.

"hhhhh….Allen, aku bagai bulan merindukan matahari. Aku merindukanmu ketika kau tak berada disisiku, aku jadi merasa tak berguna dan bodoh…. Allen, aku bagai air hujan yang menginginkan tanah. Aku selalu menginginkan dirimu Allen, tak ada yang lebih…"

"aw…so sweet…" muka Allen langsung jadi merah, dan syukurlah dia tak teriak-teriak beringas. xD

"bujug…si Kanda bisa aje noh ngegombal kayak begono! Abis kena pellet apaan juga tuh anak…." Kata Ravi yang enggak percaya ama pengelihatannya xD

"auk….palingan juga ketimpuk ama robot nii-san sayah…" celetuk lenalee. (Komui: ACHOOO!)

"oke, Kanda Yuu! Terima kasih banyak! Mari kita dengarkan pendapat juri-juri kitah!!" kata Feni Rose setelah menyuruh kanda turun panggung.

LurveMATT/ sash: " hebat!! Kamuh menguasai sastra Indonesia yah?? Hebat!! Pitch control kamu juga bagus loh!!"

SayurAsem: "wuahhh…..sayah jadih kelepek-kelepek kerupuk goreng dengernyah….hehehe….abis baca 'pink sniper' sih…hehehe….kok gak nyambung yah….??"

Simon: "bagus….kamu ada bakat lain selain menjadi pemburu hantu…"

Pas Kanda kembali ketempat temen-temennyah, dia ngeliat Kaiba ama Yuuri mangap. Sasuke masih ditempat yang sama, meratapi nasib xD Sementara Raito ama Matt lagi maen kartu UNO berduaan, bosen bok.

"anjrit! Dapet dari mana tuh kata-kata!?" tereak kaiba.

"auk. Mendadak muncul aja…" kata Kanda Anteng.

"oh!! Mungkin karena lo sayang banget ama uké lo itu yah? Si Allen!" celetuk Yuuri.

"a….apaan sih lo!? Inikan cuman lomba!!" tereak kanda. Mukanya jadi merah.

Kaiba ama yuuri langsung ketawa ngakak, yah…ternyata si Kanda serem-serem gitu tapi sayang ama uké-nyah ituh….

"iyak!! Peserta selanjutnya, Kaiba-kun, dipersilahkan untuk naek keatas!!" suruh si Feni.

"KYAAA!! MAI HONI!! Sayah udah melengkapi koleksi Kaiba Maniax sayah loh!! Hahahahaha!" kini giliran LurveMATT yang mengikat SayurAsem dikursi, Simon juga ikut bantuin dengan ngebaca ayat kursi.

"KYAA GUANTENG!!" "EH!? YAGAMI RAITO YAH??" "MAS, MAS, JADI COWOK SAYAH MAU GAK!?" tereakan fangirls berkomandang kembali… (for some reason, Kaiba is look like raito….hahaha)

"_anjrit….moga-moga enggak ada yang ngeliat gue selain jou… malu banget deh gue…"_ pikir Kaiba saat ngambil mike.

Namun ternyata….

"Nii-chaaaaaan!!"

"Masyaoloh! Suara ini!?"

Kaiba langsung nyebut.

Pas ngeliat….adeknya, Mokuba. Adek tirinya, Noa. Dan yugi dkk… o.O

"yak ampun. Tak kusangka dia melakukan hal ini untukmu…" celetuk yami yugi.

"iya dong!! HAHAHAHAHA!" jou malah ketawa _songong_ abis.

"dia enggak cocok pake baju seragam sekolah..biasanya khan…BEH! Pake jubah panjang melulu!!" kata Honda.

"iya….udah gitu kenapa yah jubah bagian bawahnya selalu bergelombang? Padahal enggak ada angin….Kazuki Takahashi memang aneh…" tambah Anzu.

"cih, kenapa pula gue diseret kesini?! Mokie, mendingan kita maen Fatal Frame berduaan!!" kata Noa sewot.

"gak mauu!! Mo liat nii-chanku memenangkan lomba ini!" kata Mokuba yang matanya udah terfokus ke Kaiba yang mukanya pucet abis.

"_dasar brother complex…"_ pikir noa.

"……………" mello ama L saling bertatapan ketika melihat sekumpulan orang itu, dan munculah statement yang gimanaaaa gitu…

"idih, syapa tuh rambutnya jabrik norak begono??" Tanya L sambil nunjuk keYami Yugi.

"auk…masih mendingan kibil ato alda dari changcuters deh…" jawab mello.

Iyah, kita mendingan balik kelombanya aja yuk, dari pada ngurusin mereka semua….

"iya silahkan Kaiba-kun dimulai…" suruh feni.

"ba…baiklah…..ehem…" kaiba mengambil napas dalem-dalem dulu….

"Wahai belahan hati…sanggupkah kau tuk merasa kembali, ketika tak lagi kunantikan pertemuan dengan sang pesangan jiwa. Langitpun terasa dekat, udara kian menipis…dan bumi tak cukup lagi untukku….maukah, pasangan jiwaku menemaniku didunia ini…?"

semuanya langsung pada diem, penonton diem, juri mangap, feni rose diem, peserta yang laen juga ikut-ikutan diem. Hanya ada suara jangkrik. Kriik….krikk…. (iya, sayah juga bingung…jangkrik darimana pula??)

"….LO BUKAN KAKAK GUE, KAKAK GUE ENGGAK MUNGKIN NGOMONG SEMANIS ITU AMA PACARNYA!" tereak Mokuba.

"eh! Inikan cuman lomba!! Enggak beneran!!" kata kaiba, membenarkan perkataan adeknya.

"nani?? Jadi kamu enggak sayang beneran ama aku!?

Kamu jahat! Kamu jahat!!" Jou langsung nangis-nangis bawang bombai.

"Jou-chan!! Bukan begitu maksud akuu!!" kata kaiba panik.

"nah lhoo….nah lho…nah lhooo nah lho….anak orang dibikin nangis! Nah lhoo….nah lho….anak orang dibikin nangis!" sahut noa sambil tepok tangan, barengan ama Honda xD

"yaw dah! Mendingan kaiba-kun pacaran ama aku aja! Kan aku rivalnya kaiba-kun juga!" kata Yami Yugi sok imut, ngebuat mello ama L yang ngeliat dari jauh muntah darah seember.

"APE!?" anzu shock setengah matek pas denger pengakuan yami yugi. (yah sebagaimana kita ketahui, kalo ini cewek _demen_ ama yami yugi geto)

"loh!? Enak aja kamu bilang kayak gitu!! Ternyata kamu _Backstabber! _ DASAR RAMBUT NORAK!" tereak jou karena merasa dikhianati ama sahabatnya.

"apa!? Jaga omongan luh! Anjing bego!" tereak yami yugi.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua maen jotos-jotosan deh. Kaiba yang masih berada diatas panggung cuman bisa membatu.

"i…iya…bentar, sayah mo manggil sekuriti dulu….SEKURITI!! ADA TAWURAN NEH!! TOLONGIN!!" tereak feni ke para satpam sekolah.

Serentak satpam pada dateng, en melerai jou dan yugi yang lagi berantem. Rusuhnya sama kayak rusuh mahasiswa UNAS xD

"iya…gimana para juri??' Feni mengalihkan pandangannya kearah para Juri yang masih terbengong-bengong.

LurveMATT/ Sash: "……hebat….gombalnya…MAKNYOZ!"

SayurAsem: "AAAAAA!! KAIBA-KUN!! SAYAH CINTAH KAMUH!"

Simon: "kamu ngutip dari mane noh…dari Deviantart ato Quizzilaa??" (wuidih puedes tenan!)

Yah, setelah mendapatkan nilai, kaiba langsung balik kebackstage.

"hn, rupanya junior tahun ini banyak yang 'bagus-bagus' juga yah." Kata raito.

"tauk, walah kita bisa tersaingi inih!!" kata matt sewot.

"enggak bakal lah…eh, kayaknya giliran gue deh." Kata raito sembari beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"oy, kalo lo kalah, traktir gue ama mello masakan padang lagi yah. Hehehehe." Celetuk matt.

"halah..demen banget sih lu ditraktir masakan padang?? Lu emang orang padang yah??" Tanya raito bingung, soalnya…

dari chap.7 dan chap.12, matt kalo taruhan mintanya ditraktir masakan padang melolo!

"bodo! Emangnya kalo gue suka kenapah!? Kan itu berarti gue melestarikan kebudayaan Indonesia dong!" lah si matt malah jadi sewot ndiri….

"hiah…susah ngomong ama makhluk invertebrata kayak elo..udah ah. Gue mo naek panggung…" raito langsung ninggalin matt naek keatas panggung.

"sialan…eh…ngomong2 makhluk invertebrata ntu apaan sih??" celetuk matt.

"mari kita sambut peserta selanjutnya, Yagami Raito!!" tereak Feni rose, dan raitopun menunjukan dirinya diatas panggung, sambil sesekali melempar ciuman kearah penonton dan kedipan mata (huek)

"kyaaa!! Mello, mello, ntu raito-kun!!" tereak L histeris.

"i…iyak…ja…jangan..narik-narik baju gua!!" ternyata L tanpa sadar menarik-narik baju mello ketika melihat raito naek panggung secara histeris+brutal.

"L-chan, apakah kamu tau? Kalo aku memimpikanmu setiap malam…. Aku sangat bahagia ketika kita dapat membuang waktu indah bersama, berduaan tanpa ada yang menggangu, oh L-chanku memang sempurna…tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya dipikiranku…" kata raito sambil menunjuk ke L.

ya serentak semua penonton pada ngeliatin L yang mukanya super-duper merah!

"oh nooooesss!! Aku terpesonaaa!!" sahut L. kemudian dia roboh pingsan.

"walah!! L-chan!!" sahut raito kaget pas ngeliat L roboh.

"udah kaga papah!! Dia cuman terpesona aja kok, lanjutin gih acaranye!!" kata mello yang lagi usaha nyadarin L balik pake surat an-naas.

"o…oh, yaw dah…" kata raito pelan.

Lalu ini saatnya para juri berkomandang…

LurveMATT/ Sash: "enggak dianime…enggak dikomik…enggak difanfict….raito-kun emang _smoothtalker!!_ xD"

SayurAsem: " gak mau banyak komentar ah sayah…kamu emang dari sononya gampang ngomong gaol…eh, gombal…"

Simon: "saya kagum ama kamu! Tampang pas2an tapi bisa dapetin L Lawliet! Hebat….Beyond aja kalah ama kamu!"

"LOH!? Kok jadi bawa-bawa nama Gue?!" Tereak Beyond, entah dia muncul darimana.

"alagh! Ikut-ikutan nampang aja lo! Sono pergi!" Feni langsung ngelempar sepatu hak tingginya kearah beyond, dengan sukses beyond kejumplang.

Karena enggak mau ribut-ribut, raito langsung turun panggung. Dan feni menyuruh peserta terakhir, Yuuri untuk naek keatas.

"Yuuri bibeeeehh!!" kini semangat wolfram meluap-luap-mbah-marijan. Masih memakai dress pinknya ituh..

"astagfirullah….ini semua pasti karena didikannya cheri yang sesat..anaknya jadi kayak fangirl begini…" celetuk gwendall sambil ngelirik kearah Wolfram yang beringas.

"haduh….sayah enggak becus sebenarnyah…." Kata yuuri gagap xD

"HARUS BISA!! AWAS LO!" ancem Wolfram yang berusaha naek keatas podium. Untung aja ada gwendall yang nginjek gaun bagian bawahnya, menghindari wolfram untuk naek keatas panggung.

"g….glek….wo…wolfram…kalo boleh jujur…aku itu…cuman 'suka' ama kamu….bukannya 'sayang'…." Kata yuuri.

Mendengar statement-nya yuuri, semua orang membatu, para juri, para penonton, semua yang ada disini… (loh? Itu sih lagunya inul ye)

"WHAT!?" tereak Wolfram kaget.

"kamu yang selalu nempel ama aku…se…sebenarnya itu bikin aku enggak nyaman…urh…maafin aku…." Gungam yuuri.

"………" Wolfram cuman bisa mangap.

"walah! Urusannya kok jadi beginih!?" kata kanda.

"yes! Gue harap dia yang kena diskualifikasi!" sasukepun mulai bangkit dari keterpurukan. XD

"anjrit. Tuh anak polos bener…." Celetuk raito.

"tauk, kalo gue sih enggak berani ngomong blak-blakan kayak begono!" kata matt.

"halah, elo kan takut ama mello." Ejek raito.

"eh sorry yah, gue cinta dia. Enggak kayak tuh anak yang terpaksa cinta aka uké-nya!" kata matt sewot. (ciieeeee….)

"yu…yuuri…lo….lo khianatin cinta gue!!" tereak wolfram, trus dia ngelempar bola api keatas podium, bikin panggung kebakar.

"MAMAMAM!! PANGGIL PETUGAS KEBAKARAN!! CEPETAN!!" tereak feni.

Tak berapa lama kemudian petugas kebakaran nyampe, setelah api dipadamkan, wolfram dikandangin ama gwendall, yuuri ditendang keluar ama para juri en feni…lomba dilanjutkan.

"babak pertama telah usai! Yang terkena diskualifikasi adalah Yuuri Shibuya, kelas 11-b! ayok kita masuk kebabak selanjutnya!!' tereak feni.

"buset…babak pertama aja udah hancur kayak begini, apalagi babak kedua??" keluh SayurAsem.

"yah semoga aja panggungnya enggak ancur sebelum lomba selesai…" kata simon.

"yeah, semoga." Tambah sash.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"kita masuk kebabak kedua, BABAK KARAOKE MACHINE! Setiap peserta diperbolehkan untuk memilih lagu kesukaannya, dan menyanyi untuk uké tercinta!" sahut feni rose.

Para penonton bersorak ketika masuk babak kedua, Sementara itu…

"huh…?? Siapa gue?? Asthon kutcher yah??"

"ah. Akhirnya lo sadar juga…en ngomong2 lo bukan asthon kutcher, bego. Lo L-chan."

"oh…iyah, gue lupa….so…gimana hasil babak pertama??"

"yang keluar itu Yuuri. Matt ama raito maju kebabak kedua, KARAOKE MACHINE!"

"whoa. Bagus deh!!"

kita kebelakang panggung yuk, ngeliat persiapan para peserta!! X3

"kamu mo milih lagu apah??" Tanya si Feni yang lagi ngumpulin lagu-lagu pilihan peserta. Masing-masing peserta dikasih buku karaoke en disuruh milih lagu.

"sayah….mo lagu Kangen-Chrisye en Sophia latjuba"celetuk Matt.

"gue mo Sempurna-Gita Gutawa!!" kata raito.

"cih…gue Selamanya Cinta-D'cinnamons aja deh…" kata kaiba-kun.

"gue kisah romantisnya-Glenn…." Kata Kanda cuek.

"gue Sampai menutup mata-acha!" sahut sasuke.

Serentak semua orang pada ngeliatin sasuke dengan tampang najong, feni rose-pun tak ketinggalan.

"apaan sih liat-liat!?" sahut sasuke sewot.

"selera musiknya dia lebih parah daripada gue. Gue masih suka Band EMO…." Bisik matt.

"hari gini…MY HEART??" ejek raito.

Setelah memilih lagu yang akan dinyanyikan, Feni rose memanggil peserta pertama, yaitu….Kaiba-kun.

"KYAAA!! DIA MUNCUL LAGIHHH!!" Sayur Asem langsung lope-lope deh….

"untung aja si yugi udah gue tendang pulang! Huh, mang enak!!" kata jou yang baru selesai menghajar yami yugi dibelakang sekolah.

"parah lo. Entar kalo ngadu ama kakeknye gimana??" Tanya Honda.

"bodo! Mang gue pikirin!?" sahut jou sewot.

"shhtt!! Bisa diem gak sih!? Nii-san gue naek panggung lagi nih!!" kata Mokuba yang ikut-ikutan sewot.

"duh…begini nih jadinya kalo _brother complex_-nya kumat…."

Bisik anzu.

"tauk, ngeselin. Gue kan jadi enggak bisa pacaran ama mokie-ku tersayang!" noa malah curhat…

lalu lagunya mulai diputer…

"jou-chan, tolong percaya lagi sama aku….aku ngangep yami yugi tuh cuman sebagai rival curang….plis…" kata Kaiba sebelum masuk kedalam intro lagu.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Di….kala hati resah…seribu ragu datang….memaksaku…._

_Dingin semakin menyerang…kalau aku dapat membaca pikiranmu, dengan sayapan, harapanku ingin terbang jauh…._

_Biar…awanpun gelisah..daun-daun jatuh..berguguran…namun cintamu kasih, terbit laksana bintang… yang bersinar cerah menerangi jiwaku…._

_Andaikan kudapat mengungkapkan perasaanku…_

_Hingga membuat kau percaya…akan kuberikan seutuhnya…rasa cintaku….selamanya….selamanya…_

_Biar…awanpun gelisah..daun-daun jatuh..berguguran…namun cintamu kasih, terbit laksana bintang… yang bersinar cerah menerangi jiwaku…._

_Andaikan kudapat mengungkapkan perasaanku…_

_Hingga membuat kau percaya…akan kuberikan seutuhnya…rasa cintaku….rasa cinta yang tulus, dari dasar lubuk hatiku….ow.ohh…_

_Tuhan…jalinkanlah cinta…bersama….selamanya…_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Lagunye selesai deh! Jou makin kelepek-kelepek, Mokuba makin sayang ama abangnya ntu, noa makin illfill ama kaiba, Honda ama Anzu cuman bisa mangap pas ngeliat Kaiba karaoke bak professional xD

"kini kita denger pendapat para juri!!" kata Feni rose.

LurveMATT/ Sash: "sayah emang penggemar berat D'cinnamons…walaupun suara kamu lebih cempreng daripada dodo en bona….hehehe….."

SayurAsem: "OMFG!! KEREN BANGET!! KYAAA!!"

Simon: "akhirnya..kebagian dimana gue bisa berkomentar pedes…suara kamu cempreng banget, kamu abis makan beling yah dek??"

Alhasil nilai Kaiba-kun adalah: 30.

Kemudian Feni rose memanggil peserta selanjutnya, Raito.

Dan tentu saja anda semua bisa tahu siapa yang bakal teriak duluan.

"OH MY KIRA!! NTU RAITO-KUN LAGI!! O EM JI!!"

tak lain dan tak bukan adalah L-chan.

"_beh….gue aja histeris ama matt dikatain…dia sendiri aja histeris ama raito-kun! Dasar geblek!"_ pikir mello.

Dan sekali lagi, raito memberikan cipika-cipiki kepada penonton dan kepada L. dasar lebay. Untung aja lagu yang dibawain ama dia bukan lagunye The Rock…maupun mulan jameelah…..hiaaa….

"I present this song for my L-chan, only for my L-chan!" sahut raito, berusaha untuk membangkitkan semangat kaula muda para penonton, yeah!!

dan dia mulai bergoyang…eh, bernyanyi maksud sayah…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_kau begitu sempurna dimataku kau begitu indah…_

_kau membuat diriku akan selalu memujamu…_

_disetiap langkahku ku'kan selalu memikirkan dirimu…_

_tapi tak bisa kubayangkan hidupku tanpa cintamu…_

_janganlah kau tinggalkan diriku tak akan mampu menghadapi semua hanya bersamamu ku akan bisa…_

_kau adalah darahku… kau adalah jantungku... kau adalah hidupku lengkapi diriku, oh sayang engkau begitu… sempurna…. Sempurna…_

_kau pegang tanganku saat diriku lemah dan terjatuh…_

_kau bisikan kata yang hapus semua sesalku…._

_janganlah kau tinggalkan diriku, tak akan mampu menghadapi semua hanya bersamamu ku akan bisa…_

_kau adalah darahku….kau adalah jantungku… kau adalah hidupku lengkapi diriku, oh sayang engkau begitu sempurna…._

_Sempurna…_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Raito nyanyinyah penuh penghayatan banget….suara tingginya mo nyaingin Gita Ketawa….udah gitu si raito pake acara tebar pesona segala…bikin fangirlsnya (plus L) gelapapan deh…

Pas raito selese nyanyi, enggak lupa dong dia tebar pesona lagih….. bikin L jadi salah tingkah ajah….

"terima kasih! Terima kasih! Pilih sayah yah entar pas pemilihan OSIS tahun 2009….hoho…." yah elah. Dia malah promosi…

setelah ditendang jatoh ama Feni Rose, sekarang giliran para juri beraksi! Yeah, ngebor!! (loh??)

LurveMATT/ Sash: "yak ampyun!! Kamuh mau nyaingin Gita Gutawa?? Gak mungkhin….Gak mungkhin!! Tapi jujur, suara kamuh lumayan bagus sih, raito!"

SayurAsem: "gua kira lo mau nyanyiin 'wonder woman'-nya mulan or 'kamu adalah surgaku'-The rock! Tapih….yah, masih mendingan Gita gutawa sih. xD"

Simon: "sayah jadi bingung ama kamu….kamu ini cewe apa cowo? Suara kayak banci kelindes gerobak nasi goreng…."

Nilainya Raito saat ini: 35.

Walaupun raito kesel banget suaranya dikatain kayak anak cewek kelindes pintu mobil…lho?

"Iyak!! Mari peserta selanjutnya, Kanda Yuu!!" tereak Feni Rose.

"KYAA!! ABANG! ABANG MUNCUL LAGIHH!!" Allen kembali 'kumat', Lenalle ama ravi udah angkat tangan ngurusin Allen yang beringas ituh, mendadak datanglah komui…

"tenang saja! Dengan robot ciptaankuh yang paling baru, DokiDoki 098! Dia bisa menetralkan Allen kembali menjadi anak yang berbakti kepada orang tua dan solehah!!" tereak Komui sambil memamerkan robot gede yang sangat enggak jelas sekali bentuknya, anak haram dari robot megazord power renger en robot gedek. (lha?)

Reaksi Ravi: "ampun Di jeee!!"

Reaksi Lenaale: "Nii-chan BEGO!! AI HATE MY NII-CHAN!!"

Reaksi Allen: " Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan! Yuu-chan! Ai lope yuh!"

"KOK GUE DIKACANGIN SIH!? GUE KAN PENEMU YANG JENIUS!!"

tereak Komui yang ngerasa dikacangin abis ama temen-temen en adeknya.

Mendadak sabetan pedang memotong DokiDoki 098 jadi dua, ternyata sabetan pedang itu dari Kanda yang sewot pertunjukannya diganggu!

"..Komui…awas aja lo entar…kalo ampe acara gua ancur gara-gara robot bego lo itu…" ancam Kanda.

"i..iya bu…" Komui langsung membersihkan serpihan-serpihan sampah robotnya yang gak guna itu dan lari pergi, takut dicincang ama Kanda.

Setelah keadaan sudah dianggap aman, Kanda langsung menunjukan kebolehannya…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Dan dengarlah sayangku…aku mohon kau menikah denganku…dan….hiduplah denganku….berbagi kisah hidup berdua…_

_Cincin ini sayang…terukirkan namamu…begitu juga dihatiku…hujan warna-warni kata orang tak mungkin, namu begitu…mungkin bagiku…sebuah tanda…cintaku…_

_Dan dengarlah sayangku…aku mohon kau menikah denganku…dan….hiduplah denganku….berbagi kisah hidup berdua…_

_Dan dengarlah sayangku…aku mohon kau menikah denganku…dan….hiduplah denganku….berbagi kisah hidup habiskan sisa hidup…menikahlah denganku….sayangku._

_Sayangku…._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"KKKYAAAAAAA!! YUUU-CHAAAAAAANN!!"

Allen jadi bener-bener beringas, innoncence-nya aktip! Keadaan langsung berubah menjadi horror ketika Allen yang beringas mengubah innocence-nya kebentuk pistol gitu mulai menembak secara membabi buta!

INILAH AKIBAT DARI KESENANGAN TINGKAT TINGGI YANG TAK DAPAT DISALURKAN DENGAN BAIK DAN BENAR.

"GGYYAAAAA!! ALLEN!! SETOOP!!" tereak Lenalee yang tiarap barengan ama ravi dan penonton laennya, Mello ama L langsung masok kedalam semak-semak untuk menghindari serangan Allen yang brutal itu.

"Maapin gua Allen, tapi ini demi perdamaian dunia! Dengan kekuatan bintang, aku akan menampolmuuhhh!!" Ravi langsung menampol kepala Allen pake palu gada-nyah yang gede itu, ngebuat Allen langsung pingsan ditempat.

Serangan Allen yang beringas telah menyebabkan 15 orang meninggal, 6 orang luka-luka, 4 Orang congek-an, dan 2 orang kejang-kejang.

Kanda pingsan karena panik melihat Allen brutal, dia langsung diungsiin ke UKS sekolah.

"i….iya….ma…mari kita dengerin…pendapat….juri.."kata Feni Rose yang semua badannya mati rasa karena tiarap en ngesot-ngesot menghindari tembakan membabi buta Allen barusan.

LurveMATT/ Sash: "…..SAYAH HAMPIR MATEK TADI, MASYAOLOH! TOBAT, TOBAAAAT!!"

SayurAsem: "……………………."

Simon: "…look! a dead bird!" (nunjuk keatas Langit)

Dan nilainya Kanda: (sedikit dikurangin karena si Allen ngancurin setengah panggung) 27.

"anjrit…gila, nyeremin banget uké-nya si Kanda…amit-amit deh gue" kata raito yang jadi serem ndiri ngeliat kejadian brutal yang tadi.

"untungg aja mello-gue enggak psycho….cuman…" kata matt.

"…cuman apa?" Tanya raito.

"cuman dia freak sih." Jawab matt.

"…………….." raito berasa mo nampol kepala matt pake sapu dah.

"HEH! Matt! Sayah neriakin nama kamu juga! Cepetan naek panggung!" tereak Feni rose sewot.

"e-eh!? Maa…maap tante!! Sayah ga denger!!" kata matt.

BLETAK! Belom apa-apa, matt udah bisa ngerasain betapa pedihnya dilempar sepatu hak tingginya si Feni. Yah, nasibnya ama kayak Beyond tadi. Matt langsung kejumplang jatoh.

"TANTE JIDATMU! UMUR SAYAH MASIH 33 TAHUN TAUK!! ENAK AJA KAMU MANGGIL SAYAH TANTE! PANGGIL SAYAH MBAK KEK, NENGELIS KEK, NONA KEK, APAAN KEK!?" tereak Feni Rose sewot.

"…ya maap mbak…namanya juga manusia..bisa berbuat salah…" kata matt yang hidungnya berdarah ketampol sepatu si Feni.

Setelah itu, matt langsung naek keatas panggung. Matt merupakan penyegar mata kembali setelah insiden brutal Allen barusan.

"MAMAT!! MATTY!! SAYAH BAKAL COSU JADI KAMUH ENTAR TANGGAL 22 JUNI DI CHITOS!! KYAAAA!! KYAAAA!! MAMAT!!"

tentu saja yang jadi beringas duluan adalah Author kita sendiri.

LurveMATT / Sash.

Dan juga mello.

"MATT-KUN!! SAYANGKUH!! CINTAKUHHH!! BERJUANGLAHH!!" tereak mello girang sambil lari-larian keluar dari semak-semak persembunyian.

"….duh elah tuh anak! Obat penenangnya abis lagi!" kata L sewot.

"duh. Ternyata kontes ini lebih banyak makan waktu daripada yang gue kira..padahal gue mo berantem ama si jeje Beat Up di Ayo Dance! Sialannnn!!" kata matt sewot, dia langsung ngambil mike en nyuruh DJ buat muterin lagunya sekarang juga.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Kuterima suratmu, t'lah kubaca dan aku mengerti. Betapa merindunya… dirimu akan hadirnya diriku…didalam hari-harimu…bersama lagi…._

_Kau bertanya padaku, kapan aku akan kembali lagi? Katamu kata paksa, melawan gejolak didalam dada. yang membara menahan rasa…pertemuan kita nanti…saat kau ada disisiku…._

_Semua kata rindumu semakin membuatku… tak berdaya, menahan rasa ingin jumpa… percayalah padaku akupun rindu kamu. Ku akan pulang….melepas semua kerinduan…yang terpendam…_

_Kautuliskan padaku, kata cinta yang manis pada suratmu. Kaukatakan padaku, saat ini kuingin dalam pelukmu, dan belai lembut kasihmu...tak akan ku lupa selamanya saat bersama dirimu…_

_Semua kata rindumu semakin membuatku… tak berdaya, menahan rasa ingin jumpa… percayalah padaku akupun rindu kamu. Ku akan pulang….melepas semua kerinduan…yang terpendam…_

_Jangan katakan cinta, menambah beban rasa… sudah simpan saja sedihmu itu…kuakan datang…_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

semua penonton (yang masih idup) bersorak-sorak, matt nyanyinya penuh perasaan banget…udah gitu lagunya dalem pula…hiaaa….narator jadi pengen baca komiknya H-eichi lagi nih…

"alamak….KYAAAAAAAA!!" mello langsung salting berat, dia malah nge-_scream_ kenceng-kenceng, ngebuat L yang berdiri disampingnye kupingnya berdarah.

"OMG…..sayah terpesonaaaa!! Ehem--oh iya, mari kita dengarkan pendapat para juri…" Kata Feni rose.

LurveMATT/ Sash: (Lompat-lompat kuda lumping girang XD)

"AI LOPE YU!! ENGGAK SALAH GUE CINTA AMA LO MATT, GUA BAKAL COSPLAY JADI ELO!! BENERAN!!"

SayurAsem: "kamu tau aja sayah penggemar chrisye….suara kamuh bagus…en kamu bener2 mendalemi lagu itu dengan sangat baik..kamu bener2 cinta ama uké kamu yah…sayah iri ama mello…hehehe xD"

Simon: "dek, mo ikut abang ga jadi superstar di Luar Negri!?"

Nilainya matt: 50!

Wuiiidihhh…mantap.

Duh, siapa sih yang enggak suka ama matt hari ginih!? Hehehe

"iya, kita langsung kepeserta yang terakhir aja yaaa….Sasuke Uchihaa!!" panggil Feni. Lalu dia turun dari atas panggung.

Namun Sasuke tak kunjung nongol.

"waduh! My otoutou kemaneeee??" Tanya Itachi panik, udah kayak banci kehilangan rambut palsunye

"hiah! Jangan-jangan dia kabur lagi!" tambah Naruto.

Eh mendadak…

"Loh?! Naruto! Itachi!!"

"LAH?! SAKURA! Ngapain lo!!"

tereak Naruto pas dia ngeliat sosok sakura nongol disebelahnya.

"katanya Sasuke-kun mo manggung! Ya mo liat lah!! Tuh, anak-anak yang lain juga ada!!" kata sakura. Tiba-tiba nongol lagi, Shika, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neiji, Tenten, Lee, ama sai!

Ngebuat Muka Naruto jadi tambah horror.

"mana tuh anak…katanya mo tampil…ah. Menyusahkan saja..padahal gua lagi enak-enak tidur siang tadi…." Keluh Shikamaru sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"tau!! Gua juga lagi sibuk notok pelanggan disalon guweh! Ih sebelll…." Tambah Neiji (lha? Sejak kapan sin Neiji ikut-ikutan ngelenong begini??)

"………….." Sai diem aja, sambil senyum-senyum najong gitu.

"yeah! Inilah semangat kaula muda yang membara seperti panasnya matahari!!" Lee malah ceramah..

Tenten langsung gebukin Lee pake senjata-senjatanya XD

"nyusahin aja!! Mendingan tadi gua makan sate, iya kan akamaru??" Tanya Kiba. "auk!" akamaru menjawabnya dengan gongongan XD

"cih, sialan….ganguin kencan gue aja sih…" kata Shino sewot.

"aih…Shino-kun….jangan ngambek dong" kata Hinata

(ShinoHinata?? 8D apapun bisa terjadi di fanfict! ;D)

"eh bo!! Mana sasukenyaaa??" Tanya Ino.

"iya yah, mana tuh anak?" tambah chouji.

"eh!! Ada pengumuman!!" sahut itachi.

Tiba-tiba sosok feni rose terlihat kembali diatas panggung.

"Maap soada-sodara! Ada perubahan lagu sedikit….mari kita sambut Sasuke Uchiha!" sahut Feni. Pas Feni menyebut nama sasuke, orang-orang langsung bersorak.

En musik mulai dimainkan….para penonton (plus juri) menduga-duga lagu apa yang akan dinyanyikan oleh sasuke…

TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG….

Petikan gitar terdengar. Loh….? Kayaknya ini lagu benar-benar terasa tak asing ditelinga…

"kok kayaknya gue pernah denger ini lagu…." Kata matt yang ngeliat dari backstage ama raito.

"AH! GUA TAU INI LAGU!!" sahut raito.

Tiba-tiba sasuke muncul! Dengan pakaian pentas yang penuh bulu kemoceng warna-warni O.o

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Ampun aduh, ampun sudahlah jangan menggoda kepadaku!_

_(wow wow wow) kelilangan matamu karena kamu terus memandang dan merayu padaku…_

_ah kuhanya bisa menahan perasaan!_

_Tolonglah, smeoga ini bukanlah mimpi disiang bolong…tolong-tolonglah ibu aku jadi seperti orang yang bloon!_

_Ah kuhanya bisa menahan perasaan!_

_Panas! Panas! Panas! Panas! Badan ini, pusing! Pusing! Pusing pusing! Kepala ini…_

_(syalalalalalala…)_

_tolong semoga in bukanlah mimpi disiang bolong… (wow wow wow!) tolong-tolonglah ibu aku jadi seperti orang yang bloon!_

_Ah kuhanya bisa menahan perasaan!_

_Panas! Panas! Panas! Panas! Badan ini, pusing! Pusing! Pusing pusing! Kepala ini…_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Masyaoloh.

Ternyata Sasuke ganti lagu jadi NAKAL-gigi!

Serentak mata seluruh penonton yang ngeliat sasuke bergoyang ngebor jadi berdarah, ternyata tarian eksotis sasuke dan nyanyian sasuke yang terdengar seperti auman itu telah menyebabkan buta permanen..

Sakura DKK pada mangap, Naruto ama itachi cuman bisa membatu melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang….teramat abnormal diatas panggung….udah kayak ngeliat Dewi Persik aje…

"……………………." Setelah lagu selesai, Feni rose ama juri enggak mau berkomentar apapun…kecuali tereak-tereak gak jelas gitu…

LurveMATT/ Sash: "KAMUH TERLALU NAPSU AMA LAGUNYA! GUA BERASA LAGI NONTON DEWI PERSIK, TOBAT GUE, TOBAAAAT!!"

SayurAsem: "kamu terlalu menjiwai lagu kamu! Coba lihat apa akibatnya!! Kamu menodai kesucian para seme!! Kamu mau dibilang seme napsuan!?"

Simon: "kamu penari ronggeng ya!? Yang terkenal itu tuh…"

Trus sasuke dihajar rame-rame ama FPI, karena aksi panggungnya yang kelewat eksotis! Dan juga sasuke bakal terancam dicekal diberbagai daerah! OH NOES! (hiah, kita ini lagi ngomongin sasuke or dewi persik sih?!)

"i…itu sasuke noh!?" sahut Kiba.

"lha?! Gua kira dewi persik!!" kata chouji.

"OH NO!! MY EYES!! IS BLEEDING!!" tereak shino.

"YEAH! INILAH SEMANGAT ANAK MUDA--!!" tereak lee.

"ALAGH!! DIEM LUH!!" tenten dengan senang hati menghajar lee kembali.

"SASUKEE!! TOBAT WOI!! TOBAT!! INGET BAPAK-IBUMU!!" tereak Neiji

"…………………" Sai masih senyum-senyum najong, entah lagi mikir apaan tuh anak….sayah duga sih lagi mikirin adegan 'Pink Sniper…' huaaa XD (ITU SIH ELO, BEGO!)

"….mendokusei…." Shikamaru cuman bisa ngomong kayak gitu aja…

"OH MY GODH!! SASKAYYY!!" Ino enggak kalah histerisnya….

Sementara sakura, naruto dan itachi? Matek dengan mulut berbusah.

Karena telah membuat korban berjatuhan lebih banyak, sasuke langsung di DO ama Feni en para Juri. Bahkan dia enggak boleh naek panggung lagi seumur idupnya!

"iya….dan ternyata peserta YANG UDAH PASTI GAGAL adalah Sasuke Uchiha, dari 10-A! mari kita masuk babak yang selanjutnya! BANZAI!" tereak feni.

Semua penonton bersorak kembali.

"hiaaa….buset deh tahun ini banyak banget yah orang-orang gila…" keluh sash.

"tauk….lama-lama cape gue…eh tapi masih ada beberapa babak lagi…" tambah SayurAsem.

"….gua mo pensiun ah abis ini…" kata simon.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"OKAY! Kita masuk kebabak ketiga!! Babak kushus!! Kali ini, para uké diharap untuk menjauh dari panggung!" sahut Feni.

"Loh!? Buat apa??" Tanya mello.

"he!? Ngapain!?" Jou juga ikut-ikutan.

"Enak aja!! Khan gue mo mendampingi Yuu-chan!" Kata Allen sewot.

"Wekz!! Nehi eh gue ninggalin Raito-kun!" tambah L.

"CEPETAN PERGI GA!? WOI SATPAM!! USIR MEREKAH!!" tereak Feni. Mendadak segerombolan Opas (Opas bok bahasanya! xD) berpakaian preman datang menyerbu, menarik para uké keluar dari lingkungan sekolah jauh-jauh.

"HUEEEE!! MELLO-CHAAAN!!" tereak matt histeris pas ngeliat mello kesayangannya ditarik keluar ama opas.

"anjrit! Babak macem apaan nih!? Jou-chii!! Jou-chii!!" sahut kaiba.

"pak!! Allen sayah jangan lupa dikasih makan yaaa!!" tereak Kanda. (gak nyambung banget deh Kanda!)

"HEH! AMPE L-CHAN GUE KENAPA2 AWAS AJA LO!" tereak raito yang udah siap ama Deathnotenya

"HIAH! Gua punya buku yang lebih kuat dari pada Deathnote!" sahut Penulis.

"Hah?? Mang ada buku terhebat lainnya selain deathnote??" Tanya matt.

"iya dong! NIH!!" tiba-tiba penulis mengangkat doujinnya H-eichi yang 'PINK SNIPER' xDDD abis itu dia ditendang ama Simon, SayurAsem, en Feni.

"maap telah membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama! Babak kali ini adalah babak yang cukup special! Hahaha!! Pastinya ada banyaaak banget fangirls yang masangin kalian ama karakter lain selain uké kalian khan??" Tanya si Feni setelah ngiket penulis ditiang bendera gak jauh dari panggung ama yang laen.

"hm…..aih….iya. dia bener…." Kata Kaiba.

"ck! Jangan lagih!!" sahut matt.

"oh noes, I hate this part!!" keluh raito.

"……….." Kanda diem aja, kayaknya sih dia enggak tahu maksudnya apaan….

"mari kita lihat pair lain punya….KAIBA-KUN!" tereak Feni. Mendadak ada layar tipi plasma gede nongol dari belakang panggung, dan mendadak layar tipi tsb nyala en sedang menghitung pair laen punya kaiba!

"ANJRIT! KAGAK! WOI! INI PRIVASSSII!!" Tereak Kaiba histeris.

"wadoh…seru iki!!" kata Honda.

"hihihihii…akhirnya….kenyataan terkuak!!" kata noa.

"hueee!! Yami yugiii…kemana yah??" anzu masih sibuk nangisin yugi yang ilang entah kemane

"perasaan gue enggak enak akan hal ini…." Kata Mokuba.

Eh mendadak layar tipinya berhenti ngitung mendadak gitu, en sederet nama muncul….

Kaiba-kun pair: Yami yugi, Mokuba Kaiba, Kaiba Noa, Jounouchi Katsuya (primary), Bakura, Yami Bakura, Pharaoh Atem, Diabound, pegasus J. Crawford, etc

Hasilnya adalah 10 orang.

"TIDAAAAK!! AIB GUWEH!!" tereak Kaiba histeris.

"KOK ADA NAMA GUE!?" sahut noa.

"KOK NAMA GUE KAGAK ADA?!" terak Honda.

"HAH?!" tereak semuanya xD pada kaget mendengar perkataan Honda

"iyak! Pair lain punya kaiba adalah 10 orang! Maka Kaiba-kun lulus babak ini!!" sahut feni. Penonton pada sorak-sorak GJB geto. Sedangkan kaiba udah kena serangan mentalbreakdown….

"anjrit. Gue benci babak ini." Kata raito.

"yah berterima kasihlah L tak berada disini selama nama-nama 'gadis' laenmu itu terungkap…" ejek matt.

"O-YEAH, GOGGLE BOY?! Ah. Near jadi adek lo sih disini…padahal khan..Near pelampiasan kasih ga sampe lo ama mello…" ejek raito balik.

"DIEM LO ASU!" matt langsung nerkam raito, akhirnya mereka saling jotos deh….

"HEH! INI TUH LAGI LOMBA, RUSUH AJA LO PADA! KAYAK GEM GRAND THEFT AUTO! NYADAR KEK!" tereak SayurAsem. Ngebuat matt ama raito serentak berhenti berantem.

"idih! Nee-chan suka GTA….pantesan aja jago ngutil permen diwarungnya si tati!!" kata penulis yang baru bisa lepas dari tiang bendera.

"halah…mentang-mentang GTA IV udah muncul aja…promosi tenan!" keluh simon.

"HIAH! Berissiikkk!! Fen! Udah lanjut ajee!!" kata SayurAsem sewot.

"okay!! Peserta selanjutnya….Yagami Raito-kun!" sahut Feni.

"WHAT!? /SWT!!" raito langsung berteriak histeris, Sementara matt ketawa ngakak abis-abisan.

Lalu layar tipi mengacak kembali! Raito sujud-sujud ampun karena semua aib-nya sebagai pleiboi bakal ketahuan semuah…huaaa.

Akhirnya hasilnye muncul!!

Yagami Raito-kun pair: L LawLiet, Beyond Birthday, Matsuda Touta, Near (MANG BISA??), matt (gue udah baca tuh fict rate M, Indonesia LightxMatt… Ajib. Bagus banget), Mello, MISA, Teru Mikami, Takada, Ryukk….etc.

Hasilnya adalah:10 orang juga!

"ASU!! KENAPA ADA NAMA MELLO-CHAN GUE!? DASAR PARA FANGIRL BEJADDDD!!" tereak matt sewot.

"MANA GUA TAU!? UDAH AH NAJONG GUA LIATNYAAAA!!" raito berasa mo lempar itu layar tipi pake batu dah… tapi dia langsung dicegat ama feni.

"UDAH GETO NAMA GUA JUGA ADA!! YAK AMPYUNN!! CAPE DEEE!!" Tereak matt.

"DASAR LEBAY!" SayurAsem langsung nampol kepala matt pake sapu lidi yang lagi ngangur…

"HIAAAA!! MATT-KUN!! Nee-chan bejaddd!!" tereak penulis histeris ketika melihat karakter kesukaannya itu dihajar ama kknya sendiri XD

"iyak! Karena mail Jeevas masih dihajar ama SayurAsem, maka sekarang adalah giliran Kanda Yuu!" kata Feni.

"……huh? gua kagak ngerti maksud lo apaan…" kata Kanda.

"umh…..ga ngerti gimane ya?" Tanya Feni.

"tentang babak ini…" Jawab kanda.

"babak ini tuh tentang seberapa banyak pair lain punya kamu selain uké kamuh, si Allen! Pastinya para fangirls ber-eksperimen dengan pair-pair lain gitu khan? Contohnya….Kaiba-kun! Selain bisa dipasangin ama jou, dia juga sering dipasangin ama Pegasus J. Crawford! Well…dia berubah jadi uké sih kalo ama Pegasus…( Ha-ha-ha! Funny!)" kata Feni panjang lebar.

Yang ada malah Si Kanda langsung buang muka en cuek bebek…

"Anjrit! Orang udah ngomong susah-susah, dikacangin lagi! Udah kita mulai aja!" tereak Feni sewot.

En layar tipi kembali mengacak dengan aduhainya! (cuih!) Kanda maseh teteup cuek bebek…kayaknya sih masih enggak ngerti…

Pair Kanda Yuu-kun: ALLEN WALKER (primary), RAVI, KOMUI….

Err…..ada yang laen…??

Ajib. Jumlahnya: CUMAN 3 ORANG!

"….dikid amat…" kata simon.

"..maap….sayah kurang informasi..hua…" penulis langsung nangis-nangis sambil guling-guling diatas panggung.

"ah parah banget dah! Tuh liat, mez-san udah siap-siap bawa gada kesayangannya buat nampol lo tuh!!" kata SayurAsem, sambil nunjuk ke Mez-san yang matanya udah merah, badannya ijo..hua!

"glekk…udah cepetan!! Sekarang bagiannya Mail Jeevas, CEPETAAAN!!" sahut penulis.

Tiba-tiba….

"T.E.R.L.A.L.U!!"

segerombolan orang-orang dengan pakaian ustad dateng bo, ada yang bawa bamboo runcing, piso dapur, golok, arit, piso pemotong rumput, sandal swallow, dan bahkan diantaranya ada yang membawa sedotan! (FYI, ternyata sedotan bisa berguna juga lho buat tawuran!) semua orang jadi pada bingung, ADA APA INIH??

"WIEZ! Ada apaan neh!? Syapa kalian?! Panas-panas begini pake baju lengan panjang! Sumpek euy!" sahut Feni.

"kite dari FPI! Front Pembela ke-INSYAFAN! Dan acara ini sudah banyak merusak moral anak-anak bangsa, sekarang banyak cewek-cewek yang terjerumus ikut-ikutan FANGIRLING ama pada suka YAOI semuah!" tereak salah satu orang FPI yang paling depan, kayaknya sih dia profokatornya…

"WALAH! NGAJAK RUSUH AJA! GAK TAU YA KALO SAYAH INI MASTERNYA MAEN GTA!? HAH!? GAK TAU YA!?" tereak SayurAsem, kok malah jadi gak nyambung!

"HII!! Syerem, kok sampe ada FPI segala bok!? Tereak simon.

"karena acara ini SESAT, menjerumuskan anak-anak cewe baek kepada dunia YAOI/ FANGIRLING yang sesat! Ayo rusuh!! RUUUSUHHH!!" tereak mereka semua.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!"

sasaran pertama mereka tentu saja para juri, Simon langsung dideportasi kenegeri asalnya, Myanmar. (lha? Bukannya England??) sementara penulis dan kakaknya kena pidana 2 tahun dipasung dan denda sebanyak 10 juta…

Lalu mereka semua ngebakar panggung deh! En terjadilah kerusuhan seperti yang di Monas… pada saling jotos, bakar, nampol, nabok, nendang…weleh…

"GILA, AMPUN DEH GUA IKUTAN INI LOMBA!!" tereak kanda yang lari dari kejaran massa FPI ama kaiba.

"GUA MENDINGAN BERHENTI SEKOLAH, MENDINGAN GUA JADI CEO KAIBA.CORP AJA DAH!" tereak kaiba.

Sementara matt dan raito-kun…

"MATEK LO! MATEK!! ISKANDAR SYAIFUDIN, SUGENGHARTO, TONI DERMAWAN!! HUAKAHAKAKAKAK!!"

raito malah asyik ngebunuhin orang-orang FPI pake deathnote (en mata shinigami tentunyaa) Sementara matt cuman ngeliatin aja sambil ngerokok.

"untung aja tahun depan lulus…muak gua ama ini sekolah…haha…untung aja tadi gua lewatin babak yang tadi….jadi aib playboy gua kagak terkuak..huahahahaha…" gungamnya.

(Sementara ditempat laen)

"…L-chan." Kata mello.

"ya?" Tanya L.

"kayaknya gua bakal nabokin matt deh entar…karena suatu hal…tapi gua gak tau apaan…." Jawab mello.

( END )

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**AJJJIIIBBBBB!!**

Sumpe lo ini chap lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya….

Alamaak….tobat sayah, TOBAAAT!! (-sujud ampun didepan pembaca-)

**TempeGoreng:** yang penting lo dah berhasil.

**SayurAsem:** EH!! Sayah mo promosiin fict kamu ahh! XD

**LurveMATT:**….yang mana yah??

**SayurAsem: **yang…. **"MY PLEASURE, MASTER MELLO!"**

**LurveMATT:** (-Kejang2-) OH NOEEESSSS!! JANGAAAAAN!!

**TempeGoreng:** Kalo mo liat fict ini, dateng ke profilenya aja. Or nyari dengan rating M yah…Jangan lupa baca….hehehe…

Saya gak nanggung lho kalo kalian abis baca Fict ini trus punya hasrat buat ngebunuh adek sayah…

**LurveMATT:** KOK NII-CHAN MALAH DOAIN!?

**SayurAsem:** _**"My pleasure, master mello**__!"_ it's MPREG, M rated, genre campur aduk es-shanghai, Near haters (??), dan….

It's MelloMatt.

**LurveMATT: ** UDAH STOOPPP!! NTU FICT AIB SAYAAAAH!!


	15. Oh mama oh papa, nu!

Wkwkwkwkwkw

Wkwkwkwkwkw!

"METROMINI" 15!

**LurveMATT:**Sayah bertekad akan tetap melanjutkan fict ini, yeah! :DDD

**SayurAsem:** HAHAHA! _**"My pleasure, master mello"**_!!

**LurveMATT:** UDAH STOOPPP!!

**TempeGoreng:** _Harlow_ _Keehl_ nongol disini…kalo gak tau _Harlow_ ntu syapa, baca _**"My pleasure, master mello!" **_ Dulu yaaaa! XD

**LurveMATT:** HENTIKAAAAAN!! Xx

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

"_ngomong!" _: ntu bicara dalem ati

"ngomong!" : ntu bicara langsung

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

-Oh mama Oh papa, nu!-

matt lagi nunggu angkot dihalte deket sekolah, hari ini dia pulang cepet karena sekolahnya lagi ada gladiresik pertandingan futsal gitu! Sementara Mello, raito, ama L masih disekolah karena mereka panitia acara itu!

"_hmmm asyik, jarang-jarang pulang cepet….gua mo ke Asian net ah, trus maen ayodance selama 4 jam…hahaha….." _

matt dengan rapi menyusun jadwalnya hari ini, yaitu maen ayodance ampe muntah darah, en pulang kerumah langsung bermanja-manja ditempat tidur! What a perfect plan!

Tiba-tiba aja, pas dia lagi nunggu angkot 36… ada yang menarik matanya…

"uh….nu…"

seorang anak perempuan yang kira-kira umurnya masih 5 tahun, mempunyai blonde hair, dengan telinga anjing Siberian-husky beserta ekor, dia memakai jaket_ vest_ motif stripes hitam-merah dengan baju lengan panjang! Dan rok merumbai warna putih yang manis sebagai bawahannya!

Anak itu terlihat bingung, sesekali dia menengok kekiri dan kekanan, entah sedang mencari apa….

"_alamak….ntu anak manis banget yaa…pengen gua bawa pulang! Eh….sekilas ntu anak penampilannya kayak mello yak? Model rambutnya juga sama! Tapi dia punya mata hijau…._

_Yang sama kayak gue!! Hiaa dia juga punya inu ears and tails! Lagi cosplay yah??"_

(-Pedophile Matt Mode: ON-)

tiba-tiba ntu anak nengok ke matt, serentak matt jadi kaget dong! Eh tiba-tiba ntu anak tersenyum ama matt…

"Mama, nu!"

ntu anak langsung meluk matt yang berdiri disamping tiang, ya serentak matt kaget dong! Masa ada anak yang lucu nan imut langsung meluk dia?! En ntu anak manggil dia…apaan? Mama??

"Walah! Sayah bukan mama kamu dek, sayah lebih pantes jadi bapak kamu….halah! ngomong apa gua ini!" kata matt sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan ntu anak dari kaki dia.

"mama, nu! akhirnya aku menemukanmu, nu!" ntu anak malah makin kenceng meluk kaki matt, matt jadi bingung ndiri, udah gitu orang-orang pada ngeliatin pula! Mereka pikir begini nih: _'buset! Masih SMA udah jadi bapak aja! Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang…imannya lemah!'_

"_hadoh! Bahaya nih, gua harus bawa ini anak jauh dari tempat ini!"_

untuk menjaga citranya sebagai anak SMA yang rajin sholat dan tak gampang tergoda napsu (NAJIS! XDDDD) matt langsung lari bawa ntu anak ke taman sebelah halte tersebut.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"adek! Sayah bukan mama kamu!!"

"…bukan, nu?"

akhirnya mereka berakhir di bangku taman, matt langsung berfikir untuk menginterogasi ntu anak….asalnya dari mane, aslinya mane, babe ama enyaknya kemane….

"iya bukan, lagi pula sayah khan cowo! Mana bisa lahirin anak--"

"hi…hiks, tr….trus mama ada dimana, nu??"

yah ntu anak mo nangis dah, matanya udah bergelinang aer mata…

matt jadi ngerasa bersalah sendiri udah bikin anak orang nangis, en dia mencari cara buat bikin ntu anak enggak nangis…

"hiiaa!! Duh Jangan nangis dong! Ini nih, tak kasih lollipop, Jangan nangis yaaa…" kata matt sambil ngeluarin permen lollipop dari kantong celananya.

Ntu anak merhatiin permen lollipop yang ada ditangan matt sebentar…en….

"maunya coklat hershey's, nu"

"…………………"

matt mangap, dia berasa mo nabok ini anak…. Eh tapi entar malah tambah nangis, akhirnya dia belliin lah ntu coklat hershey's di Circle key yang gak jauh dari sana…

"nih, makan sono!" suruh matt kesel. Ya gimana enggak kesel!? Coklat hershey's ntu mahal lho, ampe 10.000 geto!

"_brengseek! Duit gua buat maen diwarnet abis cuman gara-gara belliin ntu anak coklat, dampraat!!"_

"dek, nama kamu siapaaa??" Tanya matt. Sedang mencoba untuk menintrogasi ntu anak cosplayer aneh pemakan coklat mahal biadab…

"Harlow….nu" Jawab ntu anak.

"Harlow….ha, nama yang bagus. Lalu mengapa kau bisa sampai nyasar kesini? Mama ama papa kamu kemana??" Tanya matt.

"gak tau…mama ama papa udah ilang aja, nu" Jawab Harlow yang masih makan coklat.

"waduh….kamu tau nama papa ama mama kamu ga??" Tanya matt.

"…enggak, nu." Jawab Harlow.

Matt langsung nabok kepalanya ndiri, wadoh…bakal susah ini urusannya nyari orang tua ini anak kalo anaknya aja ga tau nama orang tuanya, BLEGUG SIAH!

"kukira abang mama aku, nu"

"lho? Emang mama kamu mirip ama sayah??"

"iya, mirip banget….cuman kurang telinga ama ekor, nu"

"hmm…..sayah jadi penasaran pengen liat mama kamu…"

matt kok lama-lama jadi tertarik ama kasusnya si Harlow?? Heee?? Matt sumpah enggak tega untuk ninggalin ini anak sendirian…ato mendingan bawa kekantor polisi aja ya??

"gimana nih, nu….harlow pengen ketemu mama en papa, nu" gungam Harlow.

"….hey…kenapa kau selalu mengatakan '-nu' setelah kalimatmu…?" Tanya matt, penasaran….

"mama juga selalu mengatakan '-ne' setelah kalimatnya, nu"

Jawab Harlow.

"oh, faktor keturunan biologis…halah, pelajaran sosiologi!" kata matt sambil nabok kepalanya lagi.

Harlow cuman ngeliatin matt dengan tatapan bingung…

"ehm…kalo papa kamu gimana?" Tanya matt.

"papa….tadi jalan ama mama, nu" Jawab Harlow.

"enggak, maksudnya papa kamu itu ciri-cirinya gimana…?" Tanya matt.

"papa punya blonde hair…mata hitam sempurna, dan mukanya kadang-kadang bisa nyeremin! Tapi dia sayang banget ama mama en ama aku, nu!" Jawab Harlow.

Matt diem sebentar….lho?? kok kayak…si MELLO SEME yaaa??

"…kok perasaan gue ga enak ya?" gungam matt sambil ngelus-ngelus dada.

Tiba-tiba…

"Harlow-Honey, ne! my cupcakes, where are you, ne!?"

"oh! That's my mama's voice, nu!"

Harlow tersentak ketika mendengar teriakan seseorang yang dia kenal, lalu dia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berlari mencari asal suara itu.

"hey--!! Tunggu dulu!" serentak matt langsung ikut lari untuk mengejarnya.

Lalu Harlow berhenti ketika dia melihat seorang pemuda yang (sumpe-lho-bok) tampangnya mirip banget ama matt, ya kecuali dia mempunyai Husky-ears and tails…

"Harlow-honey, ne!"

"Mama, nu!"

Harlow langsung memeluk kaki pemuda itu, dan pemuda itu mengangkat Harlow tinggi-tinggi dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"……………" matt cuman bisa mangap pas ngeliat mama-nya Harlow….ADALAH DIA SENDIRI, LOL!

"mama, abang itu yang nolongin Harlow, nu!" kata Harlow sambil nunjuk ke matt yang masih diem shock kayak patung XD

"oh!! Hey! Makasih ya, ne!" pemuda itu langsung berjalan kehadapan matt, dan tersenyum padanya. Matt masih enggak percaya akan pengelihatannya, apakah ini yang disebut dengan fenomena DOPLEGANGGER!?

"terima kasih udah jagain putriku yang nakal, ne! dia tak menyusahkanmu bukan, ne? oh iya- namaku Matt Keehl, ne!" yah. Kita panggil dia dengan _Matt _(tulisan miring) ya!

"….WHAT? SYAPA NAMA LO TADI??" tereak matt.

"..um…_Matt_ Keehl….ne?" _Matt _terlihat kaget pas matt kaget ngedenger namanya…

"_MATT_ KEEHL!? LO DARI FICT MANA!?" tereak matt histeris.

"… 'My pleasure, master mello' …ne…?" kata _Matt_ anteng.

Matt mangap lagi, ternyata orang yang ada dihadapannya ini tak salah lagi adalah dirinya di fict punya LurveMATT yang laen XD

"ah! _Matt,_ You find her!" tiba-tiba Master mello nongol dah! Lengkap sudah siksaan batin matt! XD

"OMFG!" matt tak bisa berkata-kata selain mengutuk dunia ini beserta sang penulis sendiri…

"master mello! Dia yang menemukan Harlow, ne!" kata _Matt_ sambil nunjuk ke matt yang masih freeze…

"yak ampun…terima kasih banyak ya dek, udah nemuin anak sayah…sayah enggak tau harus ngebalas adek pake apaan…" kata master mello sambil memegang tangan matt.

"….Gjb….." Mulut matt langsung berbusa, trus dia roboh ketanah sambil kejang-kejang! Alamak jaaan!!

"…kenapa ama tuh abang, nu??" Tanya Harlow dengan polosnya.

"…master mello, ayo cepat kita pergi dari fict ini….kurasa kita salah fict, ne" _Matt_ langsung narik tangan master mello trus mereka lari kabur deh! xD

"argh!! Nyusahin aja tuh orang pake acara matek segala, en lagipula…" kata master mello.

"lagipula apa, ne?" Tanya _Matt_ yang ngebawa Harlow dipelukannya.

"anak yang tadi mirip banget ama lo, kenapa bisa ya?" Tanya master mello.

"entahlah, mana kutahu, ne?" Jawab _Matt._

Dan Keesokan harinya, matt dijamin gak bakal masuk sekolah.

( END! )

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**LurveMATT:**…ampun DJ…

**TempeGoreng:** PROMOSI TERUZZZ!!

**SayurAsem:** HIDUP MPREG, YEAH! XDDDD


	16. Jadwal kehidupan hari ini: MATT

Paparam pampam

Paparam pampam!

"METROMINI" 16!

**LurveMATT:** sayah lagi bossseeeeeeeeeen

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

-Jadwal kehidupan hari ini: Matt-

aih….kata siapa sih kalo masa-masa SMA ntu adalah masa yang paling indah….?? Dari segi apa yaa?? Mari kita lihat jadwal hariannya matt!

**04:00**: Bangun buat ngecheck e-mail, buka Friendster, my space, facebook, ama blog

**04:30:** maen _harvestmoon: wonderfull life_ sebentar di PS2.

**06:00:** KEBABLASAN MAEN, jadi panik karena udah jam 6 pagi aja

**06:45:** langsung geber mobil punya babe, mumpung si babe maseh molor dikamar! Cabut!!

**07:15**: asyik! Mbah Tsunade enggak masuk, jadi gak ada yang jagain meja piket! Langsung masok kedalam kelas!

**07:17:** baru masuk kelas, en jadi PANIK lagi karena baru inget ada peer fisika, yah maka nyonteklah ama raito…

**07:30:** guru pelajaran pertama akhirnya masuk juga, pak Kakuzu. Langsung ulangan mendadak o.O

**08:00:** nangis dimeja, soalnya susah abis!! Mello jedotin kepala kemeja, L jadi kejang-kejang, Sementara raito sibuk ngaca (halah!)

**08:15:** akhirnya boleh ngumpulin ntu ulangan, kakuzu langsung cabut dari dalem kelas

**08:30:** aih, pelajarannya pak Kisame! Hiaaa...matt, mello, L, ama raito malah kabur ke perpustakaan!

**09:00:** masih asyik nongkrong di perpus dengan alesan ama penjaga perpustakaan 'mo ngerjain tugas' yang ada malah pacaran…

**09:45: ** ketahuan ama pak Hidan, akhirnya disuruh berdiri dibawah tiang bendera sambil hormat ampe jam istirahat

**10:00:** bukannya menjalankan hukuman, Matt ama raito budakin anak-anak kelas 1 ama 2, disuruh pijet lah, disuruh belliin makanan lah, disuruh joget lah…

**10:30: ** akhirnya boleh istirahat juga, langsung makan nasi uduknya si tante…

**11:00: ** masuk kelas. Tentunya mata udah seger buat menghadapi pelajaran selanjutnye, eh…ternyata gurunya kagak ada. Mo marah ga sih?

**11:30:** gila, 30 menit yang sungguh berarti, matt asyik pacaran ama mello dipojokan kelas, Sementara L ama raito maen uler tangga dideket meja mereka

**11:45:** ganti pelajaran, si pak sasori..sigh!!

**12:20:** PULANG DEH! Tapi bukan pulang kerumah…pulang ke pelukan mbah warnet tercinta, ama ayang mello! xD

**13:00:** belom puas, ngeceng di _gameworkshops_ dah!!

**14:00:** masih belom puas ngeceng di _gameworkshops,_ sekarang ngeceng berduaan di baskin en robins XDD

**15:00:** nganter si mello pulang, dapet balasan ciuman mesra!

**15:35:** akhirnya nyampe rumah juga, disambut ama tereakan melengkingnya near

**15:45: ** abis masung near digudang, matt beranjak masuk kedalam 'kerajaannya' (baca:KAMAR)

**16:00:** maen GTA IV yang baru dibeli kemaren, matt sama sekali enggak kedip pas maen tuh game XD

**16:30:** berhenti maen GTA, istirahat sebentar sambil ngeliat tipi swasta

**17:00:** disuruh keluar kamar ama babe, ternyata babe nyuruh matt buat nyuci mobil

**17:20:** ngedumel, tapi tetep melaksanakan tugas, kalo enggak Wii-nya bakal disita entar

**18:00:** dipaksa makan malem, trus dimarahin karena masung near digudang--hyah!

**18:50: ** selese makan malem, langsung nyalain komputer en surfing di internet!

**19:00:** buka e-buddy, ternyata ayang mello OL!

**20:00:** chatting ama ayang mello ampe sejam-an gitu, mesra-mesraan lewat chatting…jadi inget ama fictnya shi-chan! XD

**20:40: **yaa….ayang mello ke DC….jadinya matt berakhir maen AyoDance…

**22:15:** terpaksa off, karena udah enggak ada orang yang maen lagi….

**22:25: **diem-diem masang DVD final episode "grey's anatomy", suaranya dikecilin abis. Kalo ketahuan masih nonton tipi jam segini, yang ada tipi bakal disita!

**23:15:** JEGER. Baru inget besok ulangan kimia, berusaha untuk baca-baca buku kima sebentar….

**24:30:** bablas _SONO _ dah…. (Bahasa portugis SONO: MOLOR)

itulah sehari bersama matt-kun! ;D

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

MASIH BOSEN.

"anjing peliharaan"-sayah enggak bales sms!!

Hua khan kangen xDDDD


	17. Jadwal kehidupan hari ini: RAITO

Mamamama…

Mamamama…..

"METROMINI" 17!

**LurveMATT:** SAYAH BOSAAAAAN!!

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

- Jadwal kehidupan hari ini: raito-

mari kita mengintip kesehariannya raito-kun! Yeah, nu!! XD

**05:00:** bangun pagi, cuci muka, gosok gigi, masang seragam, dan yang paling penting adalah…NGACA.

**05:30: **bertugas bangunin adeknya, sayu. Dengan cara nyiram tuh anak pake aer es

**05:45:** setelah bangunin sayu (en ditabok-tabokin ama sayu) sekarang beranjak buat beresin tempat tidur ndiri….

**06:00: ** berangkat sekolah dianterin ama papah, khan papah juga sekalian berangkat kerja!

**06:30:** nyampe disekolah, numpang makan pagi dolo dikantinnya si tante….

**06:45:** ketemu L-chan dikantin, pacaran dulu sebentar dibawah jendela ruang guru..hehehehe xDD

**07:00:** masok kelas, en ngeliat matt ama mello yang kejebak di pintu masuk karena telat lagi. Mereka kali ini dihukum ngebersihin kamar mandi guru

**07:30:** pak Hidan (OH NOES, TEACHER FROM HELL!) langsung nerobos masuk kedalam kelas, dan memulai pelajaran hari ini dengan marah-marah..kayaknya dia lagi PMS deh…

**08:00:** sumpah deh pelajarannya pak Hidan ntu GeGe!! (Baca:Gak Guna) anak-anak malah pada OL lewat e-buddy Hape….hiyaaa…

**08:15:** akhirnya si Hidan bejad pergi keluar ruangan, tapi dia ngasih peer banyak banget….kampret!

**08:30:** pelajaran kimia pak Orochimaru! Busedd… hari ini pak oro bawa uler-uler kesayangannyah….mo pamer kali yaaa…

**10:30:** istirahat, akhirnya! Hari ini makan bekal special buatan L-chan! Yey! Jadi gak usah keluar duit buat makan siang! XD

**11:00:** masuk kelas. tapi raito ama matt malah nongkrong di tempat parkir motor, mello ama L nyusul setelah ditugasin buat nyari ini anak berdua…eeh…yang ada malah tuh anak-anak pacarannnn!!

**11:45:** mereka berempat sukses enggak ikut pelajaran keempat, dan sekarang masuk jam kelima! Mereka akhirnya pada balik deh kekelas…

**12:00: **haha…belajar cuman tinggal 20 menit lagi! Yang ada mah molor dengan siasat 'mata terbuka!'

**12:22:** pulang deh….tapi kudu jemput si Sayu dolo di SMP-nya…

**12:40:** nyampe disekulnya sayu, tapi gak nemu sayu!

**13:00:** setelah nyari-nyari en nanya-nanya keorang, ternyata Sayu lagi ada di mall….ngeceng ama cowonya!! O.O

**13:30:** mendingan langsung pulang aja deh, males ngurusin sayu….entar biar emak sachiko aja yang omelin sayu…

**14:00:** ngerjain peer dari Hidan…. (cieeee….dasar anak rajin luh!!)

**14:15: ** tereakan matt, mello ama L berkomandang dari depan rumah, ternyata mereka mo ngajakin maen bola

**14:45: **pada maen bola deh dilapangan voli (lha?) aih, jadi inget euro match…JERMAN KALAH YA BOK!?

**15:25:** lagi-lagi kalah maen bola ama matt dan mello… T.T akhirnya disuruh traktir es cendol….

**16:00: ** pacaran ama L-channn…hihihi..lope-lope dah

**17:00: ** pulang kerumah, mandi dolo trus kembali ngelanjutin peernya hidan….

**17:45:** otak udah bebel, en menjadi _Live audience _pertunjukan emak sachiko marahin sayu karena pulang sore! (abisnya pacaran melulu!!)

**18:00: **masih ngeliatin sayu dimarahin, sambil makan kue bolu XD

**18:25:** lama-lama kok jadi bosen yaaaa?? Mendingan kekamar aja ah….nonton DVD…

**18:30:** udah masuk kamar, tapi bingung mo nonton DVD apaan…eh..nyantol dah tuh Speed Racer…XD

**20:00:** selese nonton DVD, raito bobo deh….biar kecantikannya terjaga!

Itulah sehari bersama raito-kun! ;D

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

HYAH!

Anjingkuuu!!

Kok kamuh ngacangin sayaaah??


	18. Jadwal kehidupan hari ini: L

Mwawww…

Mwawww….

"METROMINI" 18

**LurveMATT:**….still bored…..

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

- Jadwal kehidupan hari ini: L -

mari kita melihat kesehariannya L-chan! Yeah! XD

**05:30: **bangun tidur, mandi, pake seragam, trus diseret senam pagi ama si mamih en papih xDDDDD

**06:00: **pergi sekolah pake sepeda XD

**06:35: **mampir di circle key, beli sandwich ama susu anget buat sarapan…

**06:55:** kembali naek sepeda, kembali berangkat kesekolah!

**07:00:** teng! Pas banget bel masuk berbunyi!

**07:10:** alagh, guru belom pada dateng…ngerumpi dolo yuk ama temen se-genk!! (baca:Raito, Mello, ama matt lah)

**07:30:** pak deidara masok, dengan sedikit pertunjukan kembang apih….

**08:00:** pak dei nyuruh nyari kodok percobaan dikolam ikannya pak zetsu….hi…yang ada raito-kun nangis jerit-jerit ngeliat kodok XD

**08:15:** setelah puas nangkep kodok en nge-belek kodok, pelajarannya pak dei selesai juga…raito-kun muntah-muntah karena ga tahan nyium bau bangke kodok

**08:30:** pelajaran bahasa indonesia, disuruh bikin karangan sebanyak 100 kata..huek!

**08:45:** baru inget entar ulangan fisika…makanya sekalian belajar sambil bikin karangan XD

**10:30:** istirahat! Saat yang tepat untuk bikin contekan fisika!

**10:45:** memasang strategi 'nyontek yang baik dan benar' ama seluruh anak-anak!

**11:00:** masuk kelas, siap perang ulangan fisika…

**11:45:** GYAH! KETAHUAN NYONTEK! L, mello, matt, ama raito dihukum setrap didepan kelas…

**12:00: **disetrap bukan berarti menyerah…lah, ini anak-anak pada keluyuran kekantin…makan batagor….

**12:22:** pulang….tapi diajakin temen-temen nonton nomat dichitos…hahaha…ganti seragam, trus cabut daaaah!

**13:00: **terpaksa nunggu 21 buat buka dolo, lupa kalo 21 bukanya jam 1 siang…

**13:15:** udah dapet tiket, pada nonton Indiana Jones rame-rame

**13:35:** alagh, dapet theater yang jam 2….masih ada beberapa menit, enaknya pergi ke….TIMEZONE! xD

**14:05:** bablas maen kuis wawasan (yang baru ntu tuh….yang bisa dimaenin 4 orang) lupa kalo filmnya udah maen

**14:10: ** beli makanan dolo, abis itu masuk kedalam theater! Untung aja masih iklan-iklan geto…

**16:23:** keluar dari theater, ngelurusin kaki dulu karena udah duduk selama hampir 2 jam lamanya….

**16:55:** berjalan keluar citos, abis cipika-cipiki, langsung ngambil sepeda en bergegas pulang! XD (kebayang gak tuh ke chitos naek sepeda?)

**17:00:** nyampe rumah, langsung disambut ama heli XD

**17:30:** nonton insert investigasie!! XDDD

**18:00:** belajar buat pelajaran besok.

**19:00:** makan malem ama mami en papi

**19:45:** pas selese makan, dapet telepon dari raito-kun!

**21:00:** pacaran lewat telepon…ampe malem hari..kan kalo malem-malem bayar tagihannya murah…. (bagi pengguna 3, sayah juga merasakan penderitaan anda T.T)

**21:30:** dimarahin mami karena ketahuan belom bobo

**21:31:** disuruh bobo

itulah sehari bersama L-chan ;D

(END!)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

OH I HATE MY 'PET DOG', I HATE HIM!

DIE!! JUST DIEEEE!!

MYOB!!


	19. Jadwal kehidupan hari ini: MELLO

Hahahahaha

Hahahahaha!

"METROMINI" 19

**LurveMATT:** duh, masa bodo lah ama 'anjing'-sayah….nyebelin

**Shion-chan:** IDIHH….NEE-CHAN CURHAT DI FANFICT-NYA SENDIRI!! XD

**LurveMATT:** URUSAI! (ngelempar sandal swallow secara membabi buta)

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

- Jadwal kehidupan hari ini: mello -

mari kita intip kesehariannya mello-chan! :DDD

**06:10:** MAMPUS, udah jam 6 pagi! Enyak telat bangunin!

**06:20: **ganti baju, beresin buku, masang sepatu, dll…

**06:25:** lari keluar rumah, nyari tukang ojek

**06:34:** akhirnya dapet ojek juga! Langsung geber kesekolah!

**07:15:** HIAAA!! TETEEEEEUUP AJA TELAT!! GEMBEL!! Udah gitu dimarahin mbah Tsunade en pak Hidan yang kebagian jadi guru piket pula….T.T TAPI, tenang aja! Ada matt-kun yang juga telat! XD

**07:30:** Disuruh ngepel kamar mandi lagi…bersama matt-kun… yang ada mah pacaran en lope-lope!! ;D

**08:00:** hukumannya sih udah selesai..tapih…pacaran belom selesai khan?? Pada ngumpet berdua di lab kimia…trus pacaran lagi deh…

**08:45:** OH MAI GAWD, hampir aja ketahuan ama pak oro yang mo make lab! Langsung kabur masuk kedalem kelas deh berdua! XD

**10:30:**LANGSUNG ISTIRAHAT, HUAHAHAHA…. Matt ama mello dengan sukses enggak ikut 4 jam pelajaran sekaligus….

**10:40:** Langsung diinterogasi L ama raito, kenapa bisa telat, kena hukuman apaan, trus abis ngapain….hahaha XD

**11:00:** masuk kelas, berhadapan ama pak Kakuzu…dia bagiin hasil ulangan mendadak… (wOoOt! Mello dapet 8,7! Wuidih! Berkat metode 'JAWABAN CANTIK!' xD)

**11:45:**huh! materi pelajaran yang diajarin ama kakuzu Gak Guna banget, mello chatting ama matt di hape…

**12:00:** nungguin bel perasaan lama banget yah…nyebelin

**12:22:** akhirnya pulang juga! Mello beranjak ke tempat Les nya deh yang ada dideket Mahakam sono…

**13:00:**….tapi…kayaknya Aquarius ama BP lebih menggoda…

uang buat bayar Les bulanan berubah menjadi CD en DVD… dan sisanya buat maen warnet besok ama matt-kun!

**13:53:** pulang kerumah, masang tampang 'abis pulang les, cape' ama enyak

**14:00:** ditelepon L-chan, nanyain soal peer MTK. Nanya dari satu ampe duapuluh XD

**14:45: **nyoba CD Utada Hikaru yang baru dibeli, 'Heart Station' XD

**15:07:** dipanggil enyak, disuruh beli Beras di Alfamart..nyuuu….

**15:30:** jalan ke Alfa, eh ditengah jalan….ada MATT-KUN! Ama Near! 8D

**15:46:** akhirnya jalan berdua deh ke alfa…near langsung ditendang pulang, biar bisa pacaran…

**16:00:** udah beli beras, tinggalin dirumah…trus maen kerumahnya matt-kun! Pura-pura mo ngerjain peer bareng…hahahaha….

**16:30 17:00:** kicu-kicu ria en peluk-peluk ria, gak nahan…

**18:00: **balik kerumah, gak boleh keluyuran pas magrhib kata enyak…

**19:00: **diskusi masalah hidup ama enyak…mulai dari harga minyak naek, kasus FPI, kasus Claudia cintia bella yang putus ama pembalap nasional itu….kasus ibunda mayangsari yang makin kritis…(Gak guna banget dan topic diskusinya mello ama enyaknya)

**19:58:** cek e-mail, ngeliat apa Matt-kun OL ato enggak

**20:00:** nulis jurnal buat hari ini (walah! Mello punya diari??)

**21:00:** matiin lampu, trus molor dengan indahnya

itulah sehari bersama mello-chan! ;D

(END)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**LurveMATT:** Sometimes boys made me pissoff, you know?

**SayurAsem:** I know… -sigh- I have a 'pet' too, I can feel what you feel right now…--;;;;

**LurveMATT:** iya, trilogy 'jadwal kehidupan' abis!! Hmm..mo bikin apa lagi yah?? Ada request?? Request sangat diterima loh!! ;DDDD


	20. Chatting berhadiah piring cantik!

Paramapapapa

Paramapapapa!

"METROMINI"20!

Yeah! Masuk chapter.20! senangnyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Disaat yang bersamaan, _**My pleasure, master mello!**_Sayah juga Mau tamat! Hahahahaha….XD

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

- chatting berhadiah piring cantik! -

ceritanya nih si mello lagi maen kerumahnya L-chan, abis ngerjain peer bareng! Abis itu mereka gak tau harus ngapain lagi…

"duh…bosen banget ya? Enaknya ngapain nih….?" Gungam mello.

"maen monopoli aja…." Usul L.

"ogah, pusing mikirin strategi bikin rumah…bikin perusahaan listrik ama aer..bah…" tolak mello.

"hmm….maen PS??" usul L.

"hua entar jadi kangen matt-kun, enggak ah!" tolak mello, dengan wajah merah tentunya

L langsung ngeliat mello dengan tatapan najong geto, dia sih tau kalo sahabatnya ini bener-bener cinta ama matt…cuman…ya gak usah se-_FREAK_ itu dong!

Beberapa menitpun berlalu, L lagi nonton acara silet paporitnya. Sementara mello lagi ngotak-ngatik laptop punya L.

"lha? L-chan, masih ada ada Mirc dilaptop lu! Masih jaman gituuu??" kata mello ketika dia melihat progam Mirc, tempat chatting seluruh masyarakat Indonesia sebelum E-buddy muncul, Msn, Ym, Windows live…dll…

tiba-tiba mello mempunyai ide yang sangat brilian untuk mengusir rasa suntuk mereka…

"psst! L-chan, kita chatting yuk pake Mirc.."

"hah? Mo ngapain!?"

"kita pura-pura jadi cewe aja!! Trus kita nyari cowo…en kita ajakin ketemuan!!"

"gila lo! Eh…tapi kayaknya seru juga deh…."

"hihihihi!! Ayo!!"

okay. Mello dan akal bulusnya mengalahkan kekuatan iman L.

lalu mello ama L masuk ke Mirc, dan bikin nickname yang bernama: _cwKembangPerawan_. Mello ama L langsung ketawa ngakak ketika mereka benar-benar membuat nickname dengan nama yang…AJIB ntu.

Sekarang tinggal menunggu korban….nyeh-nyeh-nyeh!

"ajib! Ada tuh korban atu!" sahut L ketika melihat ada salah satu orang yang mo chatting ama 'cewe' jadi-jadiannya mello

"hehehehe…asyik..korban pertama…" ujar mello dengan senyuman sinis..

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(situasi Chatting)

**AmperaSUNSET:** hai

**CwKembangPerawan:** hai juga

**AmperaSUNSET:** asl dong pls

**CwKembangPerawan:** ce 19 Jakarta, sekarang kamu

**AmperaSUNSET:** co 22 Jakarta

**CwKembangPerawan: **kamu anak mana? :3

**AmperaSUNSET:** anak orang lahh

**CwKembangPerawan:** hihihi..ya iyalah kamu anak orang, masa ya iya dong??

**CwKembangPerawan:** kamu lucu deh XD

**AmperaSUNSET:** hehehe….aku anak…. (sebut salah satu Universitas) kamu anak mana…?

**CwKembangPerawan:** aku anak.. (sebut salah satu universitas)

**AmperaSUNSET:** duh, kayaknya aku suka deh ama kamu cuman dari cara kamu ngomong….eh..bales chat…

**CwKembangPerawan:** ih gombaaal

**AmperaSUNSET:** eh iya….lupa nanya….udah punya pacar belom…?

**CwKembangPerawan:** pacar aku ninggalin aku.sebulan yang lalu…gara-gara cewe lain…

**AmperaSUNSET:** bejad banget cowo kamu! Kalo aku ketemu ama cowo kamu, aku bakal hajar dia!

**CwKembangPerawan:** ya udag gpp, aku udah lupain cowo aku yang bejad itu…toh-khan masih banyak cowo lain diluar sana X3

**AmperaSUNSET:** aku mau kok jadi cowo kamu…

(pas bagian ini, Mello ama L ketawa ngakak tanpa ampun)

**CwKembangPerawan:** iihh…kamu ntu gombal banget sih… kita aja kenalan belom terlalu jauh….

**AmperaSUNSET:** ya udah…mendingan kita ketemuan aja… trus kita kenalan lebih jauh…siapa tau kamu tertarik ama aku…

**CwKembangPerawan:** hhihihihi..boleh deh…. Kamu tinggal dimana…?

**AmperaSUNSET:** aku tinggal dideket kemang gitu….kalo kamu?

**CwKembangPerawan:** aku di deket Pondok Indah….

ihihihi..gak terlalu jauh yaa…?

**AmperaSUNSET:**ketemuan yukk :)

**CwKembangPerawan:** oke…enaknya dimana…?

**AmperaSUNSET:** hmm….kalo di….Plaza Adorama Kemang…. Mau ga?

**CwKembangPerawan:** boleh….kamu naik apa….? Pake baju apa…?

**AmperaSUNSET:** aku naek motor… en pake baju putih ama celana jeans item

**CwKembangPerawan:** nomornya berapa…?

**AmperaSUNSET: ** B 1090 EM

**CwKembangPerawan:** nama kamu siapaa?

**AmperaSUNSET:** dicky… trus nama kamu ndiri siapa?

**CwKembangPerawan:** nama aku Savira….hihihi yaw dah deh..aku pake baju pink ya, biar gampang dikenali…

**AmperaSUNSET:** oke. Ih aku gak sabar deh ketemu kamu

**CwKembangPerawan:** iyah, aku juga hihihihi

**AmperaSUNSET: **sampai nanti yaa…. Dagh sayang

**CwKembangPerawan:** ihh kamuuuu! Udah ngomong-ngomong sayang aja….aku kan jadi maluu

**AmperaSUNSET:** hehehe… senang dongg sampai nanti yah sayanggg….

**CwKembangPerawan**: thaa thaaa….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"AMIT DAH LO MELL!! AMIITT!!"

L terlihat shock betapa piawainya mello ber-ROLEPLAYING ria… L pun semakin yakin kalau mello sering melakukan hal ini… ama matt…? Wow, RP cewek-cowok ala Matt en mello… hehehehehe…. (narrator di Ruqiyah dolo, kerasukan jin mesum)

"Woi yang namanya Dicky dengan plat motor B 1090 EM dan pake baju warna putih en jeans item, ANDA MENDAPATKAN HADIAH PIRING CANTIK!! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Mello langsung ketawa ngakak+histeris, ngebuat L jadi rada menjauh dari sisi mello….rupanya penyakit FREAK-nya mello kumat kembali….

"matt….kok bisa sih lo kepincut ama badut ancol kayak begini…astagfiruullaaahh…." L malah nyebut.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"AAAAACCCHHHHHHOOOOOO!!"

matt bersin kencengggg banget, ampe beleeerrr nyooooo….

"Nii-chaaan! Nii-chan kenapahhh?? Sakit yaaaa??" Tanya near, SOK IMUT DAH LO BUAT UKURAN ADEKNYA MATT!

"brengsek. Ada yang bicarain gue… kurang ajar, gue doain kalo orang yang bicarain gue ntu bakal kena diare selama 5 hari!!" lah? Si matt malah nyumpahin orang…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Sementara di Plaza Adorama, Kemang….)

"Loh…? Si Savira kemana yah….udah malem nih…kok belom nongol-nongol juga??"

gungam Dicky, korban dari rasa bosan-nye mello ama L… eh tiba-tiba aja ada piring pecah jatoh dari atas… dengan tulisan…

SELAMAT BUNG DICKY, ANDA MENDAPATKAN SATU SET PIRING CANTIK!!

Huahahahahahahahaha!!

( END )

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Makanya, berhati-hatilah ketika anda sedang chatting dengan seseorang yang belum anda kenal…bisa jadi itu adalah mello ataupun SAYAH. HUAHUAHUHAUHAUHAU!!

DAN ANDA AKAN MENDAPATKAN DOORPRIZE SEBUAH PIRING CUANTIK! HUAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!


	21. Pasangan GOBLOK

Wkwkwk…

Wkwkwk….

"METROMINI" 21

hhhhh…. Repot juga ya bikin 2 fict…. Yang satu kocak plus cacad…yang satu kayak sinetron plus drama….HIYAAH!! well, itulah derita sayah. XD

buat Megan: jaahhh….kalo deket rumah sayah mah adanya tawuran menolak aliran ahmadiyah…kasian banget sih rumahnya kena timpuk batu…ati-ati dijarah lho rumahnyaaa

Buat Shi-chan: Duh sayah jadi penasaran pengen maen sealonline….sayah keseringan maen R.O ama AYODANCE nih… sekarang lagi belajar maen master of fantasy XDDD

© Death Note is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

- Pasangan GOBLOK….-

ceileee….sekarang noh malem minggu, tentu saja ini waktunya buat para pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cintah….UNTUK BERPACARAN! XD hal itupun berlaku ama raito dan L! namun sayangnya karena sekarang tanggal tua… (baca: DUIT ABIS DI PERTENGAHAN BULAN. Uhuhuhuh)

mereka gak bisa hang out dahh….

Tapi masih ada cara laen khan?? Raito-kun ngapel kerumahnya L-chan! XD

Jam 6 malem, raito dah nyampe dirumahnya L….dengan kantong plastik gitu ditangannya, raito pokoknya rapi banget dahh…. Rambut kinclong, kemeja rapi, baju dimasukin, celana enggak kusut, sepatu plantofel…. Yah…. Pokoknya cupu dahh

Trus dia ngetok pintu rumahnya L. en tak lama kemudian ntu pintu dibuka, mamih L nongol..

"malem tantee…."

"ehh…ada raito-kun!! Ayo masok, ayo masok!"

mami L langsung narik tangan raito masok kedalem, raito noh udah dianggep kayak peliharaan….eh..keluarga sendiri ama mami en papi L…XD

ehhh…mendadak….

"AUUMM!!"

"AAARGHHH!! OH MAY NAGABONAAAARR!!"

BLEETAAAAAGGG!!

Heli, yang kita kenal sebagai harimo Sumatra punya L yang sama gilanya ama majikannya langsung berlari nabrak raito ampe jatoh kejumplang, en dia langsung jilat mukanya raito XD

"……….." raito cuman bisa diem ketika mukanya dijilatin ama heli dengan penuh cinta XD

"haduhhh!! Ijummm!! Ijummm!! Si heli belom dikandangin yaaa??" sahut mami L panik.

"maap nyahh!! si heli langsung lari gitu pas sayah mo kalungin diaaa!!" kata si ijum (sang pembokat XD)

"hus!! Hus!! Pergi sono, dasar Harimo bandel!" mami L langsung geplak si heli pake sandal channel MUAHAL punya dia. Ngebuat si heli jadi takut trus lari keluar taman, si ijum langsung lari nyusul si heli XD

"duh! Raito-kun, kamu gak papa??" mami L langsung bantuin raito yang kleper-kleper karena dijilatin heli yang terlalu napsu

"o-- ai stil alaip!!" raito yang ter-mehe-mehe langsung ngelap mukanya pake saputangan XD

"maapin si heli yahh, dia belom di vaksin bulan ini..jadinya rada hyper getooo…." Kata mami L sambil bantuin raito buat berdiri.

"gak papa kok tante…kan peliharaan sama kayak majikannya…." Gungam raito

"Ha? Apaan??" Tanya si mami L

"ah kagak tante, ada lalat terbang…." Jawab raito (Baca: NGELES) sambil nunjuk kearah samping, padahal gak ada apa-apa tuh…

"oh…ya…tuh, kalo mo ketemu L-chan keatas aja…" kata si Mami L yang sepertinya sudah memaklumi ke-abnormalan semua teman-temannya L… (yah termasuk matt dan mello)

"oh iya…si om mana tante? Kok ga keliatan…?" Tanya raito, biasalah…basa-basi ama calon mertuanya ituhh…XD

"ohhh…si papih lagi ke Timor Leste… sawah disana kayaknya kena hama beracun! Makanya si om langsung kesono, dia lebih ngawatirin sawahnya itu dari pada tante!! Jadinya tante jarang di belay sama si om..uhuhuhu…" jaaah..si mamih malah curhat!!

"kok kayak lirik lagunya 'Jablay' yah tante??" celetuk raito.

"duh, tante jadi kebawa suasana khan…udah kamu langsung kekamarnya L-chan ajaa…." Mami L langsung dorong raito buat naek keatas tangga, en dia langsung pergi deh….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Ehh…raito-kun! Kamu beneran dateng!"

raito langsung disambut dengan mesra oleh L pas dia masuk kedalam kamar…cieeee…XDDD

"ya iya dong….eh liat nih…aku bawa sesuatu agar kita enggak bosen!!" kata raito sambil memamerkan kantong plastik yang dia bawa kepada L.

L langsung menduga-duga dong, wuii….raito-kun bawa apaan yak?? Apakah makanan….berlian…laptop…cake… hahahaha..sungguh L tak dapat menerka barang apa yang raito bawa…

"Ini dia!"

raito langsung ngeluarin barang bawaannya dengan cepat, dan betapa terkejutnya L ketika tahu sosok barang yang raito bawa…

"PAPAN MONOPOLI INTERNASIONAL!"

"…………."

L mangap, hiyah! Ternyata raito bawa papan permainan monopoli!! XP lalu digelarlah papan monopoli tsb, lengkap dengan kartu kesempatan, duit bo'ongan, dana umum, dan beberapa miniatur rumah…. Aih, nostalgila sekali…XD

"wah…beli dimana? Toko mainan?"Tanya L yang nampaknya sudah sadar dari serangan epilepsy mendadak tadi.

"bukan, di indomart sono noh…" Jawab raito dengan senyum puas diwajahnya. (idih, beli monopoli di indomart….setahu gua yang jual ntu alfa dah! –tabok-)

"yaw dah deh. Daripada kagak ada kerjaan sama sekali… yok maen!" ajak L.

"iya…ayo susun visi dan misi dolo…" usul raito.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"eh, visi-nya monopoli tuh gimana sih?? Lupa deh aku" Tanya L.

"yah..pokoknya kamu harus ngeblok jalan aku kalo mo bangun rumah di komplek geto…misalnya aku bangun rumah di komplek A, kamu harus ngeblok jalan aku supaya rumah aku di komplek A ntu gak lengkap, L-chan" Jawab raito panjang lebar.

"oh..kalo gitu puteran pertama gak boleh bangun2 rumah dolo." Kata L.

"HEEE?? Kok begituuu….." sahut raito.

" ya supaya aku bisa nimbun banyak uang buat bikin rumah sekomplek!!" kata L dengan muka licik XD

"huh..dasar licik…" keluh raito.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Akhirnya permainan dimulai. L dan raito nampak serius untuk melengkapi komplek tanah masing-masing dan menimbun uang untuk membangun rumah… lama-lama ini bisa ngerembet jauh dari permainan monopoli yang sesungguhnya…

"L-chan, kok gak beli apa-apa?? Beli dong!! Aku udah punya banyak tanah nihh…" kata raito, dengan aksen songong banget…. Mentang-mentang udah punya banyak tanah!

"idih, enggak ah! Entar dulu…ngapain juga punya tanah di Negara yang miskin….mendingan nyari Negara yang maju dong!! Huh!" L enggak kalah nyolot dong ama raito. XD

"NAH! Gimana kalo perusahaan listrik!? AKU PUNYA 2 LOH! En sekarang aku mo bikin perusahaan air!!" tereak raito.

"ARGH! AKU GA NANYA!" tereak L balik.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

L terlihat miskin abis… raito bak juragan tanah, duitnya banyak banget en numpuk… dan dia hampir melengkapi komplek tanah miliknya….sedangkan L sama sekali belom bisa ngelengkapin komplek tanahnya…kini harapan L tertuju pada Kartu kesempatan en dana umum….

"Haduh….kok kartunya jelek bener sih… masa aku disuruh bayar 15 ribu karena aku nabrak rumah orang pake bus??" keluh L setelah dia ngambil kartu kesempatan.

"jah….kamu sih…khan keahlian kamu nyupir jelek banget…. Kamu mo minjem duit aku? Duit aku kebanyakan nih…" ejek raito.

"DIH! SORRY YAH, GINI2 AKU MASIH PUNYA HARGA DIRI!" sahut L kesel.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Ternyata permainan monopoli yang simple ini telah membuka TABIR KEJAHATAN….eh salah, TABIR SESEORANG YANG SEBENARNYA. Sifat jelek Raito ama L keluar dah…

"aduhh..kok kartu kesempatannya begini sih…." Keluh raito setelah dia ngambil tuh kartu.

"kenapa?" Tanya L prihatin. Padahal dia ngarepin si raito duitnya ilang gara2 tuh kartu kesempatan XD

"masa katanya karena kesalahan bak, aku dapet duit 5000… padahal uangku khan udah bejibun…." Kata raito sambil memamerkan tumpukan uangnya

"CIH! AMIT-AMITA BACAN!" L langsung sewot. XD

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Dan sifat jelek lainnya….

"duh, dewi fortuna ntu emang lagi disisi aku yahhh!!" celetuk raito.

_-dia memamerkan setumpuk uang yang banyak banget, dan ditata sesuai dengan pecahannya segala….en kartu hipotek yang memenuhi bagiannya-_

"CIH! Gak butuh…" sahut L kesel.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Sifat jelek yang lainnya lagi…

"Sayang, kamu lagi kesulitan financial yahh….? Aku Bantu yaa…" kata raito dengan muka kemenangan

"NGGAK SUDIIII!!" teriak L kesel.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Oh! Sepertinya dewi fortuna berpindah tempat ke L! dengan usaha pengiritan yang gila banget yang hanya menghasilkan 2 kompleks lengkap…L mulai berani untuk membangun2 properti diatas tanah2nya… pertama-tama adalah di tanah yang paling MUAHAL….yaitu: GreenLand!

"HA! AKU MO BANGUN RUMAH!!" tereak L penuh kemenangan

"ada duit nya gaaa?" Tanya raito.

"ADA DONG!!" Tereak L.

"idih…ya gak usah teriak kenapa…." Kata raito.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

L ngerasa bangga banget diriin rumah di tanah yang paling mahal… di tanah Greenland, lawan bisa singgah disana. Dan harga sewanya adalah: 100 ribu dolar. Hihihiikkk… keberuntungan kini benar2 berpihak kepada L….

"Mo bangun rumah lagi Di Afrikaaa" kata L senang, karena pundi2 duitnya makin banyak…

"ih, mentang2 udah kaya…" nah. Sekarang giliran raito yang sewot.

L lalu ketawa setan pas ngeliat raito kejebak di tanahnya, GreenLand… sumpah ketawanya kenceng banget dahh… udah gitu di GreenLand ntu L diriin 3 rumah yang harganya 100.000 dolar…. (amit, mahal bener bok!!)

"MAHAL BANGET SIH RUMAHNYA!? MASA AKU HARUS BAYAR 300 RIBU!?" keluh raito.

"yee….khan Greenland terkenal dengan pemandangannya yang bagus…dan rumah-rumah aku dibangunnya itu menghadap ketaman….jelas lahh lebih mahall…."kata L diakhiri dengan tawa setan.

"ihh…aku baru punya 250 ribu….setengahnya aku bayar setelah lewat start…" dengan pedih raito merelakan beberapa lembar duit yang telah dia kumpulkan ketangan L.

"iya dehh…untuk pacar apa sih yang enggak??" kata L songong abis XD

"IDIH, SOK!" teriak raito bete.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Perlahan-lahan…pundi2 duit L makin banyak, diapun naek derajat dari Rakyat Jelata menjadi tukang pajak! Huhuhuhuhu….sekarang L udah punya banyak property! XD

"haduuuhh….uang-uang ku banyak sekalii….disusun dulu yahhh…susah banget yah kalo punya duit banyak…." kata L sambil ngerapihin uang-uangnya yang berserakan.

"I KNOW! I'VE BEEN THERE!!" tereak raito.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!" L cuman bisa ketawa setan.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"eh kamu nyadar ga kalo ini sama kayak sinetron-sinetron hidayah gitu tuh…." Celetuk raito.

"hm? Maksudnyaa?" Tanya L.

"yahhh….yang judulnya: _Juragan Tanah yang sombong dan takabur kena azab…._" Jawab Raito.

"HUAHAKHAKAHAHAHAKAHAKAHK!!"L ketawa ngakak ampe guling-guling XD

"duh, aku kena azab nihh…abis menindas pacar aku sendiri…. Sekarang aku kena azab…hahahakahkahka!!" raito juga ikut2an ketawa.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Raito dan L terus bermain…sampai jam sudah menunjukan jam 8 malem….

"duh….udah malem…aku harus pulang, soalnya mobil ama supirku mau dipake ama orang tua aku buat kepesta kawinan…" celetuk raito.

"ahh…bilang aja mo kabur karena kamu udah kalah ama aku!!" sahut L kecewa.

"ih…aku gak bo'ong…" kata raito yang mencoba untuk meyakinkan L.

"yaw dah dehh…kita udahan maennya" L nampak berat hati untuk menuntaskan permainan ini.

Dan setelah hasilnya dihitung-hitung, sisa uang L adalah 1000 dolar. Sedangkan uang raito tersisa cuman 980 dolar… sudah termasuk property yang ada tuh XD

"wow. Cuman selisih 20 doang tuh..damn." kaluh raito.

"lain kali kita maennya pake duit beneran yuk…" ajak L.

"iya… entar yak kalo aku dah jadi pengusaha or anggota DPR…." Kata raito diakhiri dengan ketawa ngakak.

"ih seriusss!! Lebih enakan maen pake duit asli, iya khan??" Tanya L.

"iya deh.." Jawab raito.

Yah..namanya juga orang pacaran yak, abis berantem gara-gara maen monopoli….yah ujung2nya mesra-mesraan lagi dah sono….

"I'm dating a rich uke!"

"you are!!"

kemudian mereka berciuman.

Ah, malem minggu yang indah XD

( END )

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**LurveMATT:** sayah kesel banget kalah maen monopoli ama anjing peliharaan sayah ndiri…kurang ajar tuh anak, mentang2 ngambil jurusan IPS en nilai Ekonominya bagus…AWAS AJA LO!! XP

**SayurAsem:** gila, maen monopoli aja dibahas gitu lho…dasar anak kurang kerjaan…


	22. KASIH TAK SAMPAI: SEME MERANAA

Uh…

Uh….

Well…

"METROMINI" 22 (??)

sebenarnya sih ini bukan fict "METROMINI…" namun sebagian ngebawa si METROMINI….hahaha…ini semua berdasarkan kisah nyata dari seorang seme yangh kepincut ama sodara sayah…dan sayah 'berfungsi' menjadi perantara… hueh, side story dari METROMINI? Hahahaha!

© DeathNote is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

WARNING: SILAHKAN LEWATI CHAPTER INI JIKA ANDA TAK MAU MEMBACA CHAPTER (well sebenarnya bisa lebih disebut sebagai curhatan XD) NONSENSE BUATAN SAYAH DENGAN TEMEN SAYAH INI YAHH…..XD

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Suatu hari, saat sayah sedang mengerjakan bagian terakhir dari 'metromini'- 14, dengan judul: KONTES SEME SEJAGAD, ada yang buka YM chat…. Dan ternyata ituh adalah temen sayah, yang kita samarkan namanya menjadi: GENS-SUU!

Kita langsung cuap-cuap ngomong dahh…. Eh mendadak topiknya berubah drastis…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(yah kira-kira seperti inilah obrolan kita… sumpe, gua lupa! XP)

**GENS-SUU:** eh, siapa sih tuh yang namanya HAR-- (disamarkan namanya) yang ada di tempat pertama friendlist FS kamuh?

**Sayah:** Oh…si HAR--…. Ntu sodara sayah, mang kenapa?

**GENS-SUU:** I think I fall in love with her….

**Sayah:** WAT?

**GENS-SUU:** eh gila bok!! Mukanya ganteng banget, sekaligus imuttt banget!! Duh, jiwa seme gua bergejolak XDDDDD

**Sayah:** SEME!? APE!? SAYAH GAK NGERTI!? O.O

**GENS-SUU:** GUA MO JADIIN DIA UKE GUA AH!! XDDDD

**Sayah:**…………..??

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Sekedar informasi, Si GENS-SUU ini adalah panitia dari Acara jepang geto entar bulan Juli…pada dateng yee… (hiah, promosi dah) dan SEME ini jatoh hati ame sodara sayah yang bernama HAR--. Soalnya penampilannya ntu di FS sumpah mirip Matt. Gua kagak bo'ong… sayah aja kalo bisa pengen nikahin dia! (apalagi adek wa yang ngerasa dirinya ntu MELLO, abis ngeliat si HAR-- ini pas acara keluarga, gimana enggak kelepek-kelepek coba adek sayah??) Abis mirip banget ama MATT!! AAAARGHH!! (Anda tak percaya? Silahkan lihat sendiri di FSnya…. ...)

Udah, abis itu ada jeda kira-kira 2 hari sayah enggak chat ama dia…en beberapa hari yang lalu, sayah chat lagi ama diyah…

**GENS-SUU:** ternyata temen gua ada yang suka juga ama dia..

**Sayah:**dia sopo?

**GENS-SUU:** ntu tuh… si HAR--!!

**Sayah:** masyaoloh! Topiknya masih yang ntu aja…. Mendingan bicarain yang lebih berbobot gitu….

**GENS-SUU:** GAK MAU TAU! GUA MO NGELAMAR DIA JADI UKE GUAAA!!

**Sayah:** WAT!?

**GENS-SUU:** ah, gua kirim lamarannya lewat testimonial ahh…

**Sayah:**WOY TOBAT!!  
**GENS-SUU:** fujioshi tingkat tinggi! XD

**Sayah:**……tauk akh gelap

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Yah, mendingan sayah ngelanjutin METROMINI….

(emang sayah keterlaluan yah ngupload mentromini ampe 7 Chapter?? Ampe Wordsnya ntu 51 ribu lebih?? XDD maap, pelampiasan kekesalan setelah ujian XD)

FYI, chapter 20, CHATTING BERHADIAH PIRING CHANTIK adalah chapter yang didasari cerita nyata juga, dimana sayah en temen2 sayah chat ama cowo gila en ngajak ketemuan XDD hahaha. Hasilnya? NDOY dengan mobil Honda Jazz warna silver, ditunggu di PIM2 dengan hadiah piring cantiknya! XDDD

Ah sudahlah, mari kembali ketopik percintaan gak nyampenya Gens-suu….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(kemaren, sayah buka YM. Dan si gens-suu ini lagi OL dengan status busy, lagi belajar PMB. Eh…gak taunya dia nongol…)

**GENS-SUU:** hi

**Sayah:** lah? Bukannya lagi belajar??

**GENS-SUU:** gak bisa, lagi donlot doujin yaoi XD abis mumet belajarrr….

**Sayah: **bukannya belajar lagi malah donlot doujin bokep…

**GENS-SUU:** mumpung gratis!! XD

**Sayah:** enak yah punya kampus dengan Internet gratisss… pengen cepet2 lulus dah, entar sayah masuk ke universitas situ… XDDD

**GENS-SUU:** gut gut..entar gua pites lo, junior gua

**Sayah: **hia. Kejamnya

**GENS-SUU:** Dah…si Matt ngamuk..beh..yah….ngehenk dah, websitenya ilang…

**Sayah:** MATT….?

**Sayah:** MATT?? SIAPEEE NOHH??

**GENS-SUU:** Laptop gua. Khan gua namain dia MATT..

**Sayah: **beh, kirain… --;;

**GENS-SUU:** Mattkuh tercintah, Jangan ngehenk dong sayang….khan aku tidur tiap malem ama kamuh, aku peluk2in XDDDDDD

**Sayah:** wuidih, matt-nya dikelonin segala…XD

**GENS-SUU:** kalo orang lain yang baca ini mungkin jadi bingung…SIAPA NOH MATT? AMPE2 DIKELONIN SEGALA TIDURNYA!?

**Sayah:** -Ketawa guling2-

**Sayah:** udah sono belajar!! Entar kagak lulus lagi

**GENS-SUU:** gak bisa…masih kebayang2 ama si HAR--…. Duh, gak bisa konsen! Kepikiran si HAR-- MELOLO!!

**Sayah:**amit dah loooooo!!

(kasih jeda disini….sayah maen AYODANCE selama 30 menit…)

**GENS-SUU:** udah selese maennya?

**Sayah:** iye, udah cape

**GENS-SUU:** GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

**Sayah: ** KENAPA?! O.o

**GENS-SUU: **SI HAR-- BALES TESTI GUEEE!! XDDDD

**Sayah:** oh. Here we go again….

**GENS-SUU:** AIHHH….senengnyaaaa

**Sayah:** dia bilang apa

**GENS-SUU:** dia bilang dia di sekitar jawa..jadi gak bisa ikutan acara gue entar bulan juli….

**Sayah:** oh iya. Dia khan lagi jalan2 ama orang tuanya

**GENS-SUU:** BALIKNYA KAPAN!? POKOKNYA DIA HARUS BISA KEACARA GUE, SASH, LO POKOKNYA HARUS NYERET DIA KESANA!

**Sayah:** LHA!? Mana sayah bisa!? Ortunya ntu senang jalan2! Apalagi musim liburan kayak begini…BEH! BISA NYAMPE SEBULAN KALO JALAN2!!

**GENS-SUU:** Ah gua mao nanyain dia abis lulus mo ke universitas mane…

**Sayah:** gih sono…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Ehem…nampaknya persoalan ini menjadi lebih enggak jelas XD

Oh iya. Mengenai chapter: oh mama oh papa, nu…

SAYAH BUAT NTU FICT SECARA ENGGAK SADAR.

Secara gitu sayah buatnya di Chitos…sambil minum coklat yang sumpah manis banget… mungkin karena _SUGARRUSH_… HAAHAHAHAHAH! TERBUKTI KHAN, KALO GULA ITU BISA MERUSAK SYARAF OTAK MANUSIA! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dan _my pleasure, master mello_ adalah hasil dari kebanyakan minum soda.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Balik ke drama Gens-suu dan sayah…)

**GENS-SUU:** MASA KATANYA DIA GA MAU KULIAH!?

**Sayah:** siapa si HAR--? Emang….

**GENS-SUU:** KATANYA DIA MO BUKA TOKO COSPLAY!!

**Sayah:** emang…tapi nungguin duit cair dulu dari emaknya XD

**GENS-SUU:** GUE MAU KERJA PART-TIME DITEMPAT DIA! ASALKAN DIA BUKA TOKONYA DI JAKARTA!!

**Sayah:** gih sono…

**GENS-SUU:** tapi…katanya dia buka tokonya gak tau di bandung or Jakarta….hueee…. T.T;;;

**Sayah:** emang kenapa?

**GENS-SUU:** Yah..gua emang lagi butuh part-time aja…. En supaya gue bisa….

**Sayah:**………….?

**GENS-SUU:** GERAYANGIN SI HAR--! XDD –muka om2 mesum-

**Sayah:**…yah, terserah ente lah….ane tau jadi sajo

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Boleh curhat gak sih di fict sendiri….?

(Pembaca: YA GAK BOLEH LAAHH!! GUA KHAN MO BACA METROMINI!!)

BODO! Entar METROMINI kagak gua lanjutin nih!? MAW GAK!?

(Pembaca: jahh..iya daah…KASIHH DAHHHH…..)

nampaknya, si Gens-suu ini bener2 jatuh cinta ama HAR--…..

nah. Sayah sekarang yang bingung XD sialan tuh si HAR--….laku banget sih tuh cewek, awas aja kalo udah nyampe Jakarta entar….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**GENS-SUU:** gawat nih.

**Sayah:** kenapa lagi

**GENS-SUU:** gua kagak konsen belajar…ini semua gara2 si HAR--… XP

**Sayah:** HAR-- lagi..kenapa sih emang XD

**GENS-SUU:** KEPIKIRAN DIA MELULU GUA, MANA BISA KONSEN BELAJAR NIH GUA!? ARGH! HAR--! LO SEPERTI RACUNN!!

**Sayah:** RACCUNNNN…..

**Sayah:** AMPPUNNNN….

**Sayah:** HILANG AKAL SEHATKU….HILANG AKAL SEHATKUU!! HILANG AKAL SEHATKUU, MEMANG KAU RACUN!! XDDDD

**Sayah:** HAR--……RACUN DUNIAA….

**GENS-SUU:** HADDDOHH!! GUE JADI BENER2 GAK BISA BELAJAR NIHHHH!!

**Sayah:** aih, cinta itu memang racuunn….

-masang lagunya the changcuters yang RACUN DUNIA-

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Mari kita doakan saja semoga hubungan GENS-SUU ama HAR-- lancarr….entar sayah juga yang dapet pajak pacaran…

HUAHAHAHA…..apalagi ampe nikah entarrr…HUAHAHAHA… DAPET PIRING CANTIK AJA DAH GUAA…..XDDDDD

Yah, semoga bisa HAPPY ENDING aja deh….

(aiihh jadi inget H-eichi… apa gua nikahin H-eichi aja ya?)

(Pembaca: ENAK AJA LO!! –nampol penulis rame2-)

( END )

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**LurveMATT:** Udah noh…cerita situ sayah jadiin fict…HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! XDDDD


	23. Nostalgila OSPEK

HUAKAHKAHAKAHKA

HUAKAHKAHAKAHKA!!

"METROMINI" 23

PUWAS!! PUWAS POTO-POTO YAOI DIDEPAN UMUM, PUAS BANGET!! HUAHUAHAKAHKAHKHA!! (haha! Gak jadi dibunuh ama gensuu!! XD mungkin ketika dia baca ini fict, hasrat pembunuhnya bangkit lagi…OH SRAM!)

©DeathNote is belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

- Nostalgila OSPEK….-

(ini terjadi pas Matt, Raito, Mello, ama L baru naek kelas 3)

"liat tuh….anak2 kelas 1 baru…pada OSPEK…" kata L yang lagi duduk ditaman sekolah bareng ama temen-temennya yang abnormal itu. (Baca: raito, Mello, ama Matt)

"kasian amet yak?? Untungg aja kita udah enggak ngalamin ospek lagi…" kata mello sambil menghela nafas lega.

"enggak juga sih….kita bakal kena OSPEK pas masuk universitas…." Matt langsung memutuskan helaa-an nafas lega mello XD

"DAMMIT!" sahut mello kesel.

"kayaknya tahun ini nggak separah tahun kita yah? Ya setidaknya para anggota-anggota OSIS kelas 3 yang AUTIS BIN AJAIB enggak ikut menyiksa mereka…" kata raito.

"ya secara gitu mereka udah lulus semua, Dasar goblok…" kata matt pelan.

Kemudian mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada sekelompok anak yang lagi disuruh baris ama anggota OSIS. Yah tentu saja namanya bukan OSPEK kalo kagak di kerjain.

Mereka disuruh pake papan nama yang bentuknya berbeda-beda setiap kelas…ada yang bentuknya Spongebob, pulo sulawesi, catdog, ama bentuk anyaman (anjis. Itu paling susah buatnya!)

Udah gitu disuruh pake topi jerami, bawa tempat minuman norak, buat yang cewe rambutnya dikepang gimbal, kalo yang cowo rambutnya di iket kecil-kecil….

Pokoknya masa-masa OSPEK itu seperti di NERAKA.

"duh…jadi inget masa-masa kita OSPEK yah??" celetuk Matt.

"iya…." Kata raito ama L barengan. Kemudian mereka mesra-mesraan gitu dah. Bikin Matt ama Mello jadi ngiri…. Soalnya masa-masa mereka OSPEK itu adalah kenangan indah Raito ama L…

yaw dah lah kita masuk bagian Flashbacks…gitu aja kok repot…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(2 TAHUN YANG LALU…)

"kenapa sih gue harus mengalami hal ini..?"

Matt memakai seragam SMA-nya, yang dilengkapi dengan topi jerami, kalung beng-beng, papan nama bentuk pulo papua, rambut di iket pake pita warna merah…. Argh! Matt berasa mo nendang tipinya dah!

"yah ini khan buat pengalaman hidup kamu, matt! Lagipula ini bisa jadi kenangan yang menyenangkan dihidup kamu!" mamanya matt berusaha untuk memberikan efek positif kepada anaknya itu, namun sia-sia aja.

"…satu-satunya kenangan yang menyenangkan dihidup aku itu pas aku beli PS2." Kata matt kesel. Mamanya matt langsung nabokin kepala anaknya itu pake sandal.

"kyaaa! Nii-chan! Kok dandanannya aneh begitu?? Mo cosplay yaaa?? Hiihihi…nii-chan kocak banget deh dandanannya!!" sahut near yang saat itu masih kecil…belom masuk TK.

Matt langsung jadi beringas, en dia langsung nyekek adeknya itu o.O

"APA LO BILANG!? ORANG COSPLAY KAYAK BEGINI!? MATEK AJA LO!" tereak Matt beringas sambil nyekek near makin kenceng….

"aaa…ak…Nii…chaaaan…." Near perlahan-lahan kehilangan kesadarannya…. O.O

(**SayurAsem:** huahkahkaka….jadi inget homer ama bart yaaa…… XDDDD

**TempeGoreng:** Karin…lo kebanyakan nonton The simpsons selama liburan ini….)

"MATT!! JANGAN BUNUH ADEK KAMU!!" mamanya matt langsung mencegah anaknya itu untuk bunuh adeknya… lagi!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Setelah Near lolos dari percobaan pembunuhan yang dilakukan ama kakaknya sendiri, matt langsung pergi kabur kesekolah sma barunya.

Didepan gerbang sekolah, dia ketemu ama raito. Temen SMP-nya yang juga masuk SMA yang sama. Yah tentu saja raito penampilannya sama kayak matt, jadi badut ancol dalam seminggu OSPEK….

"hoi. Raito-kun" sapa Matt.

"ah. Gue kira lo gak dateng" kata raito.

Kemudian mereka berjalan masuk kedalam lingkungan SMA. Dimana disana udah rame ama anak-anak Korban OSPEK laennya. Banyak diantara mereka yang berdiri diem dengan tampang horror, kejang-kejang, kena serangan epilepsy mendadak….

Memang OSPEK itu nyeremin abis.

Lebih parah daripada lo dibunuh dihadapan orang-orang banyak.

Karena OSPEK yang menentukan apakah anda dapat diterima masyarakat atau enggak.

Argh apaan sih gue…

"lo kelas dapet kelas apa?" Tanya Raito yang masih berjalan berdua ama matt, menghiraukan anak-anak lain yang udah drop mental duluan. (raito ama matt itu emang tahan banting yahh!!)

"kelas 10 C." Jawab Matt anteng. Gak kebayang yah dia abis mencoba bunuh adeknya tadi! XD

"halah! Sama kayak guwa!" sahut raito.

"ya secara gitu kita ujian masuk kesini barengan?? En bangku cuman berjarak sejengkal pula!"sahut matt.

"EH NYANTAI DONG!!" teriak raito (lho kok malah berantem??)

"ELO TUH YANG NYANTAI!!" teriak matt balik.

Akhirnya mereka berantem dah… ampe-ampe diliatin ama orang-orang…. Mereka pasti mikir ini gembel berdua kenapa pula kok berantem di depan sekolah…wong edan..

Ah, akhirnya Matt ama Raito tobat juga. Mereka berhenti berantem setelah inget siksaan dalem kubur XD

"cih, buang-buang waktu banget dah gue berantem ama orang psycho kayak lo…" keluh matt.

"IDIH! YANG LEBIH PSYCHO NTU SIAPA JUGA!?" teriak raito, gak terima dikatain psycho ama orang psycho juga XD

" apaan lo!? Siapa ya yang joget-joget kayak orang kesurupan roh kuda lumping pas di acara TRAX!?" sahut Matt, ngebongkar salah satu aib-nya raito XD

"WHAT!? EH SETIDAKNYA GUE ENGGAK NYUNGSEP DI GOT YA!" bales raito.

Ya. Mereka kembali bertengkar. Lagi….lagi….dan lagi…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, ini saat-saat yang paling mengerikan didalam kehidupan para remaja yang baru masok SMA…. Yah… kita tau khan masa-masa OSPEK tuh kayak gimana?? (ya kecuali temen wa, Mbip…kurang ajar tuh anak kagak ikut OSPEK…)

Yang pasti sih harus menjaga kewarasan didepan guru baru en para senior… kalo gak mau dihantem XP gak enak lho menahan 'kegilaan' selama setahun penuh! Itu terbukti ama penulis!! Sekarang dah kelas 2 bisa seneng2 dahh…ama senpai hime…tenchan.mello…huhuhuhu XD (ditabok)

Hyah, kita terlalu banyak melenceng! Ayo kembali ke fict…

"kelas 10C! kemari! Sayah mentor kalian, Panggil sayah kak fitri…dan ini yang bakal Bantu saya…" tiba-tiba munculah mentor kelasnya matt ama raito, ada 2 orang. Cewek ama cowo.

"sayah kak galuh. Sayah yang bakal bantuin kak fitri."

Setelah perkenalan diri, semua anak-anak pada masuk kedalam kelas yang sudah ditetapkan.

"hari ini kita bakal ngasih tau kalian semua bagaimana caranya bisa selamet disekolah ini…." Kata kak fitri.

"tahun lalu ada 20 anak yah yang kena serangan mental breakdown pas jaman-jamannya senior agus??" kata kak galuh.

"iya tuh. Tau dah tuh anak-anak udah sembuh apa belom…" kata kak fitri.

Semua anak-anak pada nelen ludah, buset dah…untungg aja tahon kemaren masih kelas 3 smp…

"tapi bukan berarti tahun ini senior OSISnya gak killer loh…."

"sayah sih nyesel jadi kalian semua tahun ini…."

JEGER.

Omongan mereka berdua yang terakhir itu bikin semua anak pada: /PWND. Eh…salah, pada: /SWT. (kebiasaan chat di R.O XD)

"anjrit…seharusnya gue gak usah ikutan OSPEK yah, bilang aja gue sakit busung laper gitu yak…" bisik matt.

"..bego lo, matt." Kata raito dengan tampang penuh amanat.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Pas para mentor lagi ngasih tau peraturan-peraturan sekolah, mendadak pintu kebuka. En ada 6 orang masok kedalem. Udah gitu semuanya cewek pula.

"eh…lo pada…beh, kelas gue yang pertama kena nih??" keluh kak galuh.

"iye… udah sono kenalin gwa semua!" sahut salah satu cewek.

"yo…kalian smua….6 orang yang kalian liat didepan ini… adalah anggota OSIS yang harus kalian dapatkan tanda tangannya agar kalian bisa selamet dari sini…." Ujar kak fitri, memperkenalkan para cewek-cewek anggota OSIS ntu XD

HALAH! Anak-anak makin SWT, ini sekolah maunya apaan sih!?

"udah sana kenalan….yang baek-baek ya" kata kak fitri.

"iye..berisik lo…woi! Gue ketua OSIS, nama gue Genshaa! Kelima orang yang laen ini para budak gue…." Kata gensha, sang ketua OSIS yang pake _vest_ trademark sekolah XD

"WO! RUSUH!" riri, anggota OSIS bagian pengawasan langsung nendang temennya itu. XD

"udah-udah…jangan rusuh…gak baek diliat ama adek-adek… seharusnya ratingnya khan PG-13…." Shii-chan, anggota OSIS bagian event langsung melerai mereka berdua.

"haduh! Hari gini kok ya masih rusuh aja…." Keluh Mayuraa, anggota OSIS yang menangani workshop sekolah XD

"yay! Kurang near neh buat cosu anak-anak whammy's house ama matto-wife!" sahut Tenchan, anggota OSIS yang menangani bagian financial. kok malah gak nyambung..??

"hiaaa…genss, udah kek…. Mana harga dirimu sebagai ketua OSIS yang bersahaja, tak sombong, rajin menabung, dan baik hati?? Kasih _first impression _ yang bagus kek ama adek kelas kitah…."kata sou, wakil ketua OSIS.

Matt ama raito saling berpandangan, firasat mereka jelek akan 6 orang ini…

"jika kalian gak dapet tanda tangan dari kita semua.. yah minimal 4-5 deh…kalo enggak, kalian bakal dikerjain selama kalian masih bersekolah disini..hyukhyukhyuk…." kata si gensha, dengan ketawa aneh.

"oh iya! Dapetin tanda tangan mereka susahnya setengah mati, minta tanda tangan artis lebih gampang daripada minta tanda tangan mereka lho!" sahut kak fitri.

"duh, fit! Lo Jangan menjelek-an nama kita dong! Liat tuh! Adek-adek kita mukanya pada pucet!" kata mayuraa.

Iya. Semua anak-anak mukanya pada pucet, mikirin harus dapet tanda tangan ke-enam anggota OSIS itu. pastinya mereka bakal ngerjain semua anak-anak….dengan cara yang aneh binti ajaib….

"…mendingan gue langsung kerja aja ya, gak usah masuk SMA…" kata raito.

"emang lo mo kerja apaan…? khan gak punya ijazah SMA. Mana diterima kerja kantoran??" Tanya matt.

"itu tuh…kerja yang kayak di pilem Quickie express….kan yang penting muka ganteng…" Jawab Raito.

Matt langsung nampol kepala raito pake sandal jepit yang dia bawa.

(si raito masihhh ajaaa NARSIS….amid-amid…)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(adegan ini juga ada di metromini chapter: diari si raito!)

Dan penyiksaan dimulai. Penyiksaan pertama adalah siksaan fisik.

Anak kelas 10C disuruh ama gensha buat nyari semut berwarna ijo di taman sekolah, AMPE KETEMU. Anak-anak pada ngerayap dirumput, nyariin tuh semut ijo….ada yang guling-guling, ngerangkak, ngerayep, menggeliat…hiah! XD

"manaa juga semut ijo!? Yang ada juga semut merah! Buta kali kak Genshaa??" matt marah-marah sendiri sambil terus nungging ke tanah nyariin tuh semut ijo sialan XD

"udah kek cari aja! Daripada dijemur dideket tiang bendera sambil nyanyiin lagu SMS?!" raito malah lagi sibuk sendiri masang sunblock….

"iye2….ngebacot aja kerjaan lo…." Matt mah kagak peduli ama bacot-an temennya itu, mendingan dia terus nyari tuh semut ijo ampe ketemu deh…

15 menit sudah berlalu, tuh semut sialan kagak ketemu juga… bikin raito ama matt jadi tambah frustasi aja…tiba-tiba…

"matto-kun!!"

ada anak OSPEK dari kelas lain yang manggil matt, dan ternyata itu mello! Temen SMP-nya matt ama raito juga… cuman dia beda kelas OSPEK. Dia datang menghampiri matt ama raito dengan satu temennya. Muka temenya kagak keliatan karena ketutupan topi jerami.

"eh mello." Sapa matt. kemudian mereka berempat bertemu.

Temennya si mello langsung buka topi jeraminya….

CCCCRRRRRIIINNGGGG…..

Wuidih. Pake sound effect bo! XD

"eh iya, matto-kun, raito-san, ini temen aku, namanya L-chan!" mello mengenalkan temennya itu ke matt ama raito. Kalo matt sih biasa-biasa aja, soalnya dia udah pernah ketemu ama L sebelumnya. Tapi raito…

_Kurasa ku t'lah jatuh cinta…._

_Pada pandangan yang pertama…._

_Sulit bagiku untuk bisa…_

_Berhenti mengagumi dirinya…._

Matanya beler pas ngeliat L. dan bak serangan udara mendadak, panah cinta Langsung menohok pas di jantungnya raito pas ngeliat L!

"_OH MY GODD!! Haduh…ntu anak manis banget yaa… mukanya lucuuu….matanya item, rambutnya aneh…tapi masih saja lucu! Dia kayak panda deh…haduh! Perasaan apaan nih!? Apakah ini yang namanya cinta dalam pandangan pertama!?" _pikir raito.

Raito ngerasa panas dari dalem (bukan panas dalem tenggorokan ye) dikepalanya udah terniang lagu kucek-kucek hota he….tapi si raito masih aja bisa buat jaim…. Beh. (padahal kaki ama tangan pengen joget tuh!! XD)

"hai raito-kun! Temennya matt juga kan? Aku L. panggil aja L-chan!" L dengan riang gembira mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan raito, mengajaknya buat salaman.

Eh si raito malah cengo. Diem bak patung…. Matt ama Mello pada ngeliatin raito yang kena serangan epilepsi secara mendadak, L ngeluarin tampang gobloknya…

Eh….tiba-tiba…

GUBRAAAAAK!!

Raito langsung pingsan.

"WALAH!" serentak mereka bertiga kaget dong.

"haduh! Gimana nih?? Raito-kun?? Raito-kun??" L ngerasa panik sendiri, soalnya raito jatoh pas dihadapan dia (en gara2 dia juga XD)

"gue mo panggil mentor gue dulu deh!" sahut Matt. kemudian da lari nyari mentornya dia…Sementara mello ama L berusaha buat nyadarin si Raito lagi.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Setelah dikasih balsem ama alkohol, raito akhirnya sadar juga… trus karena bertepatan ama jam istirahat, mereka pada istirahat/ berteduh dibawah pohon yang dekat ama ruang UKS.

"eh raito! Lo bikin orang kaget aja tauk, mendadak jatoh roboh kayak gitu…." Keluh Matt.

"ee….ma…maap, gue…gue…eee.." raito jadi ngomong rada gagap gitu, soalnya L duduk tepat dihadapannya dia bo. Gimana sih rasanya berada dekeeet banget ama orang yang kita suka?? XD

"halah…alesan aja lo. Udah ah, ganti topik…eh mells! Ke-enam anggota OSIS udah nyamperin kelas lo belom??" Tanya Matt.

"hah? Anggota OSIS?? Wah belom tuh…eh ngomong-ngomong lo pada lagi ngapain di taman tadi? Kayak lagi nyari sesuatu di tanah gitu…." Mello malah nanya balik.

"oh. Kita disuruh nyari semut warna ijo ama kak Gensha, ketua OSIS." Matt jawabnya enteeeng bener….

"haduh…kata kak marina kelas kita bakal didatengin ama mereka setelah istirahat..gawat…." kata L khawatir.

"ee…L-chan Jangan khawatir! Kan ada aku…." Sahut raito kenceng-kenceng.

Mello, Matt, ama L perlu sejenak untuk mencerna perkataan raito.

"EH! MAKSUD GUE….EH! EH! LIAT TUH! ADA PESAWAT MO JATOH!" raito langsung ngeles XD

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Setelah jam istirahat berlalu, keempat karakter kita ini masuk kedalem kelasnya masing-masing…bedanya kita gak ikutin raito ama matt lagi…ayo kita ikutin kelas mello ama L! XD

"eh…raito-kun itu anak mana sih?" Tanya L tiba-tiba ketika dia dan mello beranjak masuk kedalam kelas.

"raito-kun? Dia satu SMP ama gue…ama matt juga… gue kenal dia dari matt…mang kenapa?" lagi-lagi si mello nanya balik.

"ah enggak….cuman pengen nanya aja…" Jawab L sambil ketawa cekikikan.

"ohh…gue tau…lo suka ama dia yah!?" teriak mello kenceng-kenceng. L langsung nge-bungkam mulut temennya itu pake buku catatannya.

"apaan sih lo!? Kan gue cuman nanya aja!! Emang gak boleh!? Nah lo sendiri?? Ama matt kan??" sahut L. ada blush kecil di kedua pipinya XD

"YEEE!! Itu kan beda! Ciee…mau gue bilangin ke matt gak? Supaya kalian berdua kita jodohin…huuhuhuhu…." Kata Mello dengan tampang mak comblang XD

"ha?! Be…beneran..?? EH! APAAN SIH!?" teriak L. mukanya jadi merah banget.

"HUAHKAHKAKA!! Anjriiitt…lo suka beneran yah ama si raito?? Hahahaha….gimana rasanya??" Tanya Mello setelah dia dapat mengontrol tawa setannya itu.

"….gak tau deh….mendadak ada lagu _terpesona_-nya si Glenn terniang dikepala gue pas gue ngeliat dia…." Jawab L. mukanya masih rada merah.

"anjyiss…kalo gue pas ketemu pertama kali ama matt… lagu yang terniang dikepala gue tuh lagu _Almost Easy_-nya Avenged Sevenfold…" kata mello.

Pas mereka lagi asooyy ngobrolin tentang raito ama matt, kakak Pembina mereka masuk kedalam kelas. Disusul dengan keenam anggota OSIS yang sudah di perkenalkan di kelasnya raito ama matt!

"yak…keenam orang ini adalah para anggota OSIS yang harus kalian dapatkan tanda tangannya sebelum masa OSPEK berakhir…udah sana kenalan! Awas lo ngancem-ngancem anak-anak gue!" kata kak Marina.

"iye-iye…bawel banget sih jeung….ehem! gue gensha… ketua OSIS…dan kelima orang yang ngikutin dibelakang ini para ajudan gue….jujur aja, gue yang paling susah buat didapetin tanda tangannya lho….yah..karena gue lagi baik, gue kasih tau deh siapa aja yang gampang buat dapet tandangannya…. Tuh, si Shii-chan, Mayuraa, ama Tenchan… gampang tuh bertiga…." Kata Gensha. Wuidih, masih tetep seger aja…padahal udah keliling-keliling kelas dari tadi.

"dih. Ngaku juga lo kalo elo susah banget didapetin tanda tangannya…" celetuk riri.

"ya iya lah..gue gitu lho….ehh…." tiba-tiba matanya si gensha kepincut ama satu anak yang punya wajah _Bishonen_ tulen yang duduk di bangku nomor 3 dari depan. Tuh anak rambutnya pendek en berwarna rada merah gitu, (yah walaupun pemandangannya agak 'rusak' karena tuh anak rambutnya di pita-pitain en pake perlengkapan XD)

"marina. Syapa tuh?" Tanya si gensha ama kak marina, sedangkan anggota-anggotanya yang lain sibuk ngebacot didepan kelas.

"yang mana??" Tanya kak Marina sembari mencari anak yang dimaksud oleh Gensha

"itu tuh!! Yang rambutnya merah! Duh, udah pake kacamata masih kagak keliatan juga lo! Dasar mata enam!" bacot gensha.

"wah kampret lo menghina orang-orang berkacamata!! EH! Orang-orang berkacamata itu kan kata orang adalah orang jenius….contohnya kayak Shion-chan, penulis, ama Shii-chan!!" teriak kak marina, kayaknya gak terima banget dah…

"yah whatever! Siapa itu anak hah!?" teriak gensha gak sabaran.

"syapa…? Oh yang berambut merah en tampang _bishonen?_" Tanya kak marina.

"IYA! DARI TADI DIA YANG GUE TANYAIN!!" teriak gensha

"namanya Harlow Nangraini, jeung gensha…." Kata kak Marina anteng.

Sreeet…..si gensha langsung ngampirin si Harlow, en mulai ngebacot enggak jelas….

"…oy." Kata gensha yang datengin si Harlow kemejanya. Serentak si Harlow udah nampilin muka memelas dong.

"e…eh! A…ada apaan kak??" kata Harlow pelan.

"…anak mana lo?" Tanya gensha.

"e….esmpe 6 kak…" jawab Harlow, udah ketakutan duluan ngeliat gensha yang punya aura psycho XD

"eh…mo jadi uke gue ga??" kata gensha langsung.

Harlow mangap.

Trus mendadak si gensha langsung ditabok ama temen-temennya pake ganggang sapu ampe roboh. Anak-anak pada kaget pas ngeliat si gensha jatoh roboh.

"heh! Anak-anak lo ajakin pacaran….gak boleh! Dasar fujoshi!" sahut riri, yang paling beringas banget mukulnya.

"haduh! Ini rate-nya bisa lebih dari PG-13!!" sahut shii-chan.

"apaan sih lo pada!? Kan sebagai ketua OSIS yang baik dan benar, gue harus menjalin komunikasi yang baik ama junior…" kata gensha, yang babak belur dihajar pake sapu.

"ckck….dasar fujoshi….tobat aja deh gue…" sou cuman bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"udah sabar aja sou-chan…jangan stress…" kata tenchan sambil nepok-nepok pundak temennya itu.

trus mereka semua jadi rusuh sendiri deh!!

"….kok lama-lama gue jadi nyesel masuk sini ya??" celetuk mello.

"mang lo doang…." Tambah L.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Kemudian istirahat jam kedua. Mello ama L langsung laporan ama matt en raito mengenai para kakak OSIS yang harus didapatkan tanda tangannya itu.

"iya…kayaknya sih senior Gensha emang yang paling susah didapetin tanda tangannya…" kata matt. dengan tampang sok pinter.

"tauk tuh. Udah gitu dia godain anak kelas gue lagi, yang namanya Harlow…." Kata mello.

"lha?! Jeruk kok minum jeruk!?" sahut matt. (matt langsung ditimpuk pake batu dari kejauhan, entah oleh siapa…)

"eh…tuh liat. Ada beberapa anak-anak yang lagi minta tanda tangan senior shii!" kata L sambil nunjuk kearah gerombolan anak-anak yang lagi bergerumul dengan shii-chan ditengah-tengahnya.

"eh yaw dah! Mendingan kita minta tanda tangan senior shii aja! Katanya dia yang paling gampang didapetin tanda tangannya!" kata mello.

"eh?! Benar juga!" tambah L.

"ayo deh kalo gitu!" sahut raito.

Kemudian mereka berempat langsung lari ketempatnya shii.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Level Pertama: Senior Shii-chan)

"senior shii…" matt dkk perlahan-lahan mendekati shii yang lagi bengong-bengong tanpa kerjaan.

"ya….?" Senior shii tuh kalo ngomong alusss banget, beda ama temen-temennya….

"mau minta tanda tangann…"kata keempat karakter kita ini dengan tampang melas. (lebih keliatan kayak gembel malah)

"haduh…sayah sih mau aja ngasih tanda tangan secara gratis… cuman katanya si gensha harus di kerjain dulu…uhh…" kata shii ragu-ragu.

"yaw dah gak papa! Apa aja kita kerjain kok!!" kata raito.

"hhmmm…bikinin saya kopi aja deh…" kata shii anteng.

"OKAY!" mereka berempat langsung lari kedalem dapur sekolah, trus bikin kopi rame-rame buat senior shii!

(sekitar 10 menit kemudian…)

"SILAHKAN! SENIOR SHII!!" Matt, Mello, Raito, ama L kembali nongol kehadapan shii. Masing-masing membawa secangkir kopi yang baru saja dibuat kehadapan shii.

"haduh…cepat sekali…saya kagum…." Kata shii. Kemudian dia cobain kopi buatan mereka satu-satu…

pas nyobain kopi buatan raito…. Shii langsung keselek, mukanya langsung jadi pucet. "pahit banget!! Kamu gak pernah bikin kopi sebelumnya yaaa??" kata shii.

"maap kak…abisnya…babe saya senengnya kopi pahit…" kata raito dengan tampang memelas, memohon agar gak ditabok.

Nah….sekarang shii nyobain kopi bikinan matt…. pas diminum sih reaksinya biasa-biasa aja..trus berubah jadi eneg. "kamu… kebanyakan ngasih gula…." Kata shii.

"ha?! Moso?? Yah…." Kata matt.

sekarang kopi buatan Mello… shii cuman natep gelas kopi punya mello. Gelasnya retak karena kopi-nya panas banget, udah kayak lava aja XD

"kamu pengen bikin saya mati ya?? Kopinya panas banget! Ini sih belom nyampe perut aja saya udah kleper-kleper matek!" sahut shii.

"masa sih?? Cobain aja dulu kak! Baru kita lihat hasilnya…" kata mello sambil ketawa cengengesan.

Shii lama-lama jadi gedek ama junior-juniornya ini, pada kagak becus bikin kopi ya?! Ngajakin rusuh aja!

"kak, punya aku belom dicobain…." Kata L yang ngerasa di kacangin.

"eeh…belom ya? Haduh…" shii kemudian beralih ke kopi buatan L, dimana tuh kopi terlihat berkilauan, baunya harum… Shii udah ngiler pengen minum tuh kopi….pas diminum….

"HUWAH!! ENAK BANGEEET!! DEK, DEK! KAMU HEBAT BANGET BIKINNYA, BIKININ BUAT KAKAK SETIAP HARI YAA!!" tereak shii dengan mata berbinar-binar, udah kayak orang yang belom pernah minum kopi aja….

"ee--eh… iya aja deh…" Kata L yang jadi takut sendiri ama reaksinya shii.

"aha! Kita udah bikinin kopi yang enak buat senior, sekarang kasih tanda tangan!" teriak raito sambil nodongin buku tulis kehadapan shii, begitupun juga ama yang laen.

"okok….selamat…kalian lulus Test dari saya… tapi perjuangan kalian dimulai sekarang… ke-lima teman saya yang laen itu senang nyiksa para junior lho..hati-hati ya…." Kata shii bijak.

"iya, Senior Shii!" sahut mereka berempat.

Kemudian shii memberikan tanda tangannya kepada mereka semua.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"yay! Tanda tangan senior shii udah ditangan!!" Teriak mello girang bareng temen-temennya. Berarti tinggal 5 orang lagi yang harus didapatkan tanda tangannya deh!!

"Jangan senang dulu, masih ada 5 orang lagi…dan mereka lebih susah daripada senior shii…." Raito memberitahukan kenyataan kembali kepada mereka semua.

"um..sekarang senior siapa nih? Ada sih tuh senior gensha, lagi godain si Harlow lagi…" kata L sambil nunjuk kearah gensha yang lagi 'nyecer' Harlow didepan ruang kelas.

"dasar fujoshi…udah, senior gensha mendingan yang terakhir aja…eh…mau nyoba senior mayuraa ga? Kayaknya dia baek…" kata raito yang ngeliat mayuraa lagi duduk anteng dibangku depan kelas.

"wah boleh-boleh…nyoba yuk!" ajak matt. kemudian mereka semua mendatangi senior kedua mereka, mayuraa.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Level Kedua: Senior Mayuraa-chi)

"senior Mayuraaaaa….." akhirnya mereka berempat menghampiri Mayuraa, Mayuraa rada kaget pas ada junior-juniornya ngampirin dia.

"ha? Iya ada apa ya??" Tanya Mayuraa.

"mao minta tanda tangan senior…" Jawab L sambil memperlihatkan buku yang udah ada tanda tangan shii disana.

"wah! Kalian udah dapetin tanda tangan shii-chan aja…hebat-hebat….sekarang kalian mo minta tanda tangan sayah yaaa….??" Tanya Mayuraa yang cukup kaget pas ngeliat ada tanda tangan shii didalam buku itu.

"iya senior…hehehe….kasih dong tanda tangannyaa…." Pinta mello.

"boleh-boleh aja sih…cuman harus ngelewatin ujian sayah dulu…huhuhuhkkhuhuhkhk" kata Mayuraa sambil ketawa nyeremin.

"udah gak papa! Walau seperti apapun tantangannya…" kata raito sok keren. (jah. Cuman pengen SONGONG didepan L doang tuh…)

"bener nih…ya udah….eh kamu berdua…sini…." Mayuraa langsung narik tangan Raito ama Matt, trus dibawa ketengah taman sekolah.

"…disuruh ngapain nih, senior??" Tanya Matt yang perasaannya udah gak enak banget.

"kalian sekarang nyanyiin lagu _AMPUN DJ-_ jagostu! Sambil goyang-goyang yaa!" Jawab Mayuraa diakhiri dengan ketawa cengengesan.

Muka Raito ama Matt langsung jadi pucet pasi, Sementara L ama Mello cuman bisa cengok. Yang bener aja, disuruh joget-joget ditengah-tengah taman yang notabene banyak banget orang yang ngeliatin!!

"ayoo…cepetannn….buat tanda tangan sayah nihh.."tantang Mayuraa.

Matt ama raito diem sebentar, trus mereka mulai nyanyi en joget-joget deh….

" _perkenalkan aku si raja pesta! Yang robohkan hati setiap wanita, satu lantai ke lantai yang berbeda! Setiap malam… setiap malam…._"

Matt yang nyanyi-nyanyi, raito yang joget-joget… (yah secara gitu kita tahu kalo goyangannya raito ntu kan hot banget… bisa bikin orang buta bok! Orang yang mengidap penyakit jantung dan ibu-ibu yang sedang hamil tak dianjurkan untuk melihat goyangannya raito…)

Mayuraa nampaknya terkejut setelah melihat kepiawaian kedua junior-nya dalam berkaraoke dan bergoyang ria kayak anjing laut, waw…ternyata tahun ini banyak banget ya junior-junior yang berkualitas! XD

" _Ampuni aku DJ!! Ditengah lautan pesta… (Ow!! Ow! Ow!) dekati aku DJ!! Ditengah para wanita…hak manusia untuk berpesta, berpesta hingga jadi GILA! Hak manusia untuk berpesta, AHAAAN…."_

Akhirnya Matt ama Raito tobat juga, mereka langsung roboh setelah joget-joget sambil nyanyi-nyanyi. Anak-anak yang laen pada tepuk tangan buat Matt ama Raito yang sudah menghibur mereka.

"Aje gilaaaa!! Berasa nonton Topeng Monyet deh sayah!! Hahahaha…." Senior Mayuraa malah ketawa GaJe, ampe nyembur-nyembur. Raito ama Matt berasa mo nampol seniornya ini karena dikatain Topeng Monyet..

"haduh, tobat,tobat….okay….seperti janji sayah tadi..sayah kasih tanda tangan sayah…" setelah puas ketawa GaJe, mayuraa-pun menepati janjinya untuk memberikan mereka berempat tanda tangannya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"alamaaak….pinggang guweee!!" Raito langsung ngeluh pegel linu setelah terlalu hot bergoyang-goyang ria. Abisnya raito kalo ngebor terlalu menghayati sih!!

"anjis dah senior Mayuraa…aneh-aneh aja…" Matt langsung minum aer putih dingin, suaranya jadi serek abis nyanyi-nyanyi GaJe untuk Senior Mayuraa.

"fuh…untung aja kalian berdua yang kena….hehehe…." Mello malah menghela nafas lega. Dia langsung dilempar pake sepatu ama raito en matt.

"eh…tapi mello-chan, kita juga bisa kena lhoo…hiii….aku gak mau ama senior Gensha, atut…." Kata L yang serial cantik Mode-nya kumat.

"hmm…senior shii udah…senior mayuraa juga udah… siapa lagi nih??" Tanya Raito yang pinggangnya lagi diinjek-injek ama matt dengan beringas.

"aha! Senior tenchan!!" Jawab Mello. (penulis Langsung ditampar bolak-balik ama nee-channya)

"ha? Senior yang mana??" Tanya L.

"uh..senior tenchan itu…kayak…GUE!" Jawab Mello.

"ya, terserah lo dah….pokoknya kita harus menaklukan 3 senior termudah dulu….baru senior-senior yang paling susah….seperti sou-chan….riri….dan tentunya gensha…." Kata raito.

"yaw dah! Kita udah terlanjur sejauh ini, berarti kita harus menaklukan senior tenchan agar dapat melangkah maju ke level yang selanjutnya, YEAH!" teriak Matt. dia langsung ditampar ama raito.

"ayok kita mencari senior tenchan!" kata L.

"AYOOO!!"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Level ketiga: Senior Tenchan! XD)

tenchan lagi jalan keliling-keliling lorong sekolah, mengecheck keadaan para mentor yang sedang mengajar anak-anak baru…dan mendadak saja…

"SENIOR TENCHAN!!" ke-empat makhluk abnormal nan aneh langsung muncul dihadapannya.

"GYAAAA!!" Tenchan langsung berteriak histeris 100 high-pitch

serentak ke-empat makhluk kita jadi mundur kebelakang setelah melihat senior tenchan histeris.

" haduh! Bok ya Jangan ngagetin orang gitu! Kalo orangnya punya penyakit jantung gimana!?" sahut Tenchan.

"ma…maap kak….ya…yang penting kakak gak punya riwayat penyakit jantung, iya kan??" Kata Matt terbata-bata.

"hu…udah ah. Ada apa ya??" Tanya Tenchan yang jadi cape sendiri.

"mo minta tanda tangannya!" Jawab L dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"hmm…. Tapi harus bisa lewatin tantangan gue dulu…" kata tenchan.

"ho-- boleh sih. Tapi Jangan saya ama dia ya kak, tadi kita udah di cecer ama senior mayuraa!" kata matt sambil nunjuk ke raito.

"jah. Udah di rusakin ama mayuraa…yaw dah deh….eh…kalian berdua…." Pandangan mata tenchan tertuju ke L dan Mello yang udah berwajah pucet pasi.

" kok kakak mirip banget ya ama saya…udah kaya Doppleganger" celetuk Mello XD

"oh….mungkin karena cosu kali ya dek!! Haahahahaha! Udah… bentar, gua lagi mikirin tantangan buat kalian berdua" kata tenchan. Kemudian dia balik badan dari mereka semua dan mikir.

'_moga-moga gak disuruh kayak matt ama raito tadi deh, tobat guwa….'_ Pikir mello.

'_huwa, dari mukanya, senior tenchan gak galak-galak amat kok….kenapa penulis bisa takut ama dia ya pas di UI?? Kenapa yaaa??' _pikir mello.

(**MATTGASM:** WHAT!? WHAT!? HAAAAA?! SYAPA TUH YANG NULIS!?)

"AHA! Ini ajaa…." Teriak tenchan. Kemudian dia balik badan lagi menatap mereka berempat.

"er…kita disuruh ngapain nih, kak?" Tanya mello.

"….gih sana kayang" Jawab Tenchan.

Mello ama L sama-sama menatap tenchan dengan wajah bingung…..ha? kayang….?? Jah. Apa boleh buat. Senior tenchan yang nyuruh….maka berkayang-lah mereka berdua dengan susah payah. Matt ketawa ngakak ngeliatin mereka dari jauh. Sementara si raito udah panik aja takut L terluka (CUIH!!)

"nah…abis itu, coba lakukan sikap hormat sambil nyanyiin lagu _'zetsubou no billy'_-nya Maximum The Hormone!" tambah Tenchan.

Serentak L ama Mello langsung pada /SWT, muka mereka langsung pucet. Senior mereka yang satu ini emang ada-ada saja…

Perlahan-lahan L ama Mello naikin satu tangan mereka membentuk sikap hormat masih didalam posisi kayang, maka hanya satu tangan saja yang menopang tubuh mereka. Darah udah nyampe keatas kepala tuh…

"_zetsubou ZA BIRII iza rinri saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain!_

_zetsubou ZA BIRII iza rinri saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain!_

_tomerarenai Eraser Rain!!"_

"_Dancin' shinzou no Bloody ai gouon na neiro wa sei! !Dancin' shinzou no Bloody ai gouon na neiro wa se"_

Setelah tak berkutik 2 menit, L langsung roboh duluan. Disusul ama Mello yang langsung kejang-kejang karena darahnya semua ngumpul dikepala. Muka mereka berdua jadi merah banget…

"Hebat!! Hebat!! Gua kagum!! Hebaaat!! Kalian berdua bertahan selama 2 menit! Junior-junior yang sebelumnya hanya bisa bertahan selama 45 detik lho!" sahut Tenchan sambil tepok tangan.

"yay….kakak…minta tanda tangannya dong kalo begitu!!" kata raito dan matt sambil menyodorkan buku mereka kehadapan tenchan.

Tenchan dengan senang hati memberikan tanda tangannya untuk mereka semua.

"ayok mel, berdiri!" Matt narik tangan Mello, mencoba membantunya untuk berdiri.

"kaga…kepala gwa…pusing…" mello malah jedotin kepalanya kelantai.

"alagh…yaw dah lah. Raito! Gwa urusin si mello dah. Lo urusin si L yang masih terkapar itu tuuh…" kata Matt sembari nyeret tangannya si mello pergi.

"HA!? GU…GUE?!" teriak raito, mukanya serentak jadi mueeeeeraaaaah banget.

"duh-- maap ya raito-kun….aku…nyusahin…abisnya…badan aku..hueeee" kata L yang masih terkapar dilante.

"e…enggak kok!! Bener, ga papa..ga papa…" Raito langsung bantuin L untuk berdiri, serentak mereka pelukan gitu deh XD mukanya raito jadi tambah merah, begitupun juga dengan mukanya L

"dasar tuh anak berdua…." Kata Matt sambil ketawa ngikik. (nb: dia masih nyeret si mello dilante)

"cocok kan…? Makanya…kita jodohin…." Kata Mello yang hampir aja nyium lante. Lalu mereka berempat pergi dari hadapan senior tenchan….

"waduh…si Gensha bakal repot menghadapi mereka semua…" gungam tenchan. Kemudian dia bergegas ke ruang OSIS.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Di ruang pengurus OSIS…)

"haddduu…Harloww….lo seperti RACUN! AAAAMMPUNN…." Si gensha malah ketawa-ketawa ngajib sambil muter-muter dikursi, Sementara temen-temennya yang laen yang lagi pada makan siang langsung ilang selera makannya setelah ngeliat si Gensha yang kelakuannya autis banget…. (-penulis ditendang ama gensha XD-)

tak lama kemudian, tenchan nongol…

"eh elo…ayok makan dolo…..dikasih makanan ama senior nih!!" ajak sou-chan.

"iya…entar dulu, woi gens!!" tenchan langsung neriakin nama gensha, serentak bikin si gensha kembali KEPADA KENYATAAN…

"HAH!? Ada apa!? Ah elo! Lagi asoy juga, gangguin aja sih!? Lagi tanggung nih!!" gensha langsung ngebacot kesel karena digangguin lagi ngelamunin si Harlow XD

"ya mangab…. Lo tau ga keempat junior yang tampangnya rada-rada kayak gembel itu??" Tanya Tenchan, tak ada rasa bersalah sama sekali diwajahnya telah menganggu lamunannya gensha XD (ya iyalah. Ngapain perlu ngerasa bersalah DX)

"oh…si anak dari kelas 10 C ama 10 B yaaa?? Namanya sape??" celetuk riri.

"raito, matt, L, ama mello..??" kata mayuraa.

"nah iya tuh….eh…mang ada apa??" Tanya sou-chan.

"tuh anak udah berhasil dapetin tanda tangan gue, mayuraa, ama shii-chan juga kan?" Jawab tenchan. Shii ama mayuraa mah angguk-angguk aja.

"wow! Hebat bener dalem sehari udah bisa dapat 3 tanda tangan sekaligus tuh anak-anak…tahun lalu aja hanya 2 orang anak aja yang berhasil dapetin 3 tanda tangan dalam sehari… wah-wah, kayaknya kita harus lebih kejam nih isenginnya…" kata gensha sewot.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang masok kedalam ruang OSIS….nongolah 2 orang cewek….LAGI.

"HAH!? SENIOR SASH, SENIOR MEGAN!" tereak mereka semua.

"yo!! Gimana OSPEK-nya?? Lancar gaa?? Eh ada anak yang mo masuk paskibra ga? Lagi butuh junior-junior seger nih buat dicambuk…" Tanya senior sash, yang jadi ketua Paskibraka XD

"iya… gimana keadaan disini??" Tanya senior megan.

"oh…baek-baek aja kok kak, junior-junior kita gak ada yang nyolot tahun ini.." Jawab gensha.

"oh…yaw dah. Cuman numpang nongol aja! Balik ah!" kata Senior Megan sambil ketawa ngikik, disusul ama senior sash. Kemudian mereka berjalan keluar XD (sumpah gak jelas banget ya)

"………….." mereka semua cengok. Dasar kedua senior mereka yang cuman pengen numpang tayang…dasar geblek.

"udah kita kembali ketopik semula…kayaknya keempat anak-anak ini calon bagus buat OSIS tahun depan…oke, pasti besok mereka bakal mengincar tanda tangan ketiga anggota OSIS yang lain, yaitu gue, riri, dan sou-chan… kalian harus lebih kejam ya! Dan ajak mereka untuk bergabung ama OSIS!" suruh gensha.

"iya-iya, gampang….." kata riri-chan.

"uh, sebenarnya gwa gak mau….tapi…yah daripada gue kena kutuk 9 turunan ama si gensha.." sou-chan langsung menghela nafas sangaaat panjang.

"ya udah! Semuanya pada ngerti kan!? Udah Jangan gangguin gwa lagi ya!?" teriak gensha sambil balik ketempatnya yang tadi, trus ngelamunin si Harlow lagi deh…

"_dasar ketua OSIS yang aneh…"_ pikir mereka semua.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

( ESOK HARINYE )

Hari ini kelas 10 pada ikut acara campuran, yaitu: _**MENCARI ION NEGATIF DI TAMAN SEKITAR SEKOLAH.**_ Ion negatif? Ya, saya juga gak ngerti. Emang ion negatif bisa kelihatan? Dasar penulis tolol…

Tentu saja keempat karakter kita ini enggak ketinggalan dalam hal ini! Matt ama Mello nyari kebagian taman yang agak jauh dari raito dan L, pengen ngasih waktu berdua untuk mereka…. Hehehehe….

"eh…ra….raito-kun, makasih ya kemaren….kamu udah bantuin aku…" kata L dengan muka merah. (oh iya, ngomong-ngomong dia ama raito lagi guling-guling ditanah buat nyari tuh ion negatip XD)

"e--eh!? Ya…uhh…sa…sama-sama!" raito juga salah tingkah berhadapan ama L….

(ayo kita pasang lagu _**TERPESONA**_ Lagi!! XD)

"duh, enak bener itu berduaan…" kata Matt yang lagi berada dideket semak-semak ama si mello (O'ow…XD)

"kenapa? Matt-kun mau?" Tanya Mello.

"ha? Mang boleh….hayo sini…" Matt langsung gombalin si mello gitu deh… (dasar Mattgasm!! –ditendang ama matt-)

ehh….pas mereka mo kisu-kisu….mentor mereka lewaaat…

"HEH! Ini ngapain berduaan?! Cepetan sana nyari ion negatif!!" tereak kak marina, disusul ama kak fitri en kak galuh.

"i…iya kak! Maap kak! Tadi kita gak sengaja kak!!" sahut Matt ama Mello yang jadi panik abis.

"ada apaan nih?? Kenapa ama anak kelas gue?!" sahut kak fitri.

"taut uh, berdua ama anak kelas gue…lagi mojok" kata kak Marina.

"HAH!? Yak ampun! Jeruk makan jeruk!" sahut kak galuh. Kak fitri langsung nabok kepala kak galuh XD

"enggak kok kak! Kita cuman gak sengaja aja nyari ditempat yang sama, SUWER KAK!" teriak mello. Mukanya ama muka matt jadi merah. Hehehe XD

"iya kak! Masa kakak gak percaya sih!?" tambah Matt.

"sigh—ya udahlah….tapi kalian harus dihukum karena ngobrol tadi! Sekarang kalian cepetan ketiang bendera, pasang sikap hormat, trus nyanyiin lagunya GEBY! CEPETAN!" sahut kak Marina.

"si….siap kak!" Matt ama Mello langsung lari kearah tiang bendera.

"set'dah marina! Anak kelas gwa juga tuh!" kata kak fitri.

"tau ah. Gwa lagi bete banget nih…" kak marina langsung ngelengos pergi.

"kayaknya seluruh anggota OSIS itu gak ada yang bener ya!" celetuk kak galuh.

"iya, kayak si gensha dkk…." Tambah kak fitri.

"itu sih bukannya gak bener… tapi autis…." Kata kak galuh.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

" _pernah ada….rasa cintaaa….antara kita kini tinggal kenangan….ingin kulupakan...semua tentang dirimu namun tak lagi kan seperti dirimu oh bintangkuu….._"

"_Jauh kau pergi meninggalkan diriku…disini akuu…merindukan dirimuu….kini kucoba mencari penggantimu, namun tak lagi kan seperti dirimu oh kekasih….._"

Matt ama Mello nangkring didepan tiang bendera, sikap hormat, udah gitu sambil nyanyiin lagunya si geby pula…. Panas-panas….hiiaa….

"ah gara-gara elo nih!!" sahut Mello sewot.

"lho!? Kok jadi salah gue!?" matt juga ikut-ikutan sewot.

"yang duluan ngerayu siapa emangnya!?" teriak mello.

"LHA?! YA…YANG NYURUH SIAPA!?" teriak matt, mukanya jadi rada merah.

"YA…YA TAPI KAN….!?" Muka mello juga gak kalah merahnya dong.

"WOY! SIAPA YANG SURUH ADU MULUT!? CEPETAN NYANYI LAGI!! YANG KENCENG!!" teriak kak Marina dari kejauhan.

"I….IYA KAK!" sahut matt ama mello.

Trus mereka balik nyanyi deh…daripada di hajar ama kak marina…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Karena Ion Negatif tak ditemukan juga (YA IYALAH!!) maka semua anak-anak dibiarkan bebas dalam jam pelajaran mereka…

"kalian abis diapain? Kok lesuh begitu?" Tanya L ketika dia melihat Matt dan Mello yang kering kerontang kayak gembel, ya secara gitu mereka abis dihukum hormatin tiang bendera sambil nyanyiin lagu geby?

"secara gitu…abis dihukum…" Jawab Matt dengan tampang lusuh.

"lha? Kenapa?" Tanya raito.

"…………." Mello dan Matt tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"eh?! Liat tuh!" teriak L sambil nunjuk keseseorang….

Serentak Matt, Mello, dan Raito nengok kearah yang L tunjuk. Ternyata L menunjuk kepada sou-chan! Wakil ketua OSIS yang saat itu sedang ngobrol ama salah satu mentor kelas.

"itu senior Sou..." gungam mello.

"ya! Kita belom dapet tanda tangannya, iya kan??" kata L.

"iya sih…mang mo nyoba?" Tanya Matt.

"boleh! Lagian kalo kita berhasil menaklukan senior Sou, berarti tinggal 2 orang lagi!!" Jawab raito.

"yaw dah! Ayo kita coba!" sahut mello.

Mereka lalu berjalan menghamperi sou-chan.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Level keempat: senior sou-chi!)

"haaaa….hari ini cerah banget ya nyoo…." Gungam Sou ketika dia selesai ngobrol ama mentor kelas 10 A. pas dia mo balik badan, dari kejauhan udah ada rombongan L dkk lari kearahnya. Serentak Sou jadi histeris sendiri ngeliat segerombolan junior-juniornya berlari seperti dikejar hansip menuju kearahnya!

"GYAAA!! AMPUN DJ!!" sou langsung tiarap.

"….?? Senior?? Senior lagi ngapain??" Tanya L dkk yang bingung ngeliat senior sou-mereka langsung tiarap pas mereka dateng.

"HAH!? Kirain…fiuh--!" Sou langsung menghela nafas lega saat dia melihat para junior-nya itu tak menghantamnya. XD

"senior sou, minta tanda tangannya dong!!" tereak mello.

"_ho…jadi ini keempat anak-anak yang diomongin ama tenchan, shii, en mayuraa…katanya mereka ntu tahan banting ama isengan mereka semua…wah-wah-wah. Gua harus kasih cobaan yang berat nih!"_ pikir sou.

"hm…seperti yang kalian semua ketahui….kalian harus lewati dulu cobaan dari saya kalo mo dapetin tanda tangan saya.." kata sou.

"iya kak! Tantangan apa aja kita terima secara ikhlas kok…." Kata L.

"bener nih?? Ehem….nama kamu siapa?" Tanya sou yang nunjuk keMatt.

"matt, senior sou." Jawab matt.

"nah…nama kamu siapa?" kini sou nunjuk ke mello.

"Mello, senior Sou." Kata mello.

"yaw dah….lo berdua cepatan berbuat hal Yaoi didepan gwa dah." Suruh sou.

JEGEEEEERR…

Mendadak ada background petir dibelakang Matt ama Mello…. Oh no! apakah hubungan mereka sudah ketahuan ama senior sou!?

"kok malah bengong?? Ayo yaoi-an sana!! Tepar-teparan!! Hehehehehe…." Senior sou ketawa ngakak, udah gitu mimisan pula DX

"…walah. Disuruh tepar-teparan….ajib banget senior sou" bisik Matt.

"tauk….trus gimana nih?" bisik Mello balik.

"udah lakuin aja…sekalian….EHEM! ah, apaan sih guw!" kata matt. mukanya merah. XD

"dasar mesum….sama aja lo kayak si penulis..." kata mello yang mukanya juga ikut-ikutan merah.

"ayo tepar!! Ayo tepar!!" sahut sou yang udah nyiapin kameranya. (kamera dari mana pula!?)

"set dah..kayaknya senior sou seneng banget tuh…" gungam Raito.

"tau, udah biasa kali ya?" tambah L.

akhirnya matt ama mello tepar-teparan deh!! Ya tentu saja dengan Matt sebagai seme…..hahahaha….mello mah hayo aja…. En mereka pasrah aja dipoto-potoin ama senior sou dari berbagai macam _angle_, dan beberapa orang ngerubungin mereka sambil ketawa ngikik…

(**SayurAsem:** EHEM..nampaknya didapat dari pengalaman pribadi, iya ya mbak?? XDDXDXXDXD

**MATTGASM:**…….Nee-chan berisik.)

"Mana ekspressinya!? Senyum dong! Senyum! Hei kamu, mukanya rada-rada…garang! Ya, seakan-akan lo mau nerkam dia! Yang GARANG!!" Sahut sou yang memberikan pengarahan gaya kepada matt ama mello. (jah, mereka berdua mah gak usah dikasih pengarahan gaya juga udah erotis kale XD)

L ama Raito ngeliat dari kejauhan aja, gak mau ikut-ikut…

"buset..senior sou hebat banget yah pengarahan poto-poto-nya, udah propesional!" kata raito kagum.

"iya…nampaknya senior sou memang sangat berbakat sekali soal poto-poto kayak begitu…" tambah L.

Setelah 30 menit puwas berpoto-poto tepar dan kawan-kawannya, sou akhirnya tobat buat nyuruh junior-juniornya poto-poto…..XD

"senior sou, mana tanda tangannya?" pinta Matt setelah dia dipoto abis-abisan dengan si mello sama senior sou XD

"eh iya….bentar-bentar…." Kata sou yang masokin kameranya kembali kedalam tas. Kemudian dia ngasih tanda tangannya ke mereka semua deh…

"asyiikk…koleksi poto-poto Yaoi gwa nambah lagi…masokin ke Photobucket ah!!" kata sou setelah dia menandatangani buku mereka berempat.

"HAH!? PHOTOBUCKET!? Haduh Jangan dong senior!" teriak Matt ama Mello secara langsung.

"ah bodo…teteup tak masokin….tralala….trilili…tralala…" senior Sou langsung pergi berlalu dengan perasaan riang gembira seakan-akan dapet grandprize duwit 1 Miliyar XD

"……………….." Matt ama Mello saling bertatap muka, muka mereka sama-sama horror plus pucet abis….poto-poto tepar mereka bakal dimasukin ke POHOTOBUCKET? Iya. Jadi artis dunia maya dah.

"hiaaa….ayo kita cari senior yang lain yuk, Raito-kun" ajak L.

"e…eh…i…iya…." Kata raito kaget.

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan pergi meninggalkan Matt ama Mello yang masih terpaku dengan muka pucat….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"tralalala….senangnya hatiikuu….koleksi poto-poto yaoi gwa nambah lagi..tralalala…trilili…" souchii lari-larian dilorong sekolah sambil sesekali ngelompat indah, hatinya berbunga-bunga karena telah mendapatkan poto yang buaguss banget XD

"eh. Souchii. Kenapa lo? Kok kayaknya sumringah banget…" celetuk tenchan yang kebetulan searah ama souchii.

"eh…nii-chan!! Hehehe….abis dapet poto-poto bagus nih… hebat banget ya tuh junior-junior kita! Pada mau gwa suruh poto tepar/yaoi!" sahut souchii sambil ketawa cengengesan.

"HAH!? Junior kita lo suruh poto tepar!? Wah parah banget deh lo….tobat!!" tenchan berusaha untuk mengembalikan temennya itu ke jalan yang benar…

"alagh…kayak lo enggak aja!!" kata souchii yang masih ketawa cengengesan.

Tiba-tiba didepan mereka, ada riri ama gensha nongol…

"….kenape lo pada? Ketawa-ketiwi…." Tanya riri.

"iya, pada kesurupan yak??" Tanya gensha.

"kaga….tau nih si souchii, pas ketemu ma gw bentuknya udah kayak begini" Jawab tenchan yang nunjuk ke souchii yang masihhh aja ketawa-ketiwi.

"kenape lo souchii??" Tanya riri.

"kaga…gwa abis poto2in junior-junior kita yang lo bilang harus kita waspadain itu tuhh…si matt ama mello…hihihi…." Jawab souchii.

"HAH!? Jangan-jangan lo nyuruh mereka buat poto tepar lagi!?" sahut gensha.

"iya…wuih, mantap deh pokoknya!!" kata souchii.

"set dah….kayaknya sasaran mereka berempat selanjutnya adalah kita berdua nih! Kalo mereka bisa ngumpulin semua tanda tangan kita, rekor kita bisa hancur! Gimana nih gens??" Tanya riri.

"AH LO GIMANA SIH!? KOK LO MO POTO-POTO YAOI/TEPAR KAGA AJAK-AJAK GWA?! KAN GWA MO LIAT JUGA!" sahut gensha sambil goncang-goncangin tubuhnya souchii.

"Salah ndiri….heheehehheekehke…" kata souchii anteng.

"……………" riri langsung jadi /SWT karena dikacangin…

"jah. Berarti tinggal riri ama gensha aja ya…ahahaha…ati-ati aja deh…ya udahlah. Gwa mo ngurusin yang laen dulu…" tenchan langsung ngelengos pergi, enggak mau ketularan gila dari temen-temennya.

" iya nih….eh..gwa minta ijin ke fujifilm yaa…mo nyetak poto… sekalian ke warnet, buat masokin poto ke photobucket gwa… hehehehe…" Kata souchii yang udah gak konsen lagi. Kemudian dia berjalan pergi dari hadapan riri ama gensha…

"berarti tinggal kita kita aja ya?" Tanya gensha.

"yup….para junior kita yang laen pada kaga berani ama kita.." jawab riri.

"yah gua juga gak bakal membiarkan hal itu….udah tau gwa orangnya kaya apaan…lewatin mayat gwa dulu kalo mo tanda tangan artis kaya gwa!!" sahut Gensha XD

"…dasar fujoshi gila…" kata riri dengan muka penuh makna.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"pasti senior sou bakal minta lo pada buat bikin film…trus dimasukin ke Youtube deh!! Hihiihii…." Kata L sambil ketawa cengengesan ngeliat kedua temennya yang ngerasa malu abis di poto2in tepar.

"AH! Parah banget dah kalo ampe youtube….entar gwa ama matt disuruh…GYAAA!!" si Mello malah mimisan….

"idih! Siang-siang bolong udah mikir cabul aja lo! Apus tuh darah mimisan!" sahut Matt yang ngasih selembar tisu ke mello yang beler. XD

"_emang lo berdua pasangan cabul sih…."_ Pikir raito dan L.

"eh….ngomong-ngomong senpai-senpai yang harus kita miliki tanda tangannya tinggal 2 orang ya!?" celetuk L.

"yup…tinggal senior riri…dan senior gensha…" tambah matt.

"asyik!! Udah ayo cari mereka!" sahut Mello yang….makin tambah beler.

"entar aja. Mimisan lo gak berhenti…eh…raito-kun, L-chan, gwa bawa dia ke UKS dulu ya….." kata matt yang narik kerah baju mello, trus bawa dia ke UKS deh!

"Ha…hah!? Ja…jadi…" sahut raito.

"iya, lo gwa tinggalin berdua. Yaw dah ya." Kata matt yang nyeret si mello keruang UKS.

"…………….."

meninggalkan L dan raito yang sama-sama mukanya jadi merah…. (CIEEE….CIEEEHHH….) mereka cuman saling pandang, sama-sama terdiam di tempat yang sama…. Sementara, dari kejauhan, terlihatlah sosok senior riri!

"_hm…ntu raito ama L….tapi matt ama mello mane? Yang souchii bilang ntu tu…ah, gwa isengin ah…hekekhekehk…"_ pikir riri. Kemudian dia berjalan ketempatnya Raito ama L…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Level kelima: senior riri-chii!)

"uh…gimana, kelas kamu…?" Tanya raito. Dia jadi gagap sendiri, hal ini sungguh gak wajar untuk dialami oleh seorang RAITO GITU LHO. Ya kan kita tau gitu kalo si raito ntu kan _Smooth talker, _ gampang mengambil hati cewek (ehem…cowok…) dengan sangat gampang sekali…lha? Kenapa pas dia berhadapan ama L, kok kaya begini??

"bi…biasa aja kok, sama aja…." Jawab L. dia juga jadi gagap menghadapi raito… L adalah orang yang selalu yakin, dan memiliki percaya diri yang cukup tinggi! Lha sekarang kok L malah K.O ama raito??

Tiba-tiba, pundak mereka berdua ditepok seseorang dari belakang. Mereka sama-sama jadi kejang mendadak, ya gimana enggak!? Mendadak kaya begitu??

"hai! Nama gwa riri! Senior kalian!" sahut riri kenceng-kenceng.

"se…senior riri!" teriak raito ama L secara bersamaan, mereka ga nyangka kalo senior mereka sendiri yang bakal datengin mereka…biasanya juga mereka yang ngejar dia!!

"huhuhu….gue udah mendengar banyak hal tentang kalian dari temen-temen gwa yang kalian udah dapatkan tanda tangannya…dan sekarang gwa mo nyoba…huhuuhuhuh….." kata ririchii dengan tampang biadab.

Raito ama L langsung sweatdropped, gile. Kaga ada angin, kaga ada tsunami, kaga ada banjir Lumpur lapindo, kaga ada seme gila…senior ririchii langsung nawarin diri. Dan parahnya, mereka cuman berdua. Kaga ada matt ama mello (yang notabene paling sering kena siksaan XD) mampus.

"glek…bo…boleh-boleh aja kak!! Emang kakak mo ngapain??" Tanya raito panik.

"hehehe…..tolong kalian _treslet-in_ ke bahasa Indonesia ya…. Dengerin baek-baek!!" sahut ririchii.

Raito ama L langsung pasang telinga deh… _trenslet?_ Bujug, lagi-lagi muncul kerjaan yang aneh…

" _Menungso sing katulis jenengnge ing buku iki bakalan musnoh!_"

Raito ama L langsung ngeluarin tampang super-duper tolol setelah menulis kalimat tersebut dibuku mereka, ha? Senior ririchii barusan ngomong pake bahasa apaan?? Bahasa alien?? Ato cuman lagi bergungam aja?!

"se…senior…bahasa apaan noh!?" Tanya L.

"jah….begini nih anak kelewatan gaol… masa gini aja gak tau!? Malu woy sebagai warga Negara!!" sahut ririchii kesel, ampe-ampe nendang tong sampah.

Raito ama L jadi tambah /SWT, senior ririchii nyeremin…hueee…. Makanya, mereka berdua mikir keras untuk mentrenslet bahasa yang senior ririchii kasih….

"senior riri tuh pake bahasa mana ya? Bahasa daerah kah, bahasa alien kah, bahasa sanskerta kah??" gungam raito. SOK MIKIR.

"tau, senior riri menyeramkan…" tambah L.

mereka terus berfikir…berfikir…berfikir….dan berfikir….sementara ririchii ketawa-ketawa sendiri ngeliat para junior-nya mumet mikirin kalimat yang dia kasih tadi….

"_hihihih….dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang….pada bego yak! Hehehehe…"_ pikir ririchii.

Setelah sejam berkelut, Raito ama L udah mo nyerah… tiba-tiba titisan surgawi datang…. (najyis banget bahasanye!! DX)

"…tuh lagi pada ngapain? Kok ada senior riri?" Tanya Matt yang baru aja keluar dari UKS ama Mello yang hidungnya disumpel daon sirih DX

"auk…tanya aja yok…." Kata mello. Kemudian mereka berdua menghampiri senior ririchii, L, dan Raito…

"oh…ini toh duo M yang dibilang ama souchii en tenchan…. Emang sih, tampang lo berdua emang CABUL…" gungam ririchii ketika dia melihat matt ama mello.

"………………" Matt ama Mello cuman bisa senyum-senyum mesem aja, yah….mo bagaimana lagi….emang kenyataan kok…. (HALAH)

"mattoo…mello…bantuin…." Kata L yang udah mo nangis desperado.

"ada ape?" Tanya mello.

"kita disuruh trenslet ama senior riri…tapi kita ga tau ini bahasa apaan…!!" Jawab raito sambil ngasih tulisan kalimat yang ririchii tadi kasih ama mereka.

"mana sini liat…." Mello langsung ngambil bukunya raito, en ngebaca kalimat yang diberikan ama ririchii….matt juga ikut ngeliat….

5 menit kemudian….

"TOLOL lo pada. Begini aja ga bisa…." Kata mello.

"HAH!?" serentak raito ama L jadi kaget, apakah mello mengetahui kalimat yang dibacakan oleh senior ririchii??

"ah…ini sih….gwa tau..tapi gwa ga begitu hafal…" tambah Matt.

"HAH!? Lo juga tau!?" teriak raito ama L. Ternyata, walaupun tampang cabul en bokep, Matt ama Mello ntu jenius juga! (penulis ditendang MxM)

"ini tuh bahasa JAWA, dasar bodoh…" kata mello sambil menghela nafas panjang, Ternyata kedua temennya ini lebih bodoh daripada yang dia duga… (kurang ajaaar!!)

"pantesan aja….gwa pernah liat….secara gitu babe gwa orang purwokerto…"celetuk matt. (….jangan percaya, namanya juga fanfict!!)

"waduh?" ririchii langsung jadi kaget pas mello bilang kalo dia mengenali bahasa itu….

"artinya tuh ya…._siapa saja yang namanya tertulis dibuku ini, bakal matek_…." Kata mello yang membaca kalimat itu dengan seksama…

"……………." Tiba-tiba mereka diem…

"HUAHKAHKAHAK….." Sementara ririchii ketawa GaJe,

"KAK! INI SIH _DEATHNOTE_ HOW TO USE!!" tereak mereka berempat.

"EMANG!! HUAHAKHAUAHUAAKAHK!!" ririchii makin menjadi-jadi ketawanya, bikin raito, L, mello, ama matt jadi serem sendiri….

"haha…ya sudahlah..dengan terpaksa gwa harus ngasih tanda tangan guwe….ah elo! Tau aja kalo gwa pake bahasa jawa!!" kata ririchi sambil nampol kepalanya mello.

"yah…hehe…gitu deh…kan…ini ngeceritain pengalaman-nya sang penulis…" gungam mello.

"ha? Ora ngartos saya….ah sutralah, kalian berhak mendapatkan tanda tangan saya…." Ririchii lalu menandatangani buku mereka semua!

"terima kasih, Senior ririchii!!"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Setelah ngasih tanda tangannya dia, ririchii langsung naek kelantai 2….mao ke ruang OSIS, ngumpul ama temen-temennya yang laen… pas mo masuk kedalem, ririchii langsung disambut dengan…

"_HAAARRLOOWW…..RACUN DUNIAAA….(WOWW!!) RACUNN!! AMPUNN!! HILANG AKAL SEHATKU!! HILANG AKAL SEHATKU…!! HILANG AKAL SEHATKU, MEMANG KAU RACUNN!!"_

Genshaa yang ber-karaoke.

Ririchii mangab, trus dia ngeliat semua temen-temen OSIS-nya pada terkapar dilantai dengan kondisi mengenaskan, karena mendengar Suaranya genshaa…

"GENS!! BERISIK LO!! UDAH MAKAN KORBAN TUH NYANYIAN LO!!" tereak ririchii sambil ngelempar muka genshaa pake sepatu sneakernya. Serentak bikin si genshaa jatoh en nyanyiannya terhenti.

"al…alamak…akhirnya, berhenti juga dia nyanyi….!!" Sahut mayuraa yang udah kleper-kleper di lantai.

"huaa….kupingkuu….suakit…" shiichan nyumpel kupingnya pake kapas, berharap itu bisa mengurangi efek dari nyanyiiannya gensha….namun sama aja…

"huwee….genshaa….tobat!!" teriak tenchan sambil nangis-nangis. Setelah ditampar pake sapu ijuk, akhirnya gensha berhenti berkaraoke… ririchii langsung buang mesin karaoke punya gensha kedalam tempat sampah.

" ada apaan sih!? Gangguin aja!!" tereak gensha yang lagi-lagi waktu 'asoy-nya' keganggu.

"mereka udah dapetin tanda tangan guwa…" kata ririchii, langsung ketopik utamanya.

" APA!?" mereka semua serentak langsung pada berteriak…

"AH PARAH LO! BERARTI TINGGAL GUWA DONG!? EN REKOR KITA SUDAH TERPECAHKAN!!" tereak genshaa.

"ya…begitulah….gwa ga nyangka si mello bisa bahasa jawa…. Sialaaann….udah gwa coba metode yang sama sama semua junior-junior kita….ehh…malah dia yang bisa memecahkannya! Dasar wong jawa!" ririchii teriak balik ke genshaa.

"jah…berarti target mereka tinggal genshaa aja ya, yang paling susah…" kata mayuraa.

"tau. Mereka pasti kleper-kleper menghadapi dia… harus pake acara kejar-kejaran pula! Beh…." Tambah shiichan.

"eh iye, si souchii kemane? Belon balik dari fujifilm die??" Tanya ririchii.

"tau, kan katanya mo ke warnet dolo… lo tau tuh anak kalo ketemu komputer/internet kaya gimana…." Jawab tenchan.

"ya sudahlah…eh genshaa! Sekarang tinggal lo aja nih! Sekarang lo mo ngapain? Ngasih tanda tangan lo secara suka rela or kaga sama sekali??" Tanya ririchii.

"yah lo tau guwe lah, guwe kan ARTIS, ORANG TERKENAL! Ya harus susah dong kalo mau dapetin tanda tangan guwe! Enak aja gratis!! Didunia ini tuh gak ada yang gratis tau!" tereak genshaa dengan tampang arwtish XD

trus genshaa lagi-lagi digebukin pake sapu ijuk…plus sapu lidi!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(esok harinya….lusa OSPEK bakalan berakhir nee….)

"besok OSPEK-DAMPRAT ini akhirnya selesai juga…" gungam matt yang lagi betulin papan namanya.

"yup…udah gitu kita tinggal minta satu tanda tangan lagi! Yaitu tanda tangannya senior genshaa…." Tambah raito.

"eh…emangnya…lo suka beneran ya ama L-chan?" celetuk matt.

raito yang lagi duduk anteng dimejanya langsung jatoh kelantai, bangun-bangun mukanya sumpah merah abis. Merah kusut XD

"oh….beneran toh." Matt langsung ngambil kesimpulan sendiri DX

"A….APAAN SIH LO!?" teriak raito, masih mo mencoba untuk ngeles dia…. DX

"alagh…ga usah bo'ong! Udah ketahuan lo suka ama L! lo ga bisa bo'ongin guwe ama mello!! Soalnya dulu guwa ama dia juga kaya begitu!" sahut matt.

"jah!! Jangan samain gwa kaya elo ama mello dong! Elo kan emang dasar anak autis berdua!!" sahut raito, yang kayaknya ga terima banget disamain ama matt en mello DX

matt langsung nampar muka raito yang aduhai gantengnya itu (HUEKKK) pake buku catatannya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_**(MEANWHILE….)**_

"Apa-apaan nih!? Lo suka ama raito, tapi belon ngasih tau!"

sahut si mello ketika L ngasih tau dia kalo dia ga bisa ngomong jujur ama raito…

"SHHT! Jangan keras-keras kenapa!!" L langsung nutup mulut mello, setelah keadaan kelas rada sepi, baru L melepaskan tangannya dari Mulut Mello.

"jah!! Lo sebenarnya suka ma raito ga sih!?" Tanya mello.

"s…suka sih…" Jawab L dengan wajah malu-malu panda XD (seharusnya khan malu-malu kucing??)

"tapi…? Lo terlalu malu buat ngomong ama dia…?" Tanya mello lagi. Udah kaya introgasi penjahat aja…

"ya iyalah! Masa ya iya dong!? Entar kalo si raito-kun engga suka ama aku gimanaaa??" sahut L yang lama-lama jadi gedek juga ama si mello….

"alagh….lagu lama…cuih ah lo" mello langsung buang muka dari si L.

"idih…kayak sendirinya enggak aja….dasar cabul…." Kata L kesel.

"ha? Apa lo bilang?" Tanya mello. Dasar bolot…

"hee…kaga…gua cuman bergungam…kalo penulis tuh cabul banget yak!?"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

" Gwa mo bikin video yaoi…ntar gwa masokin ke youtube punya gwa…yang jadi bintangnya siape ya!? Kalo tenchan… hmph, kurang…shiichan…? Ah, terlalu imut…. Mayuraa? Ah Jangan…bisa ditabok entar gwa…ririchan? Mana mau?? Kalo si gensha? Ah…dia mah doyan nontonnya!!" souchii berfikir keras, sangat keras….

"heh! Siang-siang udah mikir bokep…mau jadi apa bangsa dan Negara ini kalo warga-nya kaya elo!?" ririchan langsung ngebacot…

"HIDIH! SUKA-SUKA WARGANYA DONG….!" Souchan harus _defense _dong!

"MO JADI APA NEGARA INI!? SEMUA WARGANYA PADA KENA PENYIMPANGAN SOSIAL!!" bales ririchii.

Kemudian mereka adu mulut dah….

"WOI!! INIKAN BUKAN PELAJARAN SOSIOLOGI AMA KEWARGANEGARAAN!!" shiichan, mayuraa, en tenchan langsung guyur mereka Berdua pake aer dingin seember….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(level terakhir: Senior Gensha-suu!! DX)

"huu…sekarang kita harus mencari senior terakhir….yaitu senior Gensha!!" teriak matt.

"tapi…orangnya ada dimana?" Tanya L.

"di ruang OSIS kali..yok kita kesana!!" ajak mello.

Kemudian matt, mello, raito, ama L langsung bergegas naik kelantai 2, dimana disanalah ruang OSIS berada. Dan tanpa disangka-sangka! Gensha nongol dari dalem ruang Tata Usaha!!

"NAH! Ntu tuh senior genshaa!!" teriak Raito sambil nunjuk kearah gensha, gensha kaget banget pas ada orang yang nunjuk kearah dia! Udah kaya maling ketahuan nyolong beha aja..!!

"_ALAMAK!! ITU MEREKA!! CABUTT!!"_ Gensha langsung lari secepat yang dia bisa, serentak raito dkk ikut mengejar dia, udah kayak maling dikejar ama massa beneran!

Trus mereka kejar-kejaran deh, naek gunung, nyebrang laut, mendaki tangga, terbang, loncat-loncatan, kayang-kayangan, jotos-jotosan, lempar-lemparan, dan sebagainya… (dasar senior ama junior sama-sama autis…)

"AAAAA!!" gensha akhirnya terpojok juga dilorong sekolah, keempat karakter kita yang diajak keliling sekolah ampe beler tersenyum menyeringai karena akhirnya mereka bisa memojokan senior gensha…

"guwa kaga rela rekor gwa hancur ama lo pada!! Tidaaak!!" sahut gensha histeris, udah kaya mo diapain aje mbak….

"idih…senior gensha kok egois ama kita-kita, junior-juniornya yang imut begini…!!" sahut L dengan tampang serial cantik. Matt ama Mello langsung muntah darah pas ngeliat tampang-nya si L…Sementara si raito…? Yah…dia mah malah salting…

"imut dari phuket….imutan juga Harlow…" gungam Gensha.

Mereka langsung pada SWT pas (LAGI2) si gensha bawa-bawa namanya si harlow…

"kak…minta tanda tangannya kenape…" pinta mello.

"tau kak, pelit bener…penulis aja yang padang pelit masih bae ngasih kite peran!!" tambah raito (ceileee….)

dari kejauhan, penulis langsung ngelempar si raito pake tong sampah… "SOMPRET LO NGATAIN GWA PADANG PELIT! BEGINI-BEGINI GWA RAJIN MENABUNG (di jamban) TAUK!! PANTEK!!" dan diakhiri dengan teriakan lolongan malem.

Iyak!! Kembali ke…fanfict!!

"urghh…baiklah…oke…okeeeee!! Gwa kalah….tapi tentu saja, ADA TEST YANG HARUS KALIAN HADAPI…" kata gensha dengan nada mengerikan.

"yaw dah lah!!" sahut matt.

"bring it on!" tambah mello.

"oke nih ya!! Ehem….gwa mo kuliah dimane entar, hayo tebak!!" Tanya Gensha.

"BINUS!!" teriak raito ama matt.

"HAH!? KOK TAU!?" sahut Gensha.

"kan nanya ama guru!! Yeee…." Ejek raito.

"ck..nah…artis paporit gwa sape ama acara tipi paporit gwa??" Tanya gensha lagi.

"brad pitt!!" sahut mello.

"kalo acara tipi mah HEROES!!" tambah L.

"HAH!? KOK TAU LAGI!?" teriak gensha frustasi.

"kan aku buka FRIENDSTERNYA kak Gensha! Ya iyalah jelas tau!! Hekehkek!!" kata mello dan L yang diakhiri dengan tawa cengengesan.

"SIALAAAN!! NYESEL GWA MAMERIN FS GWA!! NYESEL GWAA!!" si gensha malah jadi gila…

"heekehkehkeke…" keempat karakter kita langsung ketawa sinis, rupanya kemenangan sudah berada didepan mata….hoohoho….

"urgh-- kalo anime kesukaan gwa apa!? Pairnya apa!?" Tanya gensha lagi. Masih enggak kapok rupanya.

"duh!! Gampang tuh….CODE GEASS!! Pairnya SuzaLulu!!" teriak matt.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" kini, gensha bener-bener jadi stress beneran….

"ya secara gitu pamer gambar suza ama lulu jadi background fs… hehee…..lagi nikahan pula. Hehehehe…" bisik L.

"oh!! Jadi ntu fs-nya senior gensha…!! Kirain sape…nekat bener masang gambar background kaya begono…si harlow malah masang cover PINK SNIPER!!" kata raito.

"ughh!! Dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang….pokoknya, gwa teteup ga mao ngasih tanda tangan gwa!!" sahut gensha. (dasar aneh, padahal pertanyaan dia udah kejawab smua! Seharusnya dia ngasih tanda tangan dong…DX)

"idih..kok gitu!?" tereak matt.

"gak adil!!" teriak raito.

"senior gensha pelit!!" tambah mello.

Tiba-tiba si L nyuruh temen-temennya untuk diem, trus dia berjalan kehadapan senior gensha sambil memamerkan selembar kertas…

"ini nomor hape-nya si Harlow….kalo kaka mo ngasih tanda tangan terakhir kaka, aku bakal kasih nomornya si Harlow ama kaka…" kata L. (wuidihh…mantap!! Anak lemot bisa ngancem orang juga! –ditabok-)

"A…APA!? NOMORNYA SI HARLOW…!?" gensha kaget setengah matek ketika L ngebacot kalo dia punya nomornya si Harlow, Uke idamannya DX

"iya kak…tapi kasih dulu tanda tangan kakak…!! Mau gaaa??" Tanya L.

terlihat dari mukanya kalo si gensha bimbang…ya tentu saja kita tau dia bakal milih siapa….

"DEAL!!" teriak gensha. Kemudian dia ngambil selembaran kertas dengan nomor hapenya si Harlow tertera disana, kemudian dia tanda-tanganin deh buku mereka semua….

Dan mereka semua menadapatkan hak istimewa sekolah, yaitu GAK BAKAL DIISENGIN AMA SENIOR-SENIOR SEKOLAH SELAMA 3 TAHUN KEDEPAN.

Semuanya berkat Harlow-UKE! XDDDDDDDDD

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(AYOK KITA KEMBALI KE MASA YANG SEBENARNYA…)

Matt, Mello, raito, ama L senyam-senyum sendiri pas mengingat-ingat masa-masa mereka OSPEK sama senior gensha dkk…Ternyata, walaupun masa-masa itu depressiin banget, makan ati banget, resek banget, capek banget, nyebelin banget, nyusahin banget….

Ternyata masa-masa OSPEK ntu tak bisa dilupakan…. (ceilee!!)

"senior gensha, mayuraa, shiichan, ririchii, souchan, ama tenchan gimana kabarnya yak?? Mendadak kok gwa jadi kangen ama mereka semua!?" Tanya raito.

"sama, gua kok juga kangen ama mereka semua ya..?? haduhh…" tambah mello.

"yah mereka pasti dah kuliahlah, udah idup enak…." Kata L.

"SIAPA BILANG….?!" Teriakan seseorang membahana didekat mereka semua, serentak mereka nyari asal suara itu darimana… eh…mendadak nongol 6 orang dengan pakaian modis/bebas dihadapan mereka.

"OH MAY GAWD!!"

ya, seperti yang anda semua bisa duga. Keenam orang itu adalah para mantan senior OSPEK raito, matt, mello, dan L.

"haha….masih idup aja lo pada…!!" teriak gensha yang ketawa ngakak pas ngeliat tampang goblok para junior kesayangannya itu.

"kirain lo semua pada pindah sekolah! Ternyata…masih tahan aja lo ama ini sekolah…" kata ririchii.

"hai semua…haduh…nampaknya kalian semua enggak berubah ya" kata shiichan anteng.

"nyoo…mau jadi winry, nyoo….ga bisa pacaran ama matto-kun, nyoo…" kata tenchan. (lagi-lagi ga nyambung…)

"hehekehke…..kalian lagi…walah…sekarang khan gwa dah jadi sutradara…bikin pilem yuk…hehehe…" souchan nampaknya tak berubah….

" ini sekolah kaga berubah yah!! Teteup aja gersang!!" keluh mayuraa.

"KAKAK NGAPAIN DISINI!!" tereak matt, raito, L, ama mello histeris, masih kaget banget ngeliat semua senior _killer_ mereka berada dihadapan mereka setelah 1 setengah taon…

"NUMPANG EXIST DONG!! KAN LAGI ADA OSPEK BARU, YA JELASLAH PARA LULUSAN SINI DIPANGGIL LAGI…" kata gensha. Teteup, masih dengan tampang ARTWISH.

"udah ah…yok kita makan-makan…ayo sini gwa traktir dah!!" ajak ririchii.

"bener nih!? Wah tumben ririchii baek!!" kata tenchan ama souchii.

"iye….ayok, lo pada juga ikut!!" ajak ririchii kepada keempat karakter kite….

"ha!? Bener nih kak!?" Tanya mello.

"yah. Kan kite udah kaga ada hubungan senior-junior lagi disekolah ini…enjoy aja men!!" kata gensha.

Trus mereka semua pada ngikutin para senior mereka makan-makan deh!!

Asyik kan gaol ama senior semasa OSPEK??

XD

( END! )

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Ya. Silahkan bunuh saya.

HAKHAKAKHAKHKA….. dasar anak gila…fict chapter ini gwa dedikasikan buat gensha!! (yah secara geto kite jarang ketemu, jarang OL lagi!) makanya, bikin event lagi dong!! Biar sering ketemuan! Biar situ bisa bunuh saya! XDDD

Shiichan, mayuraa, ririchii, tenchan, megan, dan souchan! Sy pake nama kalian…..yah…biar seru aja gitu…XD maap jika ada yang merasa tersinggung/ bete….maap…maap sebesar-besarnya!

Oh iya… ehem… ralat….

_**MELLO KAGA SEREM KOK PAS D UI, SUMPAH, GAK BO'ONG… CUMAN….YA…NYEREMIN. ARGH--!! MAAPKAN SAYAH, TENCHAN!! **_


	24. MenantuMenantu takut mertua: Nyokab L

Khuhuhuhkhuhkhu!!

"_METROMINI" _ 24!

Maap banget kalo sy lamaaaaa sekali gak update/upload… gara-gara si mamat nih… TTnTT khukhukhukhu….pengen ngelamar mel gw deh (-ditampar warga sekampung-) yowes lah! Enjoi da pikt aje dah….

© _**DEATHNOTE **_ is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_- Menantu-menantu takut Mertua: nyokapnya L-_

Suatu hari, si raito lagi jalan-jalan ke mall sendirian… (**MATTGASM:**udah kayak mas-masteng banget deh lo, raito-

kun…kasian gwa ngeliat elu lama-lama…) mengapa si raito jalan-jalan sendirian ke mall? Lalu pergi kemana temen-temen –plus- pacarnya ntuh…??

**Matt: **gak boleh keluar rumah. Ketahuan ngurung near di septiktank (baca:JAMBAN) lagi ama emak en babenya…makanya dia dihukum pingit ama kedua ortunya…emang dasar siti nurbaya lu matt…XD

**Mello:** banyak tugas dari emaknya, ampe kaga bisa istirahat apalagi jalan-jalan… emaknya mello emang bener-bener deh, nyuruh anaknya buat belanja, nyuci piring, ngepel, nyapu, nyuci mobil, nyetrika, nyiram taneman, dll…enak aja Mello-wife gw dijadiin pembokat!! XXXD (eh. Itu sih '_mello_' yang laen yak. Haha XD)

**L:** (oh lalallaalala…..XD) L…? dia harus bawa Heli untuk vaksinasi bulanan. Trus bawa salah satu korban keganasannya si Heli kerumah sakit….iya, si Heli kemaren nerkam tukang minyak…kenapa ya?? (si kribo mandinya pake apaan?? _Minyaaaaak…._ –dasar korban iklan!!-)

Yah pokoknya, inti dari permasalahan _mengapa raito-kun jalan-jalan sendiri_ adalah: kaga ada orang yang bisa dia ajakin jalan. Itu aja mah…

Tiba-tiba, pas si raito mo beranjak pulang….saat dia sedang mencari letak mobilnya… (ceilah! Gaol men! Bawa mobil dia! XD) dia melihat mobil yang tak asing lagi…ya…itu mobil nyokabnya L! waw! Calon mertua! XD

Dan nampaknya nyokapnya L lagi kesusahan buat keluar dari tempat parkir… CRING! Tiba-tiba otaknya si raito jalan… (wah tumben! XDXDXD) diapun bergegas kearah mobil nyokapnya L dan….

"yak! Kiri….kekiri!! op!! op!! mentok!!"

Raito dengan tampang anak baek-nya bantuin tuh mobil mertuanya keluar dengan slamet sentosa dari lahan parkir yang sempit ituh…

Setelah berhasil keluar, si raito ngamperin kaca jendela mobil nyokabnya L….pengen nyapa gitu lho!! Biar nyokabnya L tau kalo 

orang yang barusan bantuin dia ntu calon menantunya…hehehe… -duh gajebo dah! XD-

Dan pada saat itu pula nyokabnya L nurunin kaca jendela mobilnya. Pas raito mo nyapa…

"makasih ya dek!!"

Raito malah dikasih duit seribu.

Trus mobil nyokabnya L melaju pergi….makin jauh…jauh…dan jauh….

"………………….."

Meninggalkan raito yang membatu.

Nyokabnya L barusan….

Ngirain dia… (HAYO TEBAK NGIRAIN APAAN! JAWABNYA LEWAT REVIEW YAAA….;D)

( END )

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**MATTGASM:** gyaaa…gyaaaaa….gyaaaaa…gyaaaaa…. sy seme yang baek hati dan tidak sombong, rajin membantu orang tua dan menyayangi istri kok… -langsung ditampar ama sayurasem en tempegoreng-

**SayurAsem:** maksud loh!? Dasar geblek luw!! Tangan kiri bisa ampe kehantem spion angkot!! LOL

**TempeGoreng:** udah kaya bekas KDRT aja, bu!

**MATTGASM:** KDRT….seharusnya sy yang bikin kekerasan! Bukan sy yang kena kekerasan! Kan seme! XDXDXD

**SayurAsem:** yah wat eper u say lah…


	25. MenantuMenantu takut mertua: Bokap Matt

Nyuhu….

"METROMINI" 25

Buat shiichan: siapa tuh raditya? O.o saia ndak tau siapa dia….

Masih dalam season _Menantu-Menantu takut Mertua…._ Namun, kalau seandainya Mertua ama Menantunya sama-sama TOLOL gimana yah…? Kayak si Mello ama bokapnya matto….hahaha…. (SPAM: **AKHIRNYA SAIA TAHU NAMA ASLI ANDA, GENSHA!! ITU ADALAH…..GEEM….**)

© _**DEATHNOTE **_ is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.**

- _Menantu-Menantu takut mertua: bokapnya matto (tolol)-_

"Aiih…kangen ayang…" mello dengan wajah innocent bagai anak autis tiada dusta sama sekali mengorek-ngorek kartu isi ulang IM3 menggunakan koin cepek-an. Ya intinya si mello lagi usaha ngisi pulsa deh.

Ayang? Siapakah yang dimaksudkan ayang oleh mello? (YA GUE LAH! –ditampar bolak-balik ama shion-) Ya tentu saja matt lah! Siapa lagi emangnya!? Jerrad Leto!? (contoh fans _30 second to mars_ yang buruk DX) lagi ngisi pulsa….yang gratis 200 sms….biar puwas sms-an ama matt sayang….XD

(**MATTGASM:** kenapa yah….MxM gue sekarang idientik dengan SMS? Lama-lama ini menjadi sangat mengerikan, sodara-sodari….)

Pas pulsanya udah masuk, mulai deh si Mello sms si matt…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_**From: Mello**_

_**To:Mattie…**_

_**Goggleboi!! :D aku dh bli pls…!! :D ayang, kangen nih…aku maen ketmpt kam y?? pls….pls….kan warnet lagi libur…kita susah pacaran… ak kermh kam y… near kam pasung aj dl…hehehe.. cptan dbls y goggleboi, g pk lama.. :x :x :x :x**_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(gak lama kemudian, si matt bales…)

_**From: Matto**_

_**To: Mello-UKE**_

_**Ha?? Lw blg apa?? Maap tadi sms lw keapus, lagi ngelieur gw… abis maen GTA4, maap2….**_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_**From: Mello**_

_**To:Mattie…**_

………_**..ak mw kermh km.**_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_**From: Matto**_

_**To: Mello-UKE**_

_**Ha? Mo ngapain… ntar ps3 gwa lo sita lagi…**_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_**From:Mello**_

_**To:Mattie…**_

_**Idih! Koq km gt si…org lg kangen jg! Jht bgt sih km!? TmT my mattie goggleboi doesn't love me anymore! TmT**_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_**From:Matto**_

_**To:Mello-UKE**_

_**Dsr bodoh….i still love you…. Iya…ya udh dtg aja…kita maen ayodance sama-sama di kompie gw…lo bw mtr kn?**_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

_**From: Mello**_

_**To: Mattie…**_

_**YAY! Thankies, My goggleboi! :D :D :D :D :D kt ktmu 30mnit lg! I love you! **_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Setelah mendapat restu dari matt, si mello langsung beranjak dari atas kasurnye en ngambil jaketnya….trus dia ngambil kunci motor mio item punya dia deh.. (**MATTGASM: **HUAKAHAK….si mello naek motor mio! Dasar aLay banget sih lhooo?! XDXD –bahasanya si gissa banget deh gwa XD-)

"eh!? Lo mo kemane?!" tiba-tiba enyaknya mencegat…

"er….mo… mo maen layangan….ya. gitu deh." Mello malah bo'ongin enyaknya… (ya kalo dia bilang mo pergi pacaran, enyaknya ga bakal ngasih ijin. Goblok.)

"Oh….entar jangan lupa beli beras sekilo…ama gula ya nak…" suruh enyak.

"ha? Lha… duitnya mana!?" tagih mello.

"pake duit lw dulu lha…udah tau belon gajian…inget tanggal tua…." Kata sang enyak dengan senyum menyeringai diwajahnya.

"…………………" mello langsung jadi SWT dah ama enyaknya…. Bok ya dikasih duit geto buat belinya…bukan nyuruh tanpa ngasih duit… dasar geblek…daripada ditampar pake kaos kutang, mendingan mello langsung cabut pake motornya aja deh….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(meanwhile, dikediaman rumah matt….)

"papa! Sekarang giliran papa buat ngajak jalan-jalan si cryl!!" sahut matt ketika dia melihat papanya leha-leha disofa sambil maen game di _mainframe _lama. (wo….mantap! XD) oh iya. Cryl disini adalah anjing _husky_ peliharaan keluarganya matto! :D

"lha!? Kan kemaren papa udah ngajak dia jalan-jalan!? Sekarang giliran adek kamu dong, si near!" sang papa langsung menolak usulan puteranya itu.

"near ngilang lagi pa, jadi kata mama, papa yang ngajak dia jalan-jalan hari ini" kata matt yang gak terima usulannya ditolak. (**MATTGASM:** ceilee….papa en mama bok….hahaha… -ditampar matto-) ngomong-ngomong, near tidak hilang…emang sengaja _dihilangkan_ oleh matt….

"idih! Ibu-mu itu….seenak jidatnya aja nyuruh-nyuruh orang….!" Sang papa nampaknya masih gak rela disuruh-suruh.

"….MAMA!! PAPA AKU DAH BILANGIN TAPI GAK MAO JALAN!" teriak matt sekenceng-kencengnya. Tiba-tiba sang mama nongol dari dapur….

"PAPA! CEPETAN SANA BAWA CRYL JALAN-JALAN! CEPETAAN!!" teriak si mama. Nampaknya teriakan si mama lebih ampuh ketimbang teriakannya si matt…. Serentak sang papa (yang nanti akan kita panggil bokap :D) langsung ngambil tali pengekang si cryl dan berjalan lari keluar.

Meninggalkan matt dan sang mama yang sama-sama berwajah puas.

_  
"heran…!! Anak sama ibu kok sama aja…!!" _pikir sang bokap sambil membawa cryl keluar pintu pagar. (**MATTGASM:** YA IYALAH OM ANAK SAMA IBU SAMA!! OM BEGO BANGET SIH OM!?)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(meanwhile, dijalanan komplek…)

Mello mengendarai motor mio item yang berlapis _leather_ item juga yang suangat _matching_ sekali…bikin orang yang ngeliat jadi mikir…. 

'buset? Apaan tuh item-item? Apakah fenomena awan hitam yang melayang dibawah tanah? Inilah keajaiban dunia!' apaan sih, gak jelas bener…XD

'_kyaaieeee….bisa ketemu ama mattie tercintaaa…trus kita bisa maen ayodance sama-sama, bisa pacaran lagi…waktu disekolah kurang mantap…'_

iya, kayaknya Mello mau mengulang kesuksesan pacaran mereka kembali tadi disekolah… mereka disekolah pacaran dibawah jendela ruang guru. Mantap. Sedangkan raito ama L di ruang lab kimia pak orochi XD

tiba-tiba…

CRRRIIKKKK…..

Motornya berulah.

"anjirt! Heh! Jangan rewel kenapa!? Baru aja gue cuci luh, trus oli- lu baru gue ganti! Jangan rewel kenapa!?" sahut mello yang jadi kesel motornya ngadet.

Ya, seperti yang bisa diduga. Motornya mello langsung mati.

Terpaksalah si mello berhenti…

"SETAN!" teriaknya.

sementara tak jauh dari tempat mello melaju, bokap sedang berjalan ama si cryl, anjing kesayangannya matt itu tuh…. Yang matt temuin di got….. (yah kira2 4 tahun yang lalu XD)

"_bener-bener deh anak ama bini gwa, kaga kasian kali ama gua? Awas aja mereka berdua entar…." _

Kayaknya bokap gak ridho banget yah ngajakin anjing peliharaannya sendiri jalan-jalan….??

tak berapa lama bokap berjalan, bokap ngeliat si mello yang lagi meriksa motornya yang ngadet. (perhatian: bokapnya matto kaga tau si mello itu siapa, dan mempunyai hubungan apa dengan anaknya. Sekian dan terima kasih. XD)

"Miminn….!! Lo jahat banget sih ama gua!? Lo gak restuin guwa ketemu ama pacar gue tersayang apa!? Mengapa, mimin…?? MENGAPA, MIMIN!?" si mello yang udah histeris+penyakit gila-nya kumat malah ngamuk-ngamuk sendiri ama si mimin (nama motor Yamaha mio si mello)

bokap mempunyai niat baik untuk menolong orang (ANEH) yang sedang kesusahan (Baca:Mello) lalu perlahan-lahan dia mendatangi si mello yang masih aja ngamuk-ngamuk Gajebo ama si mimin….

" _**MBAK, **_motornya kenapa??"

"…………………"

Mello yang asoy ngamuk ama mimin terhenti ketika mendengar dia dipanggil _**MBAK **_ama om-om aneh yang lagi bawa anjingnya jalan-jalan.

"apa….!? _**MBAK!?**_" teriak mello segenap jiwa kepada orang yang telah salah mengenalinya sebagai **CEWEK **(dan parahnya, dipanggil _**MBAK **_ gitu lho…!! XDXDXD) gimana si mello kaga gedek dipanggil cewek!? Lagian…tampang lu emang kaya cewe sih..- sweatdropped-

"EH!? SALAH YAH!? Err…." bokap menyadari kalau ternyata dia bukanlah _**MBAK…**_tapi…. _**ABANG…. **_Dengan seketika bokap jadi panik sendiri….

"emangnya saya keliatan kayak _**MBAK2 **_apa!?" teriak mello. Dengan nada sewot abis. (**MATTGASM:** YA IYALAH! Gua juga ga terima kali kalo disangka COWOK! Kalo disangka pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur sih masih enggak apa-apa!!)

"e….eh…ya maap…kan salah ngeliat…sabar mas…" bokap tobat aja deh mendingan. Niat semula mau bantuin orang….kok malah kena sembur ama banci…??

"URGH! NYEBELIN…!!" si mello kembali ngamuk-ngamuk sambil nendang si mimin. Bokap, yang enggak mau dibunuh ama banci (baca: Jagal dari jombang) mendingan dia langsung ngelengos pergi ama si cryl deh….

"_masyaoloh…mimpi apa gwa semalem ketemu ama banci… niatnya mo bantuin kok malah kena sembur…?? Wong edan…" _pikir bokap sembari dia berjalan cepat menghindari mello.

"_Sialan! Lagi susah begini, digangguin om-om aneh lagi! Nasib gua sial banget sih ini hari!? MATT! HELP ME!" _pikir mello. Dia udah kelewat frustasi banget.

Lalu semua hening. Seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(setengah jam kemudian)

"hueh…" bokapnya matto nyampe juga dirumah. setelah ngelepas iketan tali si cryl, dia langsung duduk disofa ruang tamu.

"selamat datang." Puteranya yang bejad, gak tau diri, kurang ajar, anak durhaka dan sebagainya (baca:Matt) Tiba-tiba nongol dihadapannya.

"anak setan…mau apa lagi…" bokap nampaknya gedek ngeliat anaknya yang udah tega nyuruh dia ngajak anjing keluarga jalan-jalan. XD

"cuman mo nanya, tadi gimana jalan-jalannya." Kata matt dengan tampang: _**asyik-gua-kaga-usah-cape-cape-ngajak-cryl-jalan-jalan!**_

"ya gitu lah…masa tadi ya…ada BANCI NAIK MOTOR MIO…" sahut bokap dengan nada frustasi begitu.

"hah?! Banci naek motor mio!?" matt Nampak terkejut dengan perkataan bokapnya.

"IYA! Udah gitu kan yah, motornya dia rusak, papa tadinya berniat baik mau nolongin dia! Eh…cuman gara-gara papa salahhh manggil dia _**MBAK, **_papa kena sembur! Mendingan papa langsung cabut dari sana sebelum kena mutilasi…!!" bokap langsung menceritakan kronologis kejadian yang baru saja dia alami 20 menit yang lalu…

"ha? Motor mio? Banci? Mbak-mbak?? Kok kayaknya gak asing banget yah..??" kata matt. Nampaknya dia tahu siapa orang yang dimaksudkan oleh bokapnya…

Tiba-tiba ada suara motor terdengar dari depan pagar pintu rumah, matt yang mengetahui suara motor siapakah itu langsung beranjak keluar rumah.

"matto-kunn…!!" dengan suara teriakan frustasi, Mello langsung turun dari motornya dan segera memeluk matt yang belom genap selangkah keluar dari pager rumah.

"Me…Mello…??"

"Tau gak sih…?? Tadi dijalan motor aku mati, udah gitu aku digangguin om-om aneh lagi…!! Huee…tapi semua itu setimpal dengan melihat wajahmuu..matto-kun…" mello langsung ber_Lebay_ ria dihadapan matt…

"….he? om-om aneh…??" akhirnya matt nyaho juga akan semua ini…

Tiba-tiba bokap berjalan keluar, dan menemukan matt ama mello… yang sedang berpelukan… XD

"NAH! ITU TUH MATT, BANCI-NYA…!! HAHAHAHAHAHA….!!" Bokap langsung ketawa ngakak pas ngeliat banci yang tadi ngamuk-ngamuk ama motornya sendiri…! (Baca: mello)

"…………." Matt cuman bisa mangap….

"matto-kun…!! Itu om-om aneh yang tadi gangguin aku…!!" teriak mello frustasi.

"……………" kemudian keadaan sunyi terjadi kembali…sodara-sodara. Bokap ama mello cuman bisa saling menatap dengan tampang dongo…

Dan kelanjutannya seperti apa? Silahkan anda tebak sendiri… (tebak aja kelanjutannya gimana!! Jawabnya lewat review yahhh…. ;D)

( END )

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**MATTGASM:** kalo gua jadi mello sih mendingan gua pura-pura gila deh…XP

**SayurAsem:** Gile….ayah mertua tuh…dasar menantu bejad…hahaha….XDXDXDXD

**TempeGoreng:** ah setan lu pada… gua mo nikah nih November…. Setan…paye…kampret….

**MATTGASM:** APA HUBUNGANNYA!?

**SayurAsem:** kalo mo nikah ya nikah aja sono…geblek…

**TempeGoreng:** beudh….dasar adek-adek kampret luw pada…. -.-


	26. KASIH TERSAMPAI: BALAS DENDAM

AHAHAKAHAKHK…

"_METROMINI"_

Kelanjutan dari kisah seme bejad yang akhirnya mendapatkan uké-nya!! (**yang notabene adalah sodara saia sendiri….JYAH. JADI KELUARGA DAH SAIA AMA DIAH….**) Dia yang minta sendiri dijadiin fanfiction…OKE! Ini juga sebagai BALAS DENDAM… URGH…dikiranya awak masih kagak _gedek _apa dikatain Y--! URGH!! URGH!! SEBEL…!!

**WARNING:** lewati chapter ini jika anda tak berkenan membacanya XDDD –kalo saia sih takut puasa batal XP-

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Kisah seorang seme yang pengen mendapatkan uké-nya itu dichapter berapa yahh?? Oh ya, chapter 22 gitu deh… ehem…kan pada saat itu dia _BELOM _dapetin si **Harlow Nangraini**… kan 

sekarang ceritanya udah bedaa…. Kan sekarang udah _berhubungan_…udah sering _sms…_(cuih…cuih…HOEK…-inget puasa-)

Tapi kalo bongkar aib yang lama-lama…boleh kan? Khukhukhu…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(pembicaraan kita yang abnormal pada dahulu kala….)

**sayah**: met pagi!!

**GENSHA**: pageeee...

**GENSHA**: harlow dah pulang blm??

**sayah**: huhuhuhuhu

**sayah**: he?

**sayah**: masih dibandung katanyaa...

**sayah**: en katanya dia ngasih dikau testi tuh

**GENSHA**: sep... dah

**GENSHA**: ujian saia jeblok

**sayah**: HAH!?

**sayah**: wadoh...mang berapa hasilnya??

**GENSHA**: gak tao

**GENSHA**: yg jls ip gwa pasti turun...

**sayah**: yah...

**sayah**: dimarahin ga??

**GENSHA**: gak tau dah...

**GENSHA**: TT

**sayah**: hu...sayah turut berduka cita

**sayah**: eh2...kenal _kiri.kumo_ ga?

**GENSHA**: riri?

**sayah**: eh? kenal?

**GENSHA**: knal bodol... lo crita ape ma dia??

**sayah**: kaga...dia yang ngasih review ke sayahh...huhuhuu

**GENSHA**: aiz... matilah...

**sayah**: nih sayyah kasih liat

**sayah**: bentar

**GENSHA**: kalo dah kesebar dia... dah hancur hidup gwa

**sayah**: bentar yak...

**GENSHA**: yuk..

**Sayah**_: kiri.kumo:Ya ampyun, si Gem--! --sensor demi privacy yang bersangkutan--_

_Dia juga bilang gitu ke gw, dan gw ga nyangka ternyata dia berani amat mengaku jujur ngomong ke anda XD -ngakak guling2-_

_Santepan dari kemaren kalo ym ngomonginnya Harlow, harlow, dan Harlow... eh ngomongin Sash juga kok, hehehe..._

**GENSHA**: hee??

**GENSHA**: apaan tuh...

**GENSHA**: nama asli gwa!!

**sayah**: HUAKHAKAHKA

**GENSHA**: awas tuh riri!!

**sayah**: jangan salahkan saya! XD

**GENSHA**: aizzz...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Hahaha…SWT….XDXDXD

En gara-gara baca fanfict saia yang berisi chat dia ma saia yang pertama, si **Harlow **sendiri jadi penasaran…. Dia seeh….mau-mau aja ada seme yang mau _nyantol_…cuman…kudu konsultasi ama saia…..hahaha….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**HARLOW:** nyu…ntu syapa?? C gens—suu….??

**Sayah:** ha? Gensha kali…

**HARLOW:** yah..itu lah…dare ka?

**Sayah:** Ur secret admirer maybe….. XD

**HARLOW:** I'm serious…!! O,o

**Sayah:** orang yang pengen ngelamar jadi seme luw, dodol.

**HARLOW:** neeee?! Nanddeee??

**HARLOW: **kItTtTeee! LOLOLOL

**HARLOW:** buta kali yaa?? Gw jelek gini

**Sayah:** EH BEGO, ELUW YANG BUTA! COSPLAY MATT BAGUS KAYAK BEGITU!! BEGO! TOLOL!

**Sayah:** HARGAIN KARUNIA SENDIRI KENAPA!!

**HARLOW:** hiyyy..!! sash…NYEBUT…!!

**HARLOW:** serem BGT sih lo?! TT

**Sayah:** uh…sorry…kebawa esmosi!!

**Sayah:**udah luw mendingan yang ngomong sendiri ama tuh seme…

**HARLOW:** haaa…iya dech.

**Sayah:** CAPEK GUWA JADI PENGHUBUNG LUW BERDUA…

**Sayah:** MENDING DIBAYAR…

**HARLOW:**duh…lo…lagi PMS yaa??

**Sayah:**……………….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Ya…pokok'e gitu lah….udah gitu yaa…si **genszz **ini…paling kesel kalo _Testimonial _FS-nya bukan yang paling teratas ditempat **Harlow**… dan kadang-kadang ngomelnya ke…._**SAIA**__…_urgh… dulu ada 3 orang yang dia keselin karena ngasih testi ke **Harlow **Ampe dia tergusur dari tempat teratas…HAHAKAHKA

**Mail, Ms.Terious, **dan **ToyMasterNear **(eh sumpah saia langsung gedek pas tau kalo _korbannya_ adalah **amanokawachii!**) adalah _korban-korbannya_. Hahaha…. Tapi jujur aja…. Yang paling parah tuh ama si **Mail**…hehee…ampun, master…XD

(dikasih tau ama **harlow **gwa…heheheh….informasi berhargaaa…)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**GENSHA:** kok dia jarang bales sms, jarang OL lagi….kenapa sih? Gua salah apa sih??

**Sayah:** Yah…dia gak tau…

**GENSHA:** tau apaan!?

**GENSHA:** Kasih tau gua!!

**Sayah:** dia kan koma?? Abis ketabrak motor??

**GENSHA:** HAH?!

**GENSHA:** APA?!

**Sayah:** awal mulanya sih pingsan…tapi katanya dia malah koma gitu…

**GENSHA:** sial!! Terkutuk orang nabrak dia!!

**GENSHA:** uh…gua jadi pengen kebandung terus nengokin dia…

**Sayah:** yaa….terpisah jarak….

**Sayah:** makanya…kalo punya uke tuh yang satu TEMPAT…

**Sayah:** huhuhuhu….

**GENSHA:** ah…sial lu…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Nah. Ah iya, si **Harlow** emang beneran koma.

Enak ya…tabrak motor sekali langsung BLES, ilang. Pengen dah… (mulai merencanakan 'kecelakaan' sendiri) astojim. Kagak lah… saia masih cinta ama nyawa sendiri…XP

Nah…pas ketahuan si **Harlow **koma…_**SAIA YANG JADI KORBANNYA…**_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**GENSHA:** si harlow udah sadar belom?

**Sayah:** duh..belom…

**Sayah:** emaknya khawatir beudh…

**GENSHA:** kok bisa ampe koma sih?? Kenapa sih?? Apa dulu pernah jatoh gitu trus kepalanya yang kena?? Atau gimana?? Kata temen gue yang calon dokter sih itu bisa aja karena kecelakaan pas dia kecil atau gimana gitu…

**Sayah:** oh!! Inget!!

**Sayah:** dulu kata emaknya dia pernah jatoh, trus kepalanya kena batu

**Sayah:** kayaknya sih kena yang bagian belakang…

**GENSHA**: astaga….

**GENSHA:** gua jadi bener-bener kepengen ke bandung…

**Sayah:** Yah gih sana… jangan dibikin susah kenapa….

**GENSHA:** duh my Harlow… TT-TT

**GENSHA:** hu…tolong tanyain ama emaknya…udah bangun belum.. entar kalo udah bangun…bilang ke gua..

**Sayah:** JYAH…KOK SAIA….??  
**GENSHA:** kan lo mak comblang kita….

**Sayah:**……………….

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Kyaaaieeee….

**Amanokawachii!! **Arigato!! :D :D

Udah bikinin ilustrasi _**My pleasure, Master mello**_(plus) _**METROMINI**__…. _ Kaget beudh pas liat DA-nya…. XP iya tuh…duo M yang itu yang saia liat…udah lama banget… (**ternyata bener kan, berarti saia enggak salah liat kalo itu cosplayer Indonesia XD**)

Iya…_**WhammyHouseJustice**_…dikau yang ngosplein??

_PANTESAN KOK RASANYA GAK ASING BEUDH…._

JAH…..

Kapan mo ke JKT? Entar ketemuan nyok… XDXDXD

(**tapi jangan sampe jadi **_**RIVAL **_**beneran… sama-sama bawa **_**Mello **_**sendiri… kan gak lucu aja ada **_**pertumpahan darah **_** di JKT dengan berita heboh…. **_**ADA ORANG BERANTEM MEMPEREBUTKAN BLONDE MANIAK**_**….XD**)

-author ditampar ama amanokawachii-

Ah jangan. Jangaaan sampe ada kejadian _**MATT BUNUH NEAR, NEAR BUNUH MATT. **_Oh iya… nanya acara Jfest yaa? Entar bulan November ada lho!! _SAIA JADI PANITIANYA…SAIA…SAIA…._XDXDXDXD Jfest tahun pertama TTB+JL! Kyahahaha…XXXXPPPPP (**Promosi**)

Udah ah.kok malah jadi gak jelas begini….

(**Pembaca:** ELO TUH YANG GAK JELAS!! DASAR ANAK AUTIS!!)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**Sayah:** ehhh!! Dia udah bangun lho…

**GENSHA:** iya! Dia juga sms gua tadi..dia udah bangun…

**Sayah:** seneng dong…

**GENSHA:** iya….tapi…kan udah mau masuk puasa…gua gak bisa mesra-mesraan lagi dong…

**Sayah:** jah…

**GENSHA:** sedihnya…

**Sayah:** ahh….mendingan awak…puasa esok hari….tapi ma uke RP ampe BELER…ngetik chat cepet beudh….hoho…

**GENSHA:** cih!!

**GENSHA:** ngeselin…

**GENSHA:** dia puasa ya?

**Sayah:** iya…walaupun dokternya gak ngijinin :p

**GENSHA:** ah…merana….merana…

**Sayah:** -mikir- _jah…kalo puasa..mesra-mesraannya malem dong? Hahaha…._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Dan…kalo lagi berantem…_**SAIA JUGA YANG KENA…**_ lagi puasa kok berantem-berantem…!! Udah gitu rada-rada _menyimpang_ lagi!! Inget siksaan kubur…!! **ASTOJIM….MAU JADI APA BANGSA DAN NERAGA INDONESIA KALAU MASYARAKATNYA **_**BOKEP PLUS BEJAD BEGINI….!?**_

(**Pembaca:** KAYAK LO ENGGAK AJA, _**MATTGASM!!**_)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**GENSHA:** si Harlow kerjaan-nya marah-marah melulu…salah apa gwa?? Salah apa gwa??

**Sayah:** jah…

**Sayah:** sabar…sabar….

**GENSHA:** lagi moodswing kali yaa?  
**Sayah:**JAH

**Sayah:**emangnya….

**GENSHA:** eh…dia puasa lagi ya?

**Sayah:** iya

**Sayah:** padahal dokternya udah ngelarang dia

**Sayah:** katanya ampe ngamuk-ngamuk XD

**GENSHA: **duh…tuh anak…bandel banget

**GENSHA:** ntar gw –PIP- ampe bneran GAK BISA BANGUN…!!

**Sayah:**…………….

**Sayah:**…………….

**Sayah:** KOK JERUK EMBAT JERUK JUGAAA??

**GENSHA:** oh gue ngerti..dia moodswing karena bawaan anak kita…

**GENSHA:** xP

**Sayah:** gimana caranya juga!? Emangnya _MPREG!?_

**GENSHA:** jah….apapun bisa terjadi….

**GENSHA:** ya udah…mau opp… salam buat dia…

**GENSHA:** bilangin…jangan terlalu capek…kasian bayi gwa…

**Sayah:** MAKSUD??

**GENSHA:**yah…lu tau lah…

**GENSHA:**kan dia checkup buat tau keadaan bayi kita… yaa…suruh istirahat aja…

**Sayah:**…………. (gak tau harus ngomong apa….)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Udah ah. Saia beneran gak tau harus ngomong apa…entar batal puasa awak… XP

Ya…segini dulu lah.

PUWAS.

BALAS DENDAM.

Khukhukhukhu….

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**MATTGASM:** yah mari kita doakan dia tak membaca chapter ini…XP

**SayurKecombrang:** jah. Padahal gua ngarepnya dia baca trus bunuh elo deh…

**ShionLaBeuf:**eh…eh….MIYABI KEDUA ITU BEGOK YA. Uke mu itu lho…

**MATTGASM:** SETAAAN!! UDAH GUWA BILANG BERAPA KALI…JANGAN SEBUT-SEBUT NAMA MIYABI!! PUASA WOY!! PUASA!!

**ShionLaBeuf:** sora aoi??

**MATTGASM:** SAMA AJA!!  
**ShionLaBeuf:** Asia Caerra??

**MATTGASM:** -URGH- LUW NGERTI BAHASA SANSKERTA GAK SIH!? JANGAN SEBUT-SEBUT PRONSTAAAR!! ASTOJIMM!!

**ShionLaBeuf:** NAH! Lalu kenapa neechan sendiri UKE-NYA MIYABI?! MIYABI KEDUA LAGI! Yang alias PORNSTAR!?

**MATTGASM:**……….

**SayurKecombrang:** nah lo…. XD


	27. MenantuMenantu takut mertua:enyak mello

Khukhukhu!

"_METROMINI" 27_

Masih dalam season yang sama…hehehehe….!! Gileee…gwa ada 3 fict yang bersambung… (tapi yang satu bisa berhenti kapan aja sih, kalo lagi seret ide XD) yaw sud, tak apaaaa…..XDXDXDXD skalian mao OL pake Nimbuzz ahh…. (promosi….promosi…CUIH!)

© **DEATHNOTE **is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba!

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

-_Menantu-menantu takut mertua: enyaknya mello-_

Ceileee….ehem…ehem..tes…tes…satu…dua…tigaaa….

Si matt lagi ngapel kerumahnya mello nih…pembaca…!!

Cieee…..cieeeee…..asyikk…

(**MATTGASM:** apaan sih nih narrator?! MT banget sih luwww?? (kasih kaga?) KASEH DAAAAH…. –logat telkomsel-)

Matt maen kerumahnya si mello dengan alesan: _mo ngerjain Peer bersama. _ Padahal..Beudh…._ngerjain _ apaan tuh? Hahaha…. (Author Cabul Mode: **ON **)

"matto-kun…!!" mello menyambut matt didepan pintu rumah dengan riang gembira….ya iyalah…secara gitu ketemu ama _pacar…._!!

"mello." Kata matt anteng. Kemudian dia sedikit nepok-nepok kepalanya si mello.

"hayoo….masuk aja…!" mello langsung menarik matt masuk kedalam rumahnya, en nyuruh matt buat duduk diruang tamu…

"eh…ada tamu…siapa? Temen luw, mel?" tiba-tiba enyaknya mello nongol dari dalem.

"eh? Iya…ini matt…. Enyak dah kenal khan?" kata mello. Ya tentu saja dia bo'ong! Gila kali dia kalo bilang: _'enyak…! Ini pacar akuu… namanya matt….! Kita udah pacaran selama hampir setahun lho….!! _Itu sih sama aja nyari mati.

"ah, iya. Tante…apa kabar…tante makin cantik aja…" matt langsung **JINAK **, trus dia nyalamin enyaknya mello gitu (**MATTGASM:** jelas lah jadi _**JINAK**_… wong ada _**PAWANGNYA**_… -baca: Enyaknya mello-)

"haduh…manisnyaaa….bentar yaaa…tante bikinin minuman dulu…." Enyaknya mello yang seneng banget dipuji-puji langsung jadi lebay, setelah itu dia beranjak kedapur deh….

"haduh tante…!! Gak usah repot-repot kok!!" sahut matt yang…. Jah. Biasalah…!! Rada malu-malu kucing getoo di rumah mertua…!! Jaga diri….hahaha…

"alagh sok jaim banget sih lo…" gungam mello sambil ketawa ngejek gitu.

"ehem…ya secara gitu...gila kali gue nyium lu dihadapan enyak lu" kata matt yang duduk disofa ruang tamu mello.

"hihihi…aih, matto-kun bisa aja…oh iya…aku disuruh pergi keluar sebentar, kamu enggak keberatan kan nunggu disini sebentar?" Tanya mello.

"oh gak pa-pa kok…sekalian…" jawab matt.

"..sekalian apa?" mello nampak bingung mendengar jawaban matt.

"sekalian…akrab ama calon mertua…." Kata matt yang diakhiri dengan ketawa setan XD

"iihh…matt-kun..!! aku kan jadi maluu…!!" mello langsung nabok kepala matt… sangking terpesonanya…. (cuih…XP)

"i…iya..gak usah pake mukul kenapa…uhh…" matt ngeraba kepalanya yang ditabok ama mello… ternyata, banci tabokannya sakit juga yah…? Uh…

"aduh!! Maap yah sayang, aku kebawa suasana ih…!! Hehehe…" kata mello dengan tampang _anak-autis_

_-_nya itu…

Tak lama kemudian mello beranjak pergi, matt duduk anteng deh di sofa ruang tamu… tentu saja dia tak akan berbuat hal-hal yang nekad **DIRUMAH MERTUANYA **sendiri.

"ah…maaf ya udah nunggu lama…matt…" enyak kembali datang dengan minuman dingin gitu ama kue kering buatan sendiri…

"aduh tante…saya jadi ngerepotin tante aja…duh…jadi ngerasa gak enak ama tante…" Matt langsung sok-sok sungkan gitu, biasalah…taktik menantu kepada mertuanya…ckckck…

"enggak kok…!! Tante malah seneng…ada tamu disini…jadinya kan tante bisa pamerin masakan tante…huhuhu…" kata enyak dibarengi dengan tawa setan gitu.

"oh yaa? Emang masakan tante enak yaa?? Jadi pengen nyobain…" kata matt sambil senyum-senyum najong gitu.

"iyaaa….cobain deh….hihi…" enyak menyodorkan toples kue kehadapan matt. Matt ngangguk-ngangguk aja…

"eh sebentar yaa matt, tante kebelakang sebentar…" si enyak kemudian ngelengos pergi kebelakang.

Matt dengan senang hati ngoprak-ngaprek toples kue yang tadi dikasih ama mertua…nampaknya itu adalah kue kering coklat… tanpa ragu-ragu mattpun langsung melahap kue itu.

Dan…

"URK--"

Sumpah rasanya pait plus GAK ENAK.

(**MATTGASM:** berasa iklan ya?? Iklan apa ya?? Iklan kopi gitu ya??)

"CUIH--!! ANJRIT!! PAIT!!" Matt langsung ber-'cuih-cuih-hahay' ria. Setelah ber-'cuih-cuih-hayhay' ria dan menegak air sebanyak-banyaknya, matt akhirnya kembali kejalan yang benar.

"_buset…si tante… katanya masakannya enak…pantes aja si mello paling males makan dirumahnya sendiri! Masakan enyaknya pait plus gak enak gini…duh, kue bikinan sendiri aja udah gak enak apalagi masakan yang lain??" _pikir matt.

"matt? Ada apa?" si enyak datang kembali. Matt langsung nyembunyiin muka _'anjrit-sumpah-gak-enak-banget' _dan menggantinya menjadi _'aku-cinta-mertua-ku'_….XD

"ah…enggak ada apa-apa kok tante..mm…kue buatan tante enak deh…" matt mulai basa-basi lagi…

"HAH?? Benarkah??" enyak langsung jadi lebay deh…sama kayak anaknya…

Matt kayaknya baru engeh kalau dia bikin masalah jadi tambah runyam…

"baru pertama kali ada yang muji masakan tante…hu-hu-huh… si mello aja gak pernah muji masakan tante, bahkan dia ogah makan dirumah!! Tante gak ngerti kenapa dia gak suka ama masakan tante…hu-hu-huh…" enyak mulai lebay…

"_yah tante…emangnya tante kagak pernah nyobain masakan sendiri apa? Ya wajar-wajar aja si mello males makan dirumah… duh…kok ibu sama anak sama-sama tololnya sih…"_ pikir matt.

"ayo matt-kun!! Dimakan lagi…!!" suruh enyak.

Matt langsung nelen ludah. gila aja dia harus makan kue gak enak plus pait itu lagi!! Tapi…tapi mertua yang nyuruh..haduh…gimana ya?? OH NO, matt berada didalam dilemma….

"um…ta…tante…saya masih kenyang kok, udah simpen aja buat nanti yaa??" matt berusaha nyari alesan…

"ah gak usah malu-malu…ayo dimakan dong, anggap aja rumah sendiri…tante gak bakal pergi nih kalau kamu gak makan kuenya sampai habis…" enyak duduk di sofa tepat dihadapan matt. (ya dengan meja kecil yang diatasnya ada toples kue ditengah-tengah mereka)

"…………" matt nelen ludah lagi… kayaknya si enyak emang bener-bener niat bikin dia mati secara perlahan-lahan…

"ayo matt, dimakan dong…" si enyak mulai ngeluarin mata sparkle-sparkle gitu… bikin matt jadi tambah bingung, apakah dia harus memakan kue beracun buatan mertuanya itu? Atau dia menolak memakannya dengan kosekuensi gak bakal dapet ijin jalan ama mello lagi? Apakah Chaterine Zachrie benar-benar cewek? (hah?)

Dengan berat hati matt mengambil satu buah kue yang pait itu…

Mata enyak makin bersparkle-sparkle gembira.

Matt memakannya. Memakan kue naujubilah pait rasanya itu… pas ngunyah kue itu matt berasa pengen nangis, rasa paitnya bikin seluruh indra perasa matt mati dengan seketika. (gila sadis banget tuh kue??)

"naah….dimakan ya matt-kun…dimakan sampai abis!! Tante masih punya banyak didapur..fu-fu-fu…" kata enyak yang diakhiri dengan tawa setan.

"hukh--hukhu…i..iya tante…" matt benar-benar mengambil keputusan yang salah…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(esok hari, disekolah…)

"Eh? Matt gak masuk!?"

Sahut mello kecewa ketika dia mendapati kekasihnya itu tak masuk sekolah hari ini. Dan dia langsung ngebacot ke raito dan L yang sibuk pacaran dipojokan kelas.

"lho? Kamu gak tau? Dia kan masuk rumah sakit?" kata L.

"HAH!? MASUK RS?! KENAPA?! SAYANGKU KENAPA?!" Mello langsung teriak-teriak lebay.

Dan baru diem pas raito nampar muka mello pakai buku cetak ekonomi. (**MATTGASM:** _anjrit tuh buku ekonomi tebelnya mau nyaingin kamus Indonesia-inggris!!_)

"kan dia keracunan makanan? Sampai muntah lebih dari 5 kali dalam sehari. Dia langsung jadi dehidrasi cairan begitu…."kata raito yang naro kembali buku cetak ekonominya keatas meja.

"HAAA?? KERACUNAN MAKANAAAN?? MAKANAN SIAPAA?? DUH AWAS AJA TUH ORANG YANG UDAH BIKIN SAYANGKU MENDERITAAA!! GUA SUMPAHIN KESAMBER LISTRIK PLN!!" mello malah nyantet orang.

Raito langsung mencari buku yang lebih tebal untuk menghajar mello, sedangkan L udah duluan gebukin mello pakai sapu ijuk.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"AACHOOO--!!"

Enyak mello bersin-bersin GJB, mukanya meler abis.

"duh…kenapa ya? Musim pilek…srroott…uhm…ngomong-ngomong teh si matt-kun gak kesini lagi….padahal mau kubuatin makanan kalau dia datang….huh…ckckck…dasar anak-anak…."

Enyak hanya bisa tersenyum…

( FIN )

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**MATTGASM:** MERTUA ISH EVIL…XDXD

**TempeBacem: **_(ganti nama, ceileh)_ SETAN ALAS LO. MENTANG-MENTANG GUA UDAH PUNYA MERTUA LO NYINDIR GUA YE…

**MATTGASM:** hohohoh… derita lo….

**SayurKecombrang:** _**EHEM **_ada yang abis cemburu, _**EHEM **_marah-marah di 'layar' orang,_** EHEM**_ ricuh di testi orang, _**EHEM**_ sampai ngiris tangan,_** EHEM**_ masochistnya kambuh, _**EHEM **_maen darah-darahan sendirian kagak ngajak-ngajak. _**EHEM **_ada yang maen 'sratch2' pake pulpen

**MATTGASM:**….Shut up, will you….

**TempeBacem:** eh masochist lo udah keterlaluan BGT, paye.

**MATTGASM:** udah keturunan… lol

**ShionLaBeuf:** AH INI SEMUA KARENA KAMU!! YA, KAMU!! HUAHAHA…..

**MATTGASM,TempeBacem, SayurKecombrang:** AH BERISIK!! DASAR ANAK ANEH!!

**ShionLaBeuf:** TvT tapi kan saia yang bikin kak matt berdamai ama mello…. TvT

**MATTGASM:** _GIGI LO KEROPOS MAKAN IKAN ASIN!!_ LO MAKIN BIKIN SUASANA JADI PANAS TAU!! DASAR SYETAAAN!!

**ShionLaBeuf:** iyh kak matt kok jadi 'normal/lurus' begini!? Biasanya juga gampang terjerumus perkataan saia!! SIALAN, MELLO! LO UDAH BIKIN MATT GUWA JADI ALIM!!


	28. Kegunaan Hape?

LOL'Z

"_METROMINI" 28_

**MATTGASM:** fuh-- udah mau ke chapter 30… jadi rada sedikid terharu…. (sparkle2 eyes) ano…siapa tuh namanya… saia lupa… emang agak susah add FS saia… alamatnya teh __ ... ya? Silahkan add…. LOL'Z

**SayurKecombrang:** eh…ada miyabi…lagi _performance_!!

**MATTGASM:** (nengok keatas) Ha? Mane??

©**Death Note **is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba! XD

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_- oh handphone tersayang-_

Handphone/hp….yeah…. pasti **semua **orang kenal akan benda ini..! kalau gak punya hp rasanya merana abis…kayak dikurung sendirian di pulo yang terasingkan… nah, Hp punya banyak kegunaan dan Kelemot-an…hehehe….dan mungkin ente-ente pada pernah mengalami hal ini….? XD dan juga mengenai pulsa dan hal-hal bacot lainnya! ;D

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(situasi 1: Pulsa )

L lagi belajar trigonometri, quartil dan faktorial dikamarnya, lagi kusyhuk banget…

"jadi rumus quartil itu Modus sama dengan Tepi bawah Kelas modus, frekuensi kelas modus dikurangi dibagi frekuensi kelas bawah plus frekuensi kelas modul dikurangi frekuensi kelas setelah modus….bla…bla….bla….bla…"

(**MATTGASM:** _anjrit…pelajarannya __**IBU NEGARA REPUBLIK BULUK**__…. JOBELIN…. _ –jobelin, bahasa sang author untuk mengatakan _**NGESELIN**_-)

Tiba-tiba hapenya berdering…

"_And hold on before it's too late…We'll run 'til we leave this behind….Don't fall, just be who you are….It's all that we need in our lives…."_

Ternyata mello nelepon dia. Dengan segera L mengangkat telepon itu….

"ya, hallo?"

"L-chan! EhBesokJanganLupaBawaKertasRumusMTKyah?? GueUdahDesperadoBangetNih,UdahGituMattKagakBantuinGueSamaSekali!?YaUdahNihGuaUdahanDuluYa!Dagh!"

KLIK.

"…………."

Apaan tuh? Mello barusan ngomong apa cuman kumur-kumur doang? L sumpah gak denger apa yang mello bicarain! Mello ngomongnya cepet banget…karena kesel plus kagak ngerti bahasa yang digunakan oleh mello, L menelepon mello balik…

"ha? Ya L-chan?"

"lo ngomong apaan sih tadi?? Lo ngomongnya cepet banget, gue sampe gak denger…?!"

"duh…sorry deh…soalnya gue irit pulsa nih…apalagi kalo nelepon ke elo…baru 5 detik ngomong pulsa gue langsung raib 1250 perak!! Gak ridho gue…mahal banget sih operator lo…"

"….jah….elo…."

L langsung jadi SWT sendiri…

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(situasi 2: gratis sms)

" ARGH! MATI LO, CEPETAN SANA MATI LO!!"

Matt dengan penuh napsu maen DotA, dengan beringas neken-neken pad keyboard ampe doer, geser-geser mouse Razor udah 

kayak raito yang penuh birahi nulis dideathnote…. Emang serupa tapi tak sama…. (lho?)

Semua itu langsung terhenti ketika hape-nya bertingkah…

"_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea…Turning through sick lullabies.Choking on your alibis…But it's just the price I pay! Destiny is calling me…Open up my eager eyes…'Cause I'm Mr Brightside…"_

"idih ngeselin! Siapa sih yang sms?!" matt yang jiwa barbariannya keluar gara-gara maen DotA menghentikan permainannya dan langsung mengecheck hpnya. Oh…si raito sms dia…

"_teko-tek-kotek…anak ayam turun sejuta…mati satu tinggal Sembilan-ribu-sembilan-ratus-sembilan-puluh-sembilan…_mati satu tinggal_ delapan-ribu-sembilan-ratus-sembilan-puluh-sembilan_..mati satu tinggal.. (dipercepat aja….) tinggal _satu_…. sorry gue lagi butuh gratis 10 sms nih"

"……………."

Matt cuman bisa senyum mesem…temennya kurang kerjaan banget sms dia cuman buat dapetin 10 sms gratis setelah mengirim 10 sms… dasar BODOH.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(situsasi 3: Gak guna )

Raito pamer hape ama si mello…

"liat nih hape gue…. Kameranya 4,1 megapixel, GPRS, 3G, touchscreen, Dualband, flash player, adobe, ms.Office, MP3 player, Potoshop, wireless connection keyboard, _ala-alala-lala-alala-lala_…. _Ciki-ciki-bum-bum…_(ngebacot gak henti)" raito sibuk ngejelasin betapa canggih hapenya… (**MATTGASM:** _HOEKHH….CUWIH LHUH…)_

"yah… whatever! Eh minta pulsa dong…gue kudu telepon matt, hape gue ketinggalan…" Mello menghiraukan penjelasan raito, dia langsung ke topik utamanya.

"er…sorry mel, hehe…pulsa gue abis..tinggal 29,03 perak…hehe…" kata raito sambil ketawa cengengesan abis.

"ye!! Lu gimana sih?! Kegunaan hape itu sebenarnya untuk apaan?! Cuman buat telepon ama sms doang!! Kagak peduli mau sebagaimanapun bagusnya hape lo, kalo gak ada _**PULSA **_ mah _**SAMA AJA BO'ONG!**_" Teriak mello sewot.

"ye sabar bu…" raito nyebut aja deh.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Situasi 4: Bicara bebas? Bebas Bicara?)

Matt terlihat gelisah sambil ngeliat jam yang berada didinding… jam sudah menunjukan pukul 23:59 pm…. Entah dia sedang menunggu apa… emaknya yang kebangun dari tidur jadi bingung ngeliat kelakuan anaknya dihampir tengah malem ini…

"…matt? Kamu teh belom tidur?" Tanya mama.

"jah…sebentar lagi…" matt malah nyuekin mama-nya trus dia balik ngeliat jam lagi…

" hah? Sebentar lagi apaan sih?" mama Nampak bingung.

Pas jam 24:00 pm…

"yes!!" matt buru-buru masuk kamarnya sambil bawa hapenya.

"………." Sang mama nampaknya sudah sangat yakin kalo anaknya yang satu itu emang udah punya autis bawaan dari lahir…

Anyway, kita ngeliat ke matt aja…

"Hai Mello-sayang, kamu udah bobo belum? Belom kan? Kita ngobrol sampai jam 6 pagi yuk…hehe…kan freetalk….mello-sayang lagi ngapain? _Bla-bla-bla-bla-bla…._"

Oh freetalk! XD

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(situasi 5: penyelamat kebosanan :D)

L ama Mello lagi rapat OSIS tentang acara bersihin got sekolah rame-rame (_kurang kerjaan banget gak sih tuh sekolah?_). L udah ngelieur bosen banget…mello bahkan hampir ketiduran dengerin ceramah ketua OSIS, si paejo ngomongin tentang masalah got.

"_ajib…terus aja paejo, terus….terus aja ngomong sampai mulut lo doer…bikin gua makin ngantuk aja lu….terus aja…" _pikir mello.

"_duh paejo…demen banget sih lu cuap-cuap…entar Cumi lho…Cucah Mingkem…." _Pikir L.

Eh tiba-tiba….

"_Sasaina ii aimo nakute….Onaji jikan wo ikite nado ike nai…Sunao ni nare nai nara….Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo munashii _

_dake….Konayuki nee kokoro made shiroku somerareta nara….Futari no kodoku wo wake au koto ga dekita no kai…"_

Hapenya mello berdering….

"yes!!" mello Nampak senang ada yang nelepon dia, karena itu bisa dipakai sebagai alasan buat pergi kabur keluar…

"permisi!! Saya ada telepon dari keluarga saya di Papua, permisi sebentar yaa…." Kata mello yang langsung ngambil hapenya yang bunyi-bunyi.

"oh iya silahkan! Nah sekarang, ada pendapat lain tentang acara ini?" kata paejo._  
_

"_sialan….enak bener!!"_ L mengutuk-ngutuk mello didalem hati…

Mello langsung ngelengos pergi keluar sambil mengangkat teleponnya.

"hi matt sayang!! Iyah sayang, rapatnya lama banget!! Nanti kalau udah selesai aku langsung kewarnet deh, trus kita maen perfect world! Hhihi….eh iya say untung kamu telepon aku…jadi aku bisa ijin keluar dari rapat nyebelin ituh…hihihi…."

Sementara didalem ruang rapat yang membosankan…

"_mello…kalo lo pinter, abis no nelepon, lo telepon gua….goblok." _pikir L.

(END)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**MATTGASM:** gw sering banget tuh..nomor 1-3

**TempeBacem:** Gua pernah tuh nomor 5!! Asoy banget dah…kabur rapad..

**SayurKecombrang: **gua sering tuh nomor 2!! Hehe… gratis SMS!

**MATTGASM:** jah…anyway…. Saia punya sayembara…._** Bagi siapapun yang bisa menebak semua judul lagu ringtone hape di chapter ini mendapatkan 1 buah request chapter khusus metromini! Yup!! Tebak judul lagu ringtone hape yang nongol di fict ini…. Judul lagunya apa, penyanyinya sapa…**_wkwkwkwkw….

**ShionLaBeuf:** jeh…!! Jadi intinya yang _**tau semua lagu di fict ini boleh request 1 chapter sampe muntah, **_gitu?

**MATTGASM:** IYE POKOKNYA GITU DAH… WAKAKAKA….


	29. ternyata oh ternyata

_**XxX METROMINI xXx**_

Pagi-pagi buta si Mello udah digusur dari atas tempat tidurnya oleh enyak-nya tercinta dengan cara digulingin secara tak ke-prihewani... setelah mandi terus ganti baju seragam, Mello duduk anteng dimeja makan.

"lho? Kok kaga dimakan??" Tanya sang enyak ketika melihat Mello tak sedikitpun menyentuh sarapannya yang berupa ketupat sayur XD

"....mendingan makan sandal jepit cah garem aja deh..." suruhan enyaknya Mello tolak dengan halus, karena dia tahu masakan enyaknya itu beracun Semua.

Mendingan dia makan sandal jepit swallow yang dikasih garem sama merica doang terus dibakar, sajikan selagi hangat.

Tiba-tiba pas Mello lagi keclak-keclek acara tv yang hampir semuanya berita dan beberapa infotainment pagi, matanya nyantol sama salah satu berita hangat ditv..

"_3 pelaku bom Bali 1 dan 2 telah diesekusi mati pada jam 1 lewat 15 menit dini hari tadi! Dan sekarang jenazah ketiga terpidana mati itu telah dikembalikan keKeluarganya untuk dimakamkan pada siang hari ini..."_

"wuidih...akhirnya diesekusi juga tuh 3 orang!!! Udah 6 tahun gantung begitu....ckckck....enyak, nyak! Liat tuh... Amrozi dkk akhirnya matek jugha....ckckc..." Mello mulai ngebacot ala kampanye Partai Politik yang lagi marak saat ini....

Tiba-tiba enyaknya tersentak, mukanya jadi lemah-lesu-letih-lunglai-lebay gitu.... karena melihat perubahan ekspressi muka enyaknya yang suangat drastis itu, tentu saja Mello bertanya kepadanyah.

"nyak, kok jadi lemot begono mukanyah??" Tanya Mello dengan muka polos (**Baca:**_tampang pengemis _XD)

"ah...enggak nak...nak...kamu mau tau siapa bapak kamu yang sesungguhnyah??" Jawab sang enyak yang mukanya udah didramatisir abis kayak artwish sinetron jaman sekarang....

Mello mangap, baru pertama kali ini dia denger enyaknya ngomongin soal bapaknya. Menurut kabar semut, bapaknya Mello pergi ninggalin enyak sama dia pas jaman bahelua dulu, entah karena suatu hal yang super-urgent atau emang gak tahan sama masakan enyaknya (_nggak nyambung_)

Seumur idup, Mello belom pernah ketemu apalagi tau bapaknya yang mana. Cuman karena GR setengah mati, dia pikir bapaknya itu SBY....

"hah?? Kok enyak tiba-tiba ngomongin tentang bapak?? Emangnya kenapa sama bapak??" keluar lagi tampang melas pengemisnya Mello....

"Bapakmu...yang sebenarnya itu...bapakmu yang sesungguhnya itu....." sang enyak mulai berkata dan makin mendramatisir...

Mello nahan napas ala sinetron, terus pasang muka shock lebay gitu kayak Cinta Laura pas dia tahu kalau ternyata dirinya itu adalah seorang lelaki. (_hah?_)

"Bapakmu itu...yang sebenarnya adalah..." sang enyak mengulangi perkataannya...

"Bapaku itu SBY kan nyak?? Iyakan??? SBY KAN??" GR-nya Mello kumat lagi....

Enyak langsung nempeleng kepala anaknya pakai wajan Teplon.

"dengerin enyak dulu kenapa?! Lagi dramatis juga??" sahut enyak yang jadi ngamuk-ngamuk sendiri.

"iya mak, maapkan saia...aduh.." ujar Mello sambil ngeraba benjolan dikepalanya yang disebabkan wajan laknat enyaknya itu.

"nak...sebenarnya, bapak kamu yang sesungguhnya itu ialah....IALAH...." enyak emang jagonya dramatis, bikin orang Deg-deg-an-dag-dig-dug-der-DAIA abis.

"iya nyak, bapakku itu siapaa??" Mello udah bener-bener muak banget sama ke-lebay-an enyaknya.... alagh, kayak sih Mello kagak lebay aja...

"Bapak kamu....adalah.... Amrozi...."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"....heh?"

Mello nampilin muka beler plus muka Cinta-Laura-kelindes-Traktor. Apa? Enyaknya barusan ngomong apah?? Bapaknya Mello tadi itu siapa?? Adji maSyaid?? (_gampar_)

"Amrozi...?! BAPAKKU!? Enyak, jangan Ngelaba disaat genting kayak begini kenapah!?!"Teriak Mello frustasi.

"Siapa juga yang ngelaba! Emangnya Tukul! Ini serius super-duper-urgent nak! Bapak kandung kamu itu Amrozi!!!" sahut enyak sambil banting meja, sampai tuh meja retak belah jadi 2 XD

Tiba-tiba kesunyian datang, menjemput...kesendirianku... lah. Itu sih lagu.

Tiba-tiba ada jeda diantara mereka berdua. Diantara Enyak, Mello, dan sang meja malang yang telah diBelah jadi 2.

"maafkan enyak-mu ini, nak... tak memberitahu dari dulu siapakah bapakmu yang sesungguhnya.... namun, mam punya alasan tersendiri nggak ngasih tau kamu nak!!" oke, Lebay mode enyaknya Mello berganti menjadi SANGAT lebay mode.

"nah, alasannya?" Tanya Mello, berusaha untuk tenang.

"yaa... karena bapakmu itu teroris, yaa...nggak direstuin lah hubungan kita sama ortu... yah... pas bapakmu pengen ikut nge-bom sama temen-temennya, kita langsung pisah... saat itu kamu masih piyik, kagak ngartos apa-apa...yang kamu ngartos-in mah bapak kamu adalah Sophan Sopyian" Jawab Enyak

"hus. Mak, udah alm tuh" celetuk Mello.

"Astojim.... maap, maap bang Sophan...." enyaknya Mello langsung nyebut.

"pantesan aja... gua doyan main Petasan... ternyata, turunan dari bapak.." Mello langsung sok dramatis juga kayak enyaknya, dia langsung menghela nafas dalam-dalam dengan pose lemes

"iya, mak menyesali kamu punya turunan dari bapak kamu.. turunan teroris bejat begini....Nyesel enyak kawin sama bapak kamu" si enyak langsung menghela nafas panjang.

"ah. Lebay banget sih nyak pagi-pagi. Mendingan kesekolah, terus pacaran deh ay..." Mello langsung berlalu pergi keluar rumah menuju kesekolahnya, daripada dia jadi tambah BEGO gara-gara enyaknya yang lebay-nya keterlaluan sekali.

"y owes sekarep-mu lah... jangan lupa nanti bantuin kuburin bapak kamu tuh, nanti jam 12 siang" ujar sang enyak

"iye dah, kalo inget yak" kata Mello tanpa muka bersalah sama sekali. XD

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**MATTGASM:** huaaw! Pa kabar smua XD lama tak jumpaaaa.... (**Pembaca**:_ WO RUSUH! NGILANG!! MASIH PUNYA UTANG DI WARUNG LO!!!I) _huahahahauhau~~!!! XD saia berniat melanjutkan panpik ini lagi ah... mumpung udah punya asisten/BUDAK baru... XD

**HacchanMadden:**...ASISTEN, bukan BUDAK. Itu sih lain lagi maknanya! (-3-;)

**MATTGASM:** maap yak ni chapter puendek abis XD hanya sebagai refresher doang sih XD dukung saia untuk melanjutkan panpik ini yaaa..! ganbatte! XD


	30. Petualangan Observation Trip: PART ONE

**-METROMINI-**

**MATTGASM:** hola! :D maap late update.. SANGAT LATE UPDATE!!! XD _–Ngga ada rasa bersalah sama sekali-_ lagi sibuk banget ne –o- baru pulang kemping/observation tour sih... hahaha XD mungkin seru kalau dijadiin panpik yak? Metromini pula XXDXDXDXD yo wes lah baca aja sono XD

**Special thanks to:** _dakocand_-ku tercintaa!!! XDXDXD Dhea, lida, hani, Nesia, Putri, ama YOLANDA....XD nista lo pada udah tau nama asli gua!!! NISTAA!!! NISTAAAAAA!!!! DX

2. Gunchou of Terrorism, yang buat acara kemping jadi makin ngga jelas dan jahanam... MAKASIH YA YANG UDAH NYURUH KEBO BUAT NABRAK GUA, MAKASIH DAH. Ama yang ceburin gua ke kali, TOBAT SONO! DX

©**DEATHNOTE** is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Jam udah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi, Semua anak-anak didalam kelas udah pada teler karena kudu masuk jam 6.30 tadi, sekarang rasanya mau bakar gedung departemen pendidikan sambil bakar ikan mas disono. Pemerintah bikin susah aja sih... (_ye, sekalian curhat_)

"sosiologi itu...bla bla bla...kekerasan....bla bla bla konfrontasi sosial... bla bla...luna maya kawin sama ariel peterpan...bla bla bla...."

Ngomong-ngomong, saat itu lagi pelajaran Sosiologi-nya pak Narto tercinta (_eniwei, kalo di bahasa jepang....Narto: Naruto, ye? O.O_) Oke dah, kita sebut Pak Naruto aja dah. Biar gampang.

Beliau ngerocos ngomong dengan kemeja yang selalu rapih, celana disetrika, kerah baju dikancing, celana mengkilap kayak jendela abis disemprot ama cling pembersih kaca, sepatu plantofel item yang rajin disemir, rambut tipis yang udah lengket sama kepala, dan jam tangan emas imitasi yang dipake ditangan. Pokoknya Pak Naruto mah, neces abis. XD

Sementara, dibalik deretan bangku anak-anak yang udah males dengerin pelajaran Sosiologi nggak guna yang dicampur sama gossip selebritis, ada 2 deretan bangku yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, yaup! Itu deretan bangku para karakter (Bego) kita tercinta juga.

Disono ada Raito yang tumben-tumbenan rajin dengerin omongan pak Naruto, biasanya dia ngeliat situs bokep lewat hape dibawah meja....

Disono ada L yang lagi asyik ngomong sama Mello, yang duduk dideretan depan dia. Mereka berdua ngobrol sambil makan richeese dan Ring. Ini kantin apa kelas?

Disono juga ada Matt yang udah kagak bisa _disentuh_ lagi, udah ilang sama gem Kingdom Hearts; Birth by sleep dipsp....

Sementara anak-anak yang lain pada sibuk dandan, ngegosip, nyanyi karaoke, nonton Warkop DKI ditipi hape.... pokoknya semuanya emang pada kaga niat belajar Sosiologi....

Tak lama kemudian, ada nyang masok kedalam kelas...

"misi bapak'e, minta waktu bentar bole kaga?"

Ternyata sang guru MTK, ibu Lucky Widarna. Setelah dapet restu dari Pak Naruto bole masok, diapun melenggang masuk...

"anak-anak!! Besok lusa ada Observation Trip ke Purwakarta, Plered! Tolong kalian siap-siap dan membawa barang yang diperlukan disana! Kita akan menginap selama 3 hari 2 malam! Jelas kagak!?" sahut Bu Lucky.

"JELAS BUUUUUU LUUUUUUKKKK.....!!!" sahut anak-anak serentak.

"Ape?! Buluk!? Siapa yang Buluk!?" sahut Bu Lucky lagi.

"LAH! Kan nama ibu kalo disingkat jadi; BULUK! Iya ngga, temen-temen???" teriak Nando. Semuanya pada ketawa najong ampe beler.

"Alagh! Diem lu! Gua sumpahin disono kebawa arus sungai lo! Gua kaga mau tau! Pokoknya ente-ente pada udah siap! Beneran gua kaga mau tau!!!" teriak Bu Lucky sambil ngejewer kuping Nando XD

"Iya buuuu..." sahut Semua anak-anak kembali.

Akhirnya, Buluk insyaf dan pergi keluar. Anak-anak kembali kepada rutinitas semula...

"heee!!! Ngapain sih kudu ada observation trip! Kurang kerjaan amat ini sekolah!!!" Komen L.

"tau....mendingan gua dirumah seharian, maen Persona4.... sialan amat sih ini sekolah..." kata Matt, yang masih kagak malingin mata dari layar PSP.

"ihh..sayaaang, kan ini buat nilai Geografi! Udah tau Nilai Geografi kamu ancur karena salah nunjuk pulau Jawa Sama pulau Afrika, iya kan??" celetuk Mello dengan wajah super Innocent yang bikin mual. XP

"eh...nggak boleh begitu....trip ini didesain untuk menguji kesabaran kita, apalagi pas gua baca di selebarannya, kita bakal tinggal dirumah penduduk sana! Berarti kita memang harus belajar untuk mengenal dan bersosialisasi didaerah itu!" Raito dengan panjang lebar, menjelaskan. Sok pinter amat sih lu.... XP

".........." ketiga temennya langsung nunjukin ekspressi bego, kaga ngartos, goblok, dan sebagainya.

".................." Raito diem untuk menunggu reaksi temen-temennya yang udah bisa dia bayangin, yaitu; _waaa!!! Raito-kun pinter amat sih!!! Hebaaaaat!!! Aku kaguumm!!! Aku mau jadi Raito-kun aaaaah...._ _raito-kun jeniuuusss!!! CaLeg hebaaat!!! GERINDRAAA!!! _eh tapi ternyata...

"Lo kalo ngomong pake bahasa Indonesia kenapa! Jangan pake bahasa ilmiah! Kaga ngartos gua!!!" sahut Matt.

"Raito?! Kumat lagi yak sok pinter-lu!?" teriak Mello.

"Raito-kun?? Apa maksudmu sayang, kamu lupa yaa otak aku Pentium 2? Bukan core duo? Jadinya aku ngga ngerti, sayang...." kata L dengan tampang melas.

"................" Raito cuman bisa mesem sendiri, dan mulai berfikir kalau dia emang salah nyari temen sama pacar....yang ada malah temen sama pacar BEJAT plus NISTA..

Tapi intinya, mereka Semua kudu wajib ikut observation trip ke Purwakarta, Pleret. Besok lusa. Yang artinya; SIKSAAN BATIN DAN FISIK SELAMA 3 HARI 2 MALAM. Bagusss.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Udah ah, mendingan dipercepat aje. (_Baca; author males ngetik x_P) sesok, Semua anak pada dibagi-bagi jadi kelompok. Cowo ada 2 kelompok yang isinya masing-masing 11 biji anak, begitupun juga dengan yang cewe. Masing-masing kelompok memliki 1 guru pengajar...

"nyaaaw!! Syukur deeeeh... kita 1 kelompok!!! Jadinya bisa mesra sama Raito-kun terus deehh... sepanjang jalan kenangaaaaan..." L langsung merangkul tangan Raito-kunnya tercinta ketika mengetahui dia sama Raito 1 kelompok XP

"iya nih L-chan sayangku cintaku manisku nistaku dosaku luna maya-ku mulan jameelah-ku.... a'a Raito juga seneng dahh...." ujar Raito dengan kelebay-an tingkat tingginya itu.

"aihhh... teteh L juga seneng atuh bisa berduaan sama a'a Raito....huhuhu..." kata L yang kayaknya makin lengket aja sama Raito udah kaya lebah sama perangko.... (??)

"idih...IDIH!! gitu!!!! Kita dilupain!!! Lupa apa kalo kita berdua satu kelompok juga?!" sahut Mello yang ngerasa dikacangin abis sama Raito dan L.

"oh. Elo mah cocoknya... PERGI KE JALUR GAZA!!! BARU NGINJEK TANAH KELUAR DARI PESAWAT, LANGSUNG KENA HANTAMAN RUDAL! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" sahut Raito dengan nista level tinggi. L langsung ngelepasin tangannya dari Raito dan berlagak pura-pura nggak kenal...

"SIALANNNN!!! JAHANAAAAAM!!!!" Mello mau ngelempar meja keMuka Raito yang mahaganteng itu, namun dia langsung ditahan sama Matt.

"Mell.... nggak boleh begitu...kan kamu udah janji sama aku nggak bakal bunuh orang lagi dijam pelajaran sekolah...inget ngga??" kata Matt dengan lemah lembut gemulai ala kak Seto lagi nyeramahin Syekh Puji supaya kagak kawin...eh, nikah sama anak dibawah umur gitu....

"tapi...tapi sayang, dia itu ngeselin banget sih!!!" kata Mello, nyari alibi supaya bisa menghantam Raito.

"iya aku tahu sayang, Raito itu emang orang yang sangat bejat dan kurang kerjaan sekali.... tapi bisa berabe kalau kamu bunuh dia disini... udah, nanti aja... pas ditempat Observasi, kita bunuh dia terus kita kubur mayatnya dibawah sawah....gimana? setuju nggak sayang?" Matt malah ngasih nasehat yang ngga baik pula.

"iya sayang!!! Itu ide yang bagus bangeeet!!! Kadang-kadang kamu pinter juga yah?? Selain pinter nyolong gorengan di kantin!!! Waaaahh. Nanti aku bawa tali rafia sama karung goni buat nyembunyiin mayatnya Raito deh!!" Mello malah bener-bener kemakan sama omongannya Matt.

"...heh sompret!! Enak aja lo pada merencanakan pembunuhan gua!! Sialan!!" sahut Raito.

"ih plis dong ah! Bisa ngga sih sekali-sekali nggak berbuat autis sama nista! Bisa nggak sih jadi anak yang NORMAL dan BIASA-BIASA AJAH???" teriak L yang kayaknya udah muak banget dengerin omongan ketiga temennya yang mulai nggak masuk akal (lagi).

"....lu nyindir gua?" kata Matt sama Mello secara berbarengan.

"sayang, kamu ngatain aku?"kata Raito.

".......tauk ah terang..." daripada ketularan makin bego, mendingan L jajan richeese ke kantin.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"nah....kelompok 5 putera, di bimbing sama pak Kisame yak!!! Terus kelompok 6 putera, sama pak Sasori!!! NGARTOS KAGAK?!" teriak buluk (_iyak, kita singkat ajah dah_) setelah membagi Semua anak dalam kelompok.

"IYA BUUUU" anak-anak yang males berurusan lebih lama sama buluk langsung jawab iya aja. Yes yas yes yas yes. Akhirnya Buluk tobat, pergi keluar kelas. Anak-anak langsung kembali mengerumpi soal perjalanan mereka menuju desa orang besok...

"ah kurang kerjaan amat sih ini sekolah, pake ngadain acara ngga guna kayak begini... apa hasilnya dong gua bayar mahal-mahal terus ada acara yang bener-bener ngga guna kayak begini!" Mello mulai ngebacot duluan.

"kan katanya supaya mempererat tali persaudaraan kita.... dan kalo dalam kehidupan sehari-hari yang ngga kita ketahui, ada beberapa sifat _gelap_ kita yang bakal keluar...hihihi..." ujar L.

"...........?" semuanya pada ngga ngerti sama maksud omongannya L, apakah dia cuman curhat atau hanya bergungam sendiri doang.

"ngga jelas lo ah. Ah, gua harap di rumah yang kita tumpangin ada tipi... udah cukup buat gua..." kata Matt, masih sibuk buat ngalingin mata dari layar PSP.

"iya ih...no tipi, no hepi..." Raito membenarkan perkataan Matt.

"aaa...kalo ngga ada tipi, ngga bisa nonton termehek-mehek dong!!! Ngga bisa ngeliat mandala yang aduhai..." sahut L, mulai lebay kembali.

"eh, dudud! Termehek-mehek itu sabtu ama minggu! Kita kan pergi hari rabu sampai hari jumat! Jadinya lu kaga bisa nonton lemon tea sama orang ketiga, dodol!!!" teriak Mello, sok pinter.

"oh iya ya! Iya apa?? Apa iya???" kata L sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"idih! Apal amat lu jadwal tayangnya!! Amit-amit dah lo! Jangan-jangan lo doyan nonton kontak jodoh juga lagi!" Raito Nampak shock mendengar Mello teramat mengetahui jadwal tayang macam-macam reality show...

"hiiihh....ITU SIH UDAH MAKANAN GUA TIAP MINGGU!!! WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK!!!" teriak Mello, maha nista sekali...

".........." Raito tahu, seharusnya dia kaga usah nanya sama orang autis.

"bego amat sih lu, Raito... nanya sama orang autis kayak Mello, ya kagak nyambung lah lo" Matt menasehati Raito, untuk tidak ngomong sama orang gila.

"eh, eh! Mello-chan! Episode termehek-mehek yang minggu kemarin itu kayak gimana sih?? Aku ngga nonton! Abisnya Ortu ngajakin pergi ke Oslo nih...." gungam L sambil narik-narik baju seragam Mello.

"Oslo, apa Solo? Terdengar tak asing...hoho... ah sutralah. Ceritanya tuh begini....ada cewe nyang nyari pacarnya yang ngilang mendadak, eh ketemu-ketemu ternyata cowoknya itu adalah tukang kebon baru dirumahnya itu cewe sendiri lho!!!!" dengan raut wajah plus nada suara sok _urgent _ dan penting, Mello ngejelasin semuanya kayak presenter program gossip tipi.

"IHH!!!! SERUU....AKU NYESEL NGGA NONTONNNN...." sahut L.

Ya udah, mari kita biarkan 2 orang bego ini ngurusin reality show kesukaan mereka. Mendingan ngurusin Raito sama Matt ajah...

"duh....kok pada gila semua yaa, nasib gua sa...."

"diem. Jangan Ganggu gua, jangan gerakin badan gua, jangan nabok gua, jangan napas deket gua. Nanti kosentrasi gua buyar. Gua lagi berantem sama boss character nih."

Pas Raito mau monyongin mulut buat ngomong, Matt udah ngasih ultimatum untuk ngga ganggu dia. Soalnya dia lagi khusyuk maen gem. Raito akhirnya kembali mesem-mesem sendirian, ternyata dia emang salah pilih temen, salah pilih sekolah, ama salah pilih kehidupan...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.**

Akhirnya, hari yang telah ditunggu tiba juga... HARGA BENSIN TURUN SAMPE 3000 RUPIAH, AUTHOR JADI PRESIDEN, HARGA BEA CUKAI DITURUNIN, KESAMPAIAN BAKAR KAM....(_-Bletak!!-_) maksud saia, hari keberangkatan mereka menuju desa observasi telah tiba. Gitu lho.

Abis naro barang bawaan di bagasi bus, para anak-anak tentu aja masuk kedalam bis lah. Dimana mereka didampingi sama guru pebimbing masing-masing. Guru pembimbing karakter kita teh bapak Sasori yang maha ganteng atuh...

"pak, rumah yang mao kita tempatin itu emangnya kaya gimana?" Tanya L, yang (tentusaja) duduk bareng sama Raito. Sementara disebrang mereka ada duo M.

"yah...bapak aja belom liat, tapi katanya bagus sih..." jawab pak Sasori, dengan penuh tampang iba (?)

"yang punya rumah emangnya ngga keberatan ya pak?" nah, tumben-tumbenan aja si Mello nanya. Lagi nyambung kali otaknya yaa?

"kan yang punya rumah nginep ditempat tetangga, jadi kita lah yang memiliki rumah itu untuk 3 hari kedepan..."tentu saja pak Sasori masih _stay cool _ menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan anak didiknya.

"yang punya rumah, siapa pak?" kini giliran Raito yang bertanya...

"mm...namanya bu euis, seorang janda...." jawab Pak Sasori.

Setelah mendengar kata JANDA keluar dari mulut pak Sasori, seluruh anak-anak cowo langsung bersorak-sorai gilak. Ada yang suit-suitan ada yang _ea-ea-JANDA_! Pokoknya kayak orang girang ngga jelas dah XD

Kenapa kalo denger kata JANDA, biasanya cowo2 pada langsung salah tingkah? Ada apa gerangan dengan JANDA?? Dan juga apa yang dimaksudkan dengan JANDA KEMBANG!? Terus kalo cowo-cowo doyannya ma JANDA, trus yang cewe doyannya ma sape? OM-OM? Hiiii....DX ( _tolong jangan dipikir terlalu serius..._)

"um....biar ngga bosen, kita nyanyi aja yuk!!" ajak pak Sasori, kasian juga ngeliat anak-anaknya nongolin muka bosen kayak mo mati... bahkan diantaranya biar ngga bosen pada godain bus orang disebelah jendela...

"wiuw!! Ayo deh pak!!! Pasang karaoke mamen!!"

"pak pak, nyanyi lagu Mulan Jameelah aja pak!!"

"Dewa the rock!!"

"ai em sori, ku-tak akan lope yu lage!!"

"malaikat jualan tahuu!!"

"kamu dimanaaa....dengan siapaa.... disini aku menungguumuu dan bertanyaaa....YOLANDAAAAA....."

"Crystal Kay!!! Konna ni chikaku de!!"

"LOST COLORS PAK!!! Eh, itu sih Msn-nya gabrielleLelouche!"

"Ayooo goyaaaaang, duyuuuu"

"RADJAAA!!!"

"Peterpann!!!!"

"Sujiwo Tejo!!"

"Britney Spears!! Womanizer!!"

"TRIANGULAR!!"

"May'n pak! May'n!!! Ranka Lee!"

Anak-anak langsung ngebacot dengan high-pitch level, bikin pak Sasori kudu nutup telinga supaya telinganya ngga jadi budek. _"dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang....lagunya...ckckck._" pikir pak Sasori. Iya, anak-anak jaman sekarang pada doyan lagu-lagu aneh yak? XP

"ya udaaah, kita nyanyi lagu BCL aja yak!!! _Bilang papamu ku-tak akan buat kau berubah jadi anak yang nakal, bilang mamamu kucinta padamu dan aku tak pernah main2... Biarkan lah saja duuluu, kita jalan berduaa....mereka pun pernah mudaaaa... saatnya kau dan aku sekaraaaaang...._" apk Sasori malah nyanyi lagunya BCL sendirian, anak-anak pada langsung diem...

"ah! Ngga seru nih bapak, lagunye!!!"

"hare gene!!"

"BCL udah kaga asoi lagi!! Abisnya udah nikah sih!!"

"Gantengan juga gua daripada suaminya yang orang malay ntu tuh!!"

"WOOO!!! RUSUH!!"

Anak-anak langsung ceng-in pak Sasori geto, ya tentu saja pak Sasori jadi naek darah di ceng-in sama anak-anak...XP

"HEH!! SUKA-SUKA GUA MAU NYANYI APA! KALO NGGA SUKA, SONO TURUN DARI BUS! MUMPUNG KITA BARU AJA NGELEWATIN BEKASI TIMUR!!!" sahut pak Sasori sambil mengepalkan tangan. Semua anak-anak yang tau-nya pak Sasori adalah orang yang adem ayem kayak lemper, pada kaget ngeliat pak Sasori ngamuk. Jadinya mereka milih buat diem aja daripada dilempar keluar ke Bekasi Timur...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Setelah 2 setengah jam perjalanan dari Jakarta menuju Kabupaten Purwakarta, akhirnya bus mereka berhenti disebuah gang kecil diantara pertokoan keramik-keramik...

"...rumah yang mau kita tumpangin ini sejenis toko yak?" Tanya L dengan polosnya.

"...masa iya kita disuruh jualan keramik?" Tanya Mello.

"gilak! Bejat amat kalo kita disuruh jualan keramik!!" sahut Matt.

"...ah yang bener?? Bener yang ah??" Raito juga ikut nimbrung.

Tiba-tiba mereka berempat kepalanya langsung ditabok pake gulungan kertas, sama pak Sasori yang dari tadi masih uring-uringan karena di ceng-in sama anak-anak di bus XD

"Kalian ini jangan ngerumpi aja! Liat tuh temen-temen kalian yang lain! Udah ambil barang dan sekarang lagi menuju rumah yang mau kita tempatin!"teriak pak Sasori. Amarahnya ngelonjak bak warna rambutnya... (_lho?_)

"...s...siap pak!"karena takut dijadiin pajangan jenglot sama pak Sasori, mereka langsung kalang kabut ngambil barang-barang mereka yang berada dibagasi bus dan dengan segera mengikuti anak-anak yang lain yang udah berjalan masuk menuju rumah didalam gang sempit.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, akhirnya anak-anak diberhentikan disebuah rumah yang terletak di gang yang paling bawah, rumah itu berwarna ijo muda dari luar, dan warna pink terang didalem O.o

Dari depan rumah, terlihat pemandangan gunung, namun sayangnya pemandangan itu sedikit rusak dengan gubuk reyot miring yang menjadi tetangga depan rumah tersebut...

"nah. Ini rumah kita untuk sementara, ehem... mana ya pemiliknya?" Tanya pak Sasori yang celingak-celinguk nyari sang pemilik rumah. Tiba-tiba nongol-lah seorang wanita setengah baya yang cuantik pisan, rambutnya diikat kebelakang, pake daster corak bunga warna ungu dan sandal jepit. Walaupun pakaiannya ngga banget, tapi wajahnya... wuiw...JUPE KALAH MAMEN. XD

Anak-anak cowo yang laen pada mangap, ileran, banjir aer mata, pokonya, Banjir...XD sedangkan ke-4 karakter kita ngga bergeming sama sekali. Emang dasar ngga doyan perempuan XD (_Dilempar bakiak_)

"ohh... sudah dateng... ayo silahkan... maaf rumahnya rada sempit yaa.. kalau butuh saya, saya ada dirumah yang diatas itu tuh...." kata janda euis sambil nunjuk ke rumah yang berada diatas rumahnye O.o

"ah... si ibu..kita jadi ngerepotin.." ujar pak Sasori. Yang ngga napsu ngeliat janda euis. Wong udah punya Deidara kok! XD

"ihh..bapak, jangan panggil saya ibu dong!! Saya kan belum tua-tua amat..hihii..panggil aja tante, gitu lho..." kata janda euis yang jadi salting sendiri, entah mengapa. Kepede-an abis... ngeliat janda euis yang Imut-imut bohai menggoda (_astaganagabonarjadi3.... BAHASA GUA....XD_)

"IYA TANTEEEEEEEE...." sahut Semua anak dengan tampang beler merem-melek XD

Setelah janda Euis enyah dari hadapan mereka dan menyisakan tangisan para fans-fans baru dari kota Jakarta, Semua anak-anak berbondong-bondong masok kedalam rumah yang ternyata didalemnya lumayan luas. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka Semua ketika tak MENEMUI suatu hal yang mereka kira ADA...

"eer....pren, mane tipi-nye?" Tanya Nando yang lagi naro tas dikamar sempit...

"eh...iye...mane tipi?" kecurigaan mulai timbul. Anak-anak langsung jadi curiga dan mulai panik...

"wer is the kotak ajaib??" sahut Samsu. namun orang yang paling panik saat tak melihat tipi ialah...

"TIPI-NYA MANA!?? TIPI-NYA MANAAA?!?!?!" ialah Matt, Mello, dan L-san. Mereka langsung teriak histeris kayak abis ngeliat korban mutilasi didalem koper atau abis dilanda banjir o.O

Dan sekalilagi, timpukan gulungan kertas mendarat diatas kepala mereka bertiga. Raito ngga ikutan, sibuk ngaca dijendela.

"Jangan berisik! Hormati para Tetangga!!! Lagian, kenapa ribut-ribut sih!?" teriak pak Sasori. Lama-lama jadi jengkel sendiri sama anak didiknya yang dari tadi kelakuannya kagak ada yang bener atau kagak ada yang waras.

"pak! Pak! Tipi-nya meneh??" teriak Mello, histeris. Kayak abis ngeliat setan dakocand... XP

"iya pak! Itu ada rak tipi sama stopkontak, TAPI TIPI-NYA MANA?!" sahut Matt sambil nunjuk ke sebuah rak kayu, dimana ada stop kontak buat tempat colokan tipi, tapi...TIPINYA KAGAK ADA.

"pak! Pak! Tau ngga sih!? Author itu baru aja nonjok anak orang??" sahut L. namun sayangnya dia langsung ditampol sama kawan-kawan beserta author sendiri =3=;

"Tipi?? Oh iya... saya lupa bilang, kata Janda euis...eh, ibu Euis, tipi-nya emang ngga ada... soalnya baru di jual buat maen judi togel katanya!!" ujar pak Sasori.

Anak-anak langsung pada mangap, seperti geledek menyambar tiang listrik PLN, seperti hantaman Rudal ke warteg mbah mineh, seperti wartawan irak yang ngelempar sepatu ke presiden Amerika ke-43, seperti Barrack Obama yang ganteng jadi presiden pada tanggal 20 Januari...

Semuanya kayak mimpi buruk O.o

"GYAAAAAA!!!!! NGGA ADA TIIPIIII!!!!!!!! OH NOOOOO!!!!" teriak mereka Semua.

Apakah mereka Semua bisa bertahan selama 3 hari tanpa tipi? Bagaimanakah kelanjutan observation trip mereka? Apa yang harus mereka perbuat? Bagaimanakah dengan Janda Euis?

Tunggu part keduanya!! XD (_-diserbu para dakocand-_)

(TBC)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

**MATTGASM:** wiuuuuwww!!!! Itulah reaksi gua pas engeh kaga ada tipi di rumah yang gua tumpangin sama teroris-teroris yang laen... gua shock dan lebay abis... XP 3 hari nista kaga ada tipi... oh migoooot ToT; kok bisa yak teroris-teroris gua yang laen sanggup!? O.o pada gosipin guru sih!!! JAHHH.

_Dari rumah seberang:_ CIEEE....YANG RUMAHNYA DI DATENGIN COWOK, TRUS SAMA GURU PAPORIT....WAKAKAKAKAKAKAK....

**MATTGASM:** EH sompret! Siapa bilang rumah gua pas di plered didatengin cowo?! (_ngga jelas_) yo wes, ja ne! :D


	31. Petualangan Observation Trip: PART TWO

**XxX Metromini XxX**

**MATTGASM:** yay! Part 2!!!!! Baca aja yak!!! XD eniwei... _Phie_? MENGAPA ANDA TAU NAMA PANJANG SAYA YANG SESUNGGUHNYA? O.O siapakah anda?? Apakah anda kenal saia?? Apakah saia kenal anda?! Astojim... bener-bener tau nama panjang saia...siapakah anda??? O.o

©**DEATHNOTE** is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(FLASHBACKS)

"Tipi?? Oh iya... saya lupa bilang, kata Janda euis...eh, ibu Euis, tipi-nya emang ngga ada... soalnya baru di jual buat maen judi togel katanya!!" ujar pak Sasori.

Anak-anak langsung pada mangap, seperti geledek menyambar tiang listrik PLN, seperti hantaman Rudal ke warteg mbah mineh, seperti wartawan irak yang ngelempar sepatu ke presiden Amerika ke-43, seperti Barrack Obama yang ganteng jadi presiden pada tanggal 20 Januari...

Semuanya kayak mimpi buruk O.o

"GYAAAAAA!!!!! NGGA ADA TIIPIIII!!!!!!!! OH NOOOOO!!!!" teriak mereka Semua.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Baru ada 10 menit menginjakan kaki kedalam rumah janda euis, anak-anak udah berasa mau gantung diri pake celana dalem.

"gilak...kagak tahan gua, gua...gua....GUA BUTUH TIPI!!!!! GUA MAO PULANG AJAAAA!!!!" teriak L, udah hampir mau lompat dari jendela rumah yang dibawahnya ntu ternyata jurang. Dan dibawahnya juga ada semacam pabrik keramik yang letaknya curam banget, kalo jatoh yaa jatoh keatas atap pabrik XP

"astaganagabonar!!! L!!!nyebutttt!!!" Semua temen-temennya pada langsung narik kaki L gitu, menghentikan L buat loncat dari jendela rumah o.O

Setelah dapet ditenangin pake foto-nya Mamoru Miyano XD, L langsung diiket pake tali rafia supaya nggak nyoba buat lompat dari jendela lagi. Dan Semua anak-anak bergerombol jadi 1 untuk membicarakan masalah NGGAK ADA TIPI DIRUMAH INI.

"huee!!! nggak ada tipi...aku mau pulang!!!" teriak Nando se-nista mungkin, sambil nangis meraung-raung kayak sarimin yang nggak dikasih makan pisang sama pawangnya selama 4 taon...

"yak elah! Masa cuman ngga ada tipi aja pingin pulang! Kitakan kesini buat uji mental kayak acara transtipi yang _aku menjadi _itu lho!" sahut umam.

"iya sih, tapi....GUA TETEP BINGUNG SAMA JANDA EUIS, KENAPA TIPI-NYA HARUS DIJUAL SEGALA SIH!?" Mello yang udah kehilangan kesabaran langsung mukul lantai (_soalnya nggak ada meja_)

"ya suka-suka dia dong! Mau di jual kek, mau di makan kek, mau dipecahin kek, SUKA-SUKA DIA!!" Raito langsung nimpuk Mello pake sepatunya.

"oke! Sekarang gini aja deh, pokoknya kita harus bisa SURVIVE selama 3 hari tanpa TIPI! SETUJU NGGAK!?" akhirnya sang pemimpin kelompok, Nugroho angkat bicara setelah melihat kelakuan para anak buahnya yang stress cuman karena enggak ada tipi.

"yah gua sih setuju-setuju aja! Eniwei, masih ada hape kok" kata Matt sok tenang, padahal dia yang paling panik pas nggak ngeliat tipi....

"...iya sih, yang penting mah hape..." tiba-tiba Semua anak jadi pada diem dan berpikir, masih mendingan ada hape daripada tipi! Iya kan?? Emangnya tipi bisa buat sms?? Emangnya tipi bisa buat telepon?? Emangnya tipi bisa buat nonton video Maria Ozawa?? (_-Author digebukin FPI-_)

"ih...emangnya Author! Yang doyan nonton Maria Ozawa sama Miyabi di hape temennya rame-rame!" kata L sambil merinding disko begitu, sebelum ditendang sama Author xP

"ya udah sih sepele! Yang penting kita Semua hidup! Susah amat sih?!" tambah Raito, sebagai orang terwaras diantara mereka Semua.

Akhirnya mereka Semua sepakat kalau nggak akan ngomongin soal tipi lagi, mendingan ngomongin soal janda Euis atau ngomongin tentang Maria vs Miyabi... (_ASTAGA... INI AUTHOR!!! NONTON VIDEO MULU YAK KERJAANNYA?! D8)_

Setelah ngeberesin tas-tas, mereka langsung tiduran leha-leha diatas karpet merah yang tergelar diruang tengah. Ada yang maen handphone, maen game (_sudah pasti ini Matt_), ada yang maen uler tangga, ada yang pacaran, ada yang makan, pokoknya leha-leha dehhh.

Namun sayang-nya leha-leha mereka Semua di ganggu oleh...

"ASTOJIM! Baru juga nyampe disini, udah pada males-malesan! MAU JADI APA BANGSA DAN NEGARA INI KALAU SEMUA ANAK MUDANYA MALES-MALESAN!?? " amukan pak Sasori menggelegar keseluruh pelosok rumah, bikin anak-anak yang lagi leha-leha pada kaget dan serentak pada nengok kearah pak Sasori yang berdiri diujung pintu penghubung antara ruang tengah dan ruang tamu.

"te....terus emangnya kita kudu ngapain pak?? Nggak ada yang asoi disini Kecuali janda Euis!!!" teriak Nando yang berasa mau masukin kepala gurunya ini kedalam tungku buat bakar keramik...

"ya udah, kita mendingan datengin janda Euis terus minta nomor hapenya deh!!!" saran Jeje.

"SETUJU!!!" tiba-tiba semua anak pada langsung berdiri sambil ngancungin tangan, udah kayak mau ngambil sedekah sembako aja... cuman Matt, Mello, L, sama Raito aja yang enggak ngancungin tangan...hehehe....XD

"yee...ama janda Euis aja, BARU NAPSU! Bapak aja nggak napsu!" pak Sasori kayaknya udah mulai muak ngedenger anak-anaknya pada ngomongin janda Euis melulu...kayak nggak ada topik lain ajah... padahal gossip kedekatan Pasha ungu sama Acha-kan lebih seru!!! (_ditampar_)

"yah.. bapak mah...emang punya _Kelainan..._" ucap Samsu dengan sangat pelan sekali. Anak-anak yang lain langsung pada mengangguk tanda setuju....

"wut? LU NYINDIR GUA?" tiba-tiba L, Raito, Mello, dan Matt naik pitam mendadak setelah mendengar omongan Samsu... ngerasa kali yee??

"lah! Siapa juga yang nyindir!! Gua nyindir pak Sasori taok! Lah kenapa lu pada yang sewot??? Jangan-jangan..." Samsu langsung ngambil kesimpulan sendiri ajah...

"ja...jangan-jangan apa?!"o'ow...keceloposan...Samsu jadi curiga...ada apa gerangan kepada keempat kawan-kawannya yang menunjukan gejala nggak doyan sama cewek ini?? O.O

"JANGAN-JANGAN LO PADA PACARAN SAMA DAKOCAND YAAA?!" teriak Samsu sambil nunjuk kearah 4 karakter kita dengan gaya; _MALING DUREN LO YAK!?_ Semua orang pada diem ngeliatin ketua mereka berbuat autis sendirian kaga ngajak-ngajak...

"...kok jadi pada ngomongin dakocand???" pak Sasori Nampak bingung, kok anak-anaknya pada doyan ngomongin Dakocand sih?? Mereka Semua udah pada kesambet Dakocand kali yaaa?? Oh Dakocand pesonamu tiada yang kuat untuk menolaknya xP (-_dilindes-)_

"idih udah deh jangan pada ngomongin Dakocand lagi! Entar kalo dateng beneran, bisa berabe tao!" salah satu teman mereka mengingatkan untuk ingat dunia akhirat, kawin muda, punya istri yang cantik, trus mati masuk surga. (_-author di lemparin beling-_)

"udah deh! Kalian ini punya mulut kok kaga bisa di-mingkemin sih! Jangan pada ribut kenapa?! Kita kan kesini untuk obsevasi, BUKANNYA MALAH BIKIN RUSUH DI DESA ORANG, NGERTI NGGAK!?" pak Sasori mulai berubah ekspresinya, mulai dari orang bingung ke orang depresi menghadapi seluruh anak-anak didiknya yang terkenal cacat mental Semua.

"nge....ngerti pak!" daripada kena rusuh sama pak Sasori lagi, semua anak-anak pada lari keluar rumah kayak abis ngeliat kebakaran. Setelah nyampe diluar rumah, mereka jadi bingung mau ngapain. Soalnya mereka kagak tau tentang daerah ini sama sekali...

"...so? kita mao ngapain nih sekarang?" Tanya Rendy.

"mendingan kita samperin janda Euis aja yok!!!" teriak Nando, sambil nongolin muka napsu xD

"SETUJU!!!" sebagian anak-anak dengan wajah penuh birahi langsung ancung tangan tanda setuju, sebagian yang tidak mengancungkan tangan tentu saja adalah Raito, Matt, Mello, dan L. begitupun juga dengan beberapa teman mereka yang lain.

Karena sudah dibutakan oleh nafsu duniawi dan hasrat (_-ya oloh bahasanyeee_-) beberapa anak langsung lari kearah rumah yang ditempati oleh Janda Euis untuk sementara. Tentu saja tujuan mereka untuk mendapatkan nomor hape sang Janda buat telepon/miscall/sms PDKT geto...

"...so? sekarang kita ngapain? Temen-temen kita yang lain udah dibutakan matanya oleh itu janda..." ujar Raito dengan tampang sok bijak, sok stay cool gitu.

"ih! Kok Raito-kun ngomong kayak begitu! Jangan-jangan Raito-kun juga kepengen nomor hapenya Janda Euis ya!?" L langsung nongolin FITNAH. xP

"hah!? Idih...siapa nyang bilang sih, L sayang? Aku mah kagak doyan sama Janda...aku doyannya sama tante-tante...eh, sama kamu kok L-chan..." Raito kayaknya panik pas ditanyain kayak begitu, dia langsung nyari alesan yang cukup masuk akal...

"uhh...bener nih..?? emm... cantikan Siapa, aku, apa Jupe??" L yang udah buta nggak bisa bedain diri sendiri sama artis, nanya yang nggak masuk akal sama Raito.

"heh!? Cantikan Jupe lah! Eh...cantikan kamu dong L-chan sayang..." takut dikatain pacar murtad, Raito langsung basa-basi ama L...

"hiaaa~~~ Raito-kuunnn, aku cintaaaa" L langsung meluk Raito dan bermesraan ria dihadapan temen-temennya, bikin yang ngeliat jadi eneg setengah mati kayak abis ngeliat video geng nero...

"HIH! Ini anak malah pacaran...nanti aja kenapa pacarannya?? Eh, Mendingan kita cari kerjaan lain yok? Daripada nungguin anak-anak lain yang pada kerumah si tante euis... kalo masuk rumah, ada pak Sasori yang ngamuk kayak lagi PMS...." Usul Umam.

"mmm...boleh-boleh aja sih! Terus...kita mau ngapain nih sekarang?" ujar Matt yang kayaknya setuju sama ide Umam.

"Mendingan kita menjelajahi tempat ini aja!! Tuh liat tuh, ada jalan turunan! Mendingan kita jalan kesana dan cari tau apa yang ada!!" Mello, jiwa DORA THE EXPLORER-nya kumat. dia langsung bergaya ala Dora yang menemukan cara menuju kesuatu tempat bersama temen setianya, Boots...

"nah, mulai dah itu anak jiwa Dora-nya kumat..." bisik Agung. Yang lain pada mengangguk tanda setuju. "tu-tu-turutut Doraaaa.... tu-tu-tururutut dora! Dora-dora-dora the explorer...dora! la-la-la...." bukannya diem, Mello malah nyanyiin _themesong_-nya Dora the explorer, anak-anak yang udah pada eneg ngeliat adegan mesra Raito ma L yang nggak kenal waktu sekarang malah muntah darah ngeliat Mello bergaya ala Dora dan SAMBIL nyanyiin _themesong_nya XD

"Matt, temen lu tuh?" Tanya Umam sambil nunjuk kearah Mello yang masih nyanyiin tuh lagu jahanam....

"bukan, itu pembantu serbaguna gua." Jawab Matt dengan singkat.

Akhirnya, mereka Semua sepakat untuk pergi berpetualang bersama Mello-the explorer sebagai pemimpin mereka. Si peta, si ransel, si isa, si tico, si boots, si Benny, si Siapa-lagi-entahlah kaga diajak karena masih sibuk syuting di negeri asalnya xP

Orang-orang yang ikut dalam perjalanan Mello-the explorer hanya berjumlah 7 orang, 4 orang adalah karakter kita, sedangkan 3 orang lainnya adalah anak-anak yang tak mempunyai minat untuk PDKT ma Janda Euis xP

Mereka mulai menjelajahi jalanan. Disamping rumah yang ditumpangi mereka, ada sebuah jalan turunan menuju ke hutan kecil. Maka bergeraklah mereka kesana...

"wa!! Ternyata dibelakang rumah reyot ntu tuh ada ladang jagung toh!! Makan jagung bakar nyok!!" ajak Alvi, yang udah siap-siap mau lompat ke ladang jagung orang buat nyolong jagung.

"heh Alvi, ngga boleh! Itukan milik penduduk sini! Entar lo di teriakin maling, baru tau!" kata Raito sambil narik baju seragamnya si Alvi, mencegah buat nyolong jagung...

"lho?? Tapi...tapi..." Alvi langsung ngeluarin tampang sok-teramat-innocent-sekali ama Raito...

"tapi apa! Mau lo diteriakin maling terus dikejar ama warga sekitar!" Raito, yang entah mengapa kok jadi malah ceramah kayak ustad memperingati adanya ajaran sesat...

"tapi kok elo nggak menghalangi mereka sih!!" sahut Alvi yang dari mukanya kayak ngomong;_PILIH KASIH LO!_ Begitu...

"hah? Maksud lo??" Raito jadi bingung sama omongannya si Alvi... eh, pas dia ngeliat kearah ladang jagung.... ANAK-ANAK YANG LAIN MALAH LAGI BAKAR JAGUNG.

"ASTAGFIRULLAAAH!!!! HEH!!! KOK MALAH BAKAR JAGUNG ORAAANG!??" teriak Raito histeris pas ngeliat yang lain pada dengan tenang bakar jagung pake api unggun yang dibuat sendiri dideket ladang, tanpa wajah bersalah sama sekale.

"bawel ah lo! Abisnya laper sih..." teriak Matt yang lagi bantuin bakar jagung buat temen-temennya. Yang lain dengan tampang tiada dosa akhirat-hidup malah makan jagung dengan nistanya, udah gitu sampah jagungnya dibuang begitu aja lagi! DX

"TAU AH! CAPE GUA NGURUSIN ELO PADA!!" teriak Raito, yang lain pada ngira kalau Raito bakal ceramahin mereka panjang lebar ala pak ustad cabul, eh dia malah...

"ya udahlah, udah terlanjur. Bagi jagungnya sini" yah, Raito malah ikutan bejat dengan ikut makan jagung juga...semua anak pada nyorakin Raito nyolot banget, bilang aja mau dari tadi kek susah amat!!

Setelah puas ngehabisin hampir seperempat ladang jagung, akhirnya para petualang bolang (_Bocah ilang_) melanjutkan perjalanan nggak jelas mereka bersama pemandu mereka, Mello-the-explorer. Dan parahnya, Mello sok-sok jadi pemandu wisata gitu.

"iya...bisa dilihat sebelah kanan, rumah penduduk yang terlihat mau roboh! Dan disebelah kiri anda adalah kuburan orang cina yang kuburannya itu geddeeeee banget" ucap Mello yang ceritanya lagi bawa mikropon bo'ongan (_sumpah, di sono banyak banget kuburan DX _)

"kayaknya nggak usah dikasih tau gue udah bisa ngeliat dah" si Agung dengan nista-nya mencemooh si Mello xD

"tau, dikiranya gua buta kali yaa" Raito, makin nge-_bitchy_ aja dari tadi... Raito keliatan super nyolot dah...

Umam, Alvi, Matt, sama L memilih untuk diem sambil sok buang muka kearah lain...

"SO? SO? SO? SO???!!!" Mello malah ikutan nyolot, Agung sama Raito ketawa ngeliat ada banci nyolot didepan mereka...huakakakakak xD (**So:** _dalam arti bahasa inggris; lalu?_)

"SOMAAAAIII!!

"SOTO!!"

"SO GOOOODDD!!"

"SOTTOOOOYYY!!"

Agung sama Raito malah nge-plesetin omongan 'So'-nya Mello, tentu saja ini bikin Mello naik darah... "SIALAN LO PADA!! BELOM PERNAH DICIUM PAKE BATU YAK!!" Mello mendadak ngambil bongkahan batu bata gede dari tanah, Umam, L, ama Matt, langsung pada menghindar, Agung sama Raito yang masih sibuk ketawa nyolot+nge-plesetin omongan Mello kagak engeh kalo Mello mau menghantem mereka pake batu bata...

"EMAAAAKK!!!" Agung Nugroho... eh, Agung, lolos dari maut karena langsung tiarap ditanah bagai tentara. Sementara nasip Raito... BLAK! Muka gantengnya hancur berkeping-keping kena hantaman batu bata, Raito yang malang jatoh dengan keras ketanah.

"OH MY GOD!!! RAITO-KUUUNN!!" L langsung teriak lebay kayak abis ditabrak sama vokalis jonas Brothers, L langsung merangkai kembali wajah ganteng Raito yang berserakan ditanah... (_emangnya puzzle?_)

"MAMPUS! Itulah hukuman bagi semua orang yang ngataen gua! Makan tuh batu bata! UAHAHAKAKAKAKAKAKAK!!" Merasa menang telak, Mello langsung ketawa ala suzzanna, yang bikin semua anak pada makin eneg dan berniat untuk membuang Mello ke sungai...

"YAK ELAH UDAH KENAPE!!! KATANYA MAU BERPETUALANG, KOK MALAH JADI SALING BANTAI??" Matt, mendadak berubah menjadi orang waras berkat didikan Umam, dan Alvi. Nampaknya mereka berhasil membuat Matt kembali ke jalan yang benar....

"lho??? Kok aku sih yang disalahin, matto-kun! Yang salah tuh Agung sama Raito, ngejekin aku kayak begitu..." Mello kayak punya _doppleganger,_ apalagi dihadapan Matt. sifatnya yang beringas dan kayak preman blok M langsung berubah menjadi mbak-mbak kemayu dihadapan Matt.

"ya sudahlah, terserah kamu ajah..."karena nggak mau ditimpuk pake batu juga, Matt Mendingan milih jadi pura-pura bego aja.... begitupun juga ama Umam dan Alvi yang cuman bisa angkat tangan...

Akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka walaupun telah memakan 2 orang banyak dosa... pas ngelewatin kuburan cina yang tadi disebutin ama Mello, mereka nemu kali kecil yang penuh batu kerikil didepan mereka...

"waw, masih ada aja kali disini yak!" emang dasar anak kota, nggak pernah ngeliat kali sebelumnya (_keseringan ngeliat got depan rumah sih_) L langsung norak main nyebar-nyeburin kaki kedalem kali kecil ituh.

"eh liat tuh, disono ada pijakan tanah gitu... didepannya ada apaan yak? Duh penasaran betul diriku.." Matt laksana jadi anak sok polos, karena kepolosannya yang terlalu dipaksa, dia nerima hadiah bogem mentah dari Alvi, Mello, Raito en Umam.

"eh, iya sih...kayaknya ada sesuatu gitu disana...mau coba?" tapi nyatanya anak-anak juga penasaran akan apa yang terbentang disana...

"oke! Kalo begitu ayok kesana, ayok sebrangi kali!!" sahut Mello, biasa, mulai kumat hypernya... nggak elit amat namanya yak, nyebrang kali... bagusan juga nyebrang lautan... xP karena rasa penasaran yang teramat besar, akhirnya mereka satu-satu nyebrangin kali dan menaiki pijakan tanah yang licin...

"adddoohh ojaaaand! Sepatu gua ngerebes banjir dah neh!!" belom nyebrangin kali aja, (_BELOM MASOKIN KAKI KEDALAM AER NIH PEMBACA_...) Raito langsung ngebacot sok-sok sensitip gitu.

"alagh lu, sok sensitip amat sih! Lagian sapa suruh pake sepatu merek Armani ke kampung?? BEGO AMAT SIH LO." Sindir Alvi, bikin Raito bergungam nggak jelas gitu, kayaknya sih lagi minta doa supaya Alvi celaka gitu...

"buset, merek Armani... sekalian tuh, Dorce&Gaban..." Matt juga ikut-ikutan maki si Raito... xP "hah?? Dorce sama Gaban?? Enggak sekalian tuh, Luis Pitung???" tambah Umam. Emang dasar bocah kampung kurang kerjaan... = =;

Akhirnya dengan penuh perjuangan menyebrangi kali, dan menaiki pijakan tanah licin yang telah memakan korban yaitu L dan Mello yang keselimpet jatoh ke tanah. Setelah nyampe diatas, mereka kaget pas ngeliat kalau diatas itu ada hantaran sawah luasssss banget seluas samudra, warnanya hijau membentang bagaikan lembaran uang dolar... (_HALAH_)

Karena baru pertama kali ngeliat sawah, semuanya langsung pada jadi norak.

"OHHHH INI TOH YANG NAMANYA SAAWAAAAHHH!!" teriak Raito sama Matt, keseringan dipingit dirumah sampe-sampe ngga tau kehidupan rakyat jelata... xP

"idih norak lo ah! Masa nggak pernah ngeliat sawah!" Umam Nampak terkejut ketika melihat reaksi Raito sama Matt bagai orang kampung yang nggak pernah ngeliat sawah sebelumnya...

"yah, gua emang kaga pernah liat sawah...harap maklum yah, gua kan seorang pangeran..." ucap Raito sambil bergaya ala Johnny's jimunsho's boys, yang lain pada menjauh 2 meter dari Raito, gila, temen-temen mereka bener2 nggak ada yang waras sama sekali...

"fiuh...seger deh, ngeliat sawah! Jarang2 bisa ngeliat yang kayak begini dikota..." L bentangin tangan ala cewek di Titanic (_lupa euy sapa namanye... oh...iye, Rose..._) ditengah-tengah jalan menuju sawah, merasakan angin yang berhembus lembut...

Karena terlalu terbawa suasana...mendadak... "_Everynight in my dreams I see you, I feel youuu. That is how I know you go oonnnn....._" ada yang nyetel lagu theme song _titanic_ lewat hape....

"_Far across the distance and spaces between us... You have come to show me go ooooonnnn..._" Makin kebawa suasana, Raito ikut-ikutan berdiri dibelakang L, tangan mereka sama-sama membentang gedeeeee....

"_Near, far....wherever you arreeeee... I believeee that's my hearts go onnn_" Matt, Mello, Umam, Agung, sama Alvi ikut-ikutan nyanyi sok-sok jadi background singer geto, suara Celine Dion yang indah dan bagai dewi itu _LANGSUNG ANCUR_ setelah para anak-anak kitah ikut nyanyi...

"_Once more you open the door, and you'll hear in my heart, and my heart will gooooo onnn_" mereka semua pada diplototin para petani yang kaget, kok mendadak ada-ada orang KURANG WARAS nongol di sawah mereka?? Apakah ini pertanda kalau padi mereka bakal gagal panen??

"pak, pak! Liat tuh pak, ada bocah-bocah mirip dakocand meraung-raung (**baca:** _nyanyi_) dideket sawah kita!! Hih pak, serem banget dah!!" sang ibu petani langsung ngelapor sama bapak petani...

"yak ampun ibu, jangan-jangan mereka adalah pertanda buruk yang bisa menyebabkan panen kita tahun ini gagal!!" ucap bapak petani dengan penuh kekhawatiran...

"sodara-sodara, untuk menghindari hal yang tak diinginkan, mari kita berantas para dakocand tersebut menggunakan distenfikan!" (_bener nggak yah tulisannya?_) sahut pak RT yang tiba-tiba nongol bersama warga yang udah siap bawa bambu runcing.

"kok distenfikan?? Itu bukannya buat flu burung yah, pak RT?" Tanya pak RW.

"ya...ya udah sih! Pokoknya tangkap, bunuh, dan kubur mereka!!" kagak mau disalahin, Pak RT langsung memanipulasi para warganya untuk segera membantai para makhluk dakocand... (**baca:** _ geng anak kurang waras_)

"yeh...itu sih cara penanggulangan flu burung, pak RT..." salah seorang warganya mengingatkan.

"halah! Ya udah! Kita Mendingan tingkatkan keamanan disekitar rumahnya Pocari ajah!!" pak RT jadi ikutan ribet sendiri...

"Haduh, pak RT inih... kok malah nggak nyambung! Pocari lagi.... PONARI PAK, PONARII!!! BUKANNYA POCARI SWEAT!!!" pak RW lama-lama gedek sama pak RT, pak RT hampir aja dilempar sandal sama dia...

"Ya udahlah, mau flu burung kek, mau Pocari kek...TANGKEP MEREKA!!" cape mikir mau ngomong apa, pak RT langsung menyuruh warga-warganya untuk berperang...

"WWWWWOOOOHH" para warga yang kebanyakan adalah petani dengan membabi buta nodongin bambu runcing kearah anak-anak kitah... serentak anak-anak kitah yang lagi terbuai dengan adegan ala Titanic, pada panik semuah...

"KENAPA NIH!!! KOK ORANG-ORANG PADA NYERANG KITAAA???" teriak Mello yang larinya paling depan diantara temen-temennya, emang dasar MT... Makan Temen....

"MANA GUA TAU!! JANGAN-JANGAN MEREKA TAU KALO KITA NYURI JAGUNG MEREKA KALI!!!" teriak Umam, langsung deh semuanya jadi pada teringat kembali kepada dosa-mereka yang sebelumnya telah dilupakan... xO

"AH GARA-GARA ELO SIH!!!" sahut Matt, sambil ngelempar batu kearah Alvi (???) "LAH KOK GUA!! YANG NGUSULIN ITU SIAPAAA?? ELO, TAU!!!" Alvi yang ngga terima di lempar pake batu, bales ngelempar pake sandal yang dia pake.

"AH BERISIK LO PADAAA!!! MALAH BERANTEM LAGI, MENDINGAN SEKARANG KABUR DULU BARU LANJUTIN BERANTEMNYA!!!!" Raito memperingati temen-temennya untuk ingat keadaan. Akhirnya mereka semua kalang kabut lari dari kejaran massa yang mengira mereka semua ialah syetan dakocand...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Akhirnya mereka semua nyampe kembali dirumah, rame-rame semuanya kalang kabut masuk kedalam rumah dan langsung kunci pintu, setelah dianggap aman barulah mereka merebahkan diri dilantai karena cape lari-larian menghindari bambu runcingnya para petani...

"ANJRIT!!! Baru pertama kali ini gua dikejar sama petani ngamuk kayak begono!!!" teriak Matt yang langsung kleper-kleper dilantai, kakinya ngilu setengah mampus karena digeber buat lari sekencang mungkin.

"halah! Ngibul aja lu!! Biasanya juga elu sering dikejar-kejar karena belom bayar utang dikantin sekolah!!" Agung dengan nistanya langsung membantah omongan Matt, akhirnya dia dikasih hadiah kaos kaki bau busuk dari Matt...

"ngga lagi deh tuh, YANG NAMANYA BEREPETUALANG!!" teriak Raito, kesannya kayak mao nyalahin Mello geto (_lah, emang iya tho!_) "lah!! Kok malah jadi nyalahin gua??" Mello tentu saja nggak mau disalahin, orang yang salah yaitu DORA-mode-nya yang lagi kumat kok!!

"sudah...sudah... tenang, tenang semuanya..." L menyuruh semua temen-temennya untuk stay cool dan jaim kembali, menyegel semua sifat nista dan beringas mereka kembali... setelah semuanya pada tenang dan dapat bernafas dengan baik, mereka mulai ngebacot lagi.

"gila yah warga-warga sini, pada maen hakim sendiri aja!!" sahut Alvi, badannya basah karena keringat yang mengucur dengan deras..

"tau... katanya ini desa yang tentram, damai, bersahaja, dan ramah... NAH, APAAN TUH TADI? Buluk bo'ong aja nih" si Matt dengan seenak jidatnya malah nyalahin Buluk, sang guru Pembina mereka yang berada entah dimana...

"tau tuh mamah buluk... mau ngejebak anak didiknya sendiri kali yee" kata Umam. Akhirnya semua anak-anak malah maki-maki Buluk secara nista dan mereka ketawa ampe mampus karena denger celotehan mereka sendiri....

"eh, eh...jangan-jangan Buluk malah ngejual kita keluar negeri lagi, kita di simpen dulu disini menjalani pelatihan...HABIS ITU KITA DIJUAL KE CINA JADI PELAYAN BOCAH-BOCAH INNOCENT!!" teriak Raito, tapi kok ekspressi mukanya kayak kepengen?

"ye! Enek mah gua ngeliat elu jadi pelayan bocah innocent, KAGA BAKAL ADA YANG MAO!!" Teriak Mello yang diakhiri dengan ketawa teramat nista...

"beh, ngarep lu di jual sama buluk... palingan elu dijual sama dia jade kuli bangunan.." Matt juga ikut-ikut nambahin...

"Bah, tampang lu mah emang tampang suseh!!ELO AJA DIJUAL KE TUKANG LOAK KAGA BAKAL LAKU!!" sahut Agung, Umam, dan Alvi... Raito langsung bercucuran aer mata lebay pas ngedenger temen-temennya dengan bejatnye maki-maki dia... xD (_EMANG ENAK!?_)

"ihhhh, aku mao kok ma Raito-kun...hihihi...." lah, si L malah ngga jelas sendiri...dia langsung dilemparin bungkus kuaci ma Mello xD

"ya elu doyan sama die, gue mah NEHI ama die" ujar Mello sambil nongolin muka eneg pas menatap wajah Raito (_halah_) Raito udah siap-siap ma tali rapia buat nyekek itu blonde gilak...

"lah? Ngapaen lo pada dimari???" karena mendengar brisik-brisik ngga jelas diruang tengah, pak Sasori yang teridentifikasi lage tidur didalem kamar langsung nongolin kepalanya.... anak-anak jadi takut pas ngeliat pak Sasori, jadi inget...itu manusia mao bunuh mereka satu-persatu tadi...hiiii, osram!!

"BAH!!! SAIPUL JAMIL!!! Eh, PAK SASORIII!!! Kok kebangun seh pak!"  
teriak Agung dengan nistanya, dia langsung diinjek badannya sama pak Sasori dengan laknat, bahkan Agung mpe kelenger diinjek-injek ma pak Sasori tanpa ampun xD

"enak aja lu nyamain gua ma Saipul Jamil....ogah gua ngurusin mantan isteri gue... lah, kok jadi kebawa suasanah??" yee, pak Sasori malah kebawa suasana...ngira jadi mantan suaminye Dewi Persik benerann.... NGAREP LU, PAK??

"yee....bapak malah nyalain orang, enak'e dewe..." ucap Umam sambil geleng-geleng kepala, kini pak Sasori mengalihkan penyiksaannya ke Umam, anak malang (_iyah, Umam asalnya dari Malang lhooo hahahah XD_) ituh langsung diklitikin mpe mampus ma pak Sasori...

"e...ekkhh...ekh iya pak, nyang laen maneh?? Kok kayaknya cuman kite doang manusia yang tersisa disinih..." tanya Mello dengan muka ala Gita Gutawa kejepit pintu kereta api, Matt langsung nutupin muka Mello pake kantong kresek untuk menghindari muntah darah setelah ngeliat muka ANCOR-nya Mello xD

"temen-temen luh yang laen maseh ditempannya itu janda! Betah kali disono! Bagus dah, berarti jatah beras pada berkurang semua..." beuh, pak Saosin.... eh salah, pak Sasori malah bahagia anak-anaknya pada kaga balik!!

"yah, si bapak malah seneng... ntar kalo diapa-apain ama itu janda, gimane pak??" ucap Raito dengan wajah khawatir, padahal dia mau tuh, ikut ke rumah si Janda...

"yahh...bilang aja ntar ma buluk...bilang ajah itu anak-anak nyasar diutan, trus kemakan ma harimo..." kata pak Sasori dengan luwes, tiada tampang khawatir maupun peduli tergores diwajahnyah (_halah_...)

"HEE!!! ENAK AJAH HARIMO!!! NGGA BOLEGH!!!" L jadi sewot pas ngedenger pak Sasori bawa-bawa harimo...kan jadi inget ma si Heli, harimo Sumatra peranakan biawak dirumah....

"ya udah sih sepele, udah deh ngapaen ngurusin mereka...mendingan urusin diri kita ndiri...." kaga mau denger temen-temennya ngebacot lagi, Matt langsung mengeluarkan 'statement' yang udah ngga bisa di ganggu gugat lagi...

"iya yak, eh, eniwei buswae nih pak, kite makan siangnya pake apaan neh? Dah laper...."tanya Mello dengan tampang gembel ngemis...

"makan siang jidatmu! Sono masak dolo!!" teriak pak Sasori.

"WHAT!!??? KUDU MASAK DOLO???" teriak mereka semua, pak Sasori langsung nutup kedua kupingnya, takut kena pencemaran suara...

"...perlu saya ulangi lagi, anak-anak?" Tanya pak Sasori sambil megang piso dapur...anak-anak pada nelen ludah, takut jadi korban mutilasi Sasori firmansyah Ryanda.... hiiiyyy...

"ka...kaga pak, udah cukup..." daripada dimutilasi, anak-anak pada ngungsi ke dapur belakang... dapurnya cukup luas, deket ma kamar mandi kecil...

"oke...sekarang kite ngapaen?? Gua laper neh..." Umam mulai teriak-teriak minta makan, kayak anjing laut yang tepok tangan buat dapet ikan dari pawangnya...

"Bawel lo ah! Gua juga kaga ngartos sekarang kudu ngapaen!!" sahut Mello yang mau nabok kepada Umam pake sayur kangkung.

"yah kita kan udah didapur...YA MASAKLAH, BEGO." Matt kadang-kadang jadi gedek juga ma Mello...yang bego dan autisnya kaga ketolongan sama sekali...

"err....temen-temen...ada yang bisa masak ngga?" Tanya L dengan muka innocent, sementara muka temen-temennya langsung jadi pucet. Mereka semua kaga ada yang bisa masak sama sekali. Semuanya pada di masakin ma mamah tercinta...

".....kaga ada yang bisa..." kata Raito sambil menghela napas panjang....

"TRUS KITA MAKANNYA GIMANA DONGG!! MASA KITA MAO MATEK KELAPERAN DISINIII??? ITU SIH NAMANYA MATI KONYOL!!!" teriak Alvi dengan high-pitch. Alvi langsung dikeroyok massa dan dibuang keluar jendela. Kagak lah, si Alvi cuman dibuang kedalem jamban aja kok...

"trus kita kudu ngapaen nih sekarang??" Tanya Agung dengan tampang memelas...

"GUA PUNYA SOLUSINYA!!!" teriak Mello, dengan penuh semangat 4 5...

"apa solusinyaa??" Tanya L dengan tatapan penuh harapan...

"KITA PANGGIL AJAH TUH, RUDY CHOIRUDIN, TRUS KITA SURUH MASAK!!!" teriak Mello sambil ketawa cengengesan. Dia langsung dibuang ke Jamban lagi sama yang laen, buat temenin si Alvi...dasar orang-orang nyolot. xD

Bagaimanakah nasip mereka selanjutnya? Apakah mereka berhasil buat makan? Lalu, apakah pak Saosin...halagh, Sasori, tega untuk membiarkan anak-anak didiknya matek kelaparan? Lalu nasip anak-anak yang masih betah dirumah janda Euis? TERUS GIMANA NASIP AUTHOR YANG LAGI KENA CACAR AIR INI???

TUNGGU CHAPTER SELANJUTNYAH!!! *-_Penulis kena hantam Electrico Cuico-nya Lambo_-*

(bersambung)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author:** Boys and Girls, **_**L M. C**_)

(**Katekyo Hitman Reborn OP**)

**MATTGASM:** i....yap. gua lagi sakit cacat air. MAKASIH YAK, RATIH, JOBELIN, MA ALIF... GUA KORBAN DARI VIRUS KALIAN. GUA KETULARAN DARI ELO-ELO PADA. AWAS AJA LO SEMUA, NANTI GUA TULARIN SINUSITIS GUA BARU NYAHO LO!! XDDDD (_-penuh dendam-_)

**TerdakwaBerinisialAN:** MAMPUS LO, ngga masuk sekolah dah... ngga bisa ketemu guru paporit lu...

**MATTGASM:** HUAAA!! NGGA BISA KETEMU MA SUAMI GUAAA!! TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!!! TTTT____TTTT

**TerdakwaBerinisialAN:** berisik ah lo, benga....

**MATTGASM:** uhhhuuhu..ngga bisa ketemu ma guru paporit gua... tapi... kalo gua ngga masuk sekolah, berarti gua...BISA NYARI DONLOTAN DOUJIN REBORN X LAMBO AMPE MAMPUS DONG, UAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

**TerdakwaBerinisialAN:**..................

**MATTGASM: **(-_mulai joget gaje-_) Kimi wa dareee daaa?? _BOKU WA LAMBO_! Boku wa dareee daaa?? _KIMI WA LAMBO_! _LAMBO, LAMBO_ naisu nako woshi no bomba heto!! xD

**TerdakwaBerinisialAN:** GUA TAU ELO MAU COSU JADI LAMBO, TAPI KAGA USAH NYANYIIN THEME SONGNYA YANG ANCUR ITU NAPA!!


	32. PERSONALITY QUIZ!

**XxX Metromini XxX**

**Summary:** personality quiz ala character METROMINI! Mirip dengan siapakah anda? Apakah Matt, L, Mello, ataukah Raito? Ikuti quiznya dan dapatkan jawabannya! :D Metromini Style!

**©Death Note **is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Pertanyaan 1: Apakah yang anda ucapkan ketika masuk kedalam kelas saat pagi hari?

a. "WOI!!! ADA PEER KAGA!?"

b. "selamat pagi duhai teman-teman tercintaku"

c. ".....yo."

d. "met pagi."

e. "tralala-trilili, senangnya rasa hatiku"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

Pertanyaan 2: siapakah pair kaga jelas yang anda gandrungi?

a. Elton John x _suaminya-yang-namanya-entah-siapalah-ituh_

b. Melati x Marvel

c. Mario x Luigi

d. Irwansyah x Acha

e. Indra L Brugman x Ryan Jombang

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Pertanyaan 3: menurut anda, bahasa manakah yang terdengar sangat berkelas, sexy, penuh makna, dan indah?

a. bahasa sanskerta

b. bahasa prancis

c. bahasa italia

d. bahasa jepang

e. bahasa Zimbabwe

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Pertanyaan 4: siapakah artis favorit anda?

a. Avenged Sevenfold

b. ST-12

c. My Chemical Romance

d. Aura kasih

e. Kangen Band

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.**

Pertanyaan 5: jika karakter anime kesukaan anda matek dilindes bajaj, apa yang akan anda lakukan?

a. emang gue pikirin

b. nangis-nangis Bombay ala india selama 3 menit, trus berpindah kelaen hati deh

c. mencoba untuk ngebunuh pengarang itu anime

d. bikin batu nisan khusus untuk karakter tercinta dideket septitank rumah

e. nangis-nangis plus jerit, sambil guling-gulingan sambil teriak "MENGAPA, YA TUHAN MENGAPAAAA???"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Pertanyaan 6: Apakah pekerjaan impian/cita-cita anda?

a. menjadi pengusaha cabe kering

b. menjadi manusia yang berguna bagi masyarakat luas

c. menjadi pemimpin mafia italia

d. menjadi presiden supaya bisa menyingkirkan Obama

e. menjadi pembunuh bayaran

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

Pertanyaan 7: diantara _kalimat-kalimat pendek ini, _ manakah _kalimat pendek _yang sangat mencerminkan diri anda?

a. "no duit, no hepi!!!"

b. "semakin engkau jauh....semakin terasa dekat...."

c. "I AM THE CHAMPION"

d. "waktu muda, FOYA-FOYA. Waktu tua, KAYA-RAYA. pas mati, MASUK SURGA."

e. "elo itu bukannye bego, tapi LEMOT."

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Pertanyaan 8: kalo matek entar, anda mao matek dengan cara apa?

a. Death by Chocolate

b. mati karena usia lanjut

c. dibunuh sama orang terkasih

d. mati karena kebanyakan berpikir

e. bunuh diri dengan cara nelen biji sirsak bulet-bulet

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X**

Pertanyaan 9: Apakah makanan favorit anda?

a. semua makanan selain masakan rumah

b. kue cucur

c. somay si joni

d. masakan buatan mamah tercintah

e. batu kerikil

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X...XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Pertanyaan 10: menurut anda, bagaimanakah watak orang yang tengah mengetik fanfict ini?

a. ah, gua kaga kenal

b. susah dijelasin, abstrak soalnya

c. orang paling ngga waras

d. psikopat plus masochist bego

e. makhluk terganteng yang pernah hidup dimuka bumi xP *_ditendang_*

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Dan hasilnya adalah....!!!

**-Kebanyakan jawaban A, **_**Mello.**_

Ya, anda adalah Mello, sang jagal dari LP Cipinang. Anda adalah orang yang keras kepala, ngomong seenak jidat aja, acuh-tak acuh, kadang-kadang ngga connect dan kalo menggila, bisa keterlaluan banget. Namun kelebihan dari anda adalah; anda cepat bangun dari keterpurukan, contohnya; abis jatoh ketanah, ya dibangunin lagi. Jatoh-bangun lah. Dan juga anda tak gentar menghadapi masalah sepelik apapun, karena pendirian anda yang keras bagaikan batu karang.

**-Kebanyakan jawaban B, **_**L-chan.**_

Ya, anda adalah L-chan, anak dengan otak Pentium 2. Anda sangat lambat untuk berfikir, makanya anda sering bingung kalo ketemu perempatan dijalanan. Anda adalah orang yang sangat lemah lembut, perhatian, dan pemikir panjang. Setiap langkah yang anda ambil selalu anda perhitungkan terlebih dahulu, orang seperti ini sangat cocok untuk bekerja sebagai Salesman penjual parfum. (_apa hubungannya?_)

**-Kebanyakan jawaban C, **_**Matt.**_

Ya, anda adalah Matt, orang yang kebanyakan mengkhayal. Yup, anda senang sekali untuk mengkhayal, dimanapun, kapanpun, ngga peduli mao dijalanan, di wc, dikelas, dimana-mana deh! Anda mengangap semua masalah itu kecil, dan juga tak ada yang bisa mengoyahkan hati anda, bahkan angin putting beliung sekalipun. Anda adalah orang yang banyak dicari karena pemikiran anda yang sangat to the point sekali.

**-Kebanyakan jawaban D, **_**Raito-kun.**_

Ya, anda adalah Raito-kun, pecinta sejati musik ALAY Indonesia. Anda adalah orang yang sangat menghargai barang buatan dalam negeri sendiri, malas berkomunikasi dengan barang luar. Intinya adalah; anda adalah tipikal orang rumahan yang doyan banget ngendon dirumah daripada jalan-jalan keluar, anda tergolong cukup waras diantara semua pilihan, anda masih bisa membedakan antara waras dan tidak waras, namun ada kalanya juga anda menjadi beringas, gila, dan waras, namun hal itu sangat jarang terjadi.

**-Kebanyakan jawaban E, **_**Penulis ini Panpik.**_

Hanya ada kesempatan 1;000000000000000,1 bagi anda untuk mendapatkan hasil ini, karena ngga mungkin ada lagi orang ngga waras selain orang ini. Saya jamin anda akan langsung menyesal ketika mendapatakan hasil ini. Anda bukanlah orang yang kalo lagi prustasi, makan 7 biji somay sekaligus, anda bukanlah orang yang salah pake sandal sama sepatu pas lagi ujian, Jika mendapatkan hasil ini, lebih baik lupakan saja.

(fin.)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: **Hakanaku mo Towa no Kanashi, **_**UVERworld.**_ Gundam 00)

**MATTGASM:** HIAYAIAHAIAHAHAHAH.....XDDDDDD mao bunuh sayaa?? SILAHKAN BUNUH!! XD gua lagi nungguin seseorang buat bunuh gua nih, HAHAHAHAHA. Oh iya, OTP3 akan muncul setelah ini, harap bersabar!! ;D


	33. UJIAN AKHIR NASIONAL NISTA

**Title: **METROMINI

**Pair: **Krisna Mukti x Indra L Brugman.. *_ditampar_* eh, MattMello, dan Raito(_Light_)L

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Humor/Parody

**Warnings: **bisa membuat anda sekalian ingin sekali melempar sang penulis menggunakan batu bata atau batu konblok rumah....

**© Death Note **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"MAUNYA APA SIH PEMERINTAH INDONESIAAA???"

Teriakan seorang pelajar frustasi membahana di taman sekolah, dia berteriak-teriak sambil guling-guling dirumput, lama-lama bisa jadi kambing guling kali itu anak yah...

"UDAH KUDU MASUK SEKOLAH JAM 6.30 PAGI, SEKARANG MATA PELAJARAN YANG DI UJIIN NAMBAH LAGI, AAAAARRGGGGHHHH!!!"

Ada teriakan lainnya, kali ini tuh anak nangis-nangis sambil sembah sujud, sesekali memukul-mukul tanah, entah kesurupuan apa sedang mencoba untuk menggemburkan tanah.

"HUAAAAA....JUPEE.....MENGAPA KAMU LEBIH MEMILIH GASTON KASTANYE DARI PADA AKKUUU?? AKU LEBIH GANTEEEENGG... PUNYAKU LEBIH GEDEEE.... RUMAH, MAKSUDNYAAA....HUAAAA...."

Nah, ada lagi... yang satu ini malah lagi pasang iketan tali rafia dilehernye, kayaknya sih udah siap-siap mau bunuh diri.. tapi... kok masang talinye di pohon Toge? Mana bisa?!

"AAAAAHHHH..... aku laper...."

Ini lagi atu...malah kaga nyambung. ketiga temennya yang lain lagi nangis-nangis bombay, dia malah dengan santainya makan soto ayam dikantin sekolah sambil ngeliatin temen-temennya yang lagi _abnormal mode..._

Apakah anda bisa menebak siapa sajakah mereka? Jika jawaban anda adalah Ryan Jombang, Bambang Trihatmojo, Indra L Brugman, dan Sumanto, ANDA SALAH BESAR! (_Siapa juga yang mao jawab kayak begono??_)

Mereka ialah karakter paporit kita semuah, yaitu Mello, Matt, Raito, dan L! mengapa mereka nangis-nangis ngga guna sambil teriak meraung-raung ala binatang buas? Tanya Kenapa, Kenapa Tanya?

"HEH!! BERISIK LO PADA!! GANGGU KETENTRAMAN ORANG AJA LO!!!" dan guru bahasa inggris kita yang kayaknya udah jarang tampil, Pak Hidan keluar dari persembunyiannya (Baca: _DaPuR, kalo disingkat? DPR.)_ sambil bawa-bawa golok mang ikin. Setelah ngeliat kalo ternyata yang buat rusuh satu sekolah adalah keempat anak aneh bin ajaib kita, pak Hidan jadi makin naek darah. "Astagfirullah...!!! KALIAN LAGI, KALIAN LAGI.... DASAR ANAK-ANAK GILAAAA!!!" teriak pak Hidan dengan nada prustasi, lah, kenapa dia nyalahin anak-anak didiknye? Yang seharusnya disalahin kan _TENAGA PENGAJARNYE._ Betul tidak pembaca??

Matt berhenti guling-guling, kayaknya usaha untuk merampingkan rubuh dengan cara guling-guling diatas rumput tidak berhasil... eh, dia engeh kalo ada pak Hidan yang lagi mao jalan kearah mereka semua sambil bawa-bawa golok... "AAAAHH!!!! ADA PAK HIDAAAN!!! CABUTT!!!!" emang dasar tukang makan temen, dia langsung lari duluan.

"Heh!? Astojim...bawa golok pula!! Gua ngga mao mati mudaaa!!!" Raito, sebagai orang yang tak pernah makan temen, ikut lari pergi sambil bawa L yang lagi asoi makan batagor mbah minah. Mereka bertiga nampaknya melupakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak terlalu penting-penting amat...

"Uhuhhu...andaikan kau datang kembaaalii....jawaban apa yang kan kuuberii... adakah jalaaan untuk ku laluuiii... untuk kitaaaa.... kembaaaaaliii laaaaagiiii......" iyap. Mello ditinggalin tak berdaya begitu ajah ditengah-tengah lapangan sekolah, sambil nyanyi lagu jaman bahulea pula...

Pak Hidan senyam-senyum najong pas ngeliat Mello masih nangis-nangis ngga jelas sementara temen-temennya yang laen udah pada nyelametin diri sendiri. "HEH, JO." Dengan logat Batak+Manado+Palembang, Hidan udah siap-siap mao getok si Mello.

Si Mello akhirnya sadar juga, dan baru engeh kalo temen-temennya yang laen udah pada ninggalin die... "Eh...bapak....makin ganteng aja pak...abis nyalon yah? Salonnya dimana pak? Saya juga mao..." ucap Mello dengan raut wajah memelas...

BUK!!

Dia langsung dihadiahi jotosan panas golok dan poin pelanggaran sekolah.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Oke, berubah setting dan kembali kepada skrip... sekarang kite ngambil setting di warung makan nasi kucing bapak sutejo... tempat nongkrong para anak-anak kiteh...

"Sialan lu pada ye, bagus amat lu pada ninggalin gua begitu aje! Trus ada si Pak Hidan nongol kaga bilang-bilang gua pula! Sekarang kepala gua benjol dan gua dapet poin pelanggaran disuruh bersihin WC selama 2 bulan!! SIALAAAANNN!" Mello langsung ngebacot sambil ngompres benjolan kepalanya yang segede gaban pake anduk dingin.

Raito menegak kopi 3 in 1 yang dia beli, trus dia menatap kearah Mello, mata mereka berdua saling bertatapan... kamudian Raito berkata dengan wajah bijak... "Brisik lo, Anak Monyet." Abis itu Raito dihadiahi gamparan muka pake sepatu sneakers.

"Haaaaaah... duh...gilak yah, Udah mau Ujian Nasional... nilai standard-nya setinggi langit... 5.50... Taek tuh pemerintah, sok-sok mau nyamain ama Malaysia en Singapura...kaga tau ape, kalo kapasitas otak anak-anak negerinya setingkat ama batu kerikil..." L langsung berkeluh kesah sambil ngemut es krim wals, kerjaanya makan mulu ye ini anak?

Matt yang lagi makan nasi kucing ikutan manggut-manggut tanda setuju. "Iye, gua setuju.. dan mungkin seluruh anak-anak sekolah di Indonesia juga pada setuju *_alagh lebay_* pemerintah Indonesia kalo mikir kaga pake otak, pakenya napsu mulu sih... kayak ini nih..." Matt nunjuk kearah Raito. Raito yang berasa lagi di omongin jadi Narsis ma Geer.

"What?? Kamu bilang saya jenius dan ganteng?? Oh Matt, tidak –kah kau lupa kalau engkau telah memilki seorang kekasih, sang dora-autis-the-explorer-Mello??" Ucap Raito dengan gaya ala tante-tante menggoda daon muda xD bikin Matt, Mello, dan L jadi pengen muntah darah.

"Yeh....berarti itu tandanye kita kudu belajar dong, buat Ujian entar..." ucap si Mello.

Matt menghela napas panjang ketika mendengar perkataan Mello... "Kaga, kite kaga usah belajar, mendingan kerja di Rumah Bordil*_HUAHAHA...tau juga si Matt tentang rumah bordir xD_* sono noh... ya iyalah belajar! Duh, bego jangan dipelihara napa, sayangku...." Matt memaklumi ke bodohan kekasihnya tercinta... xD

"Yah... belajar sih juga... sekalian ngebuat contekan..." celetuk L, tampangnya meleeees banget.

"Iyap.. kembali menggunakan; _METODE JAWABAN CANTIK _andalan kita..." tambah Raito, dengan wajah berseri-seri, entah mengapah.

"Iye dah, whatever... nah... eh, pada bayar makanan masing-masing lu pada...." ketika Matt nengok kearah temen-temennya mao minta duit patungan buat bayar makanan di warung, eh... udah kaga ada siape-siape... hanya ada Matt, mbak-mbak penjaga warteg, aku, dirimu, dan dirinya... *_halah_*

"SIALAN LO PADAAA!!!!! PADA NGABUR KAGA BAYAAAR!!!" Teriak si anak maniak game tersebut.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Akhirnya Matt jugalah yang kudu bayar semua makanan dan minuman Mello, Raito, dan L. dia udah bersumpah bakal bikin perhitungan akuntansi.. eh, perhitungan sama mereka semua kalo ketemu disekolah... tapi ternyata ada yang lebih mengegerkan, ternyata pembagian ruang kelas ujian udah di umumin cing!!

"Hah?! Ruangan 2?? Kali dah gua seruangan ama lu, Raito!" ucap Mello dengan nada tak percaya ketika dia ngeliat kertas pembagian ruangan yang tertempel di mading sekolah.

"Idih, kali dah gua seruangan ama Mello the explorer!" Raito dengan nada jijay ama ogah langsung bertingkah ala Titi Kamal yang rambutnya abis digundulin.

Matt sama L juga ikut-ikutan nyari, dimanakah ruangan mereka berada... dan satu ruangan dengan siapakah mereka... "Walah, ruang 4....gua seruangan ama lo, L-san!" kata Matt dengan nada-nada sok kaget, kayaknya dia udah lupa sama persoalan; '_ada-yang-sok-sok-lupa-bayar-makanan-di-warung_'....

"Oh iya yaa... Matt, ntar kasi contekan yaa...." ucap L dengan wajah Innocent Panda menggoda. Apakah anda memperhatikannya? Ketika ujian atau ulangan semesteran... ketika anda tau kalo ada temen-temen CS-an anda seruangan dengan anda... pasti kata-kata yang akan terlontarkan dari mulut anda adalah seperti ini... "_EH, EH, NTAR BANTUIN GUE YAH!"_ atau "_EH, EH, NTAR KASIH GUA CONTEKAN YAH!_" yah begitulah anak-anak Indonesia.

"Wuidih...ceritanya kite tuker pasangan nih?" kata Raito, mukanya rada-rada mesum begitu... Mello langsung sembunyi dibelakang Matt, takut di grepe-grepe sama si maniak Jupe itu....

"HIH! Amit-amit dah gua ama lu! Awas aja lu kaga kasih gua contekan ntar, gua sumpain jadi Tapir!" ancem Mello, jiwa barbariannya kembali lagi.

Sementara si Mello lagi sibuk nyumpahin-nyumpahin Raito, Matt minta restu kepada mbah L... "Mbah L, saya minta restunya, sudikah Mbah L memberikan contekan kepada saya ketika ujian nanti?" Tanya Matt sambil bersujud ala senopati menghadap raja xD

"Jangan khawatir, senopatiku! Saya adalah raja yang baik hati, tidak seperti raja api yang telah dikalahkan oleh Aang... saya berjanji akan mendatangkan kemakmuran dan perdamaian kepada seluruh orang-orang yang memilih saya...!" Jawab L dengan lemah lembut, ngga jelas, ini lagi kampanye calon presiden apa cuman bergungam doang...

Akhirnya mereka berempat mulai ngebuat rencana untuk mensukseskan Ujian Nasional tahun ini yang teramat-sangat-bejat-nista-atau apalah itu namanye! Udah kaga ada nama jelek yang cocok lagi buat UN... UN adalah NERAKA bagi seluruh siswa dan siswi sekolah! DX

"Pokoknya kita harus lulus!!! Ngga perduli nilai pas-pas-an, yang penting LULUS!!" teriak Raito sambil meninjukan kepalan tangannya keatas langit.

"YOOOSHHH!!!" terdorong dengan semangat api membara Raito, ketiga tokoh kita yang laen juga ikut-ikutan bersemangat dong! XD

"Nilai bagus kaga penting, yang penting keluar dari ini sekolah trus masok ke Universitas paporit....!!! Yeah, MEM- BINA NUSANTARA!!!" teriakannya si Raito makin menjadi-jadi. Eh tiba-tiba dia dilemparin batu kerikil dari tempat sotradara... "AH DIEM LO! NGAPAIN LO NGOMONG-NGOMONG SOAL MEM-BINA NUSANTARA!? NYINDIR GUA LO??" eh ternyata penulis cing... marah-marah ngga jelas, entah kenape, ngerasa kesindir kaleee? XP

"Ye..Sabar bang, emangnye ngerasa kesindir lu, bang....??? alagh, Pokoknya, kudu lulus!!!" Raito menghiraukan bacotannye si Penulis, masih teteup teriak-teriak meminta penurunan BBM.... xD

"YEAAAH!!! RAITO-KUN FOR PRESIDENT!!" sahut Matt, Mello, ama L. sambil nari-nari ala cheers bawa pom-pom, nyorakin Raito yang entah mengapa lagaknye jadi kaya Obama.. xDDD

"CHANGE to SunCO!!! Ayo kita perang sama Malaysia!! Karena udah menculik model cantik milik kita, Manohara!!! Padahal umurnya baru 17 tahun, tapi udah disuruh kawin ama pangeran kaga guna!!! Mendingan juga kawin ama gua, iya tho?" yeh, si Raito narsisnya kumat.

Karena mereka semua terlalu... (_SANGAT_) berisik sekali, tentu saja itu menganggu kentrentaman orang-orang lain nyang lage asoi melakukan 'pekerjaan' merekah... salah satunya adalah... pak Saosin. Pak Saosin? Siapakah dia?

"HEH!!! BISA DIEM KAGAK!? NGGA TAU APA DISINI ADA ORANG LAGI PACARAN!?" iyak looo.... pak Sasori, sang guru....guru apaan sih dia? Lupa saia.. xD pak Sasori mendadak nongol entah darimane, trus disusul pula ama Deidara, sang guru seni rupa. "Saso-danna!! Udah biarin aja napa, mendingan lanjut terus!!" teriak Deidara, gondok mampus.

"WAAAA!!!! PAK SAOSIIIINN!!!" guru yang paling mengerikan kedua setelah pak Hidan adalah pak Sasori, atau yang sering diplesetin ama anak-anak jadi pak Saosin. Mengapa? Walaupun tampang pak Sasori itu muda, tiada dosa, kayak Afghan, pak Sasori itu sangatlah kejam dalam menghukum anak-anak didiknye. Buktinye kemaren, dia ngehukum anak kelas 1 dengan cara; nyabutin bulu kaki die. Serem ngga tuh?!! O.O

"KABURRRR!!!"

Demi keselamatan dunia akhirat dan dunia fana, keempat karakter kita berlari sekencang mungkin, demi hidup mereka semua. xD

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

-Hari Ujian telah tiba...Hari Ujian telah tiba...HATIKU GEMBIRAA... *_dilempar laptop_*-

"ANJRIIITT!!!" itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut keempat karakter kita pas engeh... kalo yang jagain ruangan ujian mereka itu adalah... PETUGAS INDEPENDEN dan OM-OM POLISI.... asyik, mantep dah. Gimana mao nyontek nih urusannya?! Udah dijagain guru dari pemerintah, dijagain polisi pula! O.o

"...kaga salah nih? Om-om polisi bawa senjata lho itu." Kata L dengan tampang bego, sambil ngeliatin para perwira polisi yang udah siap siaga didalm ruangan ujian mereka semue.

"Emang geblek ye pemerintah, kaya kampret! KAGA USAH PAKE DIJAGAIN AMA POLISI SEGALA, KALEEE. TAKUT AMAT SIH ANAK-ANAKNYE PADA NYONTEEEK??" teriak Mello kemana-mana, para om-om polisi yang denger teriakan dia langsung nyumpelin mulut si Mello pake Granat XD

"Eh parah banget dah ni sumpah, gua sih udah bikin contekan di kertas kecil...tapi kayaknya kaga bisa digunain deh..." Raito mamerin sebuah gulungan kertas kecil yang berisikan penuh dengan materi pelajaran yang bakal diujiin ntar, pokoknya udah siap mao perang deh...!!

"Iye nih, gua juga... udah nyiapin contekan disini..." Matt ngga mau kalah, dia mamerin contekan yang dia tulis dibalik bungkus penghapus boxy-nye. Sungguh anak-anak yang sangat kreatip sekali.

En tak berapa lama kemudian, bel masok kelas berbunyi. Semua anak-anak kelas 3 berasa disamber geledek siang bolong, tanah yang mereka pijak retak jadi 2, trus mereka semua pada jatoh ke lubang neraka... Ujian kelulusan mereka akan segera dimulai sekarang. DX

"AKU NGGA MAO MASSSUUK!!!" teriak L, mendadak dia jadi histeris sendiri, ampe meluk-meluk tiang listrik. Pak Kakuzu, sang guru Ekonomi yang juga merangkap sebagai guru pengawas dan pengelola koperasi sekolah, langsung narik L buat masuk kedalem kelasnye. "MASUK KAGAK!? POLISINYA UDAH DIBAYAR MAHAL-MAHAL BUAT JAGAIN ELU PADA, KALO ELUNYA KAGA ADA YA SAMA AJA BO'ONG!!! BAYAR POLISI ITU MAHAL TAO!!" yah, pak Kakuzu curhat deh...

L akhirnya langsung ditendang masuk ke dalem kelasnya, sementara semua anak-anak yang lain pada ngeliatin dengan tampang horror o.O

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Ruangan 4: _Tragedi "Matt" Penasaran_)

Setengah jam telah berlalu didalam ruangan 4, anak-anak pada ribet sendiri ngerjain soal-soal UN, om-om polisi kita tercinta dengan setia berjalan mengelilingi ruangan, dan para petugas independen yang matanya setajem silet juga masih beredar kemane-mane...

L gigit jari, lembar jawaban punya die masih ade nyang bolong-bolong, L panik, kaga tau harus ngapaen, kalo jawab ngasal, takut salah en menurunkan nilai, mao nanya sama temen tapi ada mata silet petugas independen ama om-om polisi sangar. L benar-benar di landa Dilemma yang sangat parah. O.o

L sempet ngelirik kearah Matt, nyang duduk disamping depan die, Matt kayaknya seriiuuuuus amet, kaga gerak, kaga nengok kiri-kanan, kagak napas.

"_Wuidih...gila...Matt-kun serius amat ya? Kaga nengok-nengok, kaga gerak... kayaknya dia lancar amat tuh ngerjainnye... emang dasar calon bidan (?)..."_ pikir L, jadi merasa tersisihkan. Apalagi pas inget kalo kapasitas otaknya cuman ampe Pentium 2 doang... xD

Eh tiba-tiba, sesuatu diluar kekuasaan kita terjadih...

"Kekekekek..." mendadak Matt ketawa najong, udah gitu kenceng lagi ketawanya. Bikin om-om polisi, petugas independen, ama anak-anak sekelas pada kaget... Apalagi pas Matt ketawanya makin kenceng.... "KEKAKAAKAHAKAHAKAHAKAHAK!!!!"

Om-om polisi ama petugas independen nampilin muka bego, idih, kenapa pula ama ini anak? Kok ketawa sendiri? Keadaan semakin diperparah, Matt mendadak naik keatas bangku terus mulai muter-muter kaga jelas, sambil teriak-teriak "AKULAH SUJIWO TEJO!! HANYA GUE DOANG YANG MASIH IDUP DISINI...!! SITU OKEEE?? AHAKAHAKAKAKAK!!!"

Semuanya jadi pada mangap, en gondok. Apalagi pas ngeliat Matt mulai buka baju, sambil goyang-goyang kaga jelas diatas bangku... yang ada mah bikin om-om polisi jadi bernapsu, kale? *_penulis di injek_* akhirnya salah seorang petugas independen keluar dengan _statement _yang mengejutkan... "OH MY NAGABONAR, KAYAKNYA DIA ITU _**KESURUPAN**_!!"

"WWWWWOOHHH...." itulah reaksi semua orang yang berada didalem ruangan itu. Trus karena tak bisa membiarkan Matt bergoyang-goyang ala mbah dukun lagi nari tarian aserehe ala las ketchup (_waw! Masih inget aja gua ama tuh tarian kaga jelas, Aserehe! xD_), petugas independen dibantu dengan om-om polisi yang udah nepsong pengen grepe langsung mencoba untuk nangkep die, sementara anak-anak yang lain cuman bisa ngeliatin doang...

"L! lu kaga bantuin mereka?! Dia kan temen lu??" Tanya Umam, yang duduk disebelah bangku L.

"Umam, Fokus! Kamu jangan khawatirkan Matt-kun, kita harus menghargai pengorbanannya, kita harus memanfaatkan segala kesempatan yang ada! sekarang, SERAHKAN LEMBAR JAWABANMU KEPADAKU, UMAM!" L berlagak ala Indiana Jones yang nyuruh anaknye, Mutt Williams (_OH shia La Beuf guaaaanteeeng xD_) untuk menyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalo ternyata dia adalah seorang lelaki tulen *_haaa?_*

Umam kayaknya terharu dengan lagak L yang bagaikan seorang komandan Negara bojongkenyod tanpa melakukan perlawanan langsung ngasih lembar jawabannye ke L. begitupun juga anak-anak yang laen, langsung pada sibuk contek sana contek sini, sementara pengawas mereka ama om-om polisi melakukan ritual ruqiah buat ngeluarin roh penasaran nyang bersemayem di tubuh Matt o.O

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Ruangan 2: _Tragedi Pensil HB_)

-ini benar2 diilhami dari sebuah kisah nyata mengerikan o.o-

Raito bersenandung lagu 'belah duren'—nye Jupe, udah selese ngerjain semua soal tuh die... lagaknya langsung jadi sok-sok bencong najong bgitu, maklum...Raito kan narsisnya ngaujubilah... sementara ituh, dipojok ruangan... Mello senyam-senyum sendiri, die udah mantep sama semua jawabannya, sepertinya dewi quan in sedang berada disisinye saat ini....

Mendadak tante-tante petugas independen ngomong.... "yang sudah selesai, tolong kumpulkan lembar jawaban kalian kedepan meja."

Semua anak-anak langsung jadi tengsin sendiri, aje gile... pada belom kelar ngerjain, cing! Semuanya jadi pada panik dan langsung tengok sana tengok sini, mencoba untuk mencari celah buat nyontek. _Meanwhile, _Mello sama Raito langsung bangkit dari kursi masing-masing dengan tampang yakin 100persen, tanpa cacad, tanpa kekhawatiran, tanpa formalin.

Anak-anak jadi makin tengsin, pas ngeliat Raito ama Mello dengan mantapnya, gagahnya, indahnya, gemulainya, lebaynya, menaruh lembar jawaban emas mereka diatas meja pengawas. Jadi merasa tak berguna, jadi merasa hina-dina sebagai manusia...

Raito dengan penuh percaya diri (_as usual..._) naro lembar jawabannya dengan rapih diatas meja, pokoknya harus sempurna deh... sementara si Mello langsung ngelayangin lembar jawabannya begitu ajah, kayak buang sampah.

Abis itu mereka berdua pergi keluar ruangan sambil bawa tas yang tadi ditaro didepan, dengan perasaan lega luar biasa Raito ama Mello langsung ngebacot tentang soal ujian yang tadi abis mereka kerjaen.

"Gile!!! Jawaban nomor 39 itu paan sih bok?? Kayaknya sih diantara Belek perut burung dara ama Belek perut ikan belut deh...." kata Raito, sambil masukin tempat pensil pembawa hoki-nye kedalem tas.

"Alagh!! Gitu doang kaga bisa, ngga pernah belajar lo!?" Mello langsung jadi sok tau, mentang-mentang sukses ngerjain soal. Pas die mao masokin pensil yang udah dia aniaya (_baca: pake buat bulletin lembar jawaban_) betapa terkejutnya dia pas nyadar...

"AAAHH!!! TERNYATA GUE INI CEWEK!!"

Eits. Bukan itu deng.

"....MAMPUS. PENSIL GUA KOK PENSIL HB?"

Muka nya si Mello yang tadinya muka kemenangan kini berubah jadi muke gembel plus panik, pas engeh kalo pensil yang dia pake tadi kok... MALAH BH? Eh, PENSIL HB?

Sebagai teman yang baik, ketika melihat temannya sedang dilanda masalah dan panik-panik ngga jelas, Raito dengan wajah iba berkata... "HAYO LHOOO, HAYOO LHOOO, MAMPUS LO SALAH PAKE PENSIL, EMANG ENAK??" ya. Itulah contoh teman yang suangat baik sekale.

Karena di ceng-in ama Raito, si Mello jadi makin panik kalang kabut kaga jelas, akhirnya dia ngedobrak masok lagi kedalem ruangan ujian. Serentak anak-anak yang laen, om-om polisi, ama petugas independen kaget dong, ada banci nyasar gabrak-gubruk masuk kelas...

"TANTE, BALIKIN LEMBAR JAWABAN SAYA!!" teriak si Mello sambil nyodorin tangannya kedepan salah satu petugas independen tidak berdosa yang lagi duduk dibelakang meja pengawas. Serentak si tante petugas kaget dong, ada banci kaga jelas ngelabrak dia.

"A...apa mau kamu?! Tolong jangan grepe sayaa!!!!" tante petugas panik, langsung teriak-teriak gaje, sementara om-om polisi ama anak-anak pada sibuk ngeliatin, lumayan, tontonan gratis....

Mello berasa mau ngelempar itu petugas independen bolot pake sendal. "Bukan ibu...!! saya juga ogah grepe ibu....!! sini ah balikin lembar jawaban gua!!!" Mello langsung balik ke topik utamanya. Dia mencoba untuk ngambil lembar jawabannya yang masih tergeletak tak berdaya diatas meja, namun dengan cepat tante petugas menahan tangan si Mello.

"Enak aja! Kamu harus membuat laporan dulu baru bisa ngambil lembar jawaban kamu balik! Kenapa kamu mau ngambil lembar jawaban kamu kembali, hah?! KAMU MAU GANTI JAWABANNYA YAH!?" tante petugas langsung ngambil jawaban sendiri ajah.

Mello yang berasa kena pitnah langsung naek darah. "Enak ajah!!! Maen pitnah saja kao, Tante! Saya salah make pensil 2B ama BH....eh, HB tau!!" Mello kaga mao kalah nyolot sama tante-tante.

"ENAK AJA! SANA BIKIN LAPORAN SAMA PENANGGUNG JAWAB UJIAN DULU!!" yah, si tante petugas ternyata 100kali lebih nyolot rupanya.

"APE KATA LO TANTE!? BANYAK BACOT LO! LO MAU ADU NYOLOT SAMA GUE!?" Mello...akhirnya berubah menjadi banci kaleng yang siap bunuh orang pake sepatu hak tinggi.

Om-om polisi ama anak-anak laen berasa kayak nonton _Termehek-mehek, _adegan berantem antara klien ama target, pokok'e seru! Cuman bedanya kaga ada Mandala ama Panda... xDD

Yah, apa mao dikata, mendingan ngeliatin adegan berantem Banci vs Tante aja deh, daripada pusing ngerjain soal ujian ngga guna...

"Hancur-hancur-hancur haaatiikkuuu....Hancur-hancur-hancur hatiikuuuuu..."

Sementara si Raito mulai joget-joget sambil dengerin mp3 player diluar ruangan ujian.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Akhirnya ujian telah usai. Semua anak-anak kelas 3 pada nangis darah pas hari terakhir ujian, ada yang teriak-teriak, guling-guling dilapangan, muntah darah, bengong-bengong najong, jedot-jedotin kepala di tembok...

Masa kritis telah berlalu, sekarang masuk ke masa; NUNGGU NERAKA JAHANAM.

Hati smua anak-anak kayak dag-dig-dug-der-DAIA, karena cemas mampus mikirin hasil ujian mereka, apa mereka ituh lulus apa kagak? Agak ironis juge yeh, ujian nasional dijadiin patokan lulus apa kaga seorang siswa/siswi... MATI AJA ORANG YANG BIKIN UJIAN NASIONAL!! *_dilempar batu_*

Oke, kembali ke panpik.

Untuk melepas kepenatan otak yang selama seminggu penuh digeber nonstop tanpa henti, kaga istirahat, kaga dikasih asupan gizi yang bener, Raito dan kawan-kawannya yang suangat setia pergi maen ke rumahnya L... bikin api unggun dihalaman belakang... cara bikin api unggunnya bagaimana? Begini caranye...

"Nah, ini nih. Pelajaran sialan-nya pak _Aliran-Agama-Sesat_, si Hidan..."

"Yak elah, udah sono masokin aja, biar apinya makin gede."

Iya, ternyata mereka semua menggunakan semua buku pelajaran plus LKS mereka buat bikin api unggun, setiap kali masokin buku, apinya jadi makin gede...gede...dan gede... mungkin hal itu merefleksikan kekesalan bocah-bocah kita ini akan sekolah jahanam merekah....

"Horee!!! Apinya makin gedee...ayo maen bakar-bakaraaaan!!!" ajak L, udah nyiapin segalon bensin pertamax, entah nongol darimane itu gallon.

"Ayook!!! Ayok kita bakar MEM-BINA NUSANTARA....eh, bakar Bekasi Timur.... eh, salah... er... ba...bakar RUMAH KEPALA SEKOLAH KITA AJA YOK!" Raito, entah mengapa jadi yang paling bersemangat. Sambil teriak dan joget-joget, Matt langsung nabok dia pake balok kayu supaya jadi diem.

En sambil ngebuang buku-buku, mereka semua mencurahkan isi ati...

"Che... gua kaga mau tau ah, ama hasil ujian gua... serem gua, lebih serem daripada kaos kutang punya emak gua yang belom dicuci selama 2 taon..." gungam si Mello sambil nyemplung-nyemplungin kertas ulangannya yang dapet nilai 5 kebawah kedalem api unggun.

"Sama, gua lulus aja udah cukup... abis ini mendingan gua langsung kawin aja dah...ama Jupe...kan lagi nganggur tuh..." tambah Raito, L langsung ngarahin piso pemotong rumput kearah die dengan wajah sangar setelah mendengar hal itu. xD

"Iyah ya. Moso masa depan kite ditentuin ama Ujian Nasional yang sebenernye kaga perlu DAN NYEKEK LEHER KITA AMET YEH? Padahal masa depan kite kan kaga ada hubungannye ama UN, tapi... MENGAPA PEMERINTAH JADIIN UN SEBAGE PENENTU MASA DEPAN KITE, COBA? Kaga waras kale tuh orang-orang parlemen" komen si Mello, wuidih, tumben omongannye itu banci masok akal...hehehe.

Matt yang baru sadar dari adegan kesurupan roh perwira perang jaman Belanda juga ikut-ikutan ngomong... "begini lho, Mello-ku sayang... Pemerintan Indonesia itu mao ikut-ikutan nyamain sama Negara tetangga kite, Singapura ama Malaysia tercinta... mereka itu kaga tau, kalo kapasitas otak kite itu... BEGO. Makanya dengan tidak keprimanusiaan mereka netapin nilai standar kelulusan yang TUINGIIII banget, gitu lhooo.." kata itu anak.

"Halah... sebenarnya sih niat awal pemerintah itu pengen ngedapetin calon penerus bangsa yang kompeten ama _high-standar_ gitu lhooo, tapi mereka terlalu maksain, jadinya kite semua yang prustasi...!!" bacot si L juga.

Trus semuanya pada ngela napas panjang, sambil ngeliat kobaran api unggun mereka yang mao menjalar ke rumah tetangga, ah biarin, tetangga sebelah ini, bukan rumahnya si L.

Sekarang anak-anak malang itu cuman bisa nungguin hasil ujian biadab mereka, sambil terus belajar buat Ujian Praktek plus Ujian sekolah. (_eits, tapi kayaknya ngga usah dah, pastinya sekolah BAKAL NGELULUSIN anak muridnya lah, biar kaga MALU ama sekolah laen bgitu lhooo._)

Iye, kite semua hanya bisa menunggu... nunggu...nunggu...ampe beler.

(fin.)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

**Metromini Presents:**

_**CONTEKERS SUCSESS GUIDEBOOK!**_

_Hak cipta diLindungi oleh hukum rimba_

_Sang pengarang GuideBook dijamin tak akan selamat setelah ini._

_._

_._

_._

_Metromini _dengan bangga mempersembahkan _complete guide_ bagi para siswa-siswi yang ingin mencontek secara baik dan benar, atau membuat jawaban contekan yang tak bisa diketahui oleh para guru atau pengawas.

**SITUASI 1. MENANYAKAN JAWABAN KEPADA TEMAN.**

Ini adalah hal yang cukup fatal dan menyangkut persahabatan erat, setia kawan, dan kepekaan telinga dalam mendengar bisikan jawaban! Kita sebenarnya tak boleh terlalu percaya dengan jawaban teman kita, walaupun kita mempercayai dia ampe mampus sekalipun! Kan bisa aja dia BEGO, trus ngasih kita jawaban yang salah?! Atau karena dia dendam, dia ngasih kita jawaban yang emang dia sengajain salah buat kite? Contohnya:

(lagi ujian Ekonomi nih ceritanya)

**Matt:** *_berbisik_* heh! Raito-kun, kasih tau nomor 1 ampe 10 dong!

**Raito:**.... (*ceritanya berbicara dalem ati nih*) _idih, ngapaen tuh bocah belegug nanya ama gua, kan gua lagi kesel banget ama die, gara-gara die ngembat lumpia goring gua kemaren... ah, gua kasih die jawaban yang salah ahh..._

**Matt:** *_berbisik_* Heh! Raito-kun...!!

**Raito:** iye... no.1 itu a, b, d, e, d, a..... *_menyeringai_*

Makanya, jangan nanya ama orang yang punya dendam ama kite, sama aja bo'ong! Dapet nilai jelek mah iye kali... dan hal yang tak kalah pentingnya adalah: _kepekaan telinga._ Jangan sampe orang yang nanya ama kita itu bolotnya kaga ketolongan, bikin senewen mah yang ada...

(pas ujian bahasa Jerman....)

**L: **_*_berbisik* Mell... kasih tau dong... nomor.19 itu isinya apa...?

**Mello:** (_lagi baek ati nih ceritanya) _oh... iye, jawabannya itu tuh A, L-chan...

**L:**...hah? apaan? E?

**Mello:** jawabannya A.

**L:**...lo ngomong apa sih, kaga denger gua!

**Mello:** (_mulai naik pitam_) A!!! A!!! WOI, A!!!

**L:**... lo mau makan Ayam?

**Mello:** *_menampar wajah sendiri_*

Maka perhatikanlah orang yang mau anda mintai jawaban, nyari orang seperti ini sama saja seperti mencari pacar, harus yang klop, jujur, terpercaya, setia, baik hati, rajin menabung, dan gemar membantu orang tua.

**SITUASI 2. MEMBUAT CONTEKAN.**

Ya, pastinya hal ini adalah hal yang sangat penting sekali bagi seorang _Contekers _sejati, rasanya kalo enggak buat contekan itu kayak makan sayur tanpa garam, Amplop tanpa perangko, Gary Oak tanpa Ash Ketchem, Suzaku Kururugi tanpa Lelouch Lamperouge, Reborn Vongola tanpa Lambo Bovino, Tsunayoshi Sawada tanpa Rokudo Mukuro, Hibari Kyouya tanpa Chrome Dokuro, Bambang Trihatmojo tanpa Mayangsari, dan... *_author dilempar beling_*

Tapi, perlu diperhatikan kalau membuat contekan itu tak bisa sembarangan, membutuhkan ketepatan, keyakinan, dan skill yang tinggi untuk membuatnya! Karena kalau ketahuan, mati lah sudah! Dan dibawah ini ada beberapa versi contekan yang cukup sering digunakan....

_**A. contekan di kertas kecil**_

_**Keampuhan**__: _50-50 aja deh...

_**Tempat Strategis buat ditaro**__: _dibawah kolong meja, di kantong celana/baju, diselipan kaki, didalem tempat pensil, dibalik kertas ujian, dll.

_**Kelemahan:**_kalo kertasnya gede, gampang ketauan. Terus kalo sering-sering ngeliat, petugas/guru bakal jadi curiga. susah dibuang ato disembunyiin kalo ketahuan

_**B. Contekan ditulis ditangan**_

_**Keampuhan:**_sekitar 70Persen

_**Tempat Strategis buat ditaro:**_ya ditangan lah, namanya juga contekan nulis ditangan!

_**Kelemahan:**_gampang keapus kalo keringetan

_**C. Contekan menggunakan kode di papan tulis ruang ujian**_

_**Keampuhan:**__ hampir 90persen_

_**Tempat Strategis buat ditaro:**__ PAPAN TULIS LAH!_

_**Kelemahan:**_kalo ada guru yang engeh, langsung diapus.

_**D. Nulis contekan di meja **_

_**Keampuhan:**__ 100persen_

_**Tempat Strategis buat ditaro:**__ dibangku/meja kelas_

_**Kelemahan:**__ kayaknya ngga ada, pokoknya perfect! Cuman tinggal nyiapin pulpen yang ngga gampang diapus pas ditulis diatas kayu, dan pinter-pinter nutupin meja yang udah 'terukir' dengan contekan dari pengawasan mata guru._

**SITUASI 3. UDAH NYONTEK, UDAH BIKIN CONTEKAN, KAGA LULUS.**

MATI AJA LO SONO, KALO DAH NYONTEK, UDAH BIKIN CONTEKAN, KAGA LULUS JUGA. KE LAOT SONO!! *_ditabrak truk_*

(Fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

(Music Mode Author: **Crush Gear Fight, **_**Jam Project!**_)

**MATTGASM:** ...ini curahan ati apa fanfict sih? Hehehe xDD maap deh, jarang update... tapi, tapi kan pada akhirnya update juga tho? Iya tho? Iya kan? IYA KAN!?? *_di tampar_* en eniwei... jujur ajah nih yee, saia lagi butuh Wig Rambut panjang warna ungu... ada yang berniat untuk menjual? JUAL KE GUE!!! *_beringas_* UAHAUAHKAHAKAKAKAHUAHUAHAK!

**PS:** khusus buat chapter depan... saia membutuhkan 5 orang OC untuk dihina-dina, diajak menggila, dan bertarung melawan karakter Metromini paporit kalian semua! Dan ditambah 1 karakter lagi, yaitu... SAIA SENDIRI. XP ada yang mao berantem lawan gua didalam kuis berjudul: _ARE YOU SMARTER THAN METROMINI CHARACTERS? _Kufufu~ tinggal isi persyaratan sebagai berikut... tidak dipunggut biaya kok, GRATIS SEPANJANG MASA... XD

**Nickname yang diinginkan**:

**Deskripsikan dirimu seperti apa**: (_contoh, punya rambut warna item panjang, tubuh bantet, mata belo, pake baju satpam...dsb._)

**Mau ngelawan siapa: **(_pilih diantara Matt, Mello, Raito, L, atau saia... satu orang hanya bisa milih satu!_)

Kalo ada yang milih mao ngelawan chara yang sama, terpaksa saia undi... gomen! m(_ _)m berpartisipasi nyok! Jya ne! :D


End file.
